


Sucker For Pain

by UedaNoYome



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UedaNoYome/pseuds/UedaNoYome
Summary: Kamenashi Kazuya is a prim and proper idol who ends up working for a new project with the newcomer rising actor Ueda  Tatsuya. Kamenashi decides to accept the offer lightheartedly, thinking it would be as easy as one of his usual jobs. However, he didn't imagine it would end up being the most challenging work not only for his career but also for his private life.





	1. Chapter 1

Kamenashi Kazuya is one of the most loved and famous idol and actor of all times: he's got a beautiful and handsome face, charisma, a perfect smile, stage presence, a wonderful singing voice and he is a skilled actor as well.  
Thus, he is considered his agency's sex symbol.  
He is indeed the man every girl dreams of and he has always been aware of it.  
He knows very well how handsome and talented he is: it was obvious, so why should he even pretend not to know it?  
Perfect life, perfect looks, and a wonderful girlfriend as well: He was Fukada Kyoko's boyfriend. They became the most loved couple out there. So, yeah, there was nothing he would have ever complained about in his perfect life, don't you think so?  
He was always busy: if it did not have to do with music, he would be performing in some stage plays or whatever like that.  
And that time, he had an even more important job coming for him for the first time: he would have acted in an action movie. Something he's never done before.  
So, that day, he was going to his first meeting with the director and the fellow actors, a normal, boring routine he had to follow before they'd start filming stuff.  
He entered the room where the director was waiting for him and sat down on his seat after having introduced himself.  
"So, aren't we going to start yet?"   
He looked around the room and saw an empty seat.  
"We're waiting for your co-star. He's gonna be the main character together with you, so we have to discuss about what you two have to do".  
Kamenashi nodded and rested his face on his fist. No professional actor would ever be late for a meeting for their own movie, especially for the first meeting. What kind of impression would he even give to the others? Kame knew well how this world worked. It was all about looks and manners, so you had to do whatever would please people around you to be liked.  
After three quarters, the other actor finally decided to show up in the room. A slim, muscular guy with blonde and spiky hair, wearing a tight t-shirt, leather black jacket, large military pants and combact boots opened the door in a rough and noisy way. Said guy didn't even bother to excuse himself for being hella late; he just sloppily sat on his chair, not even daring to take his sunglasses off.  
Witnessing this behaviour, Kame and his manager looked at each other. They were genuinely confused, however, the director just nodded with a smile on his face and started talking, explaining what the movie would be about.  
"Now, let's move on to the introduction. Kamenashi Kazuya is going to be our first main, and Ueda Tatsuya our second main. Since this is your first time working together, and since you need some good chemistry between you two, I would suggest you to try to get to know each other better before we start filming. You have never met each other before and have to act like the best of buddies, so I'd suggest you guys to use wisely these months you have before filming starts. Here are your scripts. Please, remember what I told you. Also, I want to remind you that there's no way for you two to escape since you have already signed the contract~" he chuckled amused, he felt really accomplished by what he had just said.  
Ueda lowered his glasses in order to look at Kamenashi, he was unimpressed even though he had the most famous and wanted idol and actor right in front of him.  
"Tch".  
That was all Ueda had to say, then he put his glasses back on.  
Kame didn't really know whether to feel annoyed or not, nevertheless he put on a little smile and slightly bowed to his co-actor.  
"Then, I hope we can get on well, Ueda-san".  
Contrary to what he expected, Ueda just looked at him silently and cut him off with a dry "Whatever".  
He was still new in that industry, yet he already had a strong impact on people and directors, especially for action-related stuff.  
He was handsome, so, of course, all girls loved him, but he was also known to be really mysterious. His private life was a mystery to everyone, he had never had any rumor, he hasn't ever been caught in any kind of scandal, not even love scandals. It was no exaggeration to say nobody knew anything about him, except for his name and age. The only rumor he had had about himself was that he actually didn't live in Japan. He would occasionally go there when he had some offers he liked (he never accepted all the offers he was given), but after being done -or every now and then between shootings- he'd leave again for wherever he lived. Oh, and the fact that he didn't really seem to be that friendly was well known to everyone.  
Kame didn't expect he would have experienced it on his own skin. But he was a pro, so he wouldn't have played the same game Ueda was playing. He kept having his smile printed on his face and tried to be as friendly as possible. Thinking about it, he even found interesting the fact that now Ueda had to be in Japan for quite a while even before shooting.  
Ueda hit the table with his hand: "Are we done then? Is this all, can I go now?"  
Seriously, he hadn't spoken a word until then, but now, the only thing he had to say was that? Why did the director even choose somebody as impolite as Ueda?  
The director let them off, still reminding them to try to create a sort of friendship - or at least feign one - before shooting.  
However, neither Kame nor Ueda actually took seriously the suggestion the director gave them and they left the studio not even exchanging contacts.  
Ueda turned to Kame before leaving, and spoke to him in a totally disinterested tone of voice: "We don't need to do all the bullshit that idiot suggested us to do. We're actors, we can easily mock him and make him believe we became buddies even if we don't follow what he said. Like hell, I don't have time to waste to go out with a stranger and pretend to be his bestie".  
Kame was actually surprised that Ueda could actually make such a long speech, since he seemed to be that type of person who'd reply back using monosyllables.  
Still, he felt quite annoyed by the amount of curses he used. While it was true Kame was younger, he nevertheless was his senior and, on top of that, a stranger. That’s why he expected Ueda would have used a more appropriate and formal speech at least.  
In spite of his character, what he had just said was quite fair: they were actors, so it would have been easy for them to pretend they actually had some chemistry. But, before Kame could even tell Ueda he agreed, the other man left the building without saying anything.

They thought they could easily get away with it, until both of them received a call from their managers the following day.  
Kame picked up his phone just to be attacked by long strings of words so early in the morning.  
"Kazuya, I don't think you can really avoid meeting with Ueda-san. You know, your director literally knows everything and he already knows you two tried to mock him, so he called me this morning. I'll pick you up later since the director gave me some material you should follow while you are with Ueda, but this is something I'm gonna tell you about when I pick you up. Anyway, this is Ueda's contact, try to get in touch with him".  
Kame blinked speechlessly, he knew that director kept a close eye on his actors but he didn't expect him to be that much of a stalker. Ultimately, he only had to give up and get ready. Work is work, so he just gotta do what he gotta do.

  
////

  
On the other side, instead, Ueda was still in the middle of his sleep when his manager phoned him, so it took him quite a while to pick up the call.  
"What the fuck d'ya want? Haven't you seen what time is it now?"   
Normally, Ueda isn't the most friendly person on Earth, but his level of grumpiness reached even higher peaks in the morning, especially if anyone dared to interrupt his sleep.  
"I know it is early and I imagined you were sleeping, but I have received a call from your director, Ueda-sama"  
"Ueda-sama" Yes, you read it well. Despite him being his manager, Ueda demanded that he'd call him that.  
"What the heck does he want now? I'm not going to the studio again just to hear him say the same bullshits as yesterday", finally Ueda got up and looked for his shirt around his messy bedroom.  
"That is not exactly what he wanted. He said he knows you and Kamenashi-san did not plan to meet up and did not exchange contacts, so he gave me Kamenashi-san's contacts and some papers for you to use while you meet with your colleague. I am going to send you Kamenashi-san's contact, then I am coming to pick you up later and give you the papers your director gave me. Please, try to get ready quickly because he wants you two to meet today".  
Ueda snorted annoyed. He didn't really follow the whole speech his manager said, but he understood what was the point. And it made him even grumpier, so he just ended the call and went to have a shower.  
"What the fuck, he's a fucking director, he should think of his damn movie only and not butt in other people's fucking lives. As if I'm even going to obey him. He knows for who he paid, anyways".

  
////

  
Kame was finally ready and he waited for his manager to pick him up.  
As soon as Kame got in the car, his manager handed him some papers.  
"Your director emailed me these things here. He said you and Ueda-san have to follow this sort of script, so you can actually relate to your characters. There's a list with things you are supposed to ask each other to get to know the other well, and things you need to do together".  
Kame looked and quickly read the papers he was holding. His director really made a schedule for him and Ueda?! Was that even allowed? Kame was hesitating while he was busy reading those papers, and his manager noticed it. After all, his manager, Tanaka Koki, knew him best given the fact that they have been friends since forever and he could read him well.  
"Kazuya, I know this is crazy but it's an important job, this one. It's gonna be on big screens so just go with it".  
Kamenashi knew it well himself. It was the best offer he had had that year, so he had to work hard and succeed in his role so that many more offers as big would have come and his image would become even better.  
He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I am not going to refuse it. I just have to hope this Ueda won't give me any problems, though".  
"Have you contacted him yet?"  
"I've sent him a mail before you came but he's not replied back yet".  
Kame already foresaw himself having to bear with this pretty often now that he had to spend more time with that problematic and mysterious guy.  
Be patient, Kazuya, be patient. This is why you're a pro.

  
///

  
"What the fuck is this shit?! You must be kidding me! That scumbag really made up a whole schedule! I'm not in, I absolutely am not up to it". Ueda's voice could be heard from the outside of his car, despite it being totally closed.  
He threw the papers to his manager and twisted his lips in anger. He couldn't believe he had to follow that shit just for a damn movie. It wasn't the first time he acted with somebody he didn't know, so why the heck did he have to follow a damn script even out of his job and go out with somebody he didn't want to be with?   
"I know you are angry now, but, really, it is a lot of money he is offering you and he is a famous director as well. This will help you get a lot of great offers, Ueda-sama! You cannot refuse it. It is just a meeting with a colleague every now and then, you had to stay in Japan during these months anyway, so just take it as a past time".  
Taguchi Junnosuke, Ueda's manager, always tried to see the positive side of things and tried to persuade Ueda using his positivity.  
Most of the times it worked, simply because Ueda couldn't be bothered by him insisting and talking for too long.  
"Fuck it, there'll be other offers".  
"Don't be like this, come on! If other directors know that you snobbed him, nobody will hire you, so just try it".  
Ueda snorted, roughly grabbing the papers from his manager's hands, and gave them a quick look.  
"I'll meet this Kamenashi-dude, but I'm not gonna follow this idiocy of a script".  
Taguchi nodded and smiled accomplished: he knew Ueda would have listened to him, in a way or another, especially if he reminded him what would that movie offer him.  
"Have you contacted Kamenashi-san, yet?"  
"Heck, no! I would never dare to".  
Taguchi sighed, Ueda was truly hopeless and would never change his mind if he didn't want to do something.  
"You should contact him to meet"  
Ueda snorted and took his phone: "Why should I? I believe the director gave GodNashi my contact as well. He's my senior so he shoulda contacted me first".  
Ueda checked his phone and noticed that Kame had, indeed, sent him a mail asking him if it was alright to meet at a private cafeteria in a hour. However, when Ueda finally checked his phone, one hour had already passed, so he was, obviously, late.  
"There ya go, he contacted me. Happy now? This dude here really took that scumbag seriously?!" , he snorted again and told him the place he had to go to, not even bothering to reply back to Kame's message.

  
///

  
Kame checked his watch. He had been waiting at that cafe for more than an hour already and that Ueda didn't even text him back to, at least, let him know if he would have reached him or not.  
《How are we even supposed to get along if he doesn't even bother to reply back or come to a meeting?! I'm a pro and I don't have time to waste with a newcomer actor who's already so swollen-headed》.  
He was about to leave the place when, finally, Ueda entered the room and listlessly sat in front of him. Again, not apologising, again not greeting.  
Kamenashi coughed, in order to try to catch the other guy's attention, but, as expected, he was purposely ignored.  
"Good morning, Ueda-san. I have waited for you for quite a while, plus, I was waiting for an answer to my message".  
Kame kept a calm and low tone of voice, making sure not to sound too strict. The last thing he wanted was a fight with Ueda at their first meeting.  
However, the only thing he got was a quick "Saw your message, now I'm here. G'mornin' ".  
Kame tried so hard not to retort to Ueda's disinterested manners, but there was one thing he couldn't stand at the moment, and that is to say his sunglasses.  
"Ueda-san, may I ask you to take your sunglasses off?"  
"You may, of course, but this doesn't mean I'm gonna do it"  
Kame took a deep breath and counted till ten before talking again, when he was finally calm again, then he started speaking.  
"Well, we are in the middle of a talk, and I would rather look into your eyes than see myself into your specs".  
Ueda smirked a little: "Oh really? Don't cha like the reflection? The famous and godly Kamenashi Kazuya? I thought you did. But, if you'd rather focus on your image later then, 'k".  
Kame was just about to explode, but he tried to contain himself. He surely wouldn't have fallen into Ueda's trap and play the same game he was playing.  
Finally, Ueda decided to take his sunglasses off, revealing two beautiful dark eyes, which were as bright and as deep and beautiful as black agate stones.  
Kame looked at his eyes for a second, when he was interrupted by Ueda's "Ya happy now?".  
He slightly nodded.  
"Since our director told us we should meet to know each other better, I believe we should start talking according to what the script says".  
Ueda laughed, he seemed to be really amused and Kame didn't really see the reason why he looked like that.  
"Is there something funny, perhaps?"  
"Just as expected from all directors' sweetheart Kamenashi Kazuya. You'd really follow that bunch of bullshits".  
Kame looked at him and blinked a few times in order to collect his thoughts and phrase them in the less impolite possible way: "It's for the sake of our film's outcome. We got to make it look as natural as possible for it to be a success, thus, we ought to follow what we have been told".  
Ueda laughed again, this time he avoided answering though. Seeing no words were coming from the other party, Kame just started talking again. Changing topic would, indeed, have been the best way not to lose his nerves.  
"Since our script says we should talk about ourselves, why don't you tell me something about you? Your life, for example".  
Ueda snorted and crossed his legs, making himself as comfortable as possible: "Hell no. There's a reason why it's called private life. So it should be private and not be spilled to any random stranger I meet. I'm not like the big star Kamenashi Kazuya, whose private life is all over the internet and tabloids".  
Thinking of it, Kame started preferring when Ueda answered with monosyllables only or when he didn't answer at all. His words were as sharp as a knife, and Ueda himself knew it.  
"It is just the two of us, we will be working together for a long time, so we will not be strangers anyways. Plus, our script says so". Kame kept using his formal and polite speech, meanwhile Ueda, who just defined Kamenashi as a stranger, kept talking to him so informally.  
"The script, the script. You have already learnt that thing by heart? I'd rather clean my dog's shit with that script than actually follow it. I'm not like you, I don't do what they tell me to do, even if they are movies' directors or whatever they are. I do the fuck I want and however the fuck I want to. If I don't like it, I just won’t do it. So forget this whole bullshit, coz I'm not gonna answer any of those stupid things. As for you, we all already know everything about you. You live the perfect life: lotsa money, great success both as a singer and as an actor, and a hella bombshell as a girlfriend. Congrats, man" Ueda smirked and crossed his legs satisfied, especially when he saw Kame's expression gradually change from the professional idol Kamenashi Kazuya was to an annoyed and not-so-professional Kamenashi.  
Kame looked at the guy in front of him and inhaled deeply. He was dangerously close to lose his last nerve and finally tell him to watch his mouth and shut the fuck up. But he didn't.  
"You seem to be very informed. But these are not the only things we have to talk about".  
"Listen, I'm not gonna talk about myself to a stranger. You might be okay with following a script in real life too, but I'm not. I've got no time to waste with all this falsehood and made-up scenes, unlike you. I don't like to be told what to do".  
Kame felt these last phrases cut him sharply, it gave him chills all over his spine, but the only come-back he had was a low "Excuse me?".  
Ueda stood up after sipping his coffee, leaned close to Kame's ear, and talked in a low and warm yet sharp tone of voice: "I'm not the one who has to follow what I'm told to do. People gotta obey me, not the contrary, Kame-chan".  
So he opened the door and left without speaking further. While Kame was speechlessly looking at the chair where Ueda was sitting just a while ago, feeling Ueda's words running down his spine.

  
///

  
When his manager picked him up, Kame was furious, or actually ashamed that somebody he didn't even know had treated him the way Ueda just did.   
Moreover, difficult to believe, he almost lost his composure once again while retelling the meeting he just had to Koki.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore. I mean, meeting that guy".  
Kame was trembling, be it for his nerves and anger, be it for some other reasons he still didn't know.  
"Eh? Why? Kazuya, if you don't follow what your director told you to do, he'll know it and I don't really think it will be that pleasing".  
Kame shook his head: "I just can't! That guy kept making a fool of me during the whole meeting! He's got no manners and no respect at all. He seriously says whatever he wants however and whenever he wants and I can't stand it again. He literally ridiculed me all the time, and his words were too sharp for him not to be serious. He really meant them!"  
Koki was trying hard to calm his friend down and try to make him go back to his senses, but once Kame's pride has been hurt then there's nothing much to do.  
"No, I really can't bear to be made a fool of by a newcomer who knows nothing about me and about the showbiz world".  
Koki looked at him apprehensively.  
"What about taking some days off him. Once you have calmed down, you'll agree with him for a second meeting? You don't have to rush things, so wait till you're in the mood again, but you gotta meet him. For your movie's sake, at least".  
Kame sighed and nodded: "Fine, fine. But I don't want to meet him tomorrow, so let me be".

  
///

  
Junno picked Ueda up after he called him telling him his meeting with Kame was over. Now, the both of them were sitting in the car while heading back to the hotel Ueda was staying at.  
"So? How was it with Kamenashi-san?"  
Ueda smiled amused and kept a playful yet distinctively sharp tone: "Oh, we had lotsa fun. I might have some more fun next time I see him, but I, unfortunately, think he doesn't think the same. I actually don't believe he's ever gonna invite me out again, so sad". He laughed accomplished while Junno looked at him puzzled and sighed.  
"Ueda-sama... Please, do not tell me you did it again? You did the same with your previous colleagues as well and they had the same reaction".  
Ueda smirked: "Did what? I did absolutely nothing. Our director told us we should talk to know each other, so talking was all I did. I am starting to give him an idea of who I am, so he knows me too". Ueda's voice was really calm, yet it had a malicious tone which was worrying Junno. He knew how he treated his other colleagues and giving Kamenashi Kazuya the same treatment wouldn't have been a great idea.  
"Ueda-sama, it is true he has to get to know you well, but he should not know that kind of side of yours. You should try to be friendly".  
Ueda raised his eyebrow and slowly turned to Junno while twisting his lips. He leaned closer to his manager, grabbed his hair, and talked in a low, threatening tone: "Are you, asshole, perhaps telling me what to do? I didn't remember I gave ya the right to do this"  
Junno's eyes widened, he felt chills run down his spine, his hands started sweating and his voice trembled. He realized he might have unconsciously touched Ueda's nerves with his advice, which Ueda misunderstood for some kind of commands.  
"U-Ueda-sama, you know I would never dare commanding you anything. I was just suggestin-".  
Ueda's hand tightened around his manager's hair, making the other man squeal.  
"I don't take orders, I give 'em. Remember this. I don't need any suggestion, especially from you. I do the fuck I want, I know how to handle it. Apologise. Now".  
Junno nodded and gulped, his voice still blatantly showing his fear and begging the man holding his hair: "I-I am sorry, I did not mean to get on your nerves. Forgive me, please".  
Ueda's hand finally let him go and the manager took a sigh of relief. Angry Ueda is the scariest thing a person would ever want to see, things would be too dangerous for a normal person to bear, if so.

  
///

  
The following days, Kame refused to contact Ueda again for another meeting. He needed time to cool his head, and meeting with that guy again just to receive the same treatment as their first meeting, wouldn't have been the best choice.  
However, a week had already passed, so, Kame knew that, despite him not wanting to, he had to contact Ueda again.  
"Koki, do you have Ueda-san's manager's contact?"  
"Yeah, the director gave me his contact as well. Why do you need it, though?"  
Kame sighed: "I'd rather talk with his manager than Ueda-san himself when we have to agree on meetings. I already have to bear with him for a whole day, so I can't stand to have his annoyed voice fool me also while I'm trying to do my job".  
Koki laughed and gave Kame his phone so he could get Ueda's manager's phone number.  
"He is indeed nicer than Ueda-san, so you'll have it easier, at least".  
Kame quickly composed Junno's phone number and called him. It didn't take that long for him to pick the call up. Kame was relieved: at least, one of them two didn’t ignore him!  
"Hello? I am Ueda Tatsuya's manager, Taguchi Junnosuke speaking".  
As Kame heard the cheerful and energic voice at the other side of the phone, he took a sigh of relief. Maybe, this time, it would have been easier to set a meeting.  
"Hello, it's Kamenashi Kazuya. I am sorry if I disturbed you in the morning".  
"Oh, Kamenashi-san! Please do not worry about it, you have not disturbed me at all! I am actually surprised to receive a call from you".  
Kame could feel that the other man was smiling just by hearing his voice. He seemed so nice, and this made Kame wonder why couldn't he meet with him rather than meeting with Ueda. Surely, it would have felt much better.  
"Ah, yes... About this call... I preferred to contact you, this time, to set a meeting with Ueda-san today. For a dinner".  
Junno seemed relieved when he heard that Kame was actually okay with meeting Ueda once again. At least, he hadn’t escaped yet like the other actors Ueda worked with.  
"I am really glad you want to meet him again! Currently, Ueda-sama is still sleeping but he does not have any plan for this evening, so it should be okay. Please, be patient! I am going to wake him up and inform him about your invitation. Then, I will contact you again to agree on the place and time. Is it okay?"  
‘Ueda-sama’... For real? His manager really had to call him that? Seriously, who did that guy think he was to even demand something like that? Kame was sure it was Ueda who wanted to be called like that, based on the impression he gave on the first meeting.  
That guy was too good to work with somebody as complicated as Ueda.  
"Sure! Take your time! Thank you for your helpfulness!"

  
///

  
After he hung up the call, Junno rushed to Ueda's hotel room and quickly opened all windows so some light could get in the room.   
"Ueda-sama, you need to wake up! I have some things to tell you. Please get out of bed".  
He quickly took Ueda's blankets off, finding a half-naked Ueda right in front of him. Biceps, chest and abs at their best.  
Ueda looked at Junno still half-asleep, but with a clear annoyed expression printed on his face. His voice was still mumbling: "What the fuck are you even doing, idiot?"  
Junno was used to Ueda's insults, to the point that he couldn't even hear them anymore. He just liked to think of them like a sign of their friendship. He is really so positive.  
"I have talked to Kamenashi-san a while ago; he wants to meet you again this evening. He wants to have dinner with you".  
"Da fuck?! And this is why you came here making all this fucking noise?! Fuck off and lemme sleep, I won't meet anyone". Ueda took his blankets back on and lied back in the bed.  
Junno sat next to him, complaining and whining just like a professional manager would do: "Please, Ueda-sama~ Listen to me, at least. Kamenashi-san is just trying to do his job"  
Ueda snorted: "Holy shit, you can be so fucking annoying even when it's early in the morning".  
Junno poked Ueda's arm, having him slap his hand away as a result. But, at least, he managed to keep him awake and now Ueda was finally sitting on his bed.  
"I have to say I am surprised he wants to meet you again. You said you thought he would have not contacted you again".  
Ueda snorted again and rolled his eyes: "I should have imagined that the wonderful Kamenashi Kazuya would never refuse to do something to please directors, or else he wouldn't be as famous". He clicked his tongue, but after a second he smirked mischievously. Junno was worried, that smile didn't mean anything good, he knew it well.  
"Fine, he wants to follow that damn script and meet me? Okay. He'll have to meet me every fucking day, but it'll be his worst nightmare. Tell him I'll meet him this evening".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

  
Kame, as always, preferred to get to the place they decided to meet at earlier. He didn't like to make the others wait for him, plus, he'd give a better impression of himself if he did that. But, unluckily, all these scenes just didn't work on Ueda, who got there, obviously, later than the time they set. However, he was good enough not to make Kame wait an hour just like he did for their first meeting.  
Finally, Ueda got there too. Again, he didn't even bother to greet Kame, again he lazily sat in front of him.  
"Good evening, Ueda-san".  
Kame kept a dry tone of voice, but he just wasn’t capable to feign a smile as he always used to do.  
"Yeah, whatever".  
Kame internally snorted. This Ueda was really testing him and his patience, but Kame was a tough one: he wouldn't let him win. He had to keep his pride and image up and not fall into any trap that guy had prepared for him on his agenda. It was well known that all the actors who got the chance to work with Ueda had ended up not working with him twice. Some of them even gave up their role, but the reason was still unknown. Ueda had this kind of effect on his colleagues: they either decided not to work with him ever again, or they became overly attached to him, somehow.  
Ueda was busy checking the menu, when he suddenly decided to talk. As always, his voice was very calm, disinterested and low, yet it had a malicious and teasing tone.  
"So, you really don't want to give up with this whole idiocy? And you really plan to follow that damn script despite your nerves begging you to stop".  
Kame took a deep breath before answering. Ueda's words were really sharp and they hit the right spot. But there was no way Kame would ever admit it. Admit that he was bothered or annoyed or whatever, that was something he'd never do in front of him.  
"I do not understand what you mean. My nerves are just fine".  
Ueda smirked and clicked his tongue: "How long are you going to pretend this is not hitting your nerves?"  
"I am not pretending. We have to work together for a long time, therefore it is indeed better for us to get to know each other well".  
Kame controlled well his voice so it would have been impossible for his interlocutor to even see the slightest shade of annoyance he had.  
"Wasn't the last time enough for you to understand it? I won't play this fucking scene with you. I only act when I'm in front of a camera for a movie or whatever. If there isn't any, then don't expect me to follow a fucking script. So, I won't answer any question. But, since you really like this shit, I was good enough to satisfy your necessities so, listen well: we're gonna meet every fucking day".  
Ueda hit the table at the same pace he pronounced the last three words, making the objects on the table tremble and causing Kame to slightly jump off his seat for the surprise.   
Kame nodded and licked his lip, he was nervous all of a sudden and he couldn't figure the exact reason.  
"I am okay with it. I am not going to ask you any question, you were clear enough when you said it the first time. But, I believe that meeting every day would, at least, be helpful to understand you".  
Ueda smirked: "You really won't give up, will you? Don't complain if your head will be fucked up later. You called for it, I'm granting your wish, Kame-chan".  
Kame thrilled and gulped, he really didn't know what the heck he was feeling at the moment, hearing those poisoned words. He wanted to object to the way Ueda was addressing to him, especially for that "Kame-chan", but he couldn't find the strength to even try to fight him, in that case. This made Kame feel frustrated, it was not like himself being this way.  
"Hm? Lost your tongue? Fine, then. I'll let you talk a bit, at this rate. I get bored really easily, so make sure to entertain me during this time we'll spend together".  
Ueda's words kept scratching Kame's pride and the patience he had left. However, he was still trying to fight hard against them, in order not to lose it right in front of Ueda.  
"I am going to try my best so you can enjoy yourself too, then, Ueda-san".  
Kame put on a fake smile and used the friendliest tone he could ever find. He was ready to fight Ueda back.  
Ueda raised his eyebrow and kept that teasing smirk printed on his face.  
"How nice, just as expected from the most loved idol, Kamenashi he's-so-fucking-amazing Kazuya, huh?"  
Each time Kame would try to be nice and friendly, Ueda's words would hit him twice harder, he was really out there testing him so Kame had no choice but defend himself along with his image and pride with some kindness and friendliness.  
Kame smiled and looked directly at Ueda: "I am just being friendly".  
Ueda nodded and leaned himself back on his chair: "You surely have got a lot of free time despite being with that chick, there. Won't your darling be lonely if we meet everyday? Poor little Kyoko, she'll miss her baby so much, won't she? She might seek somebody else's affection at this rate".  
Kame tightened his fists under the table, Ueda was really trying to hit all his nerves in order to destroy them, and he was about to make it, too actually.  
Kame had to deeply breathe a few times before he could even think of a come-back which wouldn't involve him cursing at Ueda and shouting at him. When he was calm enough, he could finally put some well-thought words together.  
"It is nice of you to be worrying about this. However, she is busy with a movie as well, so I am not neglecting her in any way. We can still make our free time match".  
"Just as expected from the most beloved couple in the entertainment industry. You two are such a cliché, acted together in a few dramas or movies and ended up being lovers. How boring".  
Kame tightened his lips and tried not to look at Ueda's face, so he wouldn't feel the necessity to hit him.  
"Well, it is indeed very common for actors to end up like this. Especially if, just like my and Kyoko's case, they work together and reach a high level of intimacy and chemistry".  
Ueda laughed: "Seen that, been there. These relationships born behind cameras, or I'd better say ‘in front of cameras’ - since you two are on any kind of news - won't last. You've got a cute face, but that's not enough for your darling. She might have liked the idea of the cute young idol, but time together is important and women's necessities aren't always the same".  
Since when did that guy become a love counsellor? And why was he even trying to be Kame's counsellor, on top of all?  
Kame felt Ueda's words making their way from his ears to his throat, forming a knot right in there. He tightened his lips and could feel his blood boil. This time, Kame wasn't able to fully hide how annoyed he was.  
"I do not think this has anything to do with you, so, please, mind your own business and let's talk of something else".  
Ueda looked at Kame's face, he could see how annoyed he was despite him putting on a poker face.  
"Oi, oi, I think I hit a soft spot, didn't I? Are you scared I might be right?".  
"No, I am not".  
Ueda smirked and leaned closer: "Then don't be so stiff, Kame-chan. If that's not the case, then chill down. Did I make you angry, perhaps?"  
Ueda pronounced that question in the most mischievous way he could have ever used. Kame looked at Ueda with his eyes wide open.  
Was he being blatantly angry? For the first time ever he really couldn’t hide it? Kame felt chills all over his body.  
"N-no, you did not".  
Ueda rested his head on his fist and smirked: "Hm~ Looks like somebody is losing his temper, here? Don't furrow your forehead like that, or you'll ruin your cute idol face".  
"I am not".  
Kame was fighting against his own self, he was feeling weird all of a sudden and he didn't know what was happening with himself either.  
Ueda smirked but didn't speak further, he just ate his dinner and looked at Kame every now and then. On the other hand, in contrast with Ueda's calmness, Kame was totally nervous, to the point he wasn’t able to swallow every mouthful he had. Plus, Ueda's eyes looking at him every once in a while made him feel even more uneasy. He wanted to say something in order to make that heavy atmosphere lighter to bear, but his voice wouldn't come out and his mind wouldn't give him anything interesting to say. That was his first time.  
"What's with you? The great Kazuya has lost his voice? Does your food taste like trash?"  
Kame jumped off his seat once again when Ueda suddenly spoke to him. He really was strung as tight as a violin, so even the slightest thing made him thrill.  
"Nothing wrong, not with me nor with my food. I just..."  
"Eh~ Don't tell me that the big idol is feeling nervous around a new comer!" Ueda laughed as he spoke, making Kame's ears turn red for the embarrassment.   
"I-I am not, but it becomes difficult to find anything to talk about if you are not going to answer any question".  
Ueda raised his eyebrow and smirked as he leaned closer in front of Kame.  
"Hm~ So, you're telling me that you can't even think of a normal conversation without a script?!"   
Kame's eyes widened and he chewed on his lips nervously. He didn't want to admit it, but what Ueda just said was indeed true given their situation. He, normally, wouldn't have needed a script for that if he had somebody else in front of him. But since it was Ueda the one he had to talk with and he could make him feel really uneasy, Kame just couldn't find anything to say. Especially because he didn't want to be bashed for the nth time that day.  
"It is not that. I just need to... I need to study you well first before being able to start a conversation that could please you".  
Kame truly hoped he could mock Ueda with that excuse he just made up. He tried to sound as believable as possible, too, so he hoped that it actually worked.  
"Well, then make sure to study well for the next time coz I don't like wasting my time just to get bored. Entertain me, and make sure you can. We can call it a day".  
Ueda smiled accomplished and stood up as they were done eating their dinner.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? Only if you can stand it. Have a good evening, Kame-chan and make sure to play with Kyoko after you are done studying me".  
He patted Kame's shoulder and smirked, then, he left the room with Kame following each step he took, yet not even letting out a single word.

  
///

  
As soon as Koki brought Kame home, he went straight to bed. He felt exhausted, not simply physically exhausted, but more like mentally exhausted. For the second time, Ueda was able to take Kame's mind and twist it and stretch it however he liked, so much that it was extremely worn out now that the meeting was finally over.   
As he lied down on his bed, Kame could feel a strange tingling all over his body. Ueda's voice kept echoing in his head, and all his words gave Kame the chills. That was a weird feeling for him, because it felt good and bad at the same time. He couldn't really understand what that meant, as it was something new for him. How could those things Ueda told him feel both bad and good? Good?! Kame really couldn't understand himself anymore.  
While he was trying to figure out what was happening with himself, his phone suddenly rang. It was his girlfriend, Kyoko.  
Right, he had to call her and she was supposed to reach him.  
"Kyoko, hey!"  
Kame tried to hide the tiredness and the frustration; the last thing he wanted was trying to explain to his girlfriend what he was feeling at that moment thanks to that devil.  
"Kazuya! I'm sorry for being so late but I have just finished filming".  
Her voice was as cheerful as always, and as lovely.   
"It's okay, honey. I just got back home".  
"Ne? Is it okay if we meet tomorrow? It was quite tiring today, so I'm really sleepy and I'd feel bad to come to you and sleep without spending some time together".  
Somehow, Kame felt relieved after Kyoko informed him about that. It had been a while since the both of them started postponing their dates for a reason or another. Kame didn't really look deeply into it, but he felt like something was changing between them. Something was changing with himself towards her, too. But he didn't want to pay attention to it. He and Kyoko seemed to still get on well, so it was okay.  
"Don't worry at all, honey. You better get some good rest after having worked so hard till now. We can meet when you are less busy. I am quite tired as well, it was a full day for me too today, so let's set our next date on another day".  
"Thank you for being so understanding! I'll make up for it next time, I promise! I'm going to bed now, okay? I love you".  
The next time... Were they even looking forward to it?   
"Sure, I love you too, babe".  
Kame quickly hung up the call and took a deep breath. It was indeed better that his girlfriend wasn't able to go there. He was tired to pretend he was okay, he had been doing this the whole time with Ueda.  
Speaking of Ueda, he said he wanted Kame to "entertain" him the next time they'd meet, but how could he? Kame knew he had to try to study Ueda and understand what kind of topics he'd like, but Ueda didn't give him any material to work on. So far, Kame only knew that Ueda liked to bash him, that was all. So, he didn't really have a clue about what to say that could please him.  
He couldn't believe himself for putting so much effort into something like that, yet, that was exactly how Kame spent his whole night.

  
///

  
As always, Junno picked Ueda up right after the meeting.  
"So? Were you and Kamenashi-san able to get on today?"  
Ueda shrugged, he was just as uninterested as always but that surely wasn't new, especially for Taguchi.  
"Did you treat him well?"  
Ueda laughed and crossed his arms: "Are you my mum now? I treated him just the same way I treat my colleagues. Now, it's up to him to choose whether he likes being treated that way or not".  
"Oh, come on, Ueda-sama! How could he even like it if you treat him just like all the other people you have worked with? All of them ran away right after, and I do not think that Kamenashi-san is so masochist to the point he would like it".  
Ueda smirked and shrugged: "Well, we'll see when he'll contact me again for the next meeting. Oh, and for your information, not all my colleagues ran away after I treated them that way, some dudes really enjoy that shit. In aaaall ways".  
Junno sighed and shook his head, sometimes Ueda could make him feel so uneasy with those kind of kinky comments.  
"But not everyone is like that. By the way, did you not say that you and Kamenashi-san would meet everyday?"  
"I guess he won't set any meeting for tomorrow. He needs some rest after today's".  
Ueda chuckled in a mischievous way, which made Junno jump off his driver's seat and look at him shocked.  
"W-what have you done?"  
Ueda laughed at his manager reaction: "We talked, of course. But it might have been a tiring chat for the little idol. Now, stop looking at me like an idiot and focus on the fucking street if you don't want us both to fucking die. I'd like to live a bit more".  
Once they arrived to the hotel and reached the suite Ueda was staying at, he threw himself on a chair while Junno served him some drinks.  
"By the way, since I'm sure tomorrow I won't have to meet that dude, don't you absolutely dare to set any kind of schedule. I'll take a day off and go to the gym then I'm meeting with somebody. So you better not bother me, even more so because I'll be busy all the night".  
Junno blinked a few times: "W-What are you going to do?"  
"Can't you understand? Are your ears not working? I'm going to the gym then meet somebody so I'll be out for the night".  
"Going to be out all the night? Eh? What for?"  
Ueda laughed and leaned himself back on the chair while sipping some beer: "What am I doing if I spend the night with somebody, idiot? Want me to draw it?"  
"Well... Ueda-sama, you are not that skilled in drawing so that would be a waste of time..."  
Ueda snorted and loudly put the glass on the table: "Shut the fuck up! I was joking, dickhead. Wanna join us then? Didn't know you're a fan of this stuff. However, I surely won't be the one regretting it if so. If you want to, you're very welcome. I'm very "fluid", y'know".  
Junno blushed and looked at Ueda shocked, out of all the things he expected Ueda to say, that was the last thing he would ever imagine to hear. Ueda surely was undoubtedly handsome and had a breathtaking appearance, but his tastes were too much to bear for a normal being like Junno.

  
///

  
The following day, as expected, Kame didn't contact Ueda for a meeting. He still felt mentally exhausted, so he preferred to take a day off and relax.  
Given the fact that he wouldn't have met with his girlfriend till later in the evening, Koki just suggested Kame to go out together with him and have a walk. He had a lot to deal with during the past few days, so, as the good friend Koki is, he decided to take Kame out to distract him from his job for, at least, a day.  
So, the two of them decided to take a walk and go to have lunch in a restaurant.  
Suddenly, while he was walking, Kame turned his face to the other side of the street where there was a gym. And, surprise! He just noticed Ueda getting out of that very gym.  
Now, how many chances were there for him to be there at the same time as him?  
Kame thrilled when he saw Ueda. But something else caught his attention while Ueda was walking, and that is to say a woman waiting at the entrance. She was really pretty and her persona gave off a sensual aura. Plus she had a stunning body, wrapped in a dress that didn’t fail to highlight her abundant curves and bosom and that was short enough to flaunt her long legs. Yet, she didn't look vulgar at all, she was so elegant that Kame could tell she was an actress, but he couldn't really tell who she was.  
However, it wasn't the woman per se that caught Kame's attention, rather, it was Ueda that was walking towards her.  
Kame kept staring. Once Ueda reached the woman, he sported his usual mischievous smirk while grabbing her by her waist. Though Kame couldn’t possibly hear what he was saying to her, he could clearly see how Ueda let his hand caress all the way from her chest to her waist and hips, barely stopping at her butt and legs.  
Kame gasped, he thrilled just looking at Ueda's behaviour around her.  
Was she his girlfriend? It was the only possible option, seeing Ueda’s behaviour with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kamenashi kept looking at their direction. He focused more on Ueda's face this time: he was talking to the girl and, despite the way he touched her, which wasn't that gentle anyways, he still seemed to have his harsh look and his usual sharp tone of voice. He looked as if he was about to eat her, in all possible ways. And he was smirking in his usual mischievous way.  
This made Kame wonder quite a few things. Why was Ueda the usual harsh, rough and sharp Ueda Kame had seen till that moment even with a girl who might also be his lover?  
"Hey, Kazuya, are you paralyzed all of a sudden? Why have you stopped walking and talking and what are you looking at?"  
Kame was startled when he heard Koki's voice calling him back down to Earth. He had even forgotten about him for a second!  
He shook his head and blinked a few times: "A-ah, nothing. I was just looking at-".  
Kame turned to the gym again to show Koki what he saw, but, when he looked there again, Ueda and that girl had already disappeared.  
"Never mind, let's go".  
So, they were on their way to have lunch and visited some other shops too in the meanwhile before finally sitting for lunch.  
"So, Kazuya, what is the situation like with Ueda?'  
Kame sighed and rested his head on his hand: "Non-existent, that's it. I'm at a dead point with him. He doesn't want to talk, or better, he doesn't want to do anything else which isn't bashing me. We have to get close but he doesn't give me the chance to do it. Also, to make it even easier, he said he wants me to entertain him the next time we meet since he doesn't want to get bored. But how am I supposed to entertain somebody whose interests are still unknown to me?!"  
Kame couldn't keep his frustration back, so he hoped Koki would at least help him finding a solution to this problem and give him some ideas.  
"Well, you met him two times but it was in a cafeteria and in a restaurant so there's nothing much that you two can do there. Why don't you invite him for a walk the next time you decide to meet him? It can be a good chance to see which shops he stops by, this way you can also understand what are his interests".  
Of course! How couldn't he think of something like that before? Koki was right, that might have been the easiest and best way for him to find out something about Ueda.  
Kame grabbed Koki's hand and smiled enthusiastically: "Oh god, you're a genius! I'll definitely do it the next time! Thank you so much for having helped me!"

  
///

  
After some days, Kame decided that it was time for him to set another meeting with Ueda. Actually, as Ueda had said the previous time, they were supposed to meet every day but that would have been impossible for Kame and his poor nerves.  
Anyway, that evening he finally gathered some motivation to call Ueda to set a meeting for the following day so that he could actually do what Koki had suggested him. Hence, Kame took a deep breath and phoned Ueda. As expected, it took him quite a while to pick up the call.  
"Hope it's a life or death matter the reason why you called me at this time, coz I'm busy".  
Kame breathed deeply again before talking.  
"Good evening, Ueda-San, it is Kamenashi. I am sorry to bo-"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What part of "I'm busy" wasn't clear enough? Get to the point, man. I don't have time to waste".  
Kame was seriously about to hang up the call right on the spot. He was so done with that kind of behaviour. Why did he even decide to give him a phone call on the first place?  
Oh, right, because Mr. I've-got-no-time-to-waste wouldn't even dare to reply to a mail. Actually, Kame was surprised he even took the call.  
"I wanted to invite you out tomorrow".  
"Oh~ It took you quite a while this time, was it because you have been studying me for all this time?"  
He could feel Ueda was smirking and making a fool of him as always. Kame would have liked to tell him that it would have been well received if it was him the one asking for a meeting for once. And also that the whole world doesn't revolve around him. The reason why it took Kame so long to contact him was because he had to let his nerves chill.  
"I have been busy. By the way, this time I would like it to be different and I would like it if we will not have to stay indoors as usual, so I thought of going for a walk. Is it okay for you?"  
"Yeah, whatever it is can do as long as it's not in the morning. Is it all?"  
"Then we will set it in the afternoon. Is it okay around 4PM? I can reach you"  
Ueda snorted: "As if I'd expose the place I'm staying at. Send me your address and I'll be there tomorrow. Gotta go now".  
The call suddenly ended. Kame chewed on his lips, his blood was boiling. Seriously, why was that that guy wouldn't try to meet Kame's suggestions as well? Plus, what was the problem with telling him where he was staying?  
Kame decided to just go to bed and hope that the following day would end soon, if that meant having to deal with that beast once again.

  
///

  
Unfortunately, the following day arrived and so did the time Ueda was supposed to reach Kame's house. As expected, Ueda was late.  
After something like half an hour after the time they were supposed to meet, Ueda decided to finally show up in front of Kame's house.  
Hands in the pockets of his tight and ripped jeans, leather jacket, combact boots and sunglasses, of course. An eye candy indeed, if only he wasn't so unpleasant to be with.  
"Good afternoon, Ueda-san. Was it difficult for you to reach me, hence you are late?"  
Kame tried to disguise his reprimands for Ueda's delay with fake kindness. What a pro, right?  
Ueda simply walked away, taking the lead neither doing as much as look at him in the eyes nor wait for him. He just cut him off with a dry "Nah".  
Silence kept reigning even while walking, especially because they weren't even walking side by side as Ueda never slowed down to meet Kame.  
The two passed by quite a few shops, yet Ueda didn't stop not even once, not even to look.  
"Ueda-san, if you want to stop by some shops we can, of course. There's no point in walking like this only, afterall".  
Ueda turned his head to Kame and smirked: "Hm~ I was actually going to a shop. None of these shops we just passed by had anything of what I needed anyways".  
He, then, kept walking while Kame was behind him trying to fit his pace too.  
Finally, Ueda stopped. However, when Kame raised his head to look at the shop Ueda wanted to go to, he couldn't hide his shock as he found himself in front of a sexy shop.  
"Eh...? W-what...?"  
Ueda smirked and patted Kame's shoulder: "Here we are! Wanted to have a look inside, there's something I would like to buy and I hope they have it here".  
Kame didn't really know if Ueda was being serious or he just wanted to get on his nerves. But the thing was: how was it possible for Ueda to always find a way to frustrate him!  
"U-Ueda-san, I do not think this place is..."  
"What? The great Kazuya is scared to get into a sexy shop? Or are you scared because you're with a man?"   
Ueda smirked while Kame was chewing on his lips nervously.   
The blonde guy kept his arm around Kame's shoulder, which felt as if that hand was burning through his clothes.  
"I am not, but-"  
"Then I can't see what's the matter", he walked in the shop and pushed Kame with him.  
Ueda once again walked ahead of him and he attentively looked at all the stuff they had. On the other hand, Kame felt kinda lost in that shop. He stopped in front of some toys and looked at them. He didn't really know whether to be curious or not, actually.  
"Hm? Never tried toys with your chick? Never played a little?"  
Kame shook his head: "Not really...?"  
Ueda laughed loudly, which made Kame feel embarrassed all of a sudden.  
"Man, screwing with you must be so boring! Make it spicier! What the heck! You shouldn't go all vanilla".  
Kame felt his own face burn, be it for the embarrassment for what Ueda was saying, be it for the whole situation itself.   
"If this is the way you have sex, man, I pity that poor Kyoko".  
Kame looked at him speechlessly, he didn't even try to defend himself, this time.  
Ueda took one of the toys in front of Kame after choosing carefully: "I'll take you one, make sure to use it with your chick and don't thank me when you'll see how crazy she'll get after some plays".  
Kame didn't really know whether to thank him or not, given the "present" he was offering him, so he just nodded and followed Ueda as he kept walking around the shop.  
Suddenly, the blonde guy stopped in front of some tight, black leather corsets and, after looking through them, he took one and threw it to Kame.  
"W-what is this for?"  
"Give it to your girl. She's got a nice body, making it stand out during your private time will make your fuck even more enjoyable. Geez, man, what the fuck do you even think of when you're fucking with your girl!"  
Kame coughed and looked at the corset Ueda chose for Kyoko. Actually, Kame was still trying to decide if he had to be jealous for that comment Ueda made about his lover or if he had to feel proud of it. Whatever, making a scene right there and with him, on top of all, wouldn't have been a good choice. So he stayed silent.  
"Oh, when you use the toy, remember to lubricate it and after using it make sure to disinfect it well"  
Kame kept standing there and looked at Ueda not daring to say any word at all. He could be mistaken for a mannequin or something like that for how stiff he was.  
"Jesus, Kame, do I have to keep talking by myself or would you dare to give me a damn answer every once in a while?"  
Kame blinked a few times and gulped. Somehow, he felt Ueda's tone less sharp than before, it felt less rough on him this time. Plus, that was the first time he called him "Kame" without those annoying honorifics just to get on his nerves or without calling his whole name accompanied by some sarcastic comments. This being this and that being that, he still couldn't help but feeling uneasy given the place and given the fact that he was surrounded by all kinds of porn and other stuff.  
"I-I am sorry... I am not used to this stuff so I do not really know what to say about it".  
Ueda tried to keep back a smile and shook his head, then he kept walking.  
Kame noticed the smile Ueda tried to suffocate, it wasn't the usual mischievous smirk he had had till that moment. It was a genuine smile, which made Kame feel less tense (despite Ueda smiling because he was making fun of him).  
After a few more insults to Kame’s _not-exciting sex life_ and pretty vivid descriptions of some toys whose usage had been obscure to the_ ignorant and boring Nation’s sex symbol_, Ueda reached the cashier holding a bunch of ropes and lube, mirth seeping from his eyes. He put those things on the counter and didn’t forget to add the things he had previously chosen for Kame.  
"Oh, Ueda-sama! It's been a while! How have you been?"  
The guy behind the counter seemed to be friendly with Ueda and also Ueda himself was being less rough with him.   
He leaned himself closer to the guy as he was talking. Kame looked at the scene, the aura around them seemed to be different than the aura Ueda had around Kame.   
Given the way Ueda seemed to be at ease with that guy and how playful he was while chitchatting with him, Kame started thinking that no matter the gender, Ueda seemed to be "shippable" with anyone he stepped closer to, if he let himself go.  
"Huh? You're buying ropes again?"  
"Well, the last time I broke the ropes I was using so I needed them again. Plus, they seem to be better than the older ones I had".  
Ueda played with the ropes in his hands, pulling them in order to test their resistance.  
Kame felt chills running through his whole body seeing Ueda's strong hands pulling those ropes that hardly and roughly.  
"Oh, gimme some advice, would this rope be okay if I twisted it this way and knotted it like this".  
The two of them started testing various ropes, knotting them and doing other stuff of which Kame had no idea at all.   
He was just standing there and looked, in a state of confusion, at the two guys having fun with those ropes.  
He really couldn't understand the use of those ropes and, actually, he didn't really want to understand it at that point. However, seeing how Ueda was using them and seeing the expert he seemed to be kinda fascinated Kame. He didn't even know what part of that play was fascinating him. Or rather, he didn't even know why was he fascinated by those ropes on the first place.  
After being done playing with those ropes, Ueda paid for all the stuff. Seeing the man’s card slashing, thus sealing the payment for that uncalled-for stuff the other guy had chosen for him made Kame snap back to reality.  
"Ueda-san, you really did not have to pay those things for me. Let me pay you back". While it was true he’d normally never dare to even think of buying anything like that, having someone, especially one like Ueda, paying for him was unsettling to say the least.  
Kame was about to hand Ueda his money, but the other guy quickly pushed the idol's hand away making him thrill.  
"I don't want your money, take it as a souvenir. I can't believe you never tried anything fun with your chick, so that's my souvenir for her orgasms' sake".  
Kame blushed and coughed hearing those words. He wasn't used to talk about his own sex life, and, once again, Ueda didn’t classify anywhere near the top of the list of people Kame would throw such a topic to.  
"Let's go grab something to eat, I'm fucking starving".  
Ueda quickly started walking while it took some time for Kame to understand what was going on, exactly. Did Ueda just invite him to have dinner together? Where was the trap this time? Since when did he become friendly?!  
So, there they were sitting one in front of the other at a restaurant's table.  
Somehow, Kame felt even more nervous than the other times, hence he was sitting stiffly and with his fists clenched on his legs.  
Be it because he found out a new, unexpected side of Ueda, be it for the scene he had seen with those ropes, the reason was still unknown to Kame. His mind tossing and turning, he just sat there silently trying to find something to talk about. Surprisingly, before he could even find anything to say, Ueda interrupted his thoughts and spoke first.  
"So, how did you like that shop? See? We had a different day today. Too bad I ended up being the one entertaining you, I expect you to do so the next time".  
Kame nodded and gulped: "Well... That was my first time there so I have messy thoughts at the moment. I would say it was interesting though. But... May I ask you one question? It is not about personal stuff, so do not worry".  
"Shoot it".  
Kame was surprised, Ueda wasn't being as unbearable as he had been so far. Was it his lucky day? A holiday or what?  
"Those ropes... What were they for?"  
Ueda looked at Kame and smirked: "You liked them? I saw how you looked at them".  
Kame tried to hide his blushing face, but he could feel himself on fire all of a sudden.  
"I am just curious".  
He clenched his fists tighter on his legs, why was he being so nervous all of a sudden? He finally thought he was starting to feel more at ease around Ueda. What was that feeling now?  
"Hmm~ I use them to play with people I sleep with. Apparently, I'm not the only one having fun when they enter the scene".  
Kame couldn't really tell what exactly he meant, but he was sure that those "plays" he mentioned weren't anything innocent. And the smirk Ueda had on his face confirmed it.  
"Do you usually sleep with many people? You have not mentioned a particular person".  
Kame jumped off his seat when he heard himself asking that question. He covered his mouth and was preparing himself for Ueda to scold him for the nth time, but, unexpectedly, he didn't do it.  
"I'm still young so I want to play as much as I want".  
Kame nodded. So, that girl he was with the other day wasn't his girlfriend. That explains why he was being the usual Ueda, then.  
They stayed silent while having dinner, so Kame had the chance to think of something to talk about once they were done eating.  
"Do you often visit that kind of shop? The shop assistant seemed to know you well"  
"I fucked him".  
Kame chocked on the sip of water he was having when he heard Ueda say that.  
"Y-you what?".  
"I fucked him. I went to his shop, found him quite fuckable and I did him".  
Kame blinked a few times. Things were becoming all messy again. Why would he be that way around a woman and then say he was attracted to that guy working in the sexy shop?!  
"I am sorry if I ask this, but, are you...?"  
"Fluid? Bisexual? You can call it however you want. I have sex with people I like, so I don't mind the gender at all. I wanna enjoy each and every way of having sex. I'm not like you, stuck with a girl thinking that having a girl only and having vanilla sex are the only options".  
Kame felt both shocked and surprised at the same time, to the point he almost didn't mind the usual offense Ueda told him. He was shocked because he didn't really expect Ueda to be that kind of person, he expected him to be a womanizer only. But, more than that, he was surprised on the first place since Ueda finally said something about himself, and it was something really intimate too. And he was also surprised by the fact that Ueda actually put that huge amount of words while talking to him.  
"I-I understand..."  
Kame was speechless once again. What was the right thing to say after he had been told that?   
"What? Are you scared now? Scared I might be interested in screwing you sometimes?"  
"Eh? I-I would never think of something like that"  
Ueda rested his head on his hand and looked at Kame smirking: "Well, you're indeed a big idiot and you are so full of yourself coz you know you're handsome and the most loved idol, especially among girls. You live in the perfect fake world of an idol, so fake, but"  
Kame looked at Ueda and bit his lips. He was able to tell him all kinds of shit in just one second, pushing right against his pride. He felt chills down his spine. But he still couldn't understand what was the point Ueda was trying to get to.  
"But...?"  
"You're quite fuckable".  
Kame widened his eyes, he felt his whole body burn. His blood was boiling, but it felt different from the other times. It was the first time a man told him that, and the fact that it was Ueda saying it made Kamenashi's whole body burn. He felt so ashamed of himself, he could feel his face turning red. But... turning red because a man told him something like that?! Kazuya, what's wrong with you?  
"That face, exactly that face that you're making now. That's the kind of fuckable face I mean. That's the kind of expression that would tempt me to fuck the hell out of you. Finally you're showing a real reaction and you're not hiding behind that fucking fake and annoying smile".  
Kame thrilled, he licked his lip nervously and avoided Ueda's gaze. However, he could still feel those piercing eyes looking at him, staring at him as if they were trying to penetrate him. Useless to say that this made Kame get even redder than he was.  
Ueda smirked, he enjoyed that mess he just created and that was sitting in front of him.  
"Look at you, Kame-chan. You became a red mess and I haven't done anything, yet"  
《Yet?!》, did he even plan to do anything in future?!   
"You're not even trying to preserve the last bit of dignity you had left today. Now, that's interesting, you've found a way to entertain me. Finally a meeting worth coming. Kamenashi Kazuya finally dropped his image".  
There they were again, Ueda's sharp words ready to hit Kame again and again.  
Ueda stood up and raised Kame's chin: "Thank you for the show, Kazuya. Hope you'll serve me the same way the next time too".  
He smirked and left right after, leaving Kame sitting still on his chair still wondering what the heck was going on.

  
///

  
Once Kame got back home, he left a message to his girlfriend telling her not to come that night as he wasn't feeling well.  
However, since he stayed silent during all the time he was in the car with Koki, his friend decided to stay by him to talk.  
"So? How was it today"  
Kame tried not to show his embarrassment while he was recalling Ueda's words.  
"Well... we walked around before dinner; he brought me to a shop and gave me a couple of presents".  
"Presents? Ah, that's great! So you're getting closer!"  
Kame showed Koki the so-called "presents " he meant. When his friend saw them he widened his eyes: "W-what are they for, exactly? Kazuya, are you hiding something, perhaps? Did he do anything bad to you?!"  
"Eh? No way, no way! They aren't for me! He brought me to a sexy shop and, after he knew I never used this stuff before with Kyoko, he bought me those things so I could try them with her".  
Koki laughed and patted Kame's shoulder: "Well, these things are pretty expensive, though. He got you some nice stuff, so it means you're actually becoming friends!"  
Kame hit his friend's shoulder. As if it was even possible to tell that they were becoming friends. Who would take an half stranger to a sexy shop?! Though, he couldn't deny the fact that things seemed to be slightly better that day and Ueda wasn't that bad.  
"As if! He still bashed me when he had the chance! However, he seemed to be in a good mood while we were there, and also when we talked about it, he even opened up saying some private stuff about himself without me forcing it. I mean, if the results are that good, I should consider taking him to that sort of places more often".  
Koki sat down and took some time to think.  
"Well... Roppongi! Take him there! But, make sure not to be found out when you go there".  
Kame smiled and quickly took his phone to contact Ueda.  
That was the first time he'd set a meeting on the very next day after having been with him.  
It didn't take long for Ueda to take up the call this time. Maybe that really was Kame's lucky day, afterall.   
"What is it? Have you thought about the fact I called you fuckable? Wanna have a ride?".  
Kame could already picture Ueda's smirk as he was talking to him. And the last question Ueda asked made Kame thrill once again. He stayed silent for a while before being able to tell him what he really wanted to say.  
"E-erm... I am afraid you misunderstood me. I called you because I wanted to set another meeting tomorrow".  
"Hm~ Wow, you haven't taken any day off after today? And I thought that you would be half dead after today. Well, that's interesting. Tell me, when exactly do you want us to meet?"  
Kame gulped, suddenly he felt like he was about to suggest some idiocy. He could already hear Ueda making a fool of him, laughing at him and humiliating him for even thinking of something like that. But, if that was an option to suggest, then it was worth the try.  
"Tomorrow, around midnight"  
Ueda smirked, somehow he could already guess what Kame's plans were this time.  
"Where?"  
"Roppongi".  
Bingo.   
"Are you really willing to expose yourself going to that sort of place?"  
Ueda's teasing tone of voice made Kame shiver. But, at least, he didn't make a fool of him for what he just suggested.  
"I am okay with it. Would you like to meet there?"  
"Fine, I'll see you there tomorrow ".  
Kame took a deep sigh of relief once they ended the call. He felt quite satisfied, though. This time he was even able to talk more with Ueda about things which weren't related to dragging his image down.  
The next day, Kame didn't meet with his girlfriend. This time it was her the one who postponed their date saying she was busy studying her script. Kame took the chance to make some researches.  
He was in his room with Koki and the both of them were looking for the best nightclubs around that area.  
Research after research, Kame suddenly found himself scrolling through all kinds of forums that explained what would a man be like if he wanted to take a girl to bed.  
He seriously felt the dumbest idiot on Earth for even looking for something like that on the net, especially when he wasn't even by himself.   
Also, why was he even giving that much weight to what Ueda said?  
He felt a knot getting tighter and tighter right into his throat, so he couldn't refrain himself from talking to Koki.  
"Koki, I have a question".  
"What is it?"  
Kame twisted his lips nervously and shook his leg fast while he was trying to put the question together without making it sound too weird.  
"How would a guy look at a person he wants to go to bed with, in your opinion?"  
"E-eh? What... what kind of question is this?"  
"Don't...Don't ask me anything, please. Just answer this question".  
Koki took some time to think, however he was still wondering why would his friend ask something like that all of a sudden.  
"Guess... That it's all in the eyes and whole body language? If he directly looks at the other person, if his eyes are focusing on every little spot of the other one's body, for example. His eyes would be the exact definition of hunger. Deep and focused gaze, I guess. The way he gets close to the other person, the closer he is, the bigger is his desire. The way he touches the other person, slow touches that would make sure not to miss a spot of the body and the part he's got his hands on. Something like that, or not?"  
Kame nodded and stayed silent for a while. Was he planning something?   
"Thank you".  
"It's nothing... I guess?"  
Koki looked at Kame with a puzzled expression, but if he didn't give him any explanation yet, then Koki didn't want to ask further. If Kame was that serious or concerned about something but he didn't tell him anything yet, then the only thing he had to do was to just help him if necessary and wait for him to eventually talk.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Kame was waiting for Ueda to arrive to Roppongi, hoping that nobody would recognize him in the meanwhile.   
Finally, Ueda got there as well and he was unexpectedly on time that day.  
Had Kame really found a way to meet Ueda's tastes as well _and_ make him softer, perhaps?  
He smiled and reached Ueda: "Good evening"  
Ueda looked at him from head to toe: "How plain. Why are you dressed so plainly? We're in Roppongi".  
Well... Maybe saying he was getting softer was a bit too much to say.  
"By the way, I expect you to have chosen well where to bring me. I know this zone quite well, so I don't want to get bored and have to visit a place I've already been to".  
Kame was confident of himself and smiled: "Leave it to me, please, and follow me. We will be there in no time".  
It didn't take them too long to get to the place Kame chose for Ueda.  
It was a high-class night club. There were pole dancers to enjoy watching while sitting at the table and some girls willing to take them company while drinking if they wanted to.  
Ueda looked around and whistled.   
"Not bad, Kame! Nice play".  
Kame felt satisfied of his and Koki's job for having found the best club in that area.  
They took a seat, the closest table to the stage, so that Ueda could enjoy the show to the fullest.  
Indeed, Kame noticed how interested Ueda was while looking at the dancers on the stage. He looked at them not missing a single move they made, he was smirking and slightly biting his lips. Thinking of it, Ueda bit his lips when he saw the girl he met out of the gym too. After having read about body language on the net, Kame knew what that meant: Ueda was _appreciating_ the show.  
"Ueda-san, may I ask you a question?"  
Ueda took some time to take his eyes off the dancers, but he turned his head to face Kame, eventually.  
"What?"  
Kame poured some champagne into Ueda's glass.  
"Why am I always the only one who calls to set a meeting? We are working together, so I expected you to do it too".  
Ueda quickly sipped some champagne and licked his lips smirking.  
Kame could tell that Ueda wasn't about to say something pleasing, judging from that smirk.  
"You are the one who's being so attached to our director's plan, so it's obvious you are putting so much effort to it. I wasn't interested anyways".  
Kame sighed, he felt like he still had a long way to go in order to gain Ueda's favours. And there he was, thinking he was already so close to it.   
"Oh, say, Kame-chan: have you used my presents with your girl?"  
Kame blushed and coughed: "I... I did not have the chance last night. She is studying a script and she is getting ready to leave tomorrow"  
Ueda rested his face on his hand and smirked.  
"Hm~ What a bother~ Is she going away?"  
Was he really interested?!  
"She has filming to do around Japan and overseas too, so she is going to be away for quite a while, apparently".  
"No good, am sorry to say this but who knows how she is going to cope with the distance. Necessities are necessities".  
Kame clenched his fists tightly on his legs. Why would his girlfriend even do something like this and why would he say the same thing for the second time?  
"You don't know a thing, so why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own businesses? She's not a cheater, so just fuck off with those useless comments".  
As soon as Kame pronounced those words, he covered his own mouth in shock. What the hell did he just say? He never ever dared to talk like that to any of his colleagues.   
On the other hand, though, Ueda looked at him with a satisfied smirk printed on his face.  
"Oh, finally you let it out and said that out loud. So you actually know how to curse too? Say, Kame-chan, how long have you been keeping this inside? How long have you been wanting to tell me those things?"  
Kame blushed; how was it that Ueda managed to destroy one of his shields so easily?! He had always thought he would never fall into the traps the blonde guy prepared for him, yet he actually did.  
"I... I am sorry".  
"Don't apologise. I was waiting for you to drop all that fake politeness you have been using till now. It pissed me the fuck off, so I have been waiting for this moment for quite a while".  
Kame sighed: "Seriously why are you doing this?"  
"I want to break that fucking fake image you created for yourself and see your true colours, that's why. I want real reactions from you".  
Kame palmed his forehead, he felt exhausted already.  
"I am not using any fake image or what, so just let me be"  
Ueda smirked again and leaned closer to Kame: "Soon you'll see I was right. Are you tired, perhaps?".  
Kame didn't bother to reply to Ueda's usual way to tease him. He didn't want to make any more damages and explode once again as he did before.  
The other guy smirked in contentment, then he turned back to watch the girls dancing in front of him and tried to approach one of them once her show was over.  
Kame kept his eyes on Ueda, he held the girl's body close to his while dancing with her, he didn't take his eyes off her for a second.  
After they danced for a while, Ueda whispered something into the girl's ear and she gave him a piece of paper not too long after it.  
Once Ueda put the paper into his pocket, he got back to the table and sipped what was left in his glass.  
"Let's go", he said with a satisfied smile on his face.  
Probably, he was able to get that girl's contact. As Kame expected after having looked at them dancing, Ueda really wanted to eat that girl too.  
"I have to say that you chose a quite good place, I'm surprised. Also, thank you for having entertained me once again, another side of the great Kazuya came out tonight.  
Looking forward to the next".  
Ueda smirked and hit Kame's shoulder while reaching his manager's car waiting for him.  
"G'night".  
Kame blinked a few times before answering him back. He felt so frustrated again after that date.

///

Kame could barely find the energies to get out of his bed that morning, yet he had to since he had to take Kyoko to the airport and send her off. She would have been away for a long time, so he had to do it.  
He had a quick shower and reached his girlfriend's house after he got ready.  
She was already waiting for him out of her house, accompanied by her luggage.  
"Good morning, babe", he pecked her lips softly and smiled.   
She smiled back and greeted him, too.   
"Get in, I'll quickly put your things in the car and we're ready to go".  
After having loaded the car with Kyoko's stuff, Kame got in too and started driving to the airport.  
"So, are you ready? Do you already know how long do you have to stay away?"  
"I am kinda worried, I'm not used to stay away for this long. They said it might take two months or so".  
Kame nodded and caressed Kyoko's leg.  
"You'll see that time will fly since you will be busy with your work".  
The atmosphere was different between them two and both of them were aware of it.  
However, none of them had ever said anything about it.  
After the check-in, it was time for final greetings.  
Of course, all the paparazzi were there to send the girl off as well. As expected.  
Kame hugged his girl tightly and gently stroked her hair.  
"Be careful and do your best. You'll be alright! Take lots of care. I'll miss you"  
Kyoko smiled and kissed Kame's lips for a long time.   
"You too, take care and good luck with studying for your movie as well! I'll miss you too".  
With that, Kyoko left while Kame was trying to make his way through the paparazzi assaulting him with the usual annoying questions.  
Once he got home, he sat on his couch in order to relax when, suddenly, his phone rang.  
It was Ueda.  
Ueda?  
Why would he even give him a phone call out of nowhere?  
"H-hello?"  
"You free today?"  
"Eh?"  
"That's not an answer. Are you free? Yes or not?"  
Ueda was really about to invite Kame out for the first time? That meant that Ueda really listened to what Kame said and gave it some weight too?  
"Y-yes, why?"  
"Meet me at X gym in an hour. Wear some comfortable clothes and bring something for showering later, of course. We're gonna sweat a bit ".  
Kame took some time to register what was happening.   
"I'll be there then".  
"Good. See you".

///

One hour later, Kame walked in the gym Ueda told him. He looked around to look for him and it wasn't that difficult, actually.   
He couldn't be unnoticed when he was that handsome, afterall.  
When Kame stepped closer to Ueda, the other guy was busy punching a punching bag with all the strength he had.  
Kame looked at him, he saw Ueda's biceps and veins even better and they really were well trained. His legs were really muscular as well.  
Seeing him that sweaty, that focused and having his muscles showing made Kame feel another knot in his throat and in his stomach as well. He even forgot to tell Ueda he was there. However, the other guy noticed him after some time.  
"You're here".  
Kame thrilled, he truly hoped Ueda didn't notice that he had been staring at him for quite a while.  
"Yeah. Are you a boxer?"  
Ueda smirked and shrugged: "What do you think? You've been looking at it till now"  
Fuck, he noticed it.  
"I like your technique, that's why. You're good, really good. But, can I ask why you invited me here?"  
"You said I never did, so that's my payback for the good show you gave me yesterday. What about training with me?"  
Kame couldn't believe his ears, Ueda really asked him to train together and he hadn't used his usual mischievous tone yet.  
Plus, he gave another piece of information about himself: he was a boxer. And, given the way he punched while Kame was exercising with him, he could tell that Ueda could aim to become a pro in no time at all.  
They trained together for some hours. Ueda taught Kame some boxing moves and they did some exercises together.  
They didn't really talk since they were busy exercising, but for once Kame was feeling at ease with him. Probably because he wasn't fooling him too.  
They mainly talked about sports, and it turned out that Ueda had been boxing for over 10 years. He seemed to be pretty good in any kind of sports, actually.  
And Kame told him about his baseball passion as well. Even though Ueda cut him off saying he already knew it because of the tv show he hosted. That guy knew a lot already.  
They took a shower in the gym's bathrooms.  
Kame looked at Ueda's body while he was wearing a towel and his six packs couldn't pass unnoticed at all. He truly had a breath-taking body, especially when he was shirtless.  
It would have been a lie to say that Ueda didn't take the chance to have a look at Kame's body as well while all the coverage he had was a towel wrapped around his hips.  
He had quite muscular arms and a lean physique. Not too muscular nor too thin, his body was undoubtedly sensual, looking solid yet deliciously soft. Quite perfect indeed.  
Specifically, his v-line and his butt were an eye catcher. Ueda found himself looking at Kame's milky back, firm butt and marked v-line quite a few times while he was getting dressed.  
_Fuckable indeed_, Ueda was even more sure of what he had told Kame the other time.  
He bit his lips and Kame noticed it. Yet, he wasn't sure if that was actually because of him or because of something else. He would never dare to think that Ueda could really be attracted to him though.  
After their training, the both of them got back to their houses.   
However, Kame had another plan for their next meeting, so, this time, he started looking for the best nightclubs in Nichome.  
Ueda was fluid, he said, so Kame wanted to take him to that kind of nightclub as well.  
After he made his researches, later that night, he called Ueda on the phone.  
"You're being quick lately. What d'ya want?"  
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
"What time?"  
"Midnight"  
"Midnight? Well, that's an interesting time. What would you like to do with me that late at night, I wonder. Also, where do you want to meet for it?". Ueda's tone was even more mischievous than the other times.  
"Nichome, I thought it would be interesting for you to visit a club there and have a different night".  
Ueda laughed loudly which made Kame feel quite embarrassed for what he suggested. Did he cross the line, perhaps?   
"You know what kind of clubs are there?!"  
"Of course"  
"And yet you wanna go there? Wow, you're starting to risk, too. How interesting. I'll see you tomorrow, bye".  
He hung up and Kame took a deep breath.  
It was indeed pretty risky for him to go to that place.  
Before he could close his eyes and finally sleep, his phone rang again. It was Ueda once again. Kame jumped off his bed and quickly took the call.   
"Y-yes?".  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you something. When we meet tomorrow, I want you to dress up well. Wear decent clothes and try to understand what _I_ mean with that. Bye".  
Kame looked at his phone for some time. After he realised Ueda's request, he quickly went to his closet and started looking for his best clothes. The reason why Ueda asked for that was still unknown, just like it was unknown to Kame the reason why he was even listening to him.

///

Ueda looked at Kame from head to toe when he reached him to the place they agreed to meet at.  
He wore tight and ripped jeans (which made his legs and butt stand out. And that was pure bless for the eyes), tight v-cut black shirt which wrapped his figure so well too and boots as well. He was hot, Ueda couldn't deny it.  
He bit his lips after having looked at him well.  
Kame noticed Ueda's reaction. That was the reaction he had everytime he felt "hungry". But how could he even feel that way for Kame?   
Ueda shook his head and started walking.  
"T's go. Where are you taking me to, this time?"  
Kame smiled: "Since last time you enjoyed dancing with that girl, I thought you'd like this club where you can dance while enjoying a striptease or something like that".  
Ueda smirked and nodded: "Sounds fair".  
Finally Ueda was giving him some satisfactions, at least.  
When they got in the club, which obviously was a gay club, they first went for a drink.  
Ueda looked around and focused on the guys pole dancing and stripping themselves on the stage. His eyes were the same piercing eyes as always, drinking-in every move.  
After having downed his cocktail, he took a guy and danced with him for a while. Even his moves were as teasing as his words. He didn't keep back at all and would take the chance to rub his lips against the other guy's neck. However, he was the one interrupting their dance not too long later.  
He focused on the dancers again, now they were half-naked, so that would obviously catch Ueda's attention, more than a normal guy would.  
Kame started to feel uneasy in that kind of place. It was all new for him, so he couldn't really feel in his element surrounded by half-naked men and guys flirting or making out right in front of him. In order to fight against that feeling and try to be less stiff, Kame drank some more cocktails so he'd feel better.  
On the other hand, Ueda focused on the dancers for some seconds only. Suddenly, Kame felt a strong grip pulling him by his hips. When he raised his head, he saw that it was Ueda who pulled him close to his body.   
He smirked and bit his lips while looking at Kame's body, then he leaned close to him and whispered into his ear: "Don't be stiff, let's have some fun". That hot breath tickling against Kame's ear and that deep and low voice made Kame feel chills all over his spine.  
Ueda held Kame's hips tight close to his own and started grinding his body against the idol.  
Kame felt his whole body on fire. Every spot Ueda was touching felt like it was being set on fire. Before he realised it, he was moving himself too at the same pace as Ueda.  
That low and serious voice telling Kame not to be stiff made it impossible for Kame not to obey. It felt like some sort of command to which Kame had to obey at all costs and he didn't even know why it felt like that. Emptied of thoughts, he just followed Ueda's words.  
Ueda's moves were teasing and sensual, his hands would slowly touch Kame's hips and slightly go for his butt, tightening his fingertips around it. Everytime that happened, the idol would feel a strange tingling sensation.  
Surprisingly to himself, Kame didn't try to pull him away, not even once, and he couldn't even understand the reason why he didn't. He actually enjoyed that dance with him. Maybe it was sheer curiosity. It felt different from dancing with a girl: this time it wasn't Kame the one guiding the dance. Ueda's strong grip around his body was dominating him, using and moving his body however he liked and Kame couldn't not follow how Ueda was moving him for that.  
Ueda's head got closer to Kame's, he could smell his sweet and sensual scent. It was tempting him as well.  
If it were for Ueda, he would have fucked him already when he saw how he dressed.  
He kept moving his body close to Kame's, to the point where Kame could feel something else thrust against his thighs. Something which wasn't Ueda's leg nor his belt.  
He blushed when he noticed it, he tried to convince himself that he was wrong. How could Ueda even feel slightly aroused by him?  
And even if it was so, why blatantly moving his body like that and let Kame feel it?  
Kame himself knew he looked good, but he couldn't really believe he would fit Ueda's tastes. Especially when he was positive he hated him.  
Still, it was undeniable that Ueda dropped the other guy he danced with for Kame. It was also undeniable that he wasn't even paying attention to the guys stripping themselves on the stage.  
Ueda smirked looking at Kame's flushed face and grabbed his hair tightly making the idol whimper. Luckily there was music so it would cover Kame's voice.  
After grabbing the other guy's hair, Ueda pulled him close and Kame could not help but register that his deep voice had gone a tone lower: "You're making that face again, be careful coz you're putting yourself into a dangerous situation".It was not the human speech Kame was used to, Ueda had literally growled those words into his ear. His face flushed a deeper red. He bit his lips nervously when Ueda pulled the idol's hips closer to his and started grinding roughly against Kame's while tightening his arm around the other guy's side and leaning his head close to his neck.  
Kame was officially on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

After that dance, Ueda had some mercy on Kame and suggested to leave the club and go to drink some coffee before going home.  
They sat in a cafeteria, one in front of the other. Ueda looked at Kame with a satisfied smile on his face. He truly looked like the hottest mess ever at that moment, after Ueda had rocked him that well.  
"So? What are the great Kazuya's thoughts about tonight's experience?"  
Kame chewed on his lips, he still felt uneasy, especially because his mind kept replaying the dance he had had with Ueda.  
He coughed in order to put himself back together.   
"Well, that was my first time in a place like that, so I felt pretty uneasy. But it wasn't anything that some drinks couldn't have solved. However, it wasn't that bad, I had fun".  
Ueda smirked and nodded: "That side can be fun too, indeed. What about the dance, then? Your face suggested lots of stuff, but since you're straight, as you say, I might have misunderstood".  
Kame blushed and looked down so he wouldn't meet Ueda's eyes: "Was fun".  
He talked in a low tone of voice, as if he didn't want Ueda to hear him. However, the blonde guy smirked satisfied once he heard that answer.  
"Just to be clear: I didn't take you with me just coz you're a hottie, but also because it was better for you to have a dance with me rather than having to dance with any of those strangers".  
Kame looked at Ueda surprised.  
First, he really praised him and then he just admitted he kinda... protected him?   
That surely was Kame's lucky day, if that was so.  
After having drank their coffee, the two guys took a taxi and finally went home.  
It was past 3am when Kame finally got the chance to lie down on his bed and get lost into his thoughts.  
He thought again about what had happened at the club and about how he didn't really dislike what had happened with Ueda.  
Maybe Ueda was right, being fluid wasn't that bad, afterall?  
Kame started to feel weird, allowing his mind to ponder about it. He didn't hate at all what happened there. Despite him feeling dizzy, he enjoyed Ueda's moves, he enjoyed being guided during the dance. Plus, his dizziness was because of Ueda himself, he was too much for him and, what scared him, was the fact that he actually meant it in a good way.  
His thoughts switched to his relationship now. Maybe, the fact that he enjoyed more what happened that night than what usually happened with his girlfriend was some kind of signal.  
Afterall, it had been a while since Kame felt that warm sensation with his girlfriend. It had been a while since he felt the way he felt that night.   
Was his body trying to tell him something?  
Before he could try to dig deeper into it, Kame interrupted his own self.  
《What am I even thinking of, now? It's impossible. I must be a bit too tipsy and alcohol is giving me weird thoughts. I better sleep over it so tomorrow I'll feel better》.  
He turned off the lights and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible so his head wouldn't give him any more weird thought.

///

The following morning Kame took a cold shower in order to cool his head too.  
However, after he walked out of the bathroom while still wearing his towel, his head started playing tricks on him again. Some dangerous tricks.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and he remembered the way Ueda looked at him at the club and in the gym.  
He kept biting his lips when he looked at him, so Kame assumed that Ueda actually appreciated his body. So he really meant it when he told him that he was "fuckable"?  
He wanted to confirm his thoughts. However, the way he thought to confirm them was the most risky thing he could ever think of.  
But the main reason of this thought was the fact that he had to keep Ueda's attention up and going to night clubs every night wasn't the best way to do it.  
If that didn't go as planned, the only thing left to do for Kame was avoiding Ueda for the rest of his existence and try to find some spare dignity somewhere else too.  
However he looked at it, he knew his idea was crazy and hella risky, yet he still did it.  
He took a pic of his naked torso, from his lips to his v-line and sent it to Ueda. Just that, nothing more.  
He felt goosebumps over his body for what he did. He was both scared to be laughed at and curious to know how much Ueda would appreciate what he did. He sat and patiently waited for a reply.  
On the other hand, as soon as Ueda heard his message ringtone, he quickly took his phone and saw Kame's message.  
He opened the pic the idol sent him and smirked.  
"He's really risking, huh? He decided to toss his dignity in the trash. Well, that's interesting. Plus, that's some good material for me to appreciate".  
But that wasn't enough.  
Ueda quickly replied with a "I can't do much with your torso only. More".  
Kame smiled satisfied. It worked. It was worth losing his dignity then.  
He quickly took another pic of himself, this time he took his whole body.  
Ueda smirked, Kame was really willing to obey him? But he wanted to test till what extent he was willing to.  
He took some time to appreciate the pic, then he replied back: "That towel. Take it off, that's too useless on that body. If you gotta do this kind of stuff, do it decently at least".  
Kame blushed when he read the message, but, Ueda's growling voice ringing in his ears, he once again felt like he couldn't disobey what the man was asking.  
He sent him a picture of his naked back, this time.   
Ueda bit his lips when he saw Kame's naked butt. That ass surely looked yummy.  
But that wasn't enough yet. Kame didn't seem to understand what Ueda wanted for real.   
"I don't understand if you're an idiot for real or if you're just trying to tease and provoke me. Have you ever sexted with anybody?!"  
Kame bit his lips, he suddenly felt hot for no reason. Provoking him? Sexting? Was he really doing so?   
At least, Ueda was appreciating it though.  
Before Kame could ask for some explanations about what Ueda wanted, Ueda himself sent another message.  
"Nice ass, but you have a front side too and I want that. Show it to me".  
Kame bit his lips and felt more blood rushing to his cheeks. He was lucky that Ueda wasn't there with him given the kind of face he was making.  
He took a pic of his whole naked front body. He felt as if he could have died because of the embarrassment, but he eventually sent the pic.  
Ueda couldn't believe Kame would even obey his request when he saw the pic.  
He zoomed on his face, he could see how embarrassed he was and he enjoyed that reaction so bad.  
Then, he slowly zoomed on Kame's torso and pelvis and looked at every centimetre of his body till he finally ended up on his cock. He took some time to appreciate that as well.  
Not bad at all.  
Finally, he replied back to the nervous and embarrassed Kame who was impatiently waiting for a positive reaction.  
"Now, that's just how I like to start the day. Thank you for the breakfast, Kame~ If you have nothing to do, why don't we meet later?".  
Kame looked at the message and read it quite a few times.  
So, that's what he had to do to catch Ueda's attention: put him in a good mood and meet him.   
He quickly replied back: "Sure, what time would you like to meet at?".  
"Gimme some time to get ready and we can meet in a while".  
Kame smiled satisfied, Ueda was finally being nice to him. Losing his dignity had its positive sides too, then. He was really considering the idea of doing it every morning.  
Not too long after the call, Ueda reached Kame's place and waited for him leaning himself against a motorbike.  
As soon as the idol reached him and saw him in the face, he couldn't hide his embarrassment. He just avoided Ueda's eyes whenever it was possible.  
Ueda, of course, noticed it and got closer to Kame lowering himself so the idol could face him. He smirked: "No need to be shy now~ Your present was really appreciated".  
Kame blushed more and slightly nodded when he heard those words.  
"S-so... Have you thought of where to go yet?"  
Ueda threw him an helmet first: "I'll take you shopping. I can't believe you wear these plain clothes in real life. In tv you always look so cool, how's it that the only cooler thing you wear are some ripped jeans every now and then?".  
Kame tried to look at his own clothes, he thought they looked just fine, especially because all his fans seemed to go crazy everytime they met him so he couldn't really understand what was wrong with them.  
"And I'm making a big effort for you since I hate shopping. But, hey, that body needs some justice".  
Kame looked away, he felt butterflies in his stomach everytime Ueda made that kind of appreciative comments about him, but he didn't want to be noticed. He wanted to protect that side of his, especially when he didn't even know what was it like, exactly.  
"T-thank you".  
Ueda got on his motorbike: "Jump on and make sure to hold well onto me. I don't want to take any responsibility".  
Kame slowly reached Ueda and grabbed his leather jacket once he sat behind him on the motorbike. Kame could smell Ueda's scent and it was really manly, that scent only made the idol feel again a knot in his throat and stomach. Everything about that guy felt so manly.  
He drove that motorbike really fast and Kame was grasping Ueda's jacket as if he was trying to hold on dear life. He wasn't scared since he was sure that nothing would have happened: despite the speed, Ueda was pretty careful.   
Indeed, they safely arrived to a shopping mall.  
"I didn't imagine you liked motorbikes and could actually drive one. It's really so cool!"  
Ueda smiled, took his helmet off and quickly fixed his hair running his hand through it.  
Kame gulped at that hot sight.  
"Do you like motorbikes?"  
"Yeah, but I've never ridden any"  
"I'll keep this on my mind"  
What did that mean, exactly?   
Before Kame could ask Ueda the reason, the other guy had already proceeded to walk towards the mall's entrance, so the idol had no other choice but follow him with quick steps.  
Ueda entered a clothes' shop and carefully looked at all they had.  
Kame followed him and looked for some clothes for himself, however Ueda stopped him from choosing.  
"We're here to buy decent clothes for your every day life as well. You're such a fashionista on tv, so I expect you to be so in real life too".  
So said, Ueda quickly took a bunch of tight jeans, ripped jeans or leather trousers. V-cut and tight shirts, long coats or leather jackets. All kind of cool stuff, indeed.  
Then, he quickly pushed Kame in a dressing room.  
"Try them all on and let me check how they look".  
As Kame was trying those clothes, which definitely were Ueda's style more than his own, he got shocked by the fact that that guy was really able to get his size right. How did he even-?!  
He tried leather trousers and a tight shirt first and showed Ueda what it looked like on him.  
Ueda walked around him, looked at him from head to toe.  
"Thighs look okay, crotch even better and your ass is finally having some glory. Yup, we're definitely taking it".  
Kame's face turned fully red while hearing Ueda's loud thoughts about him. He felt happy, yet he wanted to bury himself for his reactions around him. Ueda was able to notice everything Kame did, so he knew he couldn't hide anything at all.  
Indeed, when Ueda noticed Kame's face, he smirked satisfied. That was his goal: he wanted to have those reactions coming from him. Seeing that kind of face while being praised by a man.  
"Quick, quick, try the other things as well".  
Whenever Kame came out wearing the clothes Ueda chose for him, he couldn't help but feeling uneasy as Ueda made appreciative comments about how those things looked on him. Feeling those piercing eyes examine every centimetre of his body made him feel like he was on fire. He was uncomfortable, yet he didn't hate that feeling at all. What was with that now?  
"They all look okay, let's go and pay then".  
After having bought clothes they walked out of the shop, Ueda walking ahead of Kame as always.  
"Wanna grab some food? There's a nice place around here, wanna go?"  
Kame nodded and followed Ueda, trying to keep the same pace as him while walking.  
When they sat at the table, Kame finally gathered some courage to talk.  
"Do you have any other interest or hobby other then motorbikes?"  
Ueda rested his head on his hand and twisted his lips: "Hmmm... Sex".  
Kame chocked on his own saliva when he heard the answer.  
"T-too straightforward".  
Ueda giggled satisfied and looked at Kame's face. He really enjoyed teasing him.  
"Well, who would ever say that the real Kame gets all shy hearing this. I mean, you're always moving your hips that way on stage and are known as the sex symbol of your agency. So that's the true Kazuya? Who knows how many more sides I'll bring out".  
Kame sighed, he almost forgot that Ueda loved to treat him that way. He was almost getting used to him being quite nice, afterall.   
"Other than sex?"  
"I play the piano"  
"E-eh?"  
Kame tried to imagine the tough guy in front of him doing something as delicate and calm as playing the piano. It surely would have been a nice view, but it was kinda difficult for him to picture it.  
"Why so surprised?"  
"Well... Your image..."  
Ueda smirked and leaned closer to Kame: "You are talking about images with me? You?! The guy who created a whole another self for his idol side?!"  
Maybe Kame had better having kept that comment for himself. Ueda didn't really get angry, but his voice got really sharp once again and that made Kame thrill.  
"S-sorry".  
He didn't even want to protect himself. It was better for him, especially because he didn't want to lose all the progresses he made with Ueda.  
After lunch, the both of them parted their ways.

///

Kame decided to send Ueda that kind of nudes every morning. So, the following day as well, he sent Ueda a pic of himself naked right after a shower.  
Ueda smirked when he saw that Kame really sent him that kind of pic again and quickly replied him back.  
"Hn~ Wet and naked, looks quite yummy.  
Make sure to be free today around 4PM coz there's somewhere I want to take you to".  
That was the second time Ueda invited him out first and all it took Kame was just sending some pics of his naked body. Had he known earlier, he would still have all his nerves intact now.  
Despite his strong resolve to treat this matter as nonchalantly as the other man would take it, Ueda's comments made Kame feel more and more in danger sometimes. He felt like that beast could have eaten him anytime, anyday. But, somehow, he wasn't even trying to protect himself.  
Kame decided to wear those tight and ripped trousers Ueda chose for him, as well as one of those tight low cut shirts. That way Ueda would have been too distracted to look at his body to even be the unpleasant Ueda he used to be every now and then.  
4PM, Ueda was already out of Kame's house. This whole thing was bringing nothing but joys to Kame. Now the other guy was also reaching him on time for their meetings!  
The idol quickly reached Ueda, who took some moments to appreciate how Kame looked wearing what he chose for him.  
Ueda smirked after looking at him. Kame noticed that Ueda was staring at him, analysing him, and he was waiting for him to make some comments. However, that smirk was enough for Kame to understand.

///

It took them quite a while to get to the place Ueda chose for their meeting, but finally they got there.  
Kame looked around the big open space he had in front of him and saw quite a few people riding motorbikes. He quickly turned his head to Ueda, looking at him confused, while the other guy had a satisfied smirk on his face.  
"So?"  
"I'm afraid I didn't really get the reason why..."  
"It is an open space, there are motorbikes. It's really easy to understand if you remember that you told me you like motorbikes, yet never rid one by yourself".  
Kame blinked a few times while he was putting together and analysing Ueda's words. Then, he widened his eyes and blushed when the reason he took him there finally clicked in his mind.  
"Eeh?! You really remembered? You mean we're here for that?!"  
Kame chuckled enthusiast and kept looking around himself. His smile and eyes were as bright as ever.  
Ueda smiled satisfied, there was another side of Kamenashi Kazuya, the superstar who just turned into a baby in front of a candy shop.  
"Told ya I'd keep it in mind. Wear your helmet and get on the motorbike, we're gonna learn some stuff here".  
Kame quickly followed Ueda's orders and got on the motorbike soon after.  
The blonde guy sat behind him and told him how to start the motorbike first. He, then, put his hands on Kame's so he could move them the right way to drive.  
Ueda's hands felt strong, callous yet still soft at the same time. They were also really warm to the touch. Rather than focusing on how to drive, Kame focused on Ueda's hands on his own, guiding him and moving him. It didn't displease him at all. What was that?  
"You ready to try it alone?"  
Kame came back to earth when he heard Ueda's voice and shook his head slightly: "Hah? I'm sorry but..."  
"Jeez, don't tell me you weren't paying attention?! What the fuck, we're here for this!"  
Kame shivered after having heard Ueda's rough and annoyed tone scolding him right into his ear, but he didn't reply back.  
The other guy repeated Kame what he had to do and showed him again how to drive that motorbike.  
"Now, you're gonna try it by yourself. Don't go too fast and pay attention to what you have in front of you. I don't want any accidents here".  
He got off it and watched Kame driving the motorbike just like he taught him a while before.  
Ueda had to admit that it wasn't that bad to see, the little idol looked quite cool on that motorbike.  
After a couple of hours, the time they could spend there finally came to an end.  
So, the two guys went somewhere to have dinner.  
"Tomorrow I want you to do something else for me".  
Kame gulped. Somehow, he didn't really know what to expect from Ueda. What would he even want him to do? Actually, what could he even do for him?  
"Hm? Me? What is it?"  
Ueda slightly smirked: "You said you play baseball. I want to see you practice it"  
Kame internally took a sigh of relief, that was what he wanted then!  
"Oh, sure, why not! It can be fun too!"  
"Oh, but I have another request".  
"What is it?"  
"Wear a baseball uniform".  
Kame blinked a few times: "what for?"  
"Nothing in particular, just for my self pleasure and for my eyes to see something good".  
Kame blushed. He wondered what Ueda actually meant with that. It wasn't anything special seeing him in his baseball uniform. But those were Ueda's commands, so he just had to obey.  
"What time would you like to meet?"  
Ueda took some time to think: "Hmm, guess in the morning. Around 10:30".  
Wow, he even wanted to meet in the morning. What happened to him?  
Kame nodded.  
After they ate dinner, they went out of the restaurant and Ueda took Kame back home giving him a ride on his motorbike.  
The younger guy was actually enjoying those rides with him, it felt good to have that fresh air on him and Ueda's manly scent all over his body, making him almost dizzy.  
Before parting ways, Kame took the chance to thank Ueda for the day they spent together.   
He smiled happily and turned to Ueda before he started his motorbike to go home: "Thank you so so so much! I've always wanted to try something like that and I can't believe you really remembered what I said and actually took me here!"  
"Look at you, I haven't done anything big yet you're like a baby who's gotten a new toy. It's interesting to see the cute side of the so called "sex symbol" Kamenashi Kazuya. Actually, it's good to see the real cute side and not that fake cuteness you like to show around".  
Kame bit his lips, he thought Ueda was finally being nicer, yet there he was again with those annoying comments about him and his image. He had enough of hearing him say that he's fake and all that kind of stuff, but he couldn't tell him, afterall.  
Ueda smirked, he noticed the annoyed expression Kame had on his face and enjoyed it. Without speaking further, Ueda made a sign with his head, as if to greet Kame and drove away.  
Finally Kame was left alone with his own thoughts and Ueda's scent still making him pleasantly dizzy.  
However, when he got back in his house he took the chance to look for his baseball uniform.

///

For the third time, Kame sent Ueda the usual morning pic. Luckily it still had the usual good effects on Ueda and put him in a good mood, so Kame could expect their meeting to be more pleasant.  
Ueda reached Kame's place on time, again. So that wasn't just by chance that he came on time the day before, but he actually was becoming more precise. Kame felt so accomplished.  
"Good morning!"  
"G'mornin. Where's the uniform?"  
Kame coughed, did he really expect him to get out of his house wearing the uniform already?  
"It's in my bag, I'll put it on once we get there".  
Ueda nodded and let Kame get on the motorbike with him. Thus, they took off and quickly reached the place they had to go to that day.  
Kame went to change into his uniform as soon as they got there while Ueda was waiting for him out of the room.  
When the other guy got out wearing his uniform, Ueda looked at him and focused on every little part of his body finally ending up on his butt. That took him a while. He stared at it for a moment, the tight and white trousers Kame was wearing highlighted his butt even more, plus, the shirt put in his trousers and the belt made it even yummier to see.  
Kame felt Ueda's eyes all over his body and couldn't help but shiver. He felt uncomfortable, almost, but yet it gave him some pleasant chills over his body.  
"Looks good, very good. As expected, I had a good idea".  
Ueda smirked and Kame looked at him shyly.   
"Quick, I wanna see you in action. There's no time to be so sissy".  
Sissy?! How he dared?!  
Kame snorted and followed Ueda.  
While Kame went at the centre of the field as a batter, Ueda sat behind him and took his time to appreciate the idol's figure in front of him.  
His slim body while he had his arms up before throwing the ball had a wonderful shape. His hips, his legs, his butt and his back... such a good view. Ueda enjoyed the game more than expected despite him not following it that much, if not at all.  
Kame felt the pressure of Ueda's eyes hitting him on his back. Even though he wasn't in front of the other guy, Kame could feel his penetrating eyes glued on him and it made him shiver. He wanted to show Ueda his skills, yet he couldn't really focus knowing that he was being stared at.  
He indeed made quite a few mistakes, which made Ueda laugh.  
Kame was ready to hear the other bully him for all the day and he couldn't stand it at all.  
"Not in shape today?"  
Ueda smirked and took a bat.  
"Let's try it together, huh?"  
Kame nodded.  
"You gotta teach me, though. I'm no good at it".  
Somehow, Kame felt those words kind of reassuring.  
He took a deep breath and patiently explained Ueda how to play.  
As expected, Ueda learned quickly and they played a nice game for some hours.  
They didn't talk much since they were focusing on the game, but that silence was quite enjoyable at least.  
That was the first time Kame didn't feel uneasy around Ueda, despite them not speaking at all. Normally, he would have felt the urge to speak and try to entertain him, but that time he didn't really mind it.  
After some hours, they stopped.  
Kame received a call from Koki.  
"Hey, Koki. What is it?"  
"Damn, Kazuya! Have you forgotten about the interview you had today? I've been trying to contact you for hours!"  
Shit, the interview! He was so into the meetings that he forgot of his other things to do.  
"Right, I'll be right there. Give me some minutes".  
He quickly changed clothes and reached Ueda. He almost felt bad for having to leave.  
"Ueda-san, I'm sorry but I just had a call from my manager and I need to go now. I forgot I had an interview and I'm already late, so I need to be there quickly".  
"No probs, I'll take you there", Ueda pulled him to the motorbike and gave him the helmet.  
While they were on their way to the studio Kame had to go to, Ueda couldn't keep his laughter back.  
"Huh?"  
"So, Kamenashi Kazuya forgot about something as important as his job, for once? And you're even late. Is the sky falling down today or what? My bad, though, I'm taking you to the dark side somehow".  
Ueda smirked while Kame chewed on his lips. He was nervous. What would have they thought of him now that he was late?  
Though, Ueda was part of his job too, somehow, so he wasn't really at fault.   
He tried to persuade himself that way, so he could be convinced that he was still the perfect idol everyone looked up to.  
Finally they arrived to the studio.  
"Run, Kame-chan. You better do before they think you're becoming as bad as me".  
Ueda smirked and Kame rolled his eyes and snorted.  
"What's with that face now? Keep that eye roll for yourself and hurry up, idiot. And mind your attitude around me".  
Did Ueda hate it if people showed their annoyance towards him? Kame didn't really know whether that was something he could have used against him or not. What if he touched his nerves, then?  
He tried to imagine it and he couldn't help but shiver.  
However, there was no time for him to think further. He bowed to Ueda and run into the building to reach his manager.


	6. Chapter 6

Ueda went back to his hotel, where his manager was waiting for him right out of his room.  
"Ueda-sama! You are here!"  
Junno ran to reach Ueda, who quickly pushed him back when he got too close to him.  
"What the fuck do you want all of a sudden?"  
"I have been trying to contact you these days, but you ignored me, so I got worried of course. Were you out?"  
Ueda got into his room, followed by Junno walking behind him just like a dog would.  
"Was busy. I was out with the little idol".  
Junno coughed.  
"W-what? Are you finally taking things seriously?!"  
"Meh, he just found a way to entertain me, so our meetings aren't that boring anymore now".  
Junno took a sigh of relief: finally there was somebody who didn't run away yet and who was actually catching Ueda's attention to the point of making him work seriously.  
"Hm? How is he doing it then?"  
"Nudes".  
Junno choked on his own saliva and looked at Ueda having his eyes wide open.  
"C-come on, Ueda-sama. You must be kidding me. Be serious now".  
Ueda took his phone and showed him one of Kame's pics, making sure to cover his lower area. Junno looked at the pic shocked.   
"D'ya still think I'm joking?"  
He pushed the phone to Junno's still shocked face and smirked after taking it back in his pocket.  
"Ueda-sama... What have you done to him and why are you forcing him to do these things?"  
Ueda raised his eyebrow.  
"Excuse me? Who do you think I am? He did everything on his own, I'm just looking at the pics".  
Junno looked at Ueda even more shocked now.  
"There must have been something you did that made him do it".  
"Just told him I'd fuck him".  
Junno thought he would have died then and there, one choke too many. Seriously, Ueda knew no limits when it came to that topic.  
"E-eh?!"  
"Well, he's quite a snack if he shuts up".  
"Oh gosh, Ueda-sama, you should not say this stuff. Especially to him"  
"Aha? Why not? That dude's ego might have reached the stars now. Plus, it helped me see new sides which aren't his usual fake ones".  
The manager palmed his face and took some deep breaths. He could only try to imagine what Kame was going through with Ueda.  
"But... Kamenashi-san has a girlfriend, right?"  
"Yup, but something's wrong with them, I guess. Also, it's not like I really fucked him. Not in the ass, at least. Not yet, probably".  
Junno looked at Ueda speechless. He just hoped his friend/client wouldn't do anything dangerous to Kame, or else he could only retire if anything happened.  
"Man, what's that worried face? I know what I'm doing, so chill! I won't do anything to him".  
Ueda smirked and hit Junno's back, making him shiver.  
If there was something Junno could easily tell, it was that Ueda seemed to be in a good mood at least. And if it was thanks to Kame, then, he just hoped things would keep going that way. Both for his and Kame's peace.

///

It was the fourth day, and Kame wanted to change the style of his pics. Just not to make Ueda bored, of course.  
He took a normal full body pic of himself first, then he lied down in his bed and took a closer pic of his manhood.  
He felt ashamed of himself. What was he even doing?  
Nevertheless, he sent it without thinking twice.  
After some minutes, he received Ueda's reply. It was a photo. Weird.  
As soon as he checked the pic Ueda sent, Kame stared at his phone's screen for a while. His face was fully red, his eyes wide open and he could feel his whole body on fire.  
Ueda sent him a pic of his full, erected cock.  
Kame couldn't stop staring at the pic, it was really Ueda's manhood and he was really the one who had caused it?!  
Kame thrilled, he suddenly felt excited at the thought of Ueda being aroused because of him, because of his body. He smirked accomplished and typed his reply.  
"Did I...?"  
Ueda's message arrived some seconds later and the answer he gave him made Kame smile even more: "Of course it was you. Good job. Gimme some moments to get off and I'll be there, we're going to have fun today ".  
Kame shivered thinking that Ueda could ever do something while thinking of him or, anyway, because of him.   
Yet, he was happy now and really satisfied of himself. He got dressed, wearing another outfit Ueda had picked for him and patiently waited for Ueda to pick him up.  
After a little more than an hour, finally, Ueda was there, waiting for Kame to reach him while leaning against his motorbike.   
"What exactly do you want to do today?"  
Ueda smiled and hopped on his motorbike before Kame.  
"Well, since we're going to act in an action movie, I thought I could take you to play with shotguns. Don't worry, it's all legal".  
Kame chuckled and nodded: "Fine, then I can come with you".  
Ueda hit Kame's leg after having heard him and laughed: "Shut up, idiot. I'm naughty but not a criminal".  
They both laughed while reaching the place Ueda wanted to bring Kame to.  
Somehow, Kame could feel that they finally started to be more connected to each other and the atmosphere between them had changed as well. It felt nice. Ueda still bashed Kame whenever he had the chance, of course, and he still was pretty sharp and rough with him but Kame didn't hate it at all. Plus, they were actually talking about other stuff as well and they were even doing things together.  
After some time, Ueda reached the place he had mentioned and quickly got in with Kame.  
They went through all the paperwork, and, it being the first time Kame visited such a place, they also got briefed on the safety measures and legal aspects. When they were left on their own, donning safety gears, the older guy carefully chose a shotgun both for him and for Kame and took him to a room that had various targets to shoot at.  
Kame looked at Ueda for a while, he seemed to know well what he had to do and how to do it.  
"Are you good at this?"  
"Of course, that's one of my favourite hobbies as well. There's a reason why I mainly act in action movies, right? Not like the dreamy idol here who's all 'bout romance".  
Ueda smirked. "Look".  
He quickly shot all the targets he had in front of him, not missing even one of them. One swift noise followed the other in rapid succession, piercing Kame's ears despite the earmuffs.  
Kame had to admit that it was a good view in front of him, Ueda looked cool.  
"Wow".  
"Told ya", he shrugged and had a satisfied smile on his face, "Try it too".  
Kame stepped in front of the targets, and, as much as he wanted to look cool himself, he didn't know how to properly hold a shotgun, so he took some time.  
"Jeez, what the fuck did you play with when you were a kid?! Here", Ueda reached him to fix his hold on the shotgun and pointed at a target. Two breaths later, Kame felt increasing pressure on the finger he had on the trigger, the gun vibrated and a powerful, quick bullet shoot out.  
Kame shivered, Ueda used too much and unnecessary strength when he pulled his finger, yet that little pain he caused him didn't feel bad. He shook his head.  
"Now try it alone".  
Kame nodded and tried to imitate what Ueda did just a while before and he unexpectedly did it.  
"Oh, I did it!"  
"Don't thank me".  
The blonde guy smirked and patted the idol's shoulder.  
"Let's play a game. The one who shoots the least targets in one minute has to pay today's lunch. What d'ya think?"  
"Why not? Might be fun"  
Ueda smirked and took his shotgun: "I don't like losing, so be prepared".  
So, they both got ready to start and set a timer before going ahead.  
Ueda was too fast for Kame to even try to reach his number of targets, so it was obvious that he had to be the one paying their lunch.  
As expected, the idol lost and he wasn't even surprised about it. He sighed while Ueda slowly walked towards him holding the shotgun on his shoulder and smirking.   
"Next time I'll give you a rematch. But since I'm really kind, I'll let you choose where to eat".  
Kame got sulky after losing so he just pouted and complained all the time they took to get to a restaurant.  
"Ueda-san, you didn't play fair though. It's obvious that you won if you challenge an amateur".  
"Oh, Kame, c'mon! Stop whining like a brat, I told ya I'd give you a rematch. Gosh, you sounded like that idiot that Taguchi is".  
"S-sorry".  
" 's fine, it's fun when you and him are like this. But if you keep complaining I'm gonna hit you too".  
Kame nodded and gulped.  
The idol kept staring at Ueda while he was choosing what to get for lunch. He couldn't take the image of the other guy's erected manhood out of his mind. And now that they were there in front of each other, Kame felt uneasy all of a sudden.  
He truly hoped Ueda wouldn't comment the close up Kame sent that morning.  
But, as expected from the teaser that Ueda was...  
"Y'know, I've been wanting to tell you this thing for quite a while, but didn't have the chance since it was too crowded. I have to say that the pic you sent me this morning was one heck of good material. I swear it satisfied me more than some porn I watched last night".  
Kame spit all the water he had in his mouth back into the glass and coughed.  
He looked at Ueda, who was smirking and was chilling despite what he just said, with wide opened eyes.  
"Gross" he smirked at the still shocked idol in front of him.  
"H-how can you be so direct even while talking about personal and intimate stuff".  
"We all do this, c'mon. I didn't have the chance to meet anybody so the only thing left was porn in order to help myself. However, it wasn't enough, so your pic was exactly what I needed. Relieving, I'd say ".  
Kame blushed and looked down at the table to avoid Ueda's piercing eyes staring at him.  
Still, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of porn would somebody like Ueda watch. He wasn't anything like a normal guy, and surely he wouldn't be satisfied with normal, banal porn.  
Before Kame even realised it, Ueda laughed. He didn't notice that he was actually saying his thoughts out loud.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was thinking out loud".  
The other guy smirked and made himself comfortable on the chair, all the while looking directly at Kame, who felt his face turn all red.  
"Well, you're right though. Common porn doesn't satisfy me at all. My tastes are pretty unique, frankly speaking".  
"Why...?"  
Ueda raised his eyebrow, still smirking but now his expression got even more mischievous, just like his voice.  
"Thought you could already tell, especially after we went to the sexy shop. But well, I'll directly tell you. It's not just common porn that bores me, but also common and ordinary sex. I'm a dominant in bed and a sadist. I like to use violence in bed, ropes, toys and pain. Of course, all of this is meant to give pleasure to my submitted".  
Kame felt his whole body burn and his blood boil. He imagined Ueda wasn't an ordinary partner in bed, but that!  
"I don't only use physical pain and violence. I also like to use mental, psychological violence and break my partners, melt 'em down with some games and then submit them to me".  
Kame clenched his fists on his legs and bit his lips. Finally, he raised his head and looked at Ueda who was still staring at him. That gaze was killing him.  
"What are you thinking, Kame?"  
He pronounced that sentence slowly and teasingly.  
Kame breathed deeply before trying to find something to say.  
"I... I never heard of this and I can't really imagine what it feels like. I don't know which side is supposed to feel good. Both for you when you hurt your partners and for your partners when they get hurt in all possible ways".  
"They're masochists, they want it and beg for it. And, as a sadist, I just can't resist it. You can't understand this, of course. You're too vanilla, afterall. Speaking of which... How's it with your chick? It's been a while she's away".  
Kyoko! Right, Kyoko! It had been a while since he properly heard her and spoke to her since she left.  
"We... We haven't been talking much lately. She messages me mostly at night when she's done working, or gives me short phone calls since she's tired".  
Somehow, Kame could feel his own pride being scratched when he had to admit that in front of Ueda.  
"Man, when will you be honest to yourself and admit that this whole thing isn't working out for neither of you two? You're holding onto this relationship for cameras only, aren't you".  
Kame tightened his fists and bit his lips. There it was the usual Ueda.  
"You're wrong".  
Ueda smirked: "Are you going to realise it only when they'll throw it on your face or what? Let's be real, Kame. You don't even feel anything else for her, right?"  
"You're wrong!" Kame raised his voice, almost bawling at Ueda, who was looking at him with that usual teasing smirk.  
"If you say so. Don't get angry, Kame-chan, it's not good for your health~".  
Kame snorted and twisted his lips. Ueda was able to ruin his mood just as quickly as he was able to give him a good time when they were together.  
After that, they stayed silent till the end of their lunch.   
Kame paid for both of them, and they both went back home later in the afternoon.

///

Kame spent the rest of the night trying to forget Ueda's words. Just some days before he was hesitating and questioning his relationship with Kyoko, and now it was like Ueda actually read his mind or something like that. Or as if he foresaw the call he received later that night.  
It was Kyoko and she called at an unusual time.  
"Hey baby, are you done for today?"  
Kame tried to sound as cheerful as he could, while his girlfriend was the exact opposite.  
"Yeah, I'm in my room now "  
"Tired?"  
"Yes".  
Kame could feel that there was something wrong with Kyoko, she was different.  
"Kyoko, are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
He heard the girl let out a deep sigh before speaking.  
"Yes, I need to tell you something. I wanted to wait till I was back but I just can't".  
"Go ahead, what is it?"  
"This relationship... I don't think it can go on like this. While being here I had some time to think well of it and I just realised that my feelings aren't the same anymore".  
Kame bit his lip and tightened his hand around his phone. He expected that that day would have arrived sooner or later. But through a phone call? That was the worst part of that break up, actually.   
He didn't really feel hurt since he was questioning his feelings too anyways. But being dumped via phone call? He couldn't bear something like that, his pride couldn't.  
"You mean?"  
"I still love you but I can't see you as my lover anymore. I love you just like I'd love my sibling, somehow..."  
He had been brotherzoned? She broke up with him and brotherzoned him all through a phone call?!  
Kame sighed in order to hide his annoyance.  
He tried to sound as diplomatic as possible, just like the good idol and actor he was.  
"I got it. Well, if it's this way, then I guess there's nothing we can do, afterall. I really care about you and I want you to be happy, and if this is not what you need, then I can understand".  
"We can still be friends, ne?"  
"Yeah, sure. It's quite late, I should go to sleep now since I've got to work tomorrow. Make sure to get some rest too, okay?"  
"Sure. Also... I'm sorry, really".  
"You don't need to apologise. I'm okay, really! Good night ne?"  
He quickly hung up the call and threw himself on the bed.  
He wasn't hurt nor sad. He just felt his pride, his image being scratched and hit hard with every word and thing Kyoko said and did a while before.  
He tried to forget about it and go to sleep.

///

The next morning, however, Kame was watching the tv on his couch when suddenly, during the news, he saw Kyoko.  
Apparently, she was spotted various times while she was on a date with a guy she was working with those days. They went out for quite a while, as journalists said, and the had been seen while holding hands and kissing. Also, they were spotted reaching the same room as well.  
Till they confirmed that they were going out.  
Kame bit his lips in anger.  
Especially when he heard Kyoko's non-existent answer to the journalists' "What about Kamenashi-san?"  
She had the guts to avoid that?   
So, now he was known as "the guy who was cheated on by Fukada Kyoko". What a title.  
His image, his pride, his whole essence as an idol was breaking into pieces.   
He felt frustrated, he felt like a piece of shit.  
First of all because he wasn't even hurt because of the end of his relationship, second thing because he didn't care about anything else if not about his image.  
He didn't even know what to do, but the only thing he could come up with was Ueda.  
Only Ueda could have helped him.  
He sent him a message asking him where he could meet him, and that he needed it at that very moment.  
Ueda, unexpectedly, told him where he was staying.  
Before he could get out of his house, however, Koki phoned him, he seemed to be really worried.  
"Kazuya, I just saw the news and I'm shocked. You know you can count on me whenever you need it, so if you want to vent or whatever, tell me and I'll be there in a moment. I hope you're oka-"  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so, please forgive me but I can't talk now. I will phone and meet you as soon as I'm okay, but please don't ask me anything in the meanwhile, wait for me to contact you. I want to forget about this. Thank you for your concern, really".  
Koki didn't speak further. He knew Kame well enough to understand him and his necessities, so he didn't want to insist and just agreed with his conditions. If his friend thought it was the best for him to just shut up and wait, then he'd do it. It was a delicate situation, both for his image and his private life, afterall, so it was normal for him not to be in the right mind-set to talk.  
"Okay, then. Just take care of yourself, okay? And call me when you need it".  
"I will. Thank you so much again! I'm hanging up now, bye!".  
He hung up the call and took a deep breath, to calm the surging anger he didn't realize he was feeling. He didn't want to ear any of that. The small part of him still feeling sane felt kind of guilty for cutting his friend off like that when he was worried about him, but he didn't want to lose any more time. He felt restless and the patience he always made sure to never run out of was wearing thinner by the second.  
Indeed, Kame didn't wait longer and rushed to Ueda's hotel, running to his room and showing him the mess he was as soon as he opened the door.  
"I saw the news too, I'm so-".  
"Don't be gentle, I don't want your sympathy. If you really want to do something for me, I have another request".  
Ueda looked at him confused, but before Kame could even speak further, he pulled him in the room and let him sit.  
"What do you exactly want from me?"  
"Yesterday she broke up with me while we were talking on the phone. She said she saw me like her brother rather than her lover. But today I saw the news and it turned out that she left me because she had been cheating on me, and who knows for how long. I'm not hurt, not at all. But my image..."  
Ueda laughed and sat next to him: "You're thinking of your image at a moment like this? Good news for you, idiot. You're not the one who's gonna be thrown in the dirt, but her. You're the victim here since you've been cheated on. So be happy".  
Kame nodded. Ueda was indeed right.  
"But, anyway, what exactly do I have to do with it".  
"Break me".  
"Huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a way to celebrate Christmas, I just thought of posting two chapters together this time. Since I wanted to "give a present" to people reading this fic and since I also wanted a way to show my gratitude to the readers, I thought this was a nice way to do so.  
Merry Christmas and thank you for reading my fanfiction!  
I hope you like what's going on so far and that you'll like what's happening in these chapters as well!  
So said, enjoy it!

"You heard it well, break me. Psychologically, whichever way you want – but do it. I'm tired of my image, I'm tired of being the idol Kamenashi Kazuya, since this thing is eating my real self to the point I'm not even hurt after having ended a 4-year-old relationship. The only thing I cared about was my ego ."  
Ueda smirked and leaned back on the couch.  
"Now, that's an interesting request. What should I do, then?"  
"Put me to my place and tell me who I really am. I'm tired of being the one people admire, so just put me back to my place"  
"You're the biggest pervert ever."  
"Said the sadist."  
Ueda hit Kame, making him fall back on the couch and hovered over him looking at him with wide opened eyes. Pursed in a faint smirk, his lips opened to reveal pearly teeth and a sharp voice.  
"Shut the fuck up. You're the biggest masochist I have ever seen. Who would ever ask to be psychologically destroyed and beg for it?!"  
Kame bit his lips. He didn't see it as part of being a masochist, he considered it just a way to come down to Earth again or a sort of breather to get out of the body of the perfect idol.  
"I might be a masochist, but you gotta admit that this is arousing you."  
Ueda clicked his tongue and smirked: "Darn right.”  
He then stood up and started walking around the couch, Kame was following every step he took. He started to feel nervous and almost scared for having asked him that. He knew that his mind would have been fucked up now.  
"But well, finally I get to see who exactly is the real Kamenashi Kazuya. Who would have ever thought that the fantastic idol everyone loves is a fucking masochist? And also a fucking liar.”  
"Ah?"  
"Yes, a fucking liar! You keep lying to yourself in order to fool your own fucking self too that you're the perfect idol on tv also in your real life. Even with your girl. You've been telling me I was wrong whenever I told you that you two weren't working together, and yet? Look at what happened. You knew there was nothing left, yet you kept fucking lying.”  
Kame was left speechless. He couldn't deny it, he kept lying to himself, he kept ignoring the problems he had in his relationship.  
"I-..."  
Before Kame could even finish his sentence, Ueda quickly got back on him, his body topped the idol's, blocking him from every possible move and his face extremely close.  
"Shut the fuck up, I'm talking. You ignored all those problems just coz you had to keep up the image of the fairytales' couple you two had. Plus, you did it to preserve your fucking image and ego. Because that's all of what you can think of – your own fucking self. To the point you're not even hurt after breaking up, but you're hurt coz your ego has been touched. How heartless of you. You think the whole fucking universe spins around you just because you can make some teenagers scream when you move your hips. You're so full of yourself, but don't even know how to face life as a normal person. You only know how to deal with your job, how to take care of your fucking image and feed your damn ego with people who even support all that falsehood you are. Well, damn! You're one hell of a fake. This side of yours is what disgusts me the most and that's why I want to break it into pieces.”  
Kame started sweating cold sweat. Ueda's eyes were wide open and he had a smirk printed on his face, he looked like a madman, yet there was something sexy in that look. The younger's whole body was trembling and, despite his cold sweat, he could feel himself burn. Ueda's words where hitting the spot. He was just right, afterall. Those words were meant to really hurt him and it was working.  
But yet... That pain didn't feel bad at all.  
He could feel some strange vibes on all his body, a knot in his throat. He wanted to say something against what Ueda was saying, but he was scared to open his mouth and find out what kind of sound would have come out. So he held his shirt's collar tightly.  
He could feel a weird pressure down his trousers while hearing those words.  
Feeling Ueda's body on top of him, his strong and manly scent all over him, hearing that sharp and husky voice speak those harsh words... that made Kame like that and he knew it.  
Even Ueda's gaze – he could see it wasn't his usual annoyed, angry and full of hatred gaze. It had something sensual in it, the way he looked at him trying to get inside of him, trying to eat him after having broken him into pieces.   
Kame blushed when he realised what actually happened to his lower area. Why was it that way? Why was he aroused if Ueda was offending him, cursing him and breaking him?  
He wanted to hide it, the last thing he wished for was Ueda noticing his hard-on and bash him for that too.  
Ueda focused on how Kame looked like and stared at his face, he could see the mess he was.  
"Look at you. You look like a mess. Your face looks like the face of somebody who's having the best fuck of his life and so is your dick. So this is what you are, huh? I just had to speak and you got like this. I was right again: you are the biggest fucking masochist I have ever seen.”  
Kame reached his limits. His ego had been broken into pieces in just some minutes. His mind had been twisted and fucked in all sort of ways and he suddenly felt exhausted because of it.  
He held his head and tightened his hands around his hair. He wanted Ueda to stop; this was enough for him.  
"You say you're straight but look: you're hard while a man is fucking your mind. While a man is insulting and humiliating you. You enjoyed that dance we had, which was no ordinary dance at all but some sort of tease I did on you. You send me nudes without thinking twice and you get all nervous if I praise you. Plus, you totally lost it when I said you're fuckable, that I'd fuck you. Not only your ego got bigger, you also started doubting your own interests, huh?"  
How could Ueda even guess that right? Why was he able to strip him of all his masks?  
He was breaking him into pieces saying those things out loud, things even Kame didn't know before Ueda said them.  
Kame started breathing harder and his voice wouldn't fully come out.  
"Please... Stop..."  
Ueda smirked, he knew he hit all the right spots. He knew someone like him wouldn't be able to bear those words all at once and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted him to be destroyed, fucked up.  
"You can't anymore, huh? It hurts to see how things really are, doesn't it? Especially if it's me saying them, if it's me humiliating you, isn't it so?"  
Kame kept holding his head, he didn't want to look at Ueda. He felt ashamed of himself for having reacted that way to those words. It was embarrassing, humiliating.  
He could feel his eyes about to get teary, but he fought against himself to keep those tears back. That would have been another humiliation for him, and he didn't want Ueda to bash him for that too.  
"Feel bad now?"  
Kame didn't want to reply nor look at Ueda. He was too ashamed of himself, he found it embarrassing to show him his almost crying face and he was almost mad at him for what he just said. He knew that some of the things he said were actual facts, but the way he said them was painful.  
Ueda, then, got off the idol and sat next to him. He caressed his hair, his hand felt strangely soft.  
"You asked for this, don't be mad at me. I just said what I thought and did it the way you asked me.” Somehow, his tone of voice felt different now. It suddenly got softer and warmer, which made Kame shiver.  
"I won't be touching you down there despite your conditions, not as long as you tag yourself as straight at least. The game is over for today.”  
Ueda stood up and invited Kame to go with him. He noticed Kame's face and smiled. He felt quite satisfied with himself while the other guy was fighting _against_ himself in order not to punch Ueda for making that accomplished face.  
"I'll take you home for today so you can rest after this session. If I go further than this I believe I might knock you out and I'm just using words.”  
Still, Kame refused to talk and that was getting on Ueda's nerves till he couldn't take it anymore. So, once he took the idol back home he turned to him annoyed and finally spoke.  
"You don't need to be all sulky now. This is just what you asked me so you should have expected it to be rough. I'm not gentle and I don't wanna give you any fucking discount nor I wanna keep back. So you either accept this thing as it is or take back your request. You wanna know what your place is and who you are, so I'm teaching you.”  
The tone Ueda was using almost scared Kame. It was true he asked for it, but he thought that the other guy wouldn't be that extreme. And he didn't expect him to be that harsh on him. He was in pain, he didn't want Ueda to hear his voice.  
"S-sorry... I just didn't expect it to start now and didn't think it would be like this..."  
"Ooh, poor thing. You thought that I'd treat you like everyone does? That I'd be gentle with you coz you're who you are? Or maybe you thought that I'd go easy on you just coz we had a good time and coz you send me nudes? Surprise! The fuck not. I have to destroy your ego and put you back to your place since nobody does. And, I want to remind you again that you asked for it. Want to stop already? Your little mind can't take all of these facts?"  
Kame bit his lips, here it was that knot in his throat again. He could feel tears about to fill his eyes again. He didn't want to be underestimated neither he wanted to be that weak. He asked for it and he needed it.   
However, he could tell that despite him being on the verge of crying, that feeling of humiliation, of being psychologically dominated was arousing him again, which was the troublesome part.  
Why was he feeling that way after having been ravished like that? He kind of wanted to explore more.  
"I don't want it to end here yet.”  
Ueda smirked and looked at Kame's trembling and quite excited body.  
"I believe you don't. Now, go get some rest.”  
Kame quickly got in his house, almost forgetting to even greet Ueda.  
Finally, he was at home. Alone and, on top of all, without Ueda.  
He threw himself on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He could still hear Ueda's harsh words clearly. His head was a mess and he wanted to stop thinking of what that devil told him. But he couldn't help it and ended up analysing all the things Ueda told him.  
"Questioning my interests... huh?"  
He remembered it when he thought that being fluid as Ueda is might not have been that bad, but... did it mean he was questioning himself?  
He couldn't deny the fact that after having danced with Ueda he felt some unusual sensations, still, he didn't think that it meant that he was attracted to Ueda or any other men on the Earth.  
Also, he couldn't explain what was that feeling of arousal he had while Ueda was treating him that way. Actually, he didn't even want to try to explain it nor analyse it. He was scared of himself, he was scared of the effects Ueda was having on him.  
He spent the rest of the day just like that, not moving at all and just lying down on his bed trying to distract himself.

  
///

  
The next morning, too, Kame was still trying to gain his physical energies back, as well as his mental energies. It was almost 12PM and Kame hadn’t got off his bed yet.  
Until his phone rang, making him jump off his bed for the surprise.  
He checked his phone and he saw that he received a message, but when he checked it better he saw that it was a message from Ueda. He was shocked since he thought that Ueda wouldn't ever text him unless he sent him the usual morning pic.  
"Are you alive? It's already this late, you okay?"  
Kame looked at his phone's screen for a while, he was surprised by that message. Actually, that little thing coming from Ueda made Kame feel slightly better. So he was worried for him?  
Ueda could actually be gentle sometimes!?  
He typed his answer quickly. After such a thoughtful message, Kame didn't want to make him wait, even more so because he wasn't that mad anymore so he could think more straight.  
"Yes, I'm alive and I'm okay. I just took some more time to rest,” he typed into his phone.  
Ueda's reply was fast, even faster than when Kame sent him his body's pics. That was a good sign, then. So, that meant that, despite having told him all those things, Ueda didn't actually hate him.   
"That's good! I thought you felt bad or decided to harm yourself after yesterday. If you're not okay yet and feel like you still can't take it, then it's okay if we don't meet today. Don't push yourself, it's dangerous with this kind of play, especially because you're new to it.”  
Kame couldn't believe that Ueda was really being that gentle and thoughtful towards him. That second message was full of caring words. Kame could feel his heart warming because of it. He stared at Ueda's chat for quite a while, smiling like an idiot.  
Somehow, he didn't feel tired anymore. He wanted to meet Ueda, no matter how exhausting it was.  
"I'm totally fine, so if you want to meet it's okay. I'm stronger than that.”  
"You sure? Don't try to show off and rest if you're tired. You don't have to prove me anything and you don't have to act like the idol Kazuya.”  
Still, Kame insisted for them to meet until Ueda finally gave up and believed him.  
"Fine then. Let's meet after lunch, around 3/3:30PM. You can come to me.”  
It still felt quite unreal to see Ueda being so thoughtful and, on top of all, inviting him to his place for the second time. That was a big character development.  
Kame took his time to get ready, have lunch and so on and so forth, then he finally left to reach Ueda.  
3PM and Kame was already out of Ueda's room, walking back and forth still hesitating on whether he had to knock already or wait some more time.  
Before he could even raise his hand to knock on the door, Ueda opened it.  
"Do you plan to stay out here any longer or wanna move your ass in?"  
Kame thrilled, he didn't expect Ueda to hear him. He slowly walked in the room and looked around. He just noticed the suite Ueda was staying at. That might have been pretty expensive for how luxurious it was.  
"Have a seat.”  
Kame quickly obeyed Ueda.  
"No need to be so stiff. By the way, today we're staying indoors. First of all because of paparazzi and journalists. They'll be a fucking pain in the ass if they see you around, especially now that Fukada threw that bomb.”  
Again, it felt as if Ueda was worrying for him and wanted to protect him. That side was still new to Kame, so he didn't really know what to say after that. Luckily, the other guy didn't give him time to reply back and resumed his talk.  
"And we need to be indoors for what I thought to do with you today.”  
Ueda's voice suddenly got deeper and more mischievous. Kame gulped, he didn't really know what to expect from him.  
He was excited all of a sudden, though.  
"What do you want to do?"  
Ueda smirked and leaned closer to Kame, then he ran his finger down Kame's jaw and neck, making the idol shiver already.   
"I want to play a bit more with your mind and fuck it again but in a different way. I'm not gonna use words today, we're using other stuff. Things will get more real. It's gonna be fun.”  
Ueda's voice felt totally different now. It was deep and teasing. Kame felt chills all over himself just hearing him speak. Somehow, he was looking forward to what Ueda had on his mind, he was thrilled.  
"And... what is it that you wanna do, exactly?"  
"First of all, now I'm not Ueda-kun. I'm your master, so you gotta call me that. If you don't, I'll have to punish you. Got it?"  
"Yes.”  
Ueda hit the table with all the strength he had, making it produce a loud noise that startled Kame, who jumped off his seat.  
"What did I just say? -Yes- what?"  
"Yes, M-Master.”  
"Good boy. Now, we need to choose a safe word. Before you ask: a safe word is a random word that you can use when you feel like you can't take it anymore and have reached your limits. When you say it, no matter what I am doing, I'll stop it and we'll switch to the aftercare.”  
Kame looked at him. He was genuinely interested and curious to know more about that and hearing Ueda's voice explain it made it even more fascinating.   
"Aftercare?"  
"That's a must after every bdsm session, in order to let the bottom, in this case you, feel safe again after a hard session and provide them some comfort, to get back to their stability. It consists of some pampering or whatever like that.”  
Kame nodded and took some deep breaths. He was intrigued by that new experience he was about to try.  
"Do you trust me enough for this?"  
He shivered after hearing Ueda's voice, which suddenly got softer, asking him that kind of question.   
Somehow, he felt safe enough with him so he didn't think twice before answering him.  
"I do.”  
Ueda smiled and stood up.  
"Great. This game we're playing today is meant to let you know where your place is. Today it's not you controlling anything, not even yourself. You will have to obey and never ask anything. We're gonna see where your limits are. You can't refuse to do what your master orders you. This is gonna be new for you right? Usually it's the exact opposite, afterall. The idol Kazuya is always spoiled and has people working their ass off for him, yet, today you're going to be the one who's gotta obey to my commands.”  
Kame gulped, he couldn't even try to imagine what kind of thing Ueda had on his mind. Yet, that feeling of unknown made him feel even more excited than before. He was curious, he wanted Ueda to hurry up and show him what he had on his mind, no matter how painful it was going to be.  
"Before I start, think of a safe word and make sure to choose something you'd easily remember. If you reach your limit and don't use that word I won't stop and it won't be that pleasant for you to bear the consequences. So, think well.”  
Kame took some time to think.  
"Vanilla.”  
Ueda smirked and stood up, walking towards his closet: "Just as expected.”  
_What did that even mean?_  
Kame shook his head and looked at what Ueda was doing. He took a bag out of his closet and opened it. After having searched something in it for some seconds, he finally took out a rope and a blindfold. Kame bit his lips and looked at the rope with his eyes wide open.  
"Take your clothes off"  
"Eh?!"  
Kame blushed and looked at Ueda, surprised. He still couldn't understand what he actually wanted to do. And, on top of all, why did he even need to take his clothes off now?  
"We're gonna use these ropes and I don't wanna damage your clothes, so you better take 'em off. You can decide if you wanna keep underwear on or not. Personally, I'd prefer it if you took it off as well, but that should be up to you, after all. See? I'm a good master.”  
Good master his ass! How humiliating was it going to be for him to take his clothes off in order to be tied like a hog?!  
"Hurry the fuck up, Kazuya!"  
Kame shivered after he heard Ueda call his first name and use that kind of voice. He quickly stood up and nodded.  
"Yes, Master.”  
Ueda sat on a chair in front of Kame, crossed his legs and kept his eyes on the idol while he was slowly taking his clothes off, keeping his underwear only on.  
Kame could feel his face slowly turn red for the embarrassment, yet, he enjoyed that feeling. He enjoyed Ueda's eyes on him.  
"Now, kneel down"  
"Yes, Master"  
Ueda licked his lips, then, when Kame knelt, he stepped closer to him and proceeded to tie him up.  
First thing, Ueda wrapped the rope around Kame's legs the way that his calf was tightly tied to his thigh. Kame clenched his teeth while Ueda was tightening and knotting the rope around his limb.  
It was painful and too tight, therefore the idol couldn't keep back some little noises despite him trying to muffle them.  
He could see the satisfaction in Ueda's eyes when he heard him.  
"Now, raise your hands and put them behind your head.”  
Ueda's voice commanding Kame was even hotter than normally. It was deep and low and caused Kame to feel a tingling sensation all over his body everytime he spoke.  
Kame quickly obeyed.  
At this point, Ueda proceeded to tie Kame's arms tight to each other, then he knotted the rope also around Kame's chest. The idol shivered feeling the rough rope tightening on him everytime Ueda moved. It hurt, yet it hurt so good.  
Next, Ueda used the rope that was tying Kame's arms and chest to also tie his neck and use the rest as a leash. Kame shivered. That rope around his neck was the worst part of all of that, it almost felt as if it was about to choke him.  
Ueda took a while to appreciate Kame in that position. He could see how hot his body was, just like the red and embarrassed face he had. While Kame, on the other hand, was already feeling his body getting slightly numb, his muscles hurting even more than they did after his busiest days.  
"Such a nice view,” Ueda smirked and Kame bit his lips. He was starting to feel aroused, he could feel his own cock slowly get harder. That was humiliating, embarrassing, but the more he thought of that and of the fact that Ueda could clearly see his arousal, the more he felt horny.  
The other guy stepped close and stepped on Kame's leg with one foot. Kame shivered and squirmed. That heavy boot plus Ueda's strength pressing against his already pained leg felt like hell.  
"Look at this, you're already getting up? Just as expected from the worst masochist ever.”  
Ueda smirked and leaned closer to Kame. He ran his hand on the idol's chest, then he let it go down till he reached Kame's hard on. He rubbed his palm on the tip and tightened his hand around the full length.  
Kame squirmed: "What the fuck are you doing?! That wasn't part of what I asked.”  
Ueda quickly raised his head as Kame shouted at him. His gaze suddenly got harder and his eyes seemed mad while he twisted his lips.  
He stood up and pulled the rope as hard as he could, so that would press tighter around Kame's arms and neck. Kame whimpered, the rope hurt more than before and it felt worst around his neck.   
"Who the fuck allowed you to talk? And when the fuck have I allowed you to talk to me like that! I am the one deciding stuff here, you're a nobody right now.”  
Kame bit his lips, he could even hear how he started to breathe harder.  
His legs and arms were getting even more numb and he was feeling breathless because of that rope around his neck.  
Suddenly, Ueda let go of the rope and walked towards the table. Kame watched him picking a blindfold and turn back to him before the world got black.  
"Now, we're gonna teach you what happens when you don't follow the rules. This is how Kazuya is gonna learn to stay on his place.”  
Now that everything got dark around Kame because of that blindfold, he could clearly hear Ueda’s steps going further form him again and then come back after some time.  
Not too long after, he felt something cold against his lips, probably a glass. A glass that had a nauseating smell.  
"As a punishment, I decided to whip some of the foods you hate the most. And guess what? You gotta drink this shit.”  
Ueda pressed the glass close to Kame's lips, while the other guy tried to turn his face away, attempting a complaint. But, before he could get away from it, Ueda's hand grabbed Kame's hair tightly and pushed him to the glass.  
"You gotta obey what your master says. Drink it and do it slowly so you can taste it well.”  
He slowly opened Kame's mouth and poured some of that liquid in it. Kame slowly forced it down – it felt terrible. His throat was refusing the concoction. It not only tasted terrible but it also was bitter, extremely bitter.  
Ueda poured more of the juice in Kame's mouth. Then, while Kame was still trying to swallow the liquid, he felt Ueda's boot press again on his leg while he slightly pulled the rope around his neck, the combination of movements making him jolt for the pain.  
There it was, Kame reached his limit. His body refused to push that juice down, his legs were numb just like his arms, Ueda stepping on his leg felt as if his leg was being slowly broken and he slowly started to feel breathless because of the tight rope against his neck.  
He tried to talk, yet his voice wouldn't come out.  
"V...va..."  
Ueda pulled Kame's hair harder, "I thought I told you to drink, not talk.”  
"Vanilla!,” Kame used his last bits of energies to shout that word out loud. Then he started breathing harder and felt as if he was about to pass out anytime. His body felt weak so he slowly bent forward, almost losing his senses.  
"Holy fucking shit, Kame! When the fuck did you want to say this fucking safe word? Don't pass out here.”  
Ueda quickly hurried and untied the ropes around Kame's body and took his blindfold off, revealing Kame's teary eyes.  
The idol turned his head to the other side, he didn't want Ueda to see his face in those conditions. However, the other guy gently wiped his eyes and gave him a glass of sweet juice, slowly pouring it in his mouth. Then, he raised him and brought him on his bed.  
Kame looked at Ueda, he seemed pretty worried. What was that change of character all of a sudden?  
He saw him getting something from a drawer, it was some lotion.  
The other guy sat next to him on the bed and slowly massaged the lotion first on the bruises the ropes left on Kame's legs, while the idol looked at every move he made.  
"What are you...?"  
"That's the aftercare I told you about. Seriously, when the fuck did you want to hurry and use the safe word? Did you want to die on me or what?! You're still new to this so you shouldn't push yourself this far, for fuck’s sake.”  
Kame bit his lips. He didn't say it before because he was actually enjoying that and, on top of that, because he wanted to prove his strength. He didn't want to give up midway, he didn't want to seem that weak.  
Ueda slowly massaged the bruises on Kame's arms, shoulders and neck using that lotion.  
His hands felt gentle on the idol's body, which wouldn't stop shivering at every touch of Ueda's hands.  
He slowly massaged his chest too. Kame bit his lips, those strong hands massaging his body felt quite good as well, and he was scared to let out any kind of pleasured sound anytime if he didn't try to swallow them.  
Ueda looked down at Kame's groin for a moment, he could see that the idol was getting up again while he was taking care of those bruises. He couldn't help but smile, he felt quite satisfied of his job.  
"Despite it being a hard session, I'm glad to know you're not as scared and traumatised as it looked like.”  
Kame suddenly got back to his senses, finally he stopped focusing on the pleasure he felt and listened to what Ueda was saying.  
"Y-you mean?"  
"Well, your dick got up again while I'm massaging you. You managed to get up not too long after you seemed to be close to death, so it means that you actually enjoyed what we did, despite it being too much.”  
Kame blushed and bit his lips. He covered his face in embarrassment so that Ueda couldn't see it.  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. It's totally normal to be like that!"  
Ueda smiled and kept massaging Kame's body softly, making the other guy take deep breaths every time he touched him.  
"Why are you so gentle?.”  
Kame's voice was muffled with his hard breaths, and it would have been a lie for Ueda to say that it didn't have any effect on him.  
"Well, it's true that I'm a dominant both as a person and in bed and it's also true that I like to give pain to my submitted. But, as a good master, I also have to take care of my partner and relieve them with some care. I don't go easy on my partners, so it's necessary to shower them with some love after each session. Especially for you, since you're new to it.”  
Kame nodded and looked at Ueda's hands slowly massaging his ankles, not missing a single spot. He had been massaging him for quite a while, yet, he still made sure to relieve every single inch of Kame's body as many times as he could. Kame felt totally relieved, indeed.  
"Thank you for it.”  
"You shouldn't thank me, that's my job as a master. Now that we are done, I want to tell you more about what I did to you today and illustrate you some other options for the next times, if you want to do it again.”  
Kame blushed. How could he tell him that he wanted to do it again despite what just happened? Was he truly a masochist, after all? He really didn't displease it at all.  
"I want it again the next time.”  
Brave of him to say what he was thinking of, not even thinking of it twice.  
However, Ueda seemed happy to hear that.  
"So you didn't hate it, afterall. By the way, the thing I did with the ropes is called shibari. It's a typical Japanese bdsm practice, something like the art of tying somebody up. What I did is nothing, of course, there are more complex knots and positions. But since this was your first, I picked the less hard. However, if you get used to it, we can slowly go to the next levels as well.”  
Kame nodded. Somehow, hearing Ueda plan other stuff for him thrilled him. He looked forward to the next thing he had to do, and that kind of scared him. He didn't recognize his own self anymore, and that was only their first session.  
"Then, the juice and blindfold. First thing first, the blindfold was a way to make you more sensitive, so that you'd feel everything twice harder than normally. Plus, the idea of the unknown usually arouses people. The juice was made just like a punishment, so you know that if you don't follow the rules, if you don't shut up when necessary and know where your place is, which is never on top of anyone, you need to be punished. And so was the physical pain I gave you pulling the rope that tight around your neck especially and stepping on you.”  
"That hurt too much..."  
Ueda clicked his tongue and leaned against his bed's headboard.  
"That's why there is the safe word, which you used too late.”  
"I was curious to see what came next and I wanted to challenge myself... I didn't expect it to be so unbearable. I am not asking for vanilla, since you don't like it, neither you practice anything like that, and also because this is not what I asked for. But we could..."  
Ueda looked at the ceiling for some minutes while twisting his lips.  
"Well, since these are your first times, I could go for something more bearable for you and way softer than this. I might have chosen something too extreme for it to be your first time experiencing physical pain.”  
"What are the options?"  
"Hm~ Well, some lighter shibari practices. Or some spanking rather than stepping on you, or a light whip. Handcuffs, tickling, some stimulation or self humiliation. Something like that could go, what do you think?"  
Kame shivered while thinking of all those options Ueda had just listed. He tried to imagine each of them and that felt quite interesting to try.  
"I think that they could be okay. I don't really know much about those things but I trust you since you're the expert here.”  
Ueda smiled and shrugged: "What a good boy, trusting your master like this,” he patted Kame's head while the other guy's cheeks turned into a lovely pinkish colour.  
"Why don't you rest for a while? I bet you are feeling exhausted after what we did. I'll wake you up later for dinner.”  
Was that still part of the aftercare? Ueda's voice was sweet and he suddenly was all caring and thoughtful towards him. Seeing that scene, nobody would have believed he was the same guy who just ravished Kame that way.  
"I don't want to disturb you, I can go ho-"  
"Shut up, if I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't have told you to sleep. Just lie down and rest.”  
He quickly pulled the idol on the mattress and covered him with his blankets.  
"I'll have a shower in the meanwhile. Make sure to rest.”  
"Yes, mast...,” Kame quickly stopped himself from speaking further and turned fully red, "U-Ueda-san.”  
Ueda turned back to him and smirked: "Looks like somebody likes this play more than expected, huh? Well, I don't displease it if you address me as your master, feels arousing. But then you don't have to be surprised if I glomp on you.”  
Kame felt his face get even redder, just like his ears. Whenever Ueda came up with those innuendos, he just couldn't help it. Those words hit something inside of Kame that made him extremely shy yet kinda curious.  
Again, Kame couldn't recognise his own self. Since when did he start thinking like that? Ueda's effects were strong on him.   
Also his scent embracing Kame while he was in Ueda's bed was making the idol pleasantly dizzy again. It felt good to be surrounded by that strong manly fragrance.  
He rolled himself in the blankets and slowly fell asleep, surrounded by it.


	8. Chapter 8

.”..me"  
"Kame, hey wake up"  
"Kazuya! Wake the fuck up, fucking shit!"  
Ueda slapped Kame's butt as hard as he could so that the other guy would finally wake up for dinner.  
Kame quickly jumped into a sitting position at the centre of the bed and looked at the guy in front of him while still rubbing his eye. His face was fully red and he could feel Ueda's hand's print on his butt, still pounding for how hard it had been hit.  
"Jeez, you could try to use a kinder tone, at least! You scared me"  
"Stop whining, I've been trying to wake you up for ages. I thought you died since you didn't even move.”  
Kame massaged his butt and shyly looked away still whining at him.  
"Was that slap even necessary though?"  
"That was for my own pleasure, plus it woke you up thus, yes, it was necessary. Now, would the little baby here grace us and finally get up to have his dinner or are you gonna plant your ass in this bed for the rest of your days?"  
"I got it, I got it. I'm getting up.”  
Kame slowly made his way out of the bed. He still felt his whole body sore, so he had some difficulties with his moves. That guy surely tied those ropes in the tightest way ever since his muscles were still aching despite him having slept on them.  
"My legs and arms still hurt from the session.”  
Kame whined, he hoped he'd still receive the kindness he had during the aftercare, however, the only comeback he had was a dry: "You're lucky it's just your arms and legs.”  
He snorted, he secretly wanted to be pampered a bit more.  
"What do you mean with this?"  
Ueda chuckled and started eating before Kame. "If I were to fuck you then you wouldn't even be able to walk, so feel lucky for your current situation.”  
Kame blushed and slowly nodded, then he sat down and slowly started eating too.  
"Speaking of which, what do you think about being fucked by a man? Or being with a man in general, sexually speaking of course.”  
The other guy kept staring at his dish wondering why would Ueda even ask him that kind of question out of nowhere. He sincerely didn't know what to answer to that question.   
"Frankly, I don't really know. I have never thought of being with a man, not to be fucked by one nor to fuck one. Up till now, I just tested myself with girls and since it worked out I just went with it.”  
Ueda rested his head on his fist and smirked: "Well, it worked out while I was working on you a while ago. I guess you're no different from me, afterall.”  
Kame blushed. He thought that the "being fluid" thing was just an hypothesis he made about what would it be like, but he had never imagined that he could actually be so. He never tried any man, so he couldn't imagine how it felt.  
Kinda dumb of him to think that he had to try before knowing, though, when the answer was so crystal clear.   
"T-that was..."  
"If I were to fuck you now, what would you do?"  
Kame blushed even harder. Why was he so direct? Ueda had that ability to say that kind of embarrassing stuff so easily, making it look like something normal to talk about.  
"I... I don't know.”  
"Hm~ Well, at least it means it's not a rejection.”  
Was that so? Would he really not reject him, though?  
Kame's head was a mess again and he wasn't even sure if Ueda was playing again with it or if it was just one of Ueda's normal effects.  
After some moments of silence, finally Kame had the courage to speak what was on his mind.  
"What about you? Do you prefer men better than women or women better than men?"  
Ueda laughed: "What's that question? I don't think I have any particular preference. I can either switch from being the straightest man to the gayest I guess? I just take what I feel like having at that moment. I've had relationships both with men and women and they are too different to be compared and to choose.”  
"And what do you like the most about both men and women?"  
Ueda took some time to think before answering the question. And, as expected, he didn't even try to sound discreet or what.  
"Well... About women... I guess their breasts. I love touching them and play with them, also when I use ropes. I like how soft they are when I touch them and their tied bodies. About men, I guess their ass? Or perhaps their v lines or back, or erections. I dunno, it's hard to choose.”  
Kame coughed. He kinda saw it coming but didn't imagine he'd be that explicit with his answer. Ueda surely knew no shame. Or, perhaps, he was doing it on purpose just to make Kame feel uneasy. If that was so, then his plan was working more than well.  
"May I ask you another question?"  
"Go ahead"  
"How and when did you get into bdsm? I mean, that isn't a common interest you can start to like because you just randomly heard of it, isn't it?"  
Ueda nodded and leaned himself back on the chair.  
He looked straight at Kame, he kept gazing at him during all the time they had dinner, actually. And that was making Kame feel even more uncomfortable.  
"Porn. I was a teen, I guess? And just bumped into a video of a dude tying someone up and then doing other stuff. I liked what he did with the ropes and how hard the session was so I thought I would have liked to do so too, especially coz I already liked rougher sex anyways. So I just learnt it and there we are.”  
Kame blushed and coughed again.   
"How can you talk so casually about porn?"  
"Is that a taboo? Plus, you asked that question. What did you expect the answer to be? ‘I learnt about that at school’? Or ‘I was born as a master’?"  
Ueda chuckled and looked directly at Kame, who quickly looked away as soon as his eyes met the other guy's deep and penetrating gaze.  
"If you want to have a shower before I take you home just go ahead, ne?"  
"Ah, thank you! I'd really need it!"  
Kame quickly went to the bathroom.  
He couldn't lie about the fact that using Ueda's bathfoam, having his scent on him while he had a shower, made him feel quite good. There was something about that scent that was able to melt Kame's mind.  
After he got all ready and dressed up, Ueda took him back home since it was so late at night for him to let Kame go back by himself or to disturb Koki.  
"We'll talk tomorrow about our next meeting, okay? I'll wait for you to tell me about your conditions.”  
"Sure! Then, see you and good night! Thank you for taking me home and thank you for today.”  
Ueda's lips suddenly and slowly curled into a smile, then he started laughing, he looked very amused and Kame couldn't really get what was so hilarious about what he said.  
"W-what...?"  
"You're thanking me for having tortured you? Well, damn Kame, you're one hell of a masochist for real then!"  
Kame's face turned fully red for the embarrassment. He started panicking all of a sudden, he actually enjoyed it but he didn't want his gratitude to sound that naughty.  
He started stuttering while trying to defend himself.   
"A-ah... N-no, no, no! Y-you're wrong! I meant... I meant... the aftercare, the dinner, the shower... Really I-.”  
Ueda smiled tenderly and slowly walked towards Kame, he covered his lips with his hand in order to shut him and gently ruffled his hair, leaving the other guy with his eyes wide open for the shock and his full face getting even redder, if that was even possible.  
"It's okay,” he whispered into Kame's ear. A sweet, low and deep tone of voice caressing the idol's skin along with a hot breath tickling his ear, making him shiver.  
"You did a good job today. Have a good night.”  
He smiled and hopped on his motorbike, leaving Kame next to his house's door, still confused and surprised for what just happened.  
///  
When he woke up, Kame couldn't even count the amount of dreams he had regarding Ueda and the whole day they spent together.  
Be it for how the whole session got him, be it for the scent he had on his body thanks to Ueda's bathfoam and stuff, his night was full of that guy.  
Once he was fully awake, he remembered all of what he dreamt and just couldn't get off his bed. What was wrong with his own head all of a sudden? And why was Ueda being the centre of his dreams out of the blue?  
However, he found his dreams quite... interesting, if that was the right way to describe them.  
While he was rewinding all the previous day's happenings (especially what happened before Ueda left) and while he was trying to imagine what would have happened that day, Kame felt a strange feeling all over his body. A knot right into his throat, which ended right on his own manhood.  
"That can't be.”  
He widened his eyes when he realised that he just got an erection because of all of what he had just thought of.  
He checked himself finding his own length all up. Kame blinked a few times and bit his lips, he couldn't believe his eyes. He totally lost control of his body in just one day and a half, thanks to Ueda. A man. A sadist.  
Despite that, Kame tried to chill and took advantage of that situation. So, he took his phone and, once he set his hard-on free taking it out of his underwear, he took a picture of it and sent it to Ueda.  
"What am I even doing..." he sighed, but still, he sent the pic without thinking too much about it.  
Ueda did the same too, afterall.  
Kame was still holding his phone while trying to put himself back together, when it suddenly started ringing. He checked who was calling him and nearly dropped his phone when he saw that the call came from Ueda. That was bad.  
He took some time to finally pick up the call, but eventually did.  
"H-hello"  
"Tell me you're still up.”  
Ueda's voice was still kinda husky, probably he just woke up, but it had something sexy in it and that sound only made Kame shiver.  
"Y-yes... why?.”  
He literally wanted to die on the spot. He just put himself in a hella embarrassing situation and he knew it, he knew it before he did it actually. Nevertheless, he went for it.   
"Let's play a game. I'm your master now, so you're not allowed to disobey me, 'kay?"  
"Yes, master.”  
Kame could feel adrenaline all inside his body. He didn't know what he had to do yet, and he could already imagine it was something meant to humiliate him, but that somehow made him even more aroused.  
"Follow my directions. Now, touch your erection and give some gentle and slow strokes.”  
"E-eh?"  
He didn't touch himself yet, but he could already feel his breath getting heavier.  
"Shut the fuck up and do as I say.”  
Kame gave up, and started doing as Ueda told him. Even though he found it deadly embarrassing, he couldn't keep his already half-moans back and he could feel Ueda smirking because of that.  
"Increase the speed: tighten your hand around it and rub it fast. I wanna hear your moves, so you better do it well.”  
Kame diligently followed Ueda's commands, his low and sexy voice commanding him on how to touch himself was making him hella aroused and he didn't even know how was that even possible.  
However, the last bits of dignity he had left made him careful enough to try to swallow his moans.  
"Let me hear your voice, don't fucking swallow it.”  
Kame tried to put a quick "I-I'm sorry" among his heavy breath and the moans he finally let out.  
He suddenly became totally shameless and didn't even care about his moans and all the sounds he was making as he was increasing the speed of his own hand on his rock-hard cock.  
"-I'm sorry- what?.”  
Kame took some time to gain his breath and finally moan a "Ueda-sama" as a response.  
"Oh, fuck.”  
Ueda, too, couldn't take it anymore. Hearing all those sounds Kame was making and trying to picture what his face would look like, made Ueda incredibly aroused as well. So aroused that he, too, started doing the same thing he ordered Kame to do.  
"Ueda-sama, a-are you...?"  
Kame could hear what Ueda was doing given the noises that his moves were producing and given the hard breaths he heard coming from his phone.  
"Doing it too? Yeah.”  
His voice mixed with his heavy breath and those low moans made the idol thrill. He rubbed himself harder and so did Ueda. Their voices, their sounds and moans were perfectly melting and mixing together.  
"Do it harder, Kazuya. Harder.”  
The idol instantly increased his speed. He felt himself closer and closer, his body was getting hotter and he was becoming a moaning mess. He couldn't take it anymore.  
"Stop it"  
"A-ah?"  
"Do it slowly"  
"B-bu-,” before he could even try to object to what he was just ordered to do, he shut himself on time and obeyed him. He thrilled at every stroke he gave, he needed to come but, as expected, the sadist that Ueda was wouldn't make it easy.  
"Please, master, allow me to do it faster.”  
Kame felt himself on fire, both for his extreme arousal and for the embarrassment. Begging Ueda to let him come, to let him touch himself properly.  
He was desperate so he couldn't help it. And what was making it even more difficult was the fact that Ueda was still working on himself, making louder sounds on purpose just to tease Kame, still not answering him.  
When he felt himself close enough too, he finally spoke again: "Do it hard again.”  
The idol didn't wait more than a second to rub himself harder again.   
He bit his lips, he was so close, his breath got heavier and so his voice. "G-gonna come.”  
"Shit, me too,” Ueda's voice too was mixed with his breath and moans, which made it even sexier.  
They both came together not too long later, leaving themselves almost breathless.  
It took some time for Kame to gain his breath back and when he finally did, he still didn't speak a single word. Now that he was done, he realised what he just did and felt ashamed of his own self.  
"Kame? Are you still here? You okay?"  
The other guy suddenly thrilled when he heard Ueda's voice again, but couldn't find the courage to answer right away. He was too embarrassed, embarrassed for having gotten hard while thinking of those dirty things Ueda did, embarrassed for having showed Ueda something as intimate and private as his own hard on and, on top of all, he was embarrassed for having had phone sex with him.  
"Kame?"  
He shook his head, he needed to go back down to earth again. Afterall, Ueda did it too so he wasn't the only dirty one there and he couldn't be blamed either.  
"Y-yes.”  
"Good~ Listen, wanna come over later? Do you feel like doing another session? Or are you still sore from yesterday?"  
Kame bit his lips, his pain was gone long time ago after all, so he could try to push himself further again that day. He couldn't lie to himself, he would have gone there even if his body was still in pain. After that session they had he finally felt relieved and relaxed and it had been so long since he felt that way. Since he felt his own head emptied from all the thoughts he had.  
"I can do it. When do you want me to come?"  
Ueda smirked and licked his lips, he truly enjoyed how the idol Kamenashi Kazuya was entrusting his whole self to him.  
"Whenever you want to, my door is open.”  
Kame shivered, that invitation made with that teasing tone of voice gave him chills all down his spine. He gulped and nodded: "Alright, I'll be right there.”  
When they finally hung the call up, Kame took a deep breath. He was all tense and nervous and didn't even know why. Maybe because he didn't know what he had to expect from Ueda that day.  
After he put himself together, he went to have a shower and slowly got ready, taking his time so he could chill himself before facing what was going to happen later.  
///  
Kame knocked on Ueda's door, still feeling quite nervous. He didn't even know how was he supposed to face Ueda after all of what happened that morning, for this exact reason he decided to take some time before going there, so he waited till the afternoon hoping he'd feel less shy. However that was all in vain, obviously.  
"Oh, you're here! Didn't expect you to be here now.”  
"Good aft-"  
Kame stopped to look at the amazing view he had right in front of him: a shirtless Ueda showing his breath-taking and well-sculpted body while wearing his towel only.  
He bit his lips and shook his head while making his way in the suite.  
"Make yourself at ease, I'm gonna put something on and be right back.”  
"S-sure, take your time.”  
When Ueda finally went back to the bathroom, the other guy took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. He was sure Ueda did it on purpose just so he could tease him as always.  
Not too long later, Ueda got back from the bathroom. Kame looked at every step he took while he got something to drink for the both of them out of the fridge.  
He, then, sat down in front of Kame.  
"How are you feeling? And how are your bruises?"  
Ueda truly sounded so kind and his tone of voice was so casual and friendly, so much that Kame felt almost moved by that.  
"I'm doing well, after your massage it didn't hurt that much and now also the lotion had effect. I'm not feeling any pain and the bruises are kinda gone as well.”  
Ueda smirked while he sipped his drink.  
"Well, I'm an expert so I had no doubts about it. Now that you're fully rested, would you like to tell me your thoughts about your first bdsm physical experience? I have to know how you feel about it before doing anything else or pushing myself too far. We've confirmed that, at least for the first times, sessions as hard and rough as yesterday's are still too much. But what about the whole thing itself? What effects did it have on you? You're not traumatised, are you?"  
Kame blushed hearing how interested and concerned Ueda was. He didn't really know how that whole bdsm thing worked, but seeing the Ueda he had in front of him asking him all those questions just to make sure he's doing it right, made Kame think that Ueda truly made a kind master after all. He wasn't scared to entrust himself to him.  
The idol smiled, it was a real smile this time and not the usual fake smile he had to put on.  
"I'm not traumatised or anything like that, don't worry. The session itself felt okay, despite it being way too rough. But I have to admit that I finally felt relieved after it, it helped me not thinking about anything else and stepping out of my idol-self for once. So I think it is quite a good breather, indeed.”  
"Hm~ that's good then! I have planned quite a few things for today as well, and I made sure not to be as rough as I was yesterday, so I hope you'll enjoy it.”  
Kame thrilled as soon as he heard those words. He wanted to start right away, he truly wanted to know what Ueda planned this time. Plus, he couldn't believe that Ueda truly spent time to think of what to do for him also being careful to choose something not too harsh.  
"Are you ready, Kazuya?"  
There finally was his usual mischievous voice, that voice he made whenever he was about to do something dirty or when he wanted to tease Kame.  
The idol nodded while chewing on his lips. He already felt his blood boil.  
"I'm ready"  
"Good~ What's today's safe word? I'll let you choose it by yourself so it's easier for you to remember. But don't get used to this, I'm allowing it just coz you're new to it, but with time I'll be the one choosing your safe word"  
Kame slightly nodded his head and focused on something easy for him to remember. He looked around the room but the only thing that caught his eyes was Ueda's blue shirt on his bed.  
"Blue.”  
Ueda stood up and smirked while walking towards the closet where he kept his bag with all his accessories and toys for bdsm.  
"Very well. Remember that from now onwards I'm your master, so you gotta address me like that. You're not allowed to disobey my commands and talk if I'm not allowing you to. Got it?"  
"Yes, Master. I'll be doing whatever you tell me to do.”  
Ueda licked his lips and smiled mischievously. "If you talk like that I could even pin you down and fuck the hell out of you, though.”  
Kame blushed and widened his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I won't do it. It's not part of what you asked, plus, Kamenashi Kazuya is as straight as an arrow, or that's what he says.” He chuckled after this last sentence.  
It truly sounded like Ueda was making fun of him by saying those things and Kame wanted to reply back so bad, but he wasn't allowed to speak so he had to shut up. Or perhaps that was the excuse he used not to try to defend his own self.  
Finally, Ueda took some ropes out of the bag.  
"Take your clothes off. Just like yesterday, you can choose whether to take your underwear off too or not.”  
"Yes, Master.” Kame stood up and took his clothes off, keeping his underwear on again, as expected.   
Ueda slowly walked towards him holding the ropes and a long whip, a riding crop to be precise, which he used to hit Kame's back as soon as he reached him. The idol squirmed and bit his lip. He didn't see it coming, and that pain he felt was strangely good, if he had to be honest.  
"Kneel down and put your hands behind your back"  
The idol quickly did what he was ordered to. He knelt in front of Ueda and looked at him. His face was already flushed and his eyes were already asking to see what came next. Ueda smirked and caressed Kame's jaw with his whip, later using it to raise the idol's head, so he could look at it better.  
"What a cute face you're making right now. You really wanna see what's next, huh? I won't make you wait longer then.”  
The other guy shivered while listening to Ueda's low and teasing voice which sounded so hella sexy.  
Again, the whip hit him, this time it aimed to his arm, then to his chest and leg. Kame clenched his teeth and closed his eyes everytime Ueda hit him. He was doing it too strongly, but he wanted to endure it.  
The blonde guy slowly walked around him and then stopped at his back. He hit Kame's back so he'd bend forward. Everytime Ueda hit him with the whip, Kame would let out some deliciously pained moans which made the other guy hungry for more. He wanted to break him so bad. At this rate, Ueda grabbed Kame's arms tightly, holding them with all the strength he had while making the other guy breathe harder and let out more sounds. Sounds that were arousing him as heck.  
He took one rope and started to wrap it around Kame's wrists and arms.  
"I'm not gonna go for your neck this time, ne?"  
Kame licked his lips and tried to talk despite his hard breath, despite the sounds he might have let out if he opened his mouth.   
"Thank you for your kindness, master. I really appreciate it.”  
Ueda thrilled after hearing those words. "Kindness? You don't know a thing, Kazuya. But I love how submissive you're being right now,” he smirked and pulled Kame's hair, so he'd push his head back to face him. "You don't know how arousing it feels to have the idol Kamenashi Kazuya in this state right in front of me and hearing his cute moans while he calls me master and does everything I tell him to do. You're so lewd, look at this face of yours.”  
He licked his own lips while looking at Kame's flushed and aroused face. Then he proceeded to tie the idol's arms and wrists together. He tied it as tightly as possible. Kame bit his lips, Ueda was being too rough once again and didn't even notice it.  
"What the fuck, this hurts! Didn't you promise you'd be gentle?"  
Ueda suddenly stopped, after loosening the ropes just a little bit to let blood flow. Then he slowly walked in front of Kame, his expression didn't suggest anything good this time.  
Kame looked at him, he truly felt scared after looking at the angry face he had in front of him.  
"I-I'm sorry, m-mas-"  
"You really can't keep that fucking mouth of yours shut, can you? Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up unless I told you to fucking talk?"  
"Y-yes, master"  
"Then why the fuck don't you shut the fuck up? And, on top of all, what's with that inappropriate language of yours? Do you think you can talk to your master that casually?"  
Ueda's voice suddenly got louder and tougher, which made Kame thrill.  
"N-no, master. I am truly sorry, please forgive me.”  
Ueda smirked and widened his eyes. That was the usual mad and crazy look he had whenever he was about to go for the worst.  
"Hah? Forgive you? No way, no way. I'll teach you what happens to people who can't keep their mouth shut and talk when it's unnecessary.”  
He smirked and walked to his bag again and started to look for something in it. Kame, on the other hand, followed Ueda's every move. He bit his lips, he was panting and didn't even know whether he was feeling scared or aroused by what Ueda was about to do to him.  
After some time, Ueda walked back to him holding a weird metallic thing, it looked like a dentist's tool or something like that.  
"This is a Jennings gag, it works just like a normal medical accessory. This is supposed to make your mouth a bit numb, and serves you as a punishment.”  
Ueda knelt in front of the idol, he was truly enjoying himself while treating Kame that way. Kame himself could see it by the way he was smirking.  
Ueda caressed Kame's lips with his finger and slowly opened them just like that.   
This time, the idol didn't even try to put any resistance against him, he didn't want any more punishments along with that. It was already too much since he knew how bad that tool would have been on him.  
In the meantime, Ueda put the mouth gag on Kame and smirked while looking at the final result: a fully-red Kame having his mouth wide open, trying to fight against his own self so he wouldn't drool. However, all of it was in vain since it didn't take too long for him to start drooling because of that damn thing.  
Kame felt so embarrassed and humiliated, he lost all of dignity showing that obnoxious and disgusting sight of himself.  
"What a nice view. Finally Kamenashi Kazuya is losing his composure. You're full of your own drool and can't even control your body,” Ueda smirked and took the chance to look at that mess he had in front of him. Then he used some sanitiser to make his hands sterile. After he carefully disinfected his hands, he walked to Kame and pulled his tongue out making him squirm and let out some noisy sounds.  
He smirked while twisting Kame's tongue a little. "You're staying like this for some time, till I think it's enough for me to forgive you.”  
He smirked and wiped Kame's lips, then he sat in front of him and looked at him.  
Kame, instead, felt himself on the verge of crying because of how humiliated he felt. He avoided Ueda's eyes so he could try to fool himself that he couldn't see how disgusting he was looking at that very moment. He didn't even know what was feeling the worst: his arms which were becoming numb because of the tight rope around them and because of the uncomfortable position, or his mouth, becoming numb as well.  
Time went by, and Kame felt his mouth and throat gradually getting dry. That feeling was horrible, he wanted something to hydrate his mouth but couldn't even ask for that.  
However, Ueda suddenly stood up and walked to the refrigerator and took something out of it, then walked back in front of Kame.  
"Your mouth must be really dry by now, huh? Let's help this a little.”  
Kame looked at Ueda opening a bowl of ice-cream. The other guy used his fingers and took some of it on them. Then, he slid those fingers in the idol's mouth, making him taste the ice cream while hydrating his mouth as well.  
Kame's full face got even redder and he whimpered as soon as he felt Ueda's fingers making their way into his mouth. He shivered, that cold sensation and sweet flavour felt great and also the way Ueda's fingers were moving was making it even better.  
When he made sure that Kame's mouth was fully hydrated again, he put the ice cream back in the refrigerator.  
Then, after he walked back to his submitted, Ueda took some more time to appreciate how good that mess looked and finally knelt in front of him.  
"I think this can be enough,” he wiped Kame's eyes, carefully removed the Jennings gag out of his mouth and finally he used a towel to wipe Kame's chin and body.  
After he was done, Ueda walked behind him and started undoing the rope as well. As soon as he had finally been set free, Kame took a deep and relieved breath.   
Ueda raised him and took him on his bed, then he smiled gently and softly patted Kame's head: "Good job, Kame. You truly did your best and resisted for so long. You did a good job.”  
Kame blushed when he heard that and when he felt Ueda's warm hand on his head. He smiled, hearing Ueda praise him like that made him feel good and healed even after that second hard session.  
"Thank you! I tried my best!"  
Ueda chuckled and stood up to take the same lotion he used the previous day. He, then, sat behind Kame and massaged his arms while using that cream, helping the idol to stretch them so he wouldn't feel too achy.  
Kame took some deep breaths – that definitely was the best part of those games. He liked to be spoiled like that, especially because he got the chance to see the rough and tough Ueda turn into a caring and lovely thoughtful person.  
"My mouth and cheeks still feel numb,” Kame complained as soon as Ueda was done helping him with his arms.  
"Well, if that's the case, then...,” Ueda got closer to Kame who suddenly turned fully red when he saw how close he was. However, what he did wasn't exactly what Kame imagined he'd do since the other guy pinched his cheeks, pulled them and then he squeezed them.  
"U-Ueda-kun, this wasn't what I meant.”  
Ueda started laughing while still squeezing Kame's cheeks with both his hands. "Oh really? This was the only way though.”  
He kept laughing, he seemed to be pretty amused and, seeing that genuine laugh, Kame couldn't help but laugh as well. He just realised that Ueda's laughing face was really beautiful.  
"I was wondering, Ueda-kun... The first times we met you never wanted to wake up early in the morning, however lately, when I text you and it's still early, you're always awake and reply quickly.”  
Ueda giggled and lied next to Kame, making himself comfortable.  
"After the first time you sent me your nudes, I decided to change your notifs ringtone. I used a louder one so it would wake me up.”  
Kame blushed and looked at Ueda surprised.  
"E-eh? Why?"  
"Isn't it obvious? So I wouldn't miss the amazing breakfast you send me, of course. This is why today I asked you whether you were still up or not. I was sleeping so it took me some time to realise what I was looking at when I checked your pic.”  
Both of them stayed silent for a moment while recalling what happened that morning and both of their bodies were still feeling the effects of the session they just had and also of what they just remembered.  
Ueda bit his lips, he looked at his hard member and then looked at Kame, who was blatantly aroused as well. However, despite him wanting to touch and fuck the idol, he had to keep himself back, so he just stood up.  
"I'm going to have a shower.”  
Kame looked at Ueda as soon as he stood up and blinked a few times: "Didn't you just ha-.”  
"Shut the fuck up, what do you think I'm doing after all of what happened? You're the same right now, so you should understand.”  
Kame took some time to realise what Ueda just said, then he focused on Ueda's groin noticing his obvious erection. After he saw it, Kame's face turned fully red again.  
"S-sorry... Take your time.”  
Ueda smirked and raised his eyebrow: "Well, you too. Use this time wisely. There are tissues on the bedside table for you to use them. Try to be as noisy as possible.”  
He licked his lips and got in the bathroom, leaving a hella embarrassed Kame staring at the tissues next to him.  
Was he really supposed to relieve himself there? On Ueda's bed?  
He bit his lips, he really needed to set himself free so he didn't think too much about where and how he had to do it and just slid his hard cock out of his underwear. He chewed on his lips, his body felt so sensitive for how aroused he was. He started rubbing his length roughly trying to make as many noises as he could, just like Ueda asked him to do.  
He felt too horny, and Ueda's scent all over the room and on the sheets was making him lose his mind.  
Kame rubbed himself harder and harder, then, when he was close enough, he took some tissues and carefully used them while he came.  
However, that wasn't enough yet. He wanted more, doing it by himself wasn't just enough to feel fully satisfied.  
He wanted Ueda to help him out the next time, but before his mind could play further games on him, Kame tried to kick those thoughts away and closed his eyes for a moment.  
///  
On the other hand, as soon as Ueda got in the shower he heard Kame's voice, and for that reason he tried to adjust the water so it wouldn't cover those sounds. Kame really did what he said? He wasn't even that serious when he told him to make louder noises while jerking off.  
He leaned himself back; he reached his limit too.  
The thought of Kame touching himself after he made him hard was driving Ueda crazy.  
He grabbed his rock-hard length and gave it some rough strokes, which got harder and faster everytime he heard Kame's moans getting louder. He tried to imagine what kind of face the idol was making. He wanted to see that face, he wanted to fuck him so bad or at least feel his body and touch it.  
Kame's moans became louder, he thought that he was probably about to come and that made him go even harder on his own erection, till he came. After he was done, Kame's moans stopped as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Once he finally gained some breath and energies, and once he dressed up again, Kame stood up and tried to look for a garbage can to trash the tissues he used. However, while he was busy looking around the room, Ueda reached him.  
"What're you doing?"  
Kame thrilled and blushed. How was he supposed to explain that now?  
"I..."  
"Do you need something?"  
Ueda stepped closer but Kame tried to walk away from him, till the other guy grabbed his arm.  
"What are you hiding here?,” he raised the hand where Kame was holding the tissues and laughed, while the idol's face turned bright red.  
"Were you really embarrassed because of this? Man, I heard your moans anyway so I already know you jerked off. I did the same if that can make you feel better.”  
Kame turned his face away, so he wouldn't meet Ueda's eyes. "I know... I was loud because you asked me to, but it's embarrassing if you see this..."  
"Oh, shut up. I even swallow this stuff so I don't know what's your problem.”  
He took the tissues away from Kame's hand and tossed them in the trash, while the idol was still looking at him with his eyes wide open because of what he just said.  
"Y-you...what?"  
"Hm? What? Are you even surprised? I fuck guys too, you know it. Of course, I like to do some foreplays too before going for the full thing, so if I suck dicks, most of the times I swallow their cum. 'Scuse me, didn't your previous lovers do the same?"  
"Well..."  
Ueda smirked and sat down: "So?"  
"They did, but I just can't imagine you doing it. I mean... I thought you'd only fuck. It's weird to think of you doing it.”  
Ueda laughed loudly and looked at Kame quite confused: "Because you think that a dom doesn't suck dicks? I like to enjoy it all the way. Plus, it's not fair to be wanting only and not giving too. If you want you can try my service too so it's not weird anymore.”  
Kame nodded and sat down in front of Ueda, still trying to avoid his gaze. Hearing that after having thought to be touched by him didn't really help his situation. Actually, it didn't help him at all.  
"By the way, I need you to stay here till it gets late enough for the streets to be empty.”  
Kame looked at Ueda with a questioning expression on his face: "Why?"  
Ueda smirked and shrugged: "You'll find out when it's time. I don't wanna spoil the surprise.”  
That smirk didn't suggest anything good. Kame could already imagine that whatever Ueda thought wouldn't be that holy.  
"Are you hungry? I can use the room service if so.”  
"Do you have food in the fridge?"  
"Well, yes. But don't you dare thinking I'm gonna cook. I'd usually let Taguchi do it when there's nothing I like in the menu, that's why there's food in there.”  
"May I have a look?"  
"Make yourself at home.”  
Kame stood up and opened the fridge. After having studied well what was inside of it, he turned back to Ueda. "I can cook, if you don't mind.”  
"Hm? You cook?"  
"Well, yes. I like cooking, so I don't mind it at all.”  
"Then do as you please.”  
Kame smiled and looked around: "Do you have an apron here?"  
"It's probably in one of those drawers, just check them yourself.”  
So, the idol looked around and finally found the apron. However, before he could even put it on, Ueda interrupted him.  
"If you're gonna wear that then, do me a favour: wear it only. No clothes underneath.”  
Kame coughed, almost choking on his own saliva and looked at Ueda shocked: "Why would I even?"  
"Coz it's sexier.”  
He rolled his eyes: "Seriously though. You know I'd keep my underwear on anyways.”  
"It's okay, I'd still enjoy the sight of your back. Plus, it's easier to see your ass through your underwear than through your jeans.”  
"You could have told me earlier about this, so I wouldn't have put clothes back on.”  
Kame blushed and slowly took his clothes off again, leaving his underwear only just as he said. Then, he put on the apron and turned to Ueda.  
"You happy now?"  
Ueda smirked and rested his head on his wrist while looking at him from head to toe. "Turn around.”  
The other guy internally snorted, he was feeling too uneasy to have Ueda stare at him like that, but he eventually turned around anyways.  
While Ueda, on the other hand, took the chance to look at Kame's butt and stare at it. Despite him wearing his underwear, his butt could easily be seen and it was so round and beautiful that Ueda really couldn't take his eyes off it. He really wanted to eat that butt.  
"Oh, really happy.”  
Kame blushed and avoided to even reply back. He just walked to the fridge and took all the ingredients he needed and started cooking straight away, while Ueda's eyes were gazing at his back, eating him just by looking. However, that feeling wasn't that bad. It was nice to see somebody like Ueda be so hungry for him, afterall.  
"Y'know? I just had a great idea. I should buy you a thong.”  
Kame choked again on his own saliva and blushed again. What the fuck was he even talking about?  
"W-what for?"  
"Well, you always keep your underwear on during our sessions and it's no fun. But a thong can be a good idea so you'd still cover your dick and I could at least see your ass. It's a good deal afterall. Plus, if I spank you, I need you to have your ass exposed anyways.”  
Kame bit his lips, that guy was hella crazy and pervert but he didn't really displease it as he tried to show. Actually, he liked to make Ueda like that. He liked to be that desired.  
"Don't be silly, Ueda-kun. There's no way I'd wear something like that"  
"Hm~ If it's your master ordering you to, then you have no other choice, my dear.”  
Kame shivered, he almost forgot that the one holding the power was still Ueda, afterall. So, even though he could make Ueda that hungry for him, the other guy would be able to do anything he liked anyways.  
"R-right....”  
Ueda smirked, he truly enjoyed his position there and Kame being so submissive was the part he enjoyed the most, out of all.  
"Though, I really can't understand what's your problem. I mean, I've seen your dick countless times on pics, so why using your underwear to cover it when you're here?"  
The idol bit his lips and did not even turn to face Ueda while talking. At least, he could use that fact that he was busy cooking as an excuse.  
"Seeing it through a pic and in real life are two different things... Plus... It would be way too embarrassing if you saw it while it... N-never mind.”  
Ueda smirked and stood up. He walked closer to Kame and glued himself to the idol, letting his groin rub against the idol's butt, making him shiver as he felt it.  
"If I saw it while it did what? Got up, perhaps?"  
Kame gulped and bit his lips, his ears were already burning. How could that guy always understand what he was thinking as if he could read his mind?  
Feeling Ueda that close and feel his crotch literally glued to his butt was making him feel way too embarrassed.   
"I look at it anyways and I can see it well through your underwear. I don't miss a single detail and pay attention to it while it gets up, so still nothing new. You could consider taking your underwear too off from now on.”  
He smirked and tightened his hand around Kame's butt for a while making him squirm as he felt Ueda grabbing it. But soon after that, the blonde guy let him go and went back to his seat, making the idol let a sigh of relief as soon as he was finally away.  
After some time, dinner was ready. Since, for some reasons, Ueda's fridge had a big amount of octopus in it, Kame decided to use it as much as possible assuming that Ueda would probably like it. So he made some sunomono, an octopus salad, some takoyaki and some rice with vegetables to accompany it.  
Ueda's eyes lit up when he saw the variety of dishes Kame prepared. For the first time, Kame saw an actual cute expression on Ueda's face, he almost looked like a kid in front of a candy shop.  
"Wow, 'ssa lot! It smells great! I can't wait to try it!"  
Kame smiled as he sat in front of Ueda soon after he put his clothes back on again and waited for him to taste the dishes he prepared before he himself started eating. He didn't want to miss any of his reactions as soon as he tried what he made.  
Ueda tried the rice first, he wanted to save the best for last and that is to say anything which had octopus in it.  
"Fuck, it's delicious!,” he eagerly ate the whole bowl of rice in no time at all, while Kame looked at him, as he was eating too, enjoying those reactions coming from him. For the first time, Ueda dropped his rough and harsh self, showing a quite adorable and funny side of his which wasn't bad at all.  
He then tried the sunomono and takoyaki. Right after having taken a mouthful of them, Ueda froze which made Kame worry that he just created a mess.  
However, not too long later he saw Ueda's face's expression slowly turning into a pleased expression.   
"Fucking shit, these are fucking mouth-watering! So damn yummy! You're amazing, Kame! I could actually consider having you as my cook, I swear.”  
Kame giggled, he couldn't deny that having Ueda praise him that way made him feel so self-satisfied.  
"Thank you. Well, I did nothing big but I'm happy you like it.”  
"Nothing big my ass! You made one of the best meals I had since I returned to Japan for this movie! Dammit, you used a lot of octopus as well and I fucking love it.”  
Kame smiled looking at Ueda devouring his meal. He found it funny how he had that cute expression on his face yet he kept cursing all the time while praising him. Surely, Ueda was one of a kind.  
After he was done eating, Ueda leaned back on the chair and smiled satisfied.  
"Thank you for the meal, I really enjoyed it! Where did you learn to cook?"  
"My mum taught me"  
Ueda started giggling, then it slowly turned into a laugh. Kame looked at him with a questioning face for some seconds.   
"What?"  
"Ah, nothing. I was just thinking that it's normal then for you not to know how to shoot some targets, as I could see when I brought you there some time ago. That's because, instead of playing with guns and stuff, you were in the kitchen to learn stuff.”  
Kame blushed, he didn't really know if that was meant to offend him, make a fool of him or if it was just an observation Ueda made which had no mischievous meaning in it.  
"It's cute.”  
"Eh?"  
Ueda smiled after he said it and enjoyed the idol's face turning more and more shy and red while he realised what he just told him.  
Kame rubbed his nape and looked away so he could avoid facing Ueda while he was feeling so shy and embarrassed.  
"T-thank you"   
He wasn't really used to those words coming from Ueda. He praised him before, but those were more like some mischievous comments he made whenever he was naked or anything like that either while they were "sexting" or during their sessions.  
However, this time it was a real compliment and that made Kame kinda happy despite him feeling all shy because of that being so unexpected.  
Ueda stood up and put the dishes in the sink, but while he was about to wash them Kame reached him and held his hand still. "I'll wash them.”  
The other guy quickly pushed the idol's hand away and smiled: "No, you won't. The fact that you are my slave during our sessions doesn't mean that you gotta do this too. You're my slave during our plays only, this doesn't concern you.”  
Kame blushed and shook his head, "It's not that, but since we both had dinner here I want to help, so let me do it. I insist, really!"  
Ueda sighed and nodded as he moved away from the sink.  
"Fine, fine. But this is the last time you do this. I don't want you to be my maid... Even though, you'd look pretty cute wearing that sort of dress.”  
Kame coughed while washing the dishes and looked at the other guy shocked, his cheeks quite pinkish for the embarrassment.  
"W-what?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud.”  
He smirked and sat on the sofa while waiting for Kame to be done with the dishes.  
"Aren't you tired, by the way? Don't forget that you had to bear with a hard play some hours ago. You should have slept at least a little.”  
Once he was done with the dishes, Kame walked to the sofa where Ueda was and sat where the other guy made some place for him to sit.  
Somehow, that atmosphere felt kinda warm as if he was at home. Having Ueda being that friendly and also worrying for him made Kame feel quite overwhelmed.   
"Hm? I guess I'm okay. My body feels a bit heavy every now and then, but it's not unbearable anyways.”  
Ueda looked at him then leaned him back on the sofa, so that he would be in a more comfortable position and let his body rest. He put Kame's head and back against his arm, and the rest of his body laid on the sofa.  
Kame blushed, he could feel Ueda's warmth even closer and also that mind-boggling scent. His heart started beating quite faster indeed.  
"Here you go. What about some music? I'll choose something relaxing so you'll use this time to rest since I have something else I'd like you to do before I'll take you back home.”  
The idol nodded and, once Ueda put some classical music on, he closed his eyes listening to it.  
Kame would have never imagined that someone like Ueda, a sadist with that tough image, was the kind of person who actually enjoyed classical music. That guy truly was full of surprises.  
The idol quickly turned his gaze to Ueda who had his eyes closed. He fell asleep and, looking at his face, Kame couldn't keep a smile back.  
His sleeping face was really beautiful and made him look somehow innocent as well.  
Ueda truly had a pretty face, the shape, his long lashes, that cute turned up nose and thick lips made his face look so delicate, just like some sort of doll, but at the same time, his sharp jaw and his neck showed his manliness as well.  
That guy truly was too beautiful to be real.  
Also, he found it quite cute of Ueda to be worrying about him all the time telling him to rest when he himself was tired on the first place. Probably because he had been waking up early for quite a while lately. However, he never showed his tiredness not even once.  
Kame shook his head and carefully went back to his position making sure not to wake Ueda up while moving.  
It didn't take him too long to fall asleep as well.

///

Some hours later, Ueda slowly opened his eyes and stretched his neck as it was feeling quite numb because of the uncomfortable position he had been while sleeping.  
Then, he turned his head to Kame, who was still sleeping, still leaning on his arm.  
He slowly and carefully leaned to Kame's ear and, since he just couldn't resist to the impulse of bothering the idol, he spoke into it using his roughest tone of voice. "Man, wake the fuck up, I can't feel my fucking arm anymore, it became so numb.”  
Kame literally jumped off his seat almost risking a heart attack for how Ueda scared him.  
"You truly don't like to wake people up in a normal and kind way, do you? You scared me"  
He pouted and rubbed his eyes.  
"Where's the fun part if I woke you up that kindly? Plus, I enjoy that pout on your face.”  
Kame bit his lip and looked away. As always, Ueda liked to tease him way too much, making him feel uncomfortable most of the times.  
The other guy looked at the clock and smiled.  
"Well, it's midnight. I think it's late enough to finally go for the second and last part of today's play. If you wanna have a shower or fix yourself before we leave, just go ahead. The later it gets, the better.”  
Kame looked at Ueda trying to understand what he had on his mind. Plus, why would he want to do a second part of the session? Wasn't the one they had before enough? And why did they have to wait till it got that late?  
"May I know what do you want to do next?"  
"No. You'll find it out in some time anyways. Just get ready to go.”  
Kame nodded and went to refresh and fix himself again before reaching Ueda again.  
Once he got back in the room, he froze as soon as he saw Ueda holding and checking a collar. A literal collar, a black leather one. Like dogs' ones.  
"Oh, you're back. Here, here, have a look.”  
Kame slowly walked to him and gulped while looking at that thing Ueda was holding.  
"Y-you don't want me to wear this, do you?"  
"Oh, no, I was thinking to wear it myself and let you hold the leash so you could pull me here and there like a damn dog. What the fuck do you think I am holding it for? Of course you gotta wear it, idiot!"  
He blushed when Ueda said it and just stood still in a state of unbelief. Was he supposed to walk around wearing that thing?  
"You know, if you move your ass here and lemme put this thing around your neck we're gonna go somewhere so you can find out what's gonna happen. Plus, it's not like I'm not your master if I'm not tying you up. So you gotta obey me.”  
Kame slowly walked towards Ueda who stood in front of him and wrapped the leather collar around his neck. As soon as his skin felt it, he shivered. That was kinda rough against his neck.  
Finally the other guy adjusted the collar so it wouldn't be too tight nor too loose around the idol's neck, then he clipped the leash to it.  
"Perfect~ You look pretty hot like this, dammit.”  
He smirked and looked at Kame while licking his lips. The other, instead, was feeling way too shy and uneasy with that collar around his neck, and he knew it would have been even worse the moment when Ueda pulled the leash while they walked.  
"What if somebody sees this?"  
"They'll see how I walk my dog. What's the matter with this?"  
Kame blushed and widened his eyes. There was no way somebody had to see him like that. No absolute fucking way.  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
"C'mon, Kame. Who the fuck could even see you at this time? It's late, nobody will see. So just shut the fuck up and let's get going.”  
Kame took a deep breath and nodded.  
Once they got out of the hotel, Ueda grabbed the leash and pulled it, making sure not to do it as roughly as he did the previous day.  
Kame thrilled when he felt the collar being pulled. He felt chills starting from his neck and slowly go down to the rest of his body.  
Ueda kept walking ahead and held the leash, while the idol followed him one step behind him.  
The sensation of the leather rubbing against his neck was gradually becoming more pleasing than before. He was actually becoming quite fond of it as they kept walking.  
"Master? Would you allow me to ask you a question, apart from this one?"  
Ueda giggled when he heard Kame's request and, at the same time, he thrilled when he realised that the idol called him that way not caring of the fact that they were out.  
"Spit it out"  
"May I know where are we going? This isn't the way to my house"  
Ueda slightly smirked: "We're almost there, you're going to find it out soon"  
Kame looked at Ueda's back standing before him then, as he pulled the leash, he followed him again after he started walking.  
Finally, not too long later, they stopped. However, Kame looked around and didn't find anything else other than the trees and some vending machines.  
Ueda turned to him and smirked after taking a blindfold out of his pocket.  
"May I ask what is it for, master?"  
The other guy slowly walked to him and put the blindfold on him so that he couldn't see anything.  
"I don't want you to know the exact place I'm taking you to, so this is part of the game. I'll be guiding you, just trust me on the way.”  
Kame shivered and held tight onto his collar, "Yes, master" he said, feeling chills all over his body.  
Ueda smirked and pulled the leash again.  
It didn't take too long for them to arrive to the place Ueda chose.  
"Stay still for a moment, I'll have to talk to the security so they give me the keys.”  
Kame blinked and bit his lips. Security? Keys? Where did he even bring him to?   
He heard Ueda's steps going further and further. Even though the idol tried to listen to what Ueda and the security staff were saying, he couldn't hear much. And the fact that he had been left standing there all alone, wearing a leash and a blindfold, made Kame feel more and more weak and scared. He didn't want to be found out.  
Luckily, Ueda came back just some minutes later and pulled the idol with him after opening the door of wherever he brought him to.  
Kame followed Ueda, grabbing his sleeve tight so that he'd feel safer while walking. Not knowing that he was actually putting his own self in danger given the fact that Ueda loved it when his partner held onto him that way. But, whatever.  
As he kept walking, he felt a familiar scent. It smelt like people, like paint, like fabric, wood.  
He couldn't really tell what that was, but he knew it was a familiar place.  
Ueda, then, helped him step on some stairs. After a few steps, then, he heard the familiar sound of the wood and carpet as soon as he kept walking. It felt like walking on a stage. He was sure it was a stage, he knew it too well, afterall.  
However, he couldn't tell the exact reason why Ueda took him there and he didn't even know whether they were alone, at this rate.   
Kame started feeling uneasy. What if there were other people? They would have been looking at him while he was wearing a damn collar, a leash and a blindfold.  
"Did you get where you are?"  
Kame bit his lips and nodded, his voice was really low. "Theatre. We're on the stage.”  
"Wow, you're smart. This really is your place, afterall huh? Do you have an idea of why you're here?"  
The idol shook the head, he could feel his breath becoming heavier and the knot in his throat getting tighter.  
"I want you to take your clothes off, right here. On your stage.”  
Kame blushed.  
"W-why?"  
Ueda stepped closer to him and took his jacket slowly off while caressing his chest and torso, making the idol shiver.  
"So everyone sees the real naked Kazuya. I want you to strip yourself of all the masks your audience is used to see so they can finally see what's beneath them.”  
Kame hesitated for a moment, but then he remembered about what would have happened if he disobeyed to his master's orders.   
He took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Master... Can I ask you not to look at me?"  
"Fine, I'll turn back then"  
Even though he could have easily mocked the idol as he was blindfolded, Ueda really turned his back so he wouldn't look at Kame.  
"Ready? Take them off. I'll count till ten, then you can put them on again.”  
"Yes, master.”  
Kame slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide on the floor.   
His hands were trembling as he took the other layers of his clothes off. He was sure people's eyes were glued on him and that made him feel scared, embarrassed yet excited at the same time.  
"Done?"  
Ueda's voice made him thrill.  
"Y-yes"  
"Very good. Then I'll start counting. One..."  
Kame bit his lips, he stood still on that stage wearing nothing but the collar and blindfold Ueda put on him.  
He shivered and felt people's eyes eating him up, looking down on him.  
"They're looking at me..."  
Ueda smirked and kept counting, not even trying to reassure the idol behind him.  
"Four"  
Still six numbers to go yet Kame's body was already feeling weak, his legs were shaking and his hands were getting sweaty. Being on that stage looking like that, feeling other people's eyes looking at him, that made him feel weaker and weaker.  
"I can't..."  
.”..Seven"  
"Master, please.”  
His breath was becoming heavier and heavier and he couldn't stop shivering. However, he knew it wasn't his limit yet, so he tried to resist as much as he could.  
"Nine"  
Only one number, just one and he was done.  
But, why was Ueda taking so long to get to that damn last number?  
Kame was about to lose it, he was so close to give up, but before he could open his mouth, finally Ueda interrupted him.  
"Ten.”  
As soon as he heard that number, Kame let himself fall down on the floor. His legs were too weak.  
Ueda rushed to him and quickly helped him put his clothes back on.  
Kame bit his lips, he felt his eyes filled with tears. He felt too embarrassed and humiliated again because of what he had just done.  
"They saw me... like this. They saw this.”  
Ueda pulled him close and patted his head gently.  
"You did a great job, Kame. Well done, well done. It's all over now, don't worry.”  
His voice was so soft and gentle that Kame felt slightly better just because of that.  
Finally, Ueda took the collar off first, then he took the blindfold off and smiled as soon as he saw Kame's teary and red eyes.  
He licked under his eyes so he could wipe those tears away and smiled softly, while the other guy felt himself burn as soon as Ueda did that.  
When the blonde guy stood up, he revealed the seats behind him letting Kame see that the theatre was completely empty.  
"W-where... the audience... where...?"  
Ueda smirked and helped Kame stand up again. "There never was anybody. It was just the two of us from the beginning. I just played a bit with your mind with this mind-fuck trick. Since you can smell people's scent and since you knew you were on the stage, you instantly linked the stage to the audience, so you felt like everyone was watching you. That's the trick.”  
Kame blinked and looked at Ueda with his eyes wide open. Then he started hitting his arm and complained loudly. "You're so mean, Ueda! I felt like shit, why would you do this to me?!"  
The other guy laughed and held the idol's hands.  
"Don't you feel a bit relieved, though?"  
Kame stopped for a second. He, indeed, felt his body lighter after doing that.  
"W-well... yes..."  
"See? I know what I'm doing. Now, let's go.”  
Ueda started walking before Kame, who stood still behind him and bit his lips. Then, he grabbed Ueda's sleeve and pulled it, making him shiver.  
"Wait..."  
Ueda turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "Hm?"  
"The collar... could you put it back on me till we arrive to my house?.” Kame's face was extremely red, his voice was really low, and that only was enough for Ueda to almost lose his control.  
He took the collar and put it back on Kame, then, as he was closing it, he whispered into Kame's ear with a low and sexy tone of voice.  
"You should be more careful with what you do. Pulling my sleeve like that, that's something that drives me crazy. Also this embarrassed face you have and that voice you made... Be careful, coz I might lose control pretty soon and fuck the hell out of you sooner or later.”  
Kame blushed and tried to avoid Ueda's gaze. He wasn't really used to those comments and he already was way to embarrassed for his own request, so looking at Ueda's face would have made things worse.  
He kept walking behind him while being pulled by the leash. It was embarrassing to admit, but the feeling that collar gave him around his neck and the sensation he felt while being pulled with the leash wasn't bad at all. He actually kinda liked it, and what made it even more embarrassing was that Ueda actually understood it.  
They finally stopped in front of Kame's house.  
"Here we are. Oh, before I forget it: tomorrow I'll be busy in the morning, I won't be at the hotel.”  
Hearing those words, Kame felt somehow disappointed and he couldn't hide the disappointment from his face. He lowered his head and nodded, not speaking a single word. Seeing that reaction made Ueda smirk, was Kame really upset because they couldn't have been able to meet and have a session?  
"However, I wanted to ask you to come with me if you're not busy. Well, we won't be alone since my manager will have to accompany us, but your help might be needed.”  
The idol quickly raised his head, suddenly his eyes became all sparkling again just like they were a while ago. Ueda couldn't keep a smile back after seeing that scene.  
"Sure, I'm not busy. What time should we meet?"  
"Around 10:30 or 11:00, I guess. I'll text or call you as soon as I'm out of your house.”  
Kame nodded. He suddenly felt overwhelmed both because Ueda actually asked him out and it wasn't for one of their sessions and also because he was being all friendly and nice with him. It felt so warm somehow.  
Then, Ueda leaned towards the idol and took the collar off.  
"Oh, Kame! Before I forget, I need you to wear a hoodie tomorrow. One of those that have a big pocket at the front. Don't forget it.”  
Kame looked at him for a while and tilted his head to the side: "Why?"  
Ueda smirked and took a few steps backwards, then he put the hands into his pockets and started walking: "I'll tell you all tomorrow! Make sure to sleep now. You did a good job today, by the way. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow.”  
Kame slightly blushed and nodded: "Have a good night and see you tomorrow. Take care on the way home.”  
Ueda turned his head back to face him and smirked: "Of course,” then he walked away while Kame kept looking at his direction till he was far enough for the idol not to see him anymore.  
Kame, then, walked in his house. When he was finally in his bed, he suddenly remembered he promised Koki to message him or call him as soon as he could, but never did in the end.  
Indeed, his phone was full of unanswered calls and messages from his friend. He was feeling like shit for having treated him that way when he was just worrying for him.  
Despite it being late, Kame tried to give a phone call to his friend who, as expected, picked up the call in no time.  
"Kazuya! You're alive! I have been trying to contact you for ages but you would never take my calls nor reply to my messages. I also tried to come to your house and you were never there. What's going on?"  
Kame bit his lips, he really felt like the worst friend ever. He really didn't need sympathy neither he wanted to be cheered up since there was nothing wrong with him after that break up.  
And, actually, he kept running away from Koki because he didn't know how to explain his situation with Ueda, but he knew he should do it sooner or later. However, he knew that it wasn't the best moment to talk about it on the phone.  
"I'm really sorry, Koki. I didn't want to make you worry that much. I can assure you that I'm totally fine, really! Also about Kyoko, I don't want you to worry about me, I knew we would break up anyways and I had been questioning my own feelings for a long time, so it's okay.”  
He heard his friend take a deep and relieved breath from the other side of the phone. He really was worrying too much.  
"I'm glad and relieved about this. Anyways, why did you suddenly disappear? Where have you been?"  
Here it was, the question he wanted to avoid with all himself.  
"Ah... about that. I have been with Ueda. Do you remember that we needed to meet everyday? We kinda found a deal, so we are meeting everyday and we are pretty... busy, indeed. I can't tell you much right now though"  
"Kazuya, are you alright? He isn't harming you in any way, is he?"  
Well... Considering what they were doing when they met, technically he was sort of harming him, right? But it was Kame himself the one who asked for it, so that wasn't the case. Afterall, he was fully consenting and he kinda liked it anyways.  
"Eh?! No way, no way. He is helping me, somehow"  
"Helping you?"  
"Well, yeah... Just with some things about my own personality. I prefer to talk about it face to face, ne? I'll let you know as soon as I have a free day so we can meet and I can explain. And don't worry, I'm totally alright!"  
"I'm happy, then. Your voice sounds pretty cheerful too. Well, then, I can sleep assured now at least. I hope to see you soon! Please, make sure to rest. Good night.”  
Kame smiled. He was happy to have Koki being so kind and not getting mad despite him not having contacted him for all that time.  
"Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it. And I'm sorry. I'll see you soon and wish you a good night as well.”  
"Don't mention it! I'm your friend before being your manager, so I normally worry! Good night"  
"Thank you, g'night.”  
After hanging up, Kame finally felt lighter at least.  
He needed to think of a way to explain what was going on to Koki in the next days, though. That was the toughest part, but it was necessary indeed.  
However, before he could even think of something to say, he fell in a deep sleep. That day was too full and he was extremely exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily for him, Kame found the type of hoodie Ueda demanded, so, after a shower he quickly dressed up and waited for him to come and pick him up.  
He really wondered where would he bring him to, especially with his manager around. Surely, they wouldn't have had any "session" together, unless Ueda decided to torture him with his manager's help.  
The thought only gave Kame goosebumps, he would have preferred to bear Ueda's whip for the whole day rather than that.  
Suddenly, Kame's phone rang: Ueda was calling him.  
"Hello?"  
"Move your peachy ass here, we're in front of your house.”  
Before Kame could even reply back, Ueda ended the call. As expected, he wouldn't ever change his rough manners.  
So, the idol quickly took his stuff and rushed out of his house, but before he could get in the car, Ueda gave him a sign to wait and reached him.  
"Yo, you found the kind of hoodie I asked you to wear! That's great"  
"May I ask you why do you want me to wear this specific hoodie?"  
"Well...,” Ueda looked around with his hands in his pockets, then he smirked as soon as his eyes met Kame's.  
"Put your hands in your hoodie's pocket.”  
Kame quickly nodded and did as Ueda ordered him. Then, the other guy slid his hands in the idol's hoodie too. Kame shivered feeling Ueda's hands against his. What was that supposed to mean?  
Before he could make up an answer himself, a cold, metallic sensation against his skin made him shiver. Ueda quickly took his hands out of the hoodie's pocket right after two distinct clanks could be heard and he kept that mischievous expression printed on his face.  
Kame was still trying to understand what exactly was going on and what was the meaning behind Ueda's sudden mischievous face. But he got all his answers as soon as he tried to pull his hands out of the pocket and couldn't do it. He had been handcuffed?!  
"W-wait, Ueda, wh-"  
"Ueda? Excuse me, I might have misheard you. What did you call me?"  
Kame lowered his head, he was starting to understand what Ueda had on his mind. He really would have played with him even though they were with his manager?!  
"Master..."  
"Oh, much better now. Before you ask: yes, I handcuffed you and yes, we'll be in public. I needed your help with what I gotta do today but didn't want to waste an opportunity, so this is today's game.”  
"In public...? With handcuffs? What if they see?"  
Ueda smirked.  
"They won't notice since you have your hands in your pocket. It's gonna be fun, you'll see. Plus, this is nothing. There are way worse things than walking around like that, things that you might find out with time. Who knows.”  
Kame blushed and bit his lips. He didn't even know whether he was feeling uneasy or good about that situation and about what Ueda just said.  
"What if you lose the key?"  
Ueda got closer to Kame, making the other guy blush. He was already almost feeling dizzy because of that amazing and manly scent he had. Plus, Ueda being that close was always able to make him feel weird.  
Ueda pointed at his neck, but the only thing Kame focused on was his half-exposed chest given the low-cut shirt he was wearing.  
"Oe, my neck, idiot"  
Kame blushed and looked at Ueda's neck noticing he used the key as a charm for his necklace. He really thoroughly thought about that whole thing in details.  
"W-what if I... need the toilet...?"  
Ueda laughed and turned his back to walk again to the car.  
"I'll decide it when it's time.”  
Kame widened his eyes and blushed. That guy wasn't just a sadist, he was the biggest and most evil sadist ever.  
When they reached the car, Ueda was "kind enough" to open the car's door and let Kame in first.  
Once they were finally in, Junno turned to the idol and showed his brightest smile; somehow he felt grateful to Kame for still hanging out with somebody as complicated as Ueda.  
"Kamenashi-san, good morning! I am happy you joined us!"  
Kame tried to sound as normal as possible despite him feeling uneasy because of those handcuffs he had on, "It's my pleasure.” He put on his usual smile and bowed. However, Ueda looked at him and clicked his tongue right after, making Kame quickly turn to his side and look at him annoyed.  
Taguchi kept smiling while looking at the idol in front of him, he had to admit he was quite a fan of his so he was pretty excited to have him there.  
"Kamenashi-san, thank you for taking care of Ueda-sama. I know it might not be easy sometimes, but he is a good boy, afterall! Also, keep up your good job!"  
Before Kame could even answer, Ueda threw himself closer to Junno's seat in front of him and hit his manager's head. "Taguchi, would you hurry the fuck up and drive to the fucking place we're supposed to go to or do you want to hail Kamenashi for the rest of the day?"  
Ueda's voice sounded pretty annoyed and that only was enough to make his manager thrill, quickly go back to his place and drive.  
As for Kame, he kept looking down biting his lips. He didn't really know how to feel given that situation. He got used to play in Ueda's room and to be alone with him, so that kind of game while Taguchi was right there and who knows who else could have joined them, was making the idol feel weird.  
So, he turned his head to Ueda slightly looking at him, while having the most embarrassed yet tempting expression on his face.  
The other guy, indeed, looked at him with a satisfied smile. That surely was a good idea given the nice view Kame's face was giving him.  
"M-master...?"  
Ueda shivered, despite Kame whispering it, he felt thrilled when he heard the idol call him that way not caring about Junno's presence.  
He licked his lips and smirked: "What is it?"  
"May I know where are we going?"  
Ueda took the chance to make things spicier so he ran his hand down the idol's hips and legs, pressing his fingertips against them in order to scratch him a little. Kame bit his lips so he wouldn't make any sound. He felt extremely sensitive, thus the slightest touch would have been enough for him to lose control.  
"Gonna check a house I might take. I want to have a house all for myself rather than staying in that hotel for all the time I have to stay in Japan.”  
Kame nodded and looked at Ueda's hand again, which was making its way into the pocket where the idol's hands were as well. He played with the handcuffs and pulled them a bit, just to annoy Kame who was shivering at every move Ueda made.  
The blonde guy, then, let his hand rest on Kame's thigh. He could feel how hot he was and that made him feel so self-satisfied.  
"Ah, Taguchi! Before we even visit the house, have you made sure that it has all of what I demanded? Is the bedroom big?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Also big windows and mirrors?"  
"Yes and a big wardrobe as well, sir. A big living room with a sofa and a big tv and also two rooms: one for your piano and books and the other one for your boxing stuff. Finally, the bathroom has both a Jacuzzi and a wide shower as well. Just like you requested.”  
Ueda smirked and nodded, while Kame looked at him blinking. He sort of understood what were all those details for and that made him shiver.  
"What about the most important thing?" Ueda started talking again, still not satisfied enough, "Is it soundproof?"  
"They said it is.”  
"I'll check it myself then.”  
Kame turned to Ueda and bit his lip: "Why did you request for soundproof walls?"  
"Because I like singing in the shower, so nobody has to hear me.”  
Kame blushed and looked at Ueda surprised, not being able to keep a surprised gasp back.  
"Eh? Really?"  
"Idiot, why would I? First, because I hate all noises outside and second because I play the piano or guitar till late at night and I'd hate it if anybody came to complain about it. Plus, my little games always get too noisy, you know it, afterall.”  
He smirked as he saw Kame's face getting gradually redder and redder.  
Ueda kept looking at him while stroking his leg, just to enjoy that helpless face Kame made anytime he touched him.   
Finally, they got to the place where the house was. As soon as the idol stepped out of the car, he took a deep and relieved breath: at least, Ueda wouldn't touch him while they looked around the house.  
The estate agent was waiting for them in front of the entrance door and bowed down while politely welcoming them when he saw Ueda walk towards him.  
Kame tried to hide himself behind Ueda, who kept teasing him even while checking the house: he kept holding his waist every now and then or even pull either his arm or hair just to enjoy the idol as he tried not to make any sound and be too suspicious.  
Kame's hands and arms started hurting since they had been still all that time already, and not having the chance to move them was driving him crazy. Ueda actually understood it, that Kame's arms were getting numb, so he just enjoyed himself as he hit them every now and then. This was literally making Kame lose it, since he couldn't even try to protest.  
Especially because the slightest movement would have been enough for anybody to hear the handcuffs' metallic sound. He felt helpless and this feeling was making him go insane both in a bad and a good way. The fact that he had to be careful not to be found out somehow gave him some pleasant chills and that was both good and bad indeed. He was turning into someone he didn't even know he would ever be.  
Ueda kept an eye on the idol from time to time, just to enjoy his face becoming more and more appetizing; then, he suddenly spoke to the estate agent as soon as the house's tour was over.  
"Can we make a sort of sound check? I wanna see if the walls are really soundproof, so, can you and Taguchi go out? Me and Kamenashi will stay here and make some noises, if you hear anything, just step in. However, don't you dare to get in unless I say it's okay; Kamenashi is going to sing an unpublished work, so you better stay out.”  
Kame looked at Ueda confused and, before he could open his mouth to protest, the other guy gave him sign to shut up.  
Both the manager and the estate agent nodded and did as Ueda told them, so only him and Kame were left in the room.  
The idol looked at the guy in front of him while the whole room was completely silent.  
Finally, Kamenashi decided to break that awkward silence and start talking.  
"So... How are we supposed to sound check this room?"  
Ueda smirked and slowly walked towards Kame, who tried to step backwards as the other guy got closer to him. Tired of Kame's way to resist him, Ueda grabbed his waist and pulled him closer while he, instead, leaned against the table.  
The idol tried to push the other guy away, with the result of having him closer and closer and hold his hips tighter.  
"Wa-...Wait, Ueda! What are yo-"  
Ueda covered Kame's lips with his fingers and looked directly at him, making the idol blush and suddenly become all silent again. Those eyes had some unbelievable powers and effects on him, so he couldn't help but eventually give in to Ueda's hands.  
"I'm not 'Ueda', I'm your master. Plus, we're testing this room in a funny way, you'll see. You're pretty noisy whenever I touch you, so this is a good way. You don't have to be so reluctant, they said it's soundproof, thus nobody will hear you. However, if Junno and that dude come in, then the walls aren't soundproof. Easy, huh?"  
Kame could understand it from Ueda's teasing and malicious tone of voice that whatever he had on his mind would have to do with torturing him the usual way he did.  
And he wasn't wrong, at the end. Ueda grabbed Kame's hoodie and raised it, while he got closer to the idol's ear. He bit its lobe, making the younger guy let out a muffled sound and whispered:  
"Raise your arms so I have it easier with your hoodie.”  
Kame nodded and did what Ueda commanded him to do. His face was coloured of a delicious red, which made Ueda thirsty to see more of those reactions.   
He held Kame's arms up with one hand and used the other hand to pinch one of the other guy's nipples, making him thrill and shiver.   
"Master... This..."  
Ueda smirked and looked at the helpless face Kame had at that very moment. He was already feeling it, probably, he had been that excited for quite a while given the fact that he was wearing those handcuffs in public.  
"Nipples are a sensitive area, so this should be enough to have you let out some sounds. You're feeling it, aren't you?"  
Kame nodded while his face was getting more and more helpless the more Ueda pinched and twisted his nipple. He didn't even try to hide his pleasure, so he just admitted in all honesty how much he was already feeling it. Ueda would have understood it anyway even if he tried to deny it, in the end.  
But that wasn't just enough yet. Ueda leaned his head on Kame's chest and started to lick and suck on the other nipple while still pinching and playing with the one he was already busy with. As soon as Kame felt the warmth of Ueda's mouth on his skin, sucking on it and his tongue moving, he couldn't keep a loud gasp back. Soon, those heavy breathes turned into actual moans as Ueda roughly sucked and licked Kame's nipple while pinching the other. Till that moment, Kamenashi himself didn't even know how sensitive his nipples were, and Ueda working on them that way was making him lose his mind already, despite it being just a way to tease him. That was the first time Ueda touched him like that, and Kame couldn't even imagine he'd actually enjoy it till that extent. Surely, that guy knew well what he was doing, afterall.  
He pulled the idol closer so he'd stand right between his legs, both their groins rubbing one against the other. Ueda could feel the idol getting harder the more he kept teasing him. He, then, switched to the other nipple and started sucking and licking that one as well, while rubbing his finger against the one he had just left. As he did so, Ueda let the hand holding Kame's arms slide down to his hips and end on his butt. Kame squirmed as soon as he felt Ueda's hand fondling his butt too. As the other guy kept going, the idol couldn't keep some pleasured sounds back; having him work on both his nipples and now his butt as well was making him lose his mind and what was bad is that he actually meant it in a good way.  
Kame covered his lips, his face was a red and aroused mess and his voice would barely come out: "That's bad,” he said among his heavy breaths. Ueda stopped for a second and looked directly at him, the face he was making at that moment was so delicious he felt tempted to take him right there.  
"What? You don't like it?"  
Kame tried to avoid Ueda's piercing eyes and bit his lips: "I do. I mean, the fact that I like it is bad.”  
Ueda smirked and kissed the idol's chest, making him shiver and let out a low and muffled sound again.  
"You're being so cute.”  
Kame widened his eyes when he heard those words and his face finally coloured of a bright red. He could feel his heart beating faster too and actually hoped Ueda wouldn't notice it. However, as expected, the blonde guy noticed it and also noticed the red, aroused, shy and embarrassed mess he just created and he never felt so satisfied of himself as he was at that very moment. Kame was being deliciously tempting and he didn't even know how was he even resisting him. Especially when he had the idol's erection rubbing right against his own half-hard member. He leaned close to the guy's ear and smirked before whispering into it.   
"You've gotten all hard. If you liked body contact this much then you should have told me earlier. I've held myself back till now thinking that the straight Kazuya would hate it. But, apparently, you do not.”  
Kame shivered hearing those words and Ueda's hot breath tickle against his ear. He blushed as he felt so embarrassed of himself since he didn't expect that a guy would make him that way.  
"I... I didn't know I would like it either..."  
Ueda smirked and pushed the idol turning him the other way round, so his hard crotch would press against the other guy's butt. Kame shivered when he felt that hard manhood press against his own butt, yet he couldn't say he displeased that sensation. Which was the worst part.  
Ueda proceeded to touch the idol's whole torso to end up on his nipples once again. He rubbed his fingers against them and pinched them while slightly grinding his crotch against Kame's butt. The idol felt himself closer and closer to lose his own control. He already lost control of his voice and of part of his body, actually. But it was gradually getting worse.  
"M-master... I... I don't know what is happening but I'm feeling it way too much, I think..."  
Ueda smirked: Kame got really aroused as heck and, apparently, he was that sensitive on his nipples that just what he did and having his crotch rub against his butt was enough to make the idol almost come.  
Ueda pressed his lips against Kame's nape and whispered a low "Stop" before pulling the idol's hoodie back down and fix it.  
Kame shivered feeling Ueda's lips, but once he covered him again he turned to him showing him his aroused and begging face. Was he actually hoping for more?!  
Ueda bit his lips, he would have eaten the idol up in no time but that wasn't the moment yet nor the right place afterall.  
He ruffled Kamenashi's hair and smiled gently: "Not yet. But I'll keep your reaction on my mind.”  
Kame blushed and chewed on his lips, he just realised what happened and what was his reaction, he just became conscious all of a sudden and that was enough for him to wish to be buried alive right there right away.   
He silently followed Ueda as he walked out the door trying to cover his way-too-obvious arousal as much as he could. He wondered how could Ueda act so nonchalantly when he himself too was hard just some seconds ago.  
"Ah, Ueda-sama, you're here! We tried to call you from here but you didn't come back. We got worried since you took so long"  
Ueda shrugged after his worried manager reached him and walked to the estate agent in the meanwhile. "Well, that means that the walls are soundproof indeed. Did you hear anything from the inside?"  
Both Ueda's manager and the estate agent shook their heads causing Ueda a slight smirk while he looked at Kame, who, on the other hand, let out a deep and relieved sigh.  
"I'm gonna take this house, so we can proceed with the contract and payment.”  
The estate agent smiled politely and invited Ueda to reach him in his office.  
Once they got there and once all the formal practices had been done, Ueda got the keys of the house and made sure he could get in there right from the following day.

///

Finally, they walked out of the agency. Kame still wondered how rich Ueda exactly was to be able to buy that kind of expensive house there on the spot. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Ueda's sudden invitation.  
"Well, since we're at it, let's go and celebrate this successful purchase having lunch,” he smirked and turned to Kame, whose face was already looking at him begging him not to include him too. He just couldn't bear those handcuffs any longer, and actually wanted to have some time for himself after what happened with Ueda in that house.  
"Kame-chan, you too.”  
As expected, his silent prayers were ignored, so he had no other choice but to follow Ueda.  
Not too long later, they reached the restaurant. Kame took the chance to finally talk to Ueda while his manager tried to get a private room for them to eat in peace.  
"Master, may I ask you to take my handcuffs off? It's going to be pretty difficult for me to eat if I'm still wearing these and I don't really think it's the case for you to feed me.”  
Ueda took a while to think, but he eventually granted Kame's request. He quickly used the key he had on his necklace and set the idol's hands free. Then, he helped him stretch his sore arms. The aftercare was always necessary, after all.  
Kame let out a relieved breath, he couldn't believe he endured it for so long.  
The idol quickly stepped away when he saw Taguchi reaching them again, the last thing he wanted was Ueda's manager to question him about anything related to his relationship with Ueda.  
Little did he know that, while they had lunch, that was exactly what Junno did.  
"You two got pretty close to each other, in the end, didn't you? I mean, you walked glued one to the other all the time while we visited the house and Kamenashi-san even let Ueda-sama listen to one of his unpublished works. I'm so happy, you two really became good friends!"  
As soon as Ueda heard those words, he couldn't keep a loud sound of amusement back. He found his manager's naivety really hilarious, how he noticed a lot of stuff yet still got it all wrong.  
As for Kame, it took him some big efforts not to choke on his food when he heard that comment. What was he supposed to say?  
"Well, this dude can also be pleasant sometimes.”  
Kame looked at Ueda while he pronounced those words. He didn't know if it was some sort of compliment or not, so he just nodded in agreement without speaking further. However, he couldn't hide the fact that he felt somehow happy to hear that from Ueda. He wasn't the kind of person who would openly admit something like that, so he appreciated that comment.  
After they had lunch, Ueda stood up and patted Kame's shoulder.  
"Well, I think we can call it a day. I wanna use the rest of this afternoon and night to pack all of my things so I can already leave the hotel tomorrow.”  
The idol quickly stood up and nodded.   
But, anyway, while he was in the car with Ueda and his manager he found it quite difficult to hide his disappointment. He expected Ueda to invite him over that night too so he could have continued what he started during the morning. Actually, the fact that he hoped something like that was making him feel quite uneasy. Why was he hoping for more? Was he even aware of what would have expected him?  
He shook his head to kick those thoughts away, but his disappointment didn't leave him even when he was finally out of his own house.  
Actually, Ueda noticed that kind of face Kame had, so he took the chance to talk to him while walking him to his house's door.  
"I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I'm done unpacking. If you're willing to come, just tell me.”  
The idol felt his cheeks getting redder, he was afraid that Ueda could have noticed his obvious disappointment, but at the same time he felt somehow happy for the attentions he was getting. Despite that, he wanted to play it cool and not show his sudden enthusiasm.  
"Okay then, I'll wait for your call and see if I feel like coming. Thank you for the lunch by the way.”  
Ueda raised his eyebrow and smirked: "Don't try to play the difficult one, we know where we will get to. See you.”  
Kame bit his lips and watched Ueda leave with his manager before getting in his house.  
He took some time to chill, then Koki suddenly popped up in his mind. Since he had the rest of the day free, he decided it was time for him to give Koki some more detailed explanations. However, he didn't mean to tell him about his and Ueda's pastimes in details. That would have been too much for him to admit in front of his best friend.  
He took his phone and called Koki, who picked up the call some time later.  
"Kazuya?"  
"Koki! Listen, are you free right now? I'd like you to come here if you don't mind"  
"Sure! Just give me some time, I need to do some things and I'll be right there. See you later then"  
"Thank you, I'll see you later.”  
He hung up the call and took a deep breath. He somehow started feeling kind of nervous since he had to talk about he and Ueda afterall. Even though it wasn't in details, he still had to give some hints.  
Kame sat on his sofa while smoking a cigarette so he could help himself think of what to say when Koki would have reached him.  
Suddenly, the doorbell interrupted Kame's thoughts: Koki was there.  
The idol slowly stood up and walked to the door.  
He tried to hide his anxiety putting on his usual smile, which Koki returned with a big smile as well.  
"You're here! Come in.”  
His friend walked in and took some time to check Kame. He looked better than he expected, surely not like somebody who has been dumped and cheated on by his girlfriend after four years. That surely was weird.  
"You look good, I'm glad to see you're okay after all.”  
Kame shrugged and sat on his sofa again, inviting his friend to do the same on the armchair in front of him.  
"Well, I told you that I knew that day would have come sooner or later. Something had been off for so long, so I didn't actually mind it if our relationship ended. What bothered me was the fact that she dumped me through a phone call and that now everybody knows she's cheated on me. Basically, the only wounded part is my own ego.”  
Koki took some time to think about what his friend just said. Which was fair enough, but still weird for him not to feel slightly hurt for the end of that relationship.  
"Let's talk about something else, though. This topic annoys me,” Kame interrupted Koki before he could even comment about his previous statement.   
"Sure. So... What have you been up to, recently? You said you're seeing Ueda. How is it going with him? Is he still a nightmare?"  
Kame bit his lips, he knew that topic would have come up anyway that day. But, dammit, was it even necessary?  
He stayed silent for a moment, so he could put some order in his head and actually answer those questions in a good yet not too suspicious way. The last thing he wanted was Koki to know how he was so shamelessly willing to let Ueda, a man, torture him however he liked and how much he actually enjoyed it.  
"I've been meeting with Ueda everyday as we planned. After I took him to that night club we chose, I took him to another kind of club. Then, since I told him I expected him to invite me too sometimes, he invited me to his gym and we trained together. After that, during the other days, he took me out for shopping, he took me to ride a motorbike coz I told him I've never ridden any and would have liked to try it, then he took me to play some shooting games and stuff.”  
Koki smiled, somehow Kame's face looked brighter that day and it lit up while he was telling him about his time with Ueda. Probably, that guy had a good effect on him.  
And if he made him happy or anything like that, then it was even better for them to meet that often.  
"He's really thoughtful, despite his looks, isn't he?"  
Kame smiled and bit his lips while recalling all the things Ueda did to him, apart from the dates of course.  
"I guess he is? Even after Kyoko broke up with me he helped me get through it. I asked him to help me get out of my idol image and he's kinda helping it.”  
"That's good, isn't it? It's okay to have a breather every now and then, afterall. Especially when you always work that much. If this makes you feel better, then I hope he can still help you.”  
Kame nodded and leaned back against his sofa, taking a deep breath. It was easier than he thought, or better, he supposed it to be so before Koki interrupted that silence once again.  
"Though, you say he's helping you... but what do you mean? What is he doing?"  
There it was, the question he hoped Koki would never ever ask.  
He bit his lips and rubbed his nape, trying to think of something which wouldn't reveal what he and Ueda had been busy with recently.  
As he raised his arm, though, some bruises the ropes left the day before just popped out of his sleeve. And, of course, Koki unavoidably noticed them.  
"Kazuya... What are those marks on your skin? Bruises?"  
Fuck.  
Kame's eyes widened in shock, how was he even supposed to explain that now?  
He tried to cover them, pretending they never existed and hoped it would actually work.  
"What marks? I can't see any.”  
"The ones you're covering again, perhaps? Hey, Kazuya, be honest: that Ueda, he isn't harming you, is he?"  
"E-eh? No way, no way, he isn't doing anything wrong. We just... We just exercise together. He likes sports and sports are a good way to relieve stress, so he helps me with that. Those marks were caused by that, indeed. You don't need to worry.”  
He smiled nervously while rubbing his hand on his own leg, he hoped that was enough to convince Koki and close that topic for good.  
"If you say so... But, really, if he ever does anything bad to you, you need to tell me so we will do something about that.”  
"Sure, sure, don't be so concerned. He looks dangerous but he's alright.”  
"Fine, fine.”  
Kame took a deep and relieved sigh once he was finally able to change his manager's mind, which was indeed a relief so the topic would have finally been shut there. It wasn't the right time for him to tell Koki how he suddenly found out to actually be a masochist, how he himself asked Ueda to torture him both mentally and physically and how he just found out that he liked it when a man touched him. No, there was no absolute way for him to ever admit anything like that.  
"Coming to think of it, I really didn't expect you to call me so suddenly here"  
"Well... I promised you I'd contact you as soon as I had a free day and since I came back earlier today I thought it was the right moment.”  
Koki raised his eyebrow: "Came back early? Where did you go?"  
"I was with Ueda, he wanted me to go with him and his manager to check a house since he's tired of staying at a hotel. Then, after that, he invited me to have lunch with them"  
Koki nodded. It felt quite strange to know that somebody like Ueda was being so attached to one of his colleagues. Especially because the majority of them preferred not to be that close to him and ran away from him as soon as they had the chance to do it. However, as long as Kame was okay and safe, the only thing he had to do was letting him be.   
After some moments of silence, Koki stood up ready to leave.   
"Kazuya, I need to go now since I still have some things to do at home. Try to stay in contact, okay? Take care of yourself, be careful and call me if there is any problem"  
Kame smiled, he somehow liked how worried and caring his friend was; however, even if Ueda really harmed him, that wouldn't have been the case for him to call Koki as he asked, since he himself would most certainly be there enjoying that stuff.  
Although he just thought of them, he felt so uneasy for what just came out of his mind. He was slowly accepting the fact that he really was a masochist as Ueda said and that was disturbing him somehow.  
"Sure I will! Don't worry too much about me, ne? I'm an adult, I know how to handle things. Be careful on your way home.”  
Koki smiled tenderly and nodded, then, after Kame accompanied him to the door, he left.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Kame literally spent half of his time waiting for Ueda to contact him and tell him to go to his house. However, that didn't happen.  
He actually tried to understand why Ueda didn't contact him and tried not to feel disappointed or upset about it. Objectively speaking, he had to unpack all his stuff and tidy a whole house after all.  
Hence, Kame tried to keep himself busy and practice for the movie and stuff, but he couldn't really focus at all since he still had his hopes high for something to happen.  
8pm, nothing yet.  
In the end, the idol just gave up and made himself something to eat, then went to have a shower.  
He couldn't even understand why he was so impatient and why he wanted to go to Ueda that badly, to be honest. He just wanted to and didn't really want to dig too deep in it.  
After he had had a shower, he decided to make the first move. He didn't really expect Ueda to tell him to go to his house that day, given the fact that it got too late anyways. But, he thought that sending him one of their usual pics would have been a good way to catch his attention and also a "prize" for his hard work. Besides, he hadn't been sending those pics for quite a while as well, so that might have been a good idea after all.  
So, Kame finally lied down on his bed and took his robe off to take a picture of his whole naked body, from his neck to his thighs and send it to Ueda.  
Then, he patiently waited for Ueda to reply back.  
One hour had passed, it was 10:30PM and nothing happened yet. At this point, he ended up falling asleep while holding his phone.  
Suddenly, his phone's ringtone woke him up, almost giving him a heart attack. He checked the time before taking up the call, who would even give him a phone call at 12AM?!  
As soon as Kame finally looked at his phone, he saw that it was Ueda calling him.   
Ueda?!  
He quickly picked up the call, trying not to sound too sleepy so Ueda wouldn't understand he had been pulled away from dream-land.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, were you asleep?"  
Ueda's voice too sounded quite sleepy, so Kame assumed he either just woke up or he was simply tired.  
"No, I was... reading a book.”  
"I see.”  
A moment of silence followed that last statement. Kame expected Ueda to speak further, yet he kept silent. Did he really call him for... no reason at all? What about the pic? And their usual meeting?  
"Actually" finally, Ueda decided to talk again, "I didn't forget about you. But I fell asleep as soon as I finished unpacking today which was around 9 or 10PM. I didn't even eat, I was beat.”  
His voice was still reasonably sleepy, yet it held something quite sensual in it. Was it because of the deep and low tone it had, perhaps?  
Anyways, Kame silently listened to what Ueda had to say and he automatically assumed that they wouldn't have met in the end. He just said he was tired, after all.  
"Well, of course you are after this hectic day you had today.”  
"Uhm. I just saw your pic, anyway.”  
Shit. Now, Kame really hoped Ueda wouldn't take it as a desperate way he had to beg him to invite him over. He really didn't want to be that desperate.   
"Ah, yeah. I assumed you'd be tired so I thought that the pic would have made you smile. Like, some sort of prize or what, you know..."  
He suddenly heard a low giggle coming from Ueda. Of course, he might have understood the idol's original intentions, afterall.  
"In that case, then, thank you for it. I appreciated the surprise.”  
"No problem.”  
Again, sudden silence. Kame was really about to ask Ueda whether he was going to speak further and actually invite him over or if he could just hang up the call and go back to sleep at that rate.  
"So..."  
Before Kame could even say more, Ueda interrupted him: "Listen, I'll be straight"  
"Weren't you bi?"  
Kame interrupted him, just because he wanted to break that sudden and meaningless awkward atmosphere around them, and also because he wasn't able to keep that joke back. He actually expected Ueda to try to kill him after that, but all of what he heard was an amused laugh coming from the other side of the phone. He really enjoyed the joke?! Ueda's laugh made Kame smile as well, somehow it was contagious and, actually, pretty cute too. It was kind of weird, though, to think that somebody like Ueda Tatsuya, the sadist and manly Ueda Tatsuya, could have something cute in him.  
"Okay, I gotta admit that it was pretty fun. By the way, what I wanted to say is: you wanna come here or not, now? I told you I'd let you come here once I finished unpacking, and I always keep my words"  
"But... You're tired"   
"I'm okay. So, are you coming or not?"  
Kame took some seconds, just a way for him not to be too easy to get.  
"Fine.”  
"Want me to pick you up or do you want to come here by yourself?"  
"I'll reach you by myself so you can take some more time to rest" .  
Ueda smirked, that dude was being cute again not knowing what dangerous situation he was putting himself into after all.  
"How thoughtful of you. Then, I'll be waiting. Be quick, 'kay?"  
"Sure. I'll see you there in some minutes then, bye.”  
He hung up the call first, then quickly got dressed and rushed to his car to finally reach Ueda's house.  
After some time, finally, Kame was out Ueda's door, waiting for him to open it.   
"Yo, ya here! Get in.”  
Kame nodded and slowly followed the other guy stepping in his house. As they walked to the living room, the idol looked around himself and that house really looked like a whole different place now that Ueda's touch was added to it.  
Also, he found it quite shocking how the house was already impregnated with Ueda's scent all over it despite it not even being one day yet since he had moved.  
"Y'know, I didn't expect you to drive all your way here since it got this late.”  
Kame looked around himself again just to avoid Ueda's eyes, so that he wouldn't see through the excuse he was about to make up not to reveal that he had been waiting for his call for all the day.  
"I was still awake anyway and couldn't fall asleep, so..."  
Ueda nodded and stood against the sofa while looking at Kame, who was right in front of him trying to understand what would have happened from that moment onwards.  
"So, what did you come here for?"  
"Eh? You called me"  
"Don't play the fool, you came here expecting something, right?"  
Kame stayed silent and chewed on his lips, he didn't really want to admit that: yes, he came all the way there because he wanted Ueda to take over him again. However, despite him not replying to the question, the other guy was smart enough to understand the idol's intentions which caused him a smirk on his face. He really liked where that was going, after all  
"Well, I actually already thought of what to do. Though, it will be a bit different from usual: since I've been going pretty roughly on you these days, I wanted to try something lighter for you to bear and also to tease you some more, given the good response you gave me the other day. Let's find out some new things.”  
Kame gulped, he couldn't even try to imagine what was going to happen, given Ueda's explanations. However, he already guessed that despite it being something lighter as Ueda said, it would have been enough for him to be fucked up. And that thrilled him, which was bad.  
"What are we doing, then?"  
Ueda smirked and walked to the door which brought him to his bedroom: "You'll find it out as we go on with the game. I'm going to take what we need, so, take your clothes off in the meanwhile. If you wanna keep your underwear on, it's fine but well~.”  
He, then, left the room and went to the bedroom leaving Kame wonder what did that last bit mean.  
He took his clothes off as Ueda ordered him to, and some minutes later, Ueda came back in the room holding a bag which contained all of what he needed for that session. Then, he kicked a chair to Kame's direction.  
"Sit here.”  
Kame quickly followed Ueda's commands and sat down, then, he saw Ueda getting closer while holding some ropes.  
"It's not gonna be the usual shibari, I'm just tying you to the chair, 'kay?"  
"Yes, master.”  
Ueda smirked and proceeded to tie Kame's chest so his back would stick to the chair.  
"Put your hands to your back and cross them.”  
Kame shivered hearing Ueda's voice tickle his ear as he ordered him what to do, that only was enough to give him chills.   
The other guy tied also Kame's hands to his back, then walked in front of him and knelt, facing the idol's legs.  
"Now, spread your legs,” Kame nodded and proceeded to do so, then, Ueda grabbed the idol's ankle and tied it around the chair's leg. Feeling Ueda's strong grip made the idol almost let out a pleasured sound; somehow, he felt himself enjoy it when "his master" was being so forceful on him. Which was pretty frustrating.  
As he was busy tying the other leg, Ueda looked at Kame and smirked, then he finally spoke: "Oh, right. Shall I choose your safe word or do you think it's better for you to still choose one yourself for you to remember it?"  
Kame bit his lips, he knew he was about to say something really embarrassing for himself, something that a straight man wouldn't ever say while being submitted and tortured by a man.  
"I don't think I would be able to remember a word you chose. Not yet, at least, I believe I won't be able to think straight.”  
"Oh, I doubt you ever did,” Ueda giggled at his own joke, paying the idol back for what he had said on the phone. This, though, made the idol blush and feel even more embarrassed.  
The blonde guy stood up as he was done tying Kame's legs to the chair, and went back to the bag for him to take a blindfold out of it. Kame was following each move Ueda made, still trying to guess what was his plan. He bit his own lips while the other guy put that blindfold on him. Not seeing anything, not being able to understand what would have happened now onwards was making Kame feel so defenceless, yet it quite excited him as well, to be honest.  
"Have you chosen your safe word yet?"  
He heard Ueda's voice whisper against his ear, giving him goosebumps. "Err... I guess... Fire?"  
This was enough for Ueda and Kame himself to understand that the idol was almost out of his mind, (this because Kame usually chose his safe word depending on what he had around at that very moment).  
It was frustrating, hella frustrating for him to realise what was going on with him and not even understanding the reason why was he being so... hungry for those things.  
"Fine,” Ueda smirked.  
Suddenly, Kame felt something light run through his body, caressing his waist and hips and giving him chills all over himself. He couldn't really understand what was it that was touching him, it felt like a sort of feather, though. Whilst he was trying to understand what Ueda was using, he suddenly felt something wet lick and nip against his nipple. Those were Ueda's lips, of course. Given that sudden move, Kame wasn't able to keep back a quite loud, yet surprised moan. Definitely, that blindfold was making him a thousand times more sensitive than what he already was.  
That feather-like thing was away now, giving space to Ueda's hand to play with the other nipple or trace Kame's body, slowly touching every single detail, from his waist to his hips and legs. All of this, while still sucking on that one nipple, of course.  
Kame was already about to lose control of himself, he tried hard to keep his pleasure back, but his moans weren't that easy to hold. That, until Ueda suddenly stopped.  
The idol heard the other guy step away again and come back after having searched for something into his bag.  
After he heard Ueda coming close to him again, something hit his leg hard. That might have been the same whip he had used the second time they 'played'.   
"M-master..."  
Kame's breath suddenly felt heavier, his body was shivering each time Ueda hit him, either on his leg or on his back and chest. That hurt so fucking good.  
"Hm~? What~? I'm trying some indirect tease and I think it's working pretty well, huh?"  
As he said so, he let the whip trace all the way of Kame's torso till his almost erected manhood, which he hit as soon as he reached it, causing the idol to let out a very loud, pained yet pleasured whine.  
"You like this stuff?"  
"I..."  
"You're enjoying it so fucking bad.”  
Kame gulped, there was no way for him to deny it since his body was clearly speaking for him.  
Again, Ueda disappeared to take something else out of his bag and reach him again.  
A strange noise followed the moment when Ueda was in front of him again. Kame couldn't really understand what that noise was. It was something unusual for him, it sounded like some sort of vibration but he wasn't really sure of what that might have been.  
That until he felt it against his own manhood, pressing and vibrating against it. Then, going up and down tracing the whole length as Ueda moved it.  
Kame wanted to protest or at least ask what the heck was going on, but all of what he could come up with were some messy, loud and shameless moans.  
It was frustrating for him, to enjoy what was going on, to have a fucking toy vibrate against his own dick and getting fully up because of that.  
What could Ueda be thinking now? What kind of face was he even making now, in front of that embarrassing show Kame was giving him?  
The other guy used the toy all around Kame's length and pressed it more against it and its tip when he heard Kame's moans becoming heavier and saw his length getting harder.  
"Look at you, you're enjoying it despite it being a humiliation for you. You're so lewd, a damn masochist, aren't you?"  
He smirked looking at the delicious sight he had in front of his eyes. Kame's cheeks and ears were fully red, his lips slightly disclosed so he could let out those heavy breaths and those deliciously cute moans. His whole body was shivering and slightly twitching as he felt the toy moving around the most sensitive part of his body.  
Kame's mind was almost blank so he didn't really contain himself and finally admitted it, "Yes, I'm a fucking masochist,” pronouncing those words among his moans.  
Ueda smirked satisfied, yet quite surprised as well since he didn't imagine that Kame would ever admit something like that. He was about to cross his limit, he wanted to eat the idol, devour him at that very moment, fuck him hard and break him until he couldn't anymore. But he had to contain himself. Yet, he had to try really hard this time.  
"Hm~ Since you've been so good and finally admitted this, I've got a little prize for you.”  
"Hah?"  
He turned off the toy and walked to his refrigerator to get a bowl full of ice cubes.  
"We'll switch to something more... direct, I'd say"  
Kame felt himself burn already. If that was an indirect tease only, and it alone was enough to make him that way, what should he even expect now?  
He stepped again towards Kame and took an ice cube between his lips to finally lean against Kame's neck. As the idol felt Ueda's hot breath so close to him, he couldn't keep back his excitement. The chills he felt already gradually grew bigger as he felt the ice in Ueda's mouth move against his neck, making its way down to his collarbone and chest causing him to breath harder given the arousal.  
Ueda put another cube of ice in his mouth as the first one already melted, and used it to trace all the way to Kame's torso and pelvis.  
That was bad, that was really bad. Ueda was really reaching a place Kame would have never imagined to have him at. He was literally centimetres away from the rock hard dick he caused.  
And when he felt Ueda's teeth clenching around his boxer so he could pull it down, Kame was definitely about to lose it. And the scary thing is that he meant it in a fucking good way, he was really about to surrender to Ueda that way. His heart was beating faster, his breath got heavier already, he wanted more. He wanted to feel more and he knew Ueda would have given him what he wanted at that moment.  
The other guy took yet another cube of ice in his mouth and ran it against Kame's full length, making the idol let some delicious moans out.  
As he was about to use the remnants of ice he had in his mouth to play with Kame's manhood, suddenly the idol's voice interrupted him.  
"Master..."  
"Hm? No more?"  
Kame shook his head: "If... If you're going for more down there, may I ask you to take my blindfold off? I want to see your face while you do it.”  
That request almost had Ueda in shock. He imagined that, arrived to that point, Kame would have used the safe word to escape from it, yet all he wanted was looking at him? Dammit, that guy was really underestimating Ueda's hunger.  
"Fine,” he smirked and stood up to take Kame's blindfold off revealing the most aroused face and hungry eyes he had ever seen on Kame since they started playing those games.  
He bit his lips, it was undeniable the fact that, darn it, he, too, was feeling it way too much and that face Kame had wasn't helping him at all.  
Ueda took another piece of ice and, as soon as it had melted enough in his mouth, he knelt between Kame's legs and slowly took the tip of Kame's arousal in his mouth. He moved his tongue, along with the ice he had left on it, all around Kame's tip making the idol let out some low moans.  
As for Kame, he looked at Ueda in a state of disbelief: he couldn't believe his eyes that Ueda Tatsuya was really down there, with his mouth wrapped around his damn dick. And he couldn't deny that it was a fucking erotic view.  
Once the ice completely melted, Ueda proceeded to lick the whole length before taking it fully into his mouth, making Kame gasp for how good that warmth felt around his cock.  
Kame couldn't take his eyes off Ueda as he moved his head to suck his dick in a hungry and rough way, which was driving the idol crazy. He was literally sucking, devouring the hell out of his dick and Kame had to admit that it was so far the best blowjob he received. Moreover, Ueda looked even sexier and hotter than normal while eating Kame's dick that way.  
But it wasn't over yet since, as Ueda felt Kame's moans and breaths becoming more frequent and drawn-out, their pitch higher, he deep throated the idol's cock, making him moan louder than before and throw his head back. Ueda's hunger was going beyond its limits, so he just couldn't keep himself back and devoured Kame's dick as much as he could, making sure to taste every single inch of it.  
Kame felt himself closer and closer, he couldn't resist any longer the more Ueda sucked on his dick, caressed his testis in skillful sync with the tip hitting the back of his throat.  
"Master... I-I'm about... M-move your head...I...c-com.”  
However, Ueda didn't even let Kame complete that messy speech he tried to put together, he had no intention of letting go. He just wanted to taste every single thing, so he proceeded to suck the idol's cock harder, took it deeper until Kame finally set himself free and came into Ueda's mouth letting a relieved – and fucking arousing – moan out too.  
Once Kame released it all, Ueda finally let the idol's dick out, while he was still looking at him in a state of disbelief, still breathless because of the strong orgasm he had just experienced.  
"T-tissue...?" was the only thing the idol could say as the other guy still had his semen in his mouth.  
However, Ueda smirked and slowly swallowed all of what Kame let out in his mouth, having the idol look at him with his eyes wide open. His face fully red for the embarrassment but also for the undeniably erotic view since, once Ueda swallowed his cum, he stuck his tongue out showing him what he just did.  
"Why so surprised?,” Ueda chuckled looking at Kame's shocked face trying to put together what had just happened between them both.  
"I... I'm just... kinda... I don't know,” the idol chewed on his lips, he still felt embarrassed of himself not only for enjoying it, but also for not even wanting it to stop and even asking Ueda to let him look while he was sucking him.  
"Was it good?,” Ueda proceeded to untie Kame's ankles as he was speaking, slowly making his way up to also untie the idol's chest and arms, making him feel all head over heels for how close he was.  
"It... it was..."  
The blonde guy giggled and put the ropes back in the bag. "That's what matters then~ Don't be afraid, it's normal to react if someone works on you like that.”  
Don't be afraid, huh? How was he even supposed not to be afraid when he was seeing his own self act like a whole another person? Reacting to a man?  
He was about to drown in his own self-destroying thoughts when, luckily, Ueda interrupted him again.  
"Come with me into my room,” he said while putting on a serious face and a warm tone of voice. What was that now?  
He handed Kame his clothes and, after the idol was fully dressed again, he reluctantly followed him in his room. Ueda's scent there was even stronger, and that only was enough for Kame to feel all dizzy again.  
The other guy sat on the bed and invited the idol next to him. Once he reached the bed, Ueda let Kame lie down next to him, making his heart beat faster than ever. As if he was foreseeing something else to happen.  
"I want to suggest something, but there really is nothing naughty behind it. You can feel free to say no if you don't feel like doing this.”  
Ueda's face was serious, not like everytime he acted as his master. He didn't have the usual mischievous expression on his face, and also his tone of voice was warmer than usual rather than being as teasing as normally.  
"What... what is it?"  
Ueda looked straight at Kame and took some time before speaking again: "Well, I want to give you the chance to try what it feels like to touch another man's dick, if you are curious about it of course. Since that play, obviously, had some effects on my side too, it's a good time to try it out on me. If you feel up to it, then, even caressing it would be okay as it is your first time doing this, and doing anything else or what I just did to you, would be way too much.”  
Kame's cheeks gradually became redder while he listened to Ueda's unusual request. Unusual because of the way he was suggesting it. He's the master, so why didn't he force him? But, then again, Kame remembered how thoughtful Ueda was under that point of view: he never forced him to do anything like that unless Kame himself was okay.  
"So? You can reject it if you think it's too much for you.”  
Kame chewed on his lips, he felt his blood boil and his heart beat even faster than before. Let's be honest, how could he even reject Ueda when he was asking him that way? Plus... he was kinda curious to see and try what it felt like to touch Ueda and to see what Ueda looked like when he was being touched. Up till that moment it had always been Kame the one showing what he was like when he was aroused and what were his reactions after somebody's touch, so he wanted to see that side of Ueda too now.  
"I think... I think I can do it"  
Ueda smiled, yet he seemed quite surprised as well. He probably didn't expect Kame to agree with what he just suggested, and yet, there it was a positive response.  
"Of course, you can take it easy with it. I mean, you can just touch and then stop, you're not obliged to do it till I come.”  
Kame shivered and nodded, then he made his way closer to Ueda who was busy undoing his own belt and trousers. After he was done with that, he lowered them just enough to let his still hard dick out.  
The idol couldn't keep his surprised reaction back as soon as he looked at Ueda's full hard cock standing there, right in front of him.  
"Wow, big... hard.”  
He widened his eyes when he noticed he had spoken his thoughts out loud, causing Ueda to let out a loud giggle.  
"Hm? Surprised?"  
"It's... different than seeing it on a pic as I did"  
Kame blushed and lied down close to Ueda, just enough for his arm to reach Ueda's manhood.  
He slowly slid his hand down Ueda's abs and pelvis, he felt the other guy slightly twitch every part he touched and that kind of made him smile. Ueda is a human too afterall, and apparently he's quite sensitive.  
Also, Kame couldn't deny that those abs were heavenly to touch, they were so trained, so hard, just like some sort of sculpture.   
Anyways, once he reached Ueda's pelvis, Kame let his hand reach even lower, until it finally rested on the other guy's hard on, making him shiver slightly.   
Ueda's cock felt really warm under Kame's hand, and it was pretty hard as well. That feeling only caused chills all over the idol's body: it felt so new to him, after all.  
When he felt himself calm enough, he started fondling Ueda's length, moving his hand slowly against it. As for Ueda, he lied next to Kame with his eyes closed and his lips slightly open so he could let out those deep breaths each time Kame moved his hand. Then, he slowly relaxed his body as he got used to the idol's hand working on him.  
Kame took a while to look at Ueda's face while he was caressing his erection: that slightly pleasured face he was making was hella erotic, even Kame couldn't deny it. Somehow, that made him feel like wanting to hear Ueda moan because of him, so he gently grabbed the other man's dick and gave it some slow strokes. As soon as the idol slightly tightened his fingers around his arousal, Ueda couldn't keep a little surprised gasp back, which made Kame shiver as well.  
Then, as Kame kept stroking his manhood, Ueda relaxed more his body and let out some low and pleasured sounds mixed with some deep breaths. Kame shivered everytime he heard Ueda's voice produce those erotic sounds, that truly felt quite arousing to hear and Ueda's pleasured face added to the rising temperature in the room.  
"Geez, Kame...,” Ueda's low and pleasured voice, trying to speak among those heavy breaths and low sounds, made Kame thrill while he was working on him. Could that guy be any hotter?!  
Kame chewed on his own lips as he kept stroking and fondling Ueda's manhood. He had to admit he didn't displease what he did, how it felt, despite it being quite unusual for him.  
However, as he kept moving his hand, Kame also relaxed himself to the point that he fell asleep, leaving his hand on Ueda's still hard dick.  
The other guy opened his eyes when he noticed that Kame's hand stopped and was now resting on his erection. He turned the head to the other side and saw the idol's sleeping face centimetres away from his own face.   
He smiled, somehow he wasn't even angry at the fact that Kame stopped midway, he appreciated what he did up till now, after all.  
"He actually hides a sadistic side too, huh?"  
However, he still had an erection to take care of, and, obviously, he had no other choice but do it by himself. He couldn't bother to change room to do that, especially when he had that cute sleeping face right next to him. So, Ueda just proceeded to relieve himself there, while still lying next to Kamenashi, making sure not to wake him up while he did it.  
Then, once he set himself free, he took his clothes off keeping his underwear only on and fell asleep next to Kame.


	12. Chapter 12

When he opened his eyes the following morning, Kame almost had a heart attack when he found Ueda basically glued to him while he was still asleep.

And, bless him, the man's half naked body, wearing his boxer only, was quite a nice view.

Some moments of confusion followed, the idol was trying to remember what had happened before he fell asleep and how had he ended up sleeping by Ueda.

Then, as his brain's gears started moving back to an awaken state, the memories came back to him – from the moment Ueda had performed on him that heavenly blowjob to when he himself had given Ueda that handjob-wannabe... and how good it had felt while he had been doing it, listening to Ueda's moans.

While Kame was still lost in his thoughts, Ueda slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're already awake,” he said to the shocked and embarrassed idol who was lying next to him and who almost jumped off his place when he saw that Ueda woke up.

"Y-yes, good morning..."

The other guy slowly sat and looked at Kame, whose face was still fully red.

"How did I end up sleeping here?"

Ueda rubbed his eye, he looked still sleepy and his voice was indeed still carrying hints of sleepiness: "You fell asleep, but I wanted to invite you to sleep here anyways since it was late.”

Kame blushed and nodded, then he remembered how he fell asleep… midway, while  _ helping _ Ueda.

"About... what happened yesterday before I fell asleep... I-I'm sorry for not finishing what I started.”

Ueda giggled and stretched himself: "It's okay, I finished it by myself. Also, you don't have to apologise, I was the one telling you that it wasn't necessary for you to do it till I came. It was just for you to try how it felt and see if you liked it.”

"I know but... I feel guilty after what you did..."

Ueda looked at him and smiled: "I didn't do it for you to pay me back. Plus, I still managed to come anyway so it's alright.”

He stood up while Kame was still looking at him, following all the steps he took.

"I have some spare toothbrushes in the bathroom, you can use one and take a towel to dry yourself if you wanna have a shower. Also, since you fell asleep with your clothes on, you can use mine for today. If it doesn't disgust the little idol here, you can obviously take a pair of my boxer too. They're all clean don't worry.”

Kame looked at Ueda and blushed. What was that kindness all of a sudden? He was really surprised that someone like Ueda would even let him  _ use _ his stuff. Surely, Kame noticed that he himself wasn't the only one changing, Ueda was slowly becoming a different person as well. And that side of him was so good to find out.

"Ueda, you can shower first. I'll wait"

The other guy looked at him and nodded, then slowly made his way in the bathroom. The idol, on the other hand, took the chance to go and make breakfast for them both.

Before preparing their breakfast, though, Kame looked around the bedroom and thought of tidying the whole mess it was. He made the bed first and, then, he proceeded to take Ueda's clothes off the floor to fold them.

Once he did that, he noticed some used tissues on the floor, right where Ueda's side of the bed was. It took some time before Kame actually realised what those tissues were used for and he couldn't help but blush thinking of Ueda jerking off right beside him. Actually, he thought that it was a pity for him to have fallen asleep since that meant that he lost a chance to see what Ueda's face looked like when he finally reached an orgasm, or how yummy the view of him jerking off might have been.

"What the fuck are you even  _ thinking of _ , Kazuya?,” he tried to put himself back together ignoring those weird thoughts he just had, but they were still going here and there inside his head, trying to picture Ueda's face.

Luckily – or unluckily – Ueda stepped back into the room just in time to interrupt Kame and those thoughts of his and to see him take his used tissues from the floor.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you.”

Kame thrilled and quickly threw the tissues back to the floor, as if he didn't already know what was in there.

"I-I-I swear I was cleaning the room, nothing more.”

Ueda giggled at the panicked idiot he had in front of him.

"I didn't mean that. I just don't think you'd really like to touch some tissues covered in cum. I told you I got off by myself, and since your sleeping face was pretty cute, I didn't want to do it in another room. So I just did it there.”

Kame's face became fully red. He didn't really know what was making him feel more embarrassed: Ueda saying his sleeping face is cute or him admitting that he had jerked off beside him so nonchalantly.

What was he supposed to say now?

"W-well, I don't really mind. Furthermore, if I had continued what I had been doing last night, that stuff would have been on my hands anyways, so it's the same"

No, saying the first thing he thought of  _ definitely _ wasn't the smartest thing he could do and he was regretting it with all his heart. He just said the dumbest thing his mouth could ever let out, he knew it and he wanted to bury himself when Ueda started laughing because of that last statement.

"Well... that's true. But I don't want you to clean my trash, so leave it here and go and have a shower. I'll take care of this.”

"Actually, I wanted to make breakfast first. Are you hungry?"

"Hmm, kinda, I guess.”

"Can I cook breakfast then? Do you have food in the fridge"

Ueda sat on the bed and leaned his head back: "Taguchi bought some stuff so I wouldn't starve. Make yourself at home.”

Kame smiled and nodded, then he quickly went to the kitchen. He proceeded to take out all of what he needed to prepare their breakfast. Somehow he was feeling quite energetic that morning, which surprised him at some points. Was it yesterday's breather's effect? Or... what came next?

He shook his head and focused again on what he had been cooking. That kind of thoughts was becoming more and more frequent. And explicit. He couldn't handle himself anymore and he didn't really know what was going on out of the blue. He felt different and that was scaring him, as expected when facing an untrodden path.

He took a deep breath and, once he was done cooking, he put the food on the table, along with chopsticks, tissues, glasses and something to drink.

"Ueda, breakfast is ready"

That kind of situation made Kame think that, in a way, they looked like some sort of married couple and it didn't really weird him out. He shivered at that thought and shook his head.

Now, that was going way too far.

When Ueda finally reached him, he sat in front of him and silently ate what Kame had cooked.

That silence was making Kame feel quite uneasy, especially after what had happened that night and after he had all those thoughts about Ueda. 

"Ah, Kame. Do you have any plans after you leave here?"

The idol slightly jumped off his seat when Ueda suddenly talked. What was he up to so early in the morning?

"Not really, I think...?"

"Uhm, then wanna come with me? I wanted to buy some stuff and I think I need you there so I can get the right thing.”

Kame looked at him with a confused expression printed on his face. What could he even help Ueda with? Whatever he'd needed him for would have been useless since both of them have way too different tastes – be it with clothes, be it with furniture.

He didn't really want to decline that invitation though, so, whatever Ueda was up to, Kame would have accepted it.

"Sure thing! I don't know what you need help with but, if you think I can be useful, then okay.”

Ueda smirked and rested his head on his hands after he was done eating: "Who said you gotta help me? I need your presence, not your help. Hurry up and have a shower so we can get going.”

Kame blushed and nodded, then he quickly went to have a shower as Ueda ordered.

Somehow, when Ueda commanded something he couldn't help but obey him on the spot, and, furthermore, he felt embarrassed for misunderstanding him.

But... why did he need his presence, on top of all?

Once he washed himself, he made his way in the bedroom and found some clean clothes on the bed – Ueda's clothes of course. Did he really go out of his way and had  _ prepared _ him some clean clothes? Was the world turning upside down or what? 

He quickly got dressed and reached Ueda, who was all ready, waiting for him to go.

The other guy looked at the idol from head to toe before heading out, and smirked: "I chose the right clothes for you, looking pretty good~.”

Kame blushed and nodded his head as to thank him and try to play it cool. As if the way Ueda praised him didn't make his heart skip a beat.

So, they started walking towards some places still unknown to Kame, when Ueda suddenly started talking.

"By the way, I think we won't be able to see each other that often after tomorrow.”

Kame suddenly thrilled and widened his eyes in shock. Why would he say that?

"Eh?" was all he could come up with.

"Eh? You forgot? We have a dinner with the stuff tomorrow, then we need to start reading and learning something in the script because we'll have a meeting for the script's reading before filming.”

Fuck, he was right! The dinner and the script! Kame literally forgot about that and didn't even notice how fast time went by. 

He took a deep breath and tried not to sound too upset because of that news.

"Ah, right right!"

However, Ueda could notice that his tone suddenly changed and couldn't help but smile, somehow he felt so accomplished by the fact that the big idol was being so attached to him.

"Well, if you'd like to go on with what we do and see new things, we can try to set meetings every now and then, of course.”

Suddenly, Kame's face became a bit brighter again, he felt somewhat reassured by that.

"Ah... sure.”

After having walked for quite a while, Kame found himself in front of the same sexy shop Ueda had brought him to the first time they hung out. Was that some sort of joke?!

"Ueda... Mind explaining this?"

"Told ya I needed to buy something"

"And how am I related to this?"

"Coz it's something for our plays? You're not that perceptive, huh?" 

Before Kame could think of a come-back, Ueda dragged him in the shop along with himself.

"W-what do you even need to buy?"

Ueda kept walking ahead of Kame, looking around. Then he finally took a bottle of some kind of lotion, which Kame had no idea of what it would be used for.

"Just some stuff for something I want to try sooner or later"

"T-that is to say? Does it have to do with that lotion?"

Kame shivered, somehow the thought of Ueda planning what to do with him next gave him chills all over his body. 

Finally, Ueda stopped in front of some menswear. When Kame raised his head to look at what Ueda was also looking at, he saw that there were a bunch of thongs for men.

What did it even have to do with what Ueda was planning?

"U-Ueda... can you answer my question, please?"

"Oh, shut up and let me check you well.”

"Eh?!"

Suddenly Ueda grabbed Kame's hips so he could stand still, then he touched Kame's hips and pelvis, letting his hands slowly go down to his butt and also to his crotch. The idol had to try hard not to have any kind of noticeable reaction right there, so he bit his lips hoping that he'd be done soon.

Luckily, Ueda let go not too long later and quickly chose one of the thongs there, after checking the size.

"What was that for?"

"Needed to make sure of your size so I'd take the right one. Since you don't like to expose your full body, I thought to use a thong for what I wanna try. But, I don't wanna tell you what it is yet, or else it won't be fun if you already know .”

Kame didn't really know how to feel about Ueda not telling him what was he planning. Surely, that wouldn't have been anything light anymore, given that thong and that lotion.

However, Kame had no other choice but to surrender to him and do what he had to do.

Later, they went to have lunch together and after that, they both went back to their houses.

///

The evening of the following day, Kame was busy getting ready to that dinner with the staff and, of course, Ueda too. 

He felt kinda nervous because he didn't know how he was supposed to act around Ueda in front of their colleagues, so he felt concerned about how the day could very well unfold in unexpected ways.

The idol took a deep breath and finally went out on his way to the restaurant they chose.

Coincidentally, when Kame arrived, Ueda just got there as well. What a timing!

The idol bit his lips and bowed in front of Ueda, almost panicking for not knowing how to act around him.

Nonetheless, when Kame bowed, all he had from Ueda was a noisy laugh. As expected, the only one being tensed was just Kame as the other guy seemed to be pretty chill.

"What is this? Raise your head, moron"

Kame quickly did as Ueda said and looked at him with his cheeks slightly pinkish coz of the embarrassment.

"I... I just don't know how to act while everyone is here..."

Ueda laughed again, louder than earlier and, then, he patted Kame's back.

"Are you going to be like this everyday on the set too? Just act like you'd normally do around me. Maybe... In a less masochistic way, but not even this formally.”

The idol stayed silent for a moment but eventually nodded in agreement. In the end, what was he being so nervous for? It was nothing new, afterall.

They stepped in the private room together and all their colleagues welcomed them warmly.

Of course, the first thing they had been asked was the question Kame would have liked to skip more than anything else. And that is to say: "So, how are you guys doing? Have you got closer? We saw you outside and you seem to be friends, huh?"

Kame looked at Ueda, almost having a hard time hiding his panic, while the other guy smiled calmly and sipped his drink slowly before answering. 

"You guys really like to butt in everybody's businesses, huh? Whether we got closer or not, it has nothing to do with you in the end. But, if you're so pressed about this, then yeah, we did. We found some matching points. We aren't following that stupid thing the director sent us, though. That was the most usele--"

Before Ueda could speak further, Kame rushed to interrupt him covering his mouth. Offending the director when he was there with them surely wasn't the best thing to do days away from filming.

"H-he meant that we preferred to follow our own ways, but the result was basically the same"

"Or even better.”

Ueda smirked and pushed Kame's hand away from his face and looked at the idol's face gradually become redder and redder.

Despite that little happening, the dinner went on pretty smoothly, for Kame's joy.

But, as expected, there were lots of alcoholic drinks and Kame ended up quite tipsy (if not drunk, actually) when the dinner was finally over.

In the end, only him and Ueda were left out of the restaurant. Ueda, on the other hand, seemed to be as good as always, differently from Kame whose cheeks were coloured of a cute red colour and who seemed not to be really able to think that straight. 

The blonde guy enjoyed that look on the idol though, so he just stared at him with a little smirk printed on his face.

"Master~"

Ueda jumped off his place when he heard Kame calling him that in public. His eyes widened and, not gonna lie, he slightly blushed.

He turned his head to face Kame, who was looking at him with a sort of puppy face which was also pretty erotic as well. Dammit, he had no idea that drunk Kamenashi Kazuya would look that sexy, to be fair.

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Eh? What for?"

Kame bit his lips and looked down at the ground, his face became even redder. Ueda kept staring at the guy in front of him who was getting more and more irresistible and appetizing. Seriously, if he were to go with Ueda while being like that, he surely would have put himself in big big danger.

"I... I want Master's treatments.”


	13. Chapter 13

The idol's voice was barely audible, but that low yet cutely provoking tone of voice and that helpless look was just enough.

Enough.

Ueda didn't need to know further.

He grabbed Kame's hand and literally threw him on his motorbike, then he hopped on too and quickly drove back to his house.

Once they got to Ueda's house, he pushed Kame in his bedroom and threw him on the bed while throwing the idol's jacket and shirt away. He kissed the idol's neck while he busied his hands with the task of stripping Kame's trousers at the same time.

Kame didn't have the time to actually understand what was going on all of a sudden. All he knew was that he liked Ueda being so forceful on him and all that hunger was already fucking his mind.

"Master... ropes.”

Ueda thrilled hearing that request all of a sudden and with the tone of voice Kame just used.

It took him a split second to take the ropes and get back to the idol, who seemed to be more impatient than ever.

Ueda was about to lose it and devour Kame, so he forcefully grabbed the idol's arms and pushed them behind his back in order to tie his wrists. As soon as Ueda did that, Kame couldn't control some pleasured sounds from loudly making their way out of his mouth. The more Ueda heard Kame's voice and the more he looked at his obviously aroused face, the more he'd tie him tight with the final result of having the idol tied up with ropes around his arms then making their way to his neck and chest, pelvis and thighs, highlighting Kame's erection perfectly.

The blonde guy took a while to admire that fucking hot sight in front of his eyes. He licked his lips eagerly.

"Before doing anything else, lemme take some pics" he said while looking at the idol's begging face.

"What pics?" the sounds of the words slightly dragged out, with many traces of mirth as they came out of Kame's lips.

Ueda smirked and took his phone and started taking pictures of Kame's body tied by those ropes. It looked so yummy, so tempting. Those ropes looked just perfect on him. And that face he was making, that fucking erotic face. The number of pics Ueda took to it was undefined since he wanted to make sure to be able to catch each and every detail perfectly.

"Kazuya, tell me, how does this feel?"

"Good, so good"

Ueda was now taking a video, because... How could he not in front of that amazing show?

"Are you a masochist?"

"Yes"

"How much of a masochist are you?"

He grabbed the idol's hair tightly and pulled it, making him mewl. That definitively was the best thing Kame had showed him so far.

"A fucking big one!"

Ueda smirked and took some more pics of Kame's thirsty face. His eyes were begging for more, his red cheeks were making him so appetizing, Ueda really couldn't get enough of that. He wanted to break him so bad.

"I want to show this to our colleagues so they know what a fucking lewd masochist Kamenashi Kazuya is"

"Master, please no. This is something you only can see.”

Enough.

Ueda widened his eyes in shock for a split second, that statement caused chills all over his body making him thrill. He couldn't believe his ears.

That last thing was just enough for Ueda to lose it and throw away all the rest to rush on Kame and pull his boxer away as well. 

Kame bit his lips, somehow he could feel himself hotter and hotter, he couldn't wait anymore. He truly wanted to feel Ueda's warmth again, just like he did two nights before.

"Master... Please, with your mouth--"

For the first time in his life, Ueda truly couldn't come up with anything else to say after Kame's request mixed with his heavy breath. He just rushed between the idol's legs, took his cock and dammit! Just the sight of it made Ueda even more hungry, so he just wasted no time. He licked the full thing to literally shove it down his throat and suck it in the roughest, hardest and hungriest way ever.

Kame threw his head back and let out loud and tempting moans which were driving Ueda crazier.

"Kazuya, I'm gonna show you something new. Stop me if you think it's too much though.”

The idol mewled and nodded his head. His face was a hot mess, even more than before.

Ueda chewed on his lips, he truly had never seen such a beautiful Kamenashi during their previous "sessions.”

He proceeded to suck on his fingers for a while, then he slowly slid his middle finger into Kame's hole while trying to distract him sucking his dick harder.

As soon as Kame felt Ueda's finger making its way inside, he let out a loud scream. But yet, despite it being a bit painful and quite weird, he really didn't hate it at all. Especially when the other guy started moving it and thrusting it while still working on his cock as well.

He could feel chills all over his body, he couldn't control his voice and his breath. He totally lost control of his whole self and the sight of Ueda doing that was driving him insane.

"How's this?"

Ueda slid another finger in and scissored both his fingers, then thrusted them in and out while sucking again Kame's dick, hungrier than ever. 

The idol tried to put a speech together despite his moans and him being breathless, but the only thing he could let out as soon as Ueda pushed his fingers deeper and shoved his dick down his throat, was a loud: "God!" as he threw his head back and came in Ueda's mouth.

The blonde guy let out a low sound when the idol released himself so unexpectedly. Nevertheless, he swallowed the liquid and licked his fingers after taking them out of Kame's hole.

On the other hand, the idol was breathless but he had the most satisfied expression he ever showed before.

Ueda looked at him and bit his lips. Fuck, he was too much even for somebody like Ueda Tatsuya.

The blonde guy took the chance to take some other pics of that expression. For some reasons, he really didn't want to forget anything of what he saw that night.

"Kazuya, jerk me off,” even Ueda's voice was rather breathless and his face showed just how much he was longing for it.

He proceeded to untie the idol and went on top of him.

Kame didn't let Ueda repeat himself twice and quickly unzipped his trousers to, then, grab Ueda's rock-hard dick. Even Ueda was surprised to see how brave the idol was being all of a sudden. If that was the effect of alcohol, then, fuck he had to make him drunk everytime.

The idol tightened his fingers around the other guy's cock and rubbed it, moving his hand fast and using the other to tease the tip of Ueda's cock every now and then.

As Ueda felt Kame's hand tighten around his hard-on, he thrilled and slightly twitched the more he felt the idol's hand working on him. His breath got heavier and he himself couldn't keep his voice back.

Hearing the other guy's moans made Kame shiver, his moaning voice was hella hot almost as much as that pleasured face he had. He found the way Ueda was holding onto the sheets in order not to lose control unbearably sexy. Plus, having him on top while he was so close to him, moaning near his ear and showing him that aroused face, was making the idol feel somewhat hot. And that scent too.

"Master... good? Like this?"

Ueda shivered, Kame's voice calling him like that so suddenly made him feel weak. He took some deep breaths and leaned close to Kame's ear so he could bite it, making the latter whimper. Then he kissed the idol's neck and talked against it: "Shit, that's so good. I'm gonna come soon.”

Kame shivered, Ueda's lips touching his neck, his hot breath tickling it, all of that was too good. He rubbed Ueda's cock faster and harder and enjoyed the sounds the other guy was letting out while still having his lips basically glued to his neck.

Kame kept that speed till Ueda finally came in his hand letting out a relieved and definitely-too-sexy moan. Not to talk about his face while he came, which was the sexiest and hottest face Ueda had ever shown him ever since they met.

Soon after that, Ueda let himself fall on top of Kame while regaining breath. The idol, instead, took some time to appreciate that relieved and still pleasured face which was just centimetres away from his. Well, he was right: Ueda's face after he reached the orgasm -and during it- was one of the hottest sights he could ever witness.

All of what happened was crazy, yet, he didn't even feel guilty. Be it because of alcohol or not.

When he was finally back to his senses, Ueda took a tissue to clean Kame's hands, then he looked directly at him, making the idol blush. He still had to get used to those piercing eyes staring at him.

"I have a task for you during those days we won't meet before the script's reading.”

"What...?"

"That thing I did to you, do it by yourself. Finger yourself next time.”

Kame took some time to realise what Ueda just ordered him to do and, when he did, his face turned fully red.

"I... I can't refuse it, right?"

"Unless you wanna be punished"

The idol nodded and just gave up. Ueda's commands couldn't be ignored, after all.

The blonde guy, then, stood up, put his boxer back on and took the usual lotion he used to massage Kame's body after he tied him up. Finally, he made his way on Kame again and started massaging him using that lotion to tend to all the bruises.

The idol just loved that part after their breathers, he particularly enjoyed being pampered like that, plus, it was relaxing. So relaxing that he fell asleep while Ueda was massaging him.

When the other guy was done, he noticed that the idol fell asleep, just like that, still naked, and couldn't keep a smile back.

After he washed his hands, he made his way next to Kame and fell asleep too.

///

The next morning, Kame woke up first. 

After some time looking around himself to understand where he was, he finally got it when his eyes stopped on the half-naked Ueda sleeping next to him.

"What the--,” he massaged his head which still hurt coz of the alcohol he drank the previous night. But, then, he slowly rewinded all of what had happened the night before and how he shamelessly asked Ueda to basically devour him. And how Ueda actually seemed to be wanting it too.

So, he turned the head to the guy sleeping next to him and widened his eyes in shock.

"What the fuck do I have in my fucking mind?! What's wrong with me?!"

Kame kept despairing, when, suddenly, a sleepy and not amused voice interrupted him.

"Geez, shut the fuck up and stay still. I'm tryna sleep here. You're so annoying early in the morning.”

Kame thrilled: "S-sorry... But... We should... work..."

"Go and use the bathroom first, if you have to. Call me when you're done. Your toothbrush is where you left it. If you need clothes or underwear, take whatever you want. 'Night.”

The idol nodded and slowly stood up, went in the bathroom and got ready. He truly didn't know how was he even supposed to face Ueda after all of what had happened the previous night, he just wanted to bury himself.

Luckily, he had to leave early that day since he was supposed to go and study his role for the movie.

After he had washed himself, he followed Ueda's directions, took some clean underwear and clothes and dressed up. Then, he went to cook breakfast, so Ueda could sleep more.

"Ueda, the bathroom is free and breakfast is almost ready.”

The other guy took some time to fully wake up and sit at the centre of the bed. He looked around, nodded his head to Kame and, without saying a single word, he went to the bathroom.

He took some time to get out, but eventually he reached the idol who was waiting for him in the kitchen with their breakfast ready on the table.

Ueda sat in front of Kame and finally spoke: "G'mornin', thanks for the breakfast.”

"I-it's nothing..."

The atmosphere between them while they ate their breakfast was definitely heavier than usual, almost unbearable. But, it was basically Kame the one feeling uneasy more than Ueda, who seemed to be as relaxed as always.

"You goin' home after this?"

"A-ah... Yeah, I can focus better at home by myself when I have to study a script.”

Silence again. However, Ueda kept looking at Kame every now and then while eating, he obviously noticed the idol's weird behaviour.

"Listen, Kazuya"

Kame thrilled, that was the first time Ueda called him by his first name out of their breathers.

"W-what?"

"You don't need to be all stiff and awkward after a blowjob, a handjob and two fingers up your ass, c'mon. I could have done worse than that.”

_ Worse than that _ ... what did that mean?! Was there something even worse than that?! What else could he even have done?

"W-well... I know, but... It's just..."

"What? We're two adult men, we know what we do. Plus, I don't think you react this way everytime after you hook up a girl, am I wrong?"

"No..."

"Then, why are you being like this? Is it because I'm a man? It's part of our play, so relax. There's nothing wrong, it's just pleasure and there's nothing bad about it.”

Ueda's ways to see things surely were different from Kame's. Especially when Kame himself couldn't just take it as easy as Ueda did. Ueda knew for sure about he himself being into men too, but for Kame that was new. It wasn't about the play itself only, but more about his new self he had been getting to know.

However, Ueda wasn't that wrong at the end of the day. Kame had to relax, pleasure is pleasure and he is an adult man. He needs to stop thinking too much. There should be nothing wrong, even if it is a man giving him pleasure, right…? Especially because he kept touching the right spots.

"You're right..."

"Plus, if you're all awkward now this won't help our movie. And I don't think you want this. But, if this makes you uncomfortable, in order not to ruin our job, we can also stop this so--"

"No way!"

Kame raised his voice and interrupted Ueda before he himself could even control it. The thought of not seeing Ueda out of the set, the thought of not trying more of the stuff Ueda could show him just annoyed him, he couldn't bear that thought.

The other guy smirked when he heard the idol become so serious.

"Then, show your balls and stop being a sissy.”

Kame took a deep breath and nodded: "I will.”

After that, they didn't speak till Kame decided it was time for him to leave and start working for good.

Ueda walked Kame to the door and, before sending him off, he reminded him of his task.

"Remember what I told you last night and make sure you fulfill my request. Actually, not request, my order.”

"I... I will try it.”

"I want proofs of course"

"Eh? How?"

"Surprise me, you know how to do it. Bye!"

And just like that, Ueda closed the door to Kame's still shocked and embarrassed face.

///

So, since it was time for Kame to start working hard again, he had no other choice but forget about those past weeks and focus on that script. Actually, he truly had no other choice since he hadn't heard anything from Ueda during all the time they couldn't meet.

Probably, Kame thought, he was testing him or he was just waiting for him to tell him that "he did what he'd ordered him to do.”

It couldn't be denied that Kame had been thinking of Ueda quite a lot during that period. He felt somehow lonely since he didn't have the chance to talk to Ueda at all, neither he could meet him, obviously. That feeling of loneliness was rather new for Kame, especially because it had been a while since he was all alone like that. He got used to Ueda's company everyday, after all. 

He kept waiting for Ueda to message him, yet nothing happened, which had Kame feel somewhat down for some reasons. Assuming he was testing him or whatever, a call or a message would have been still okay. Despite that, Kame too had never dared to contact Ueda first. But in his case, he just didn't want to look that desperate in front of Ueda, neither he wanted to disturb him while he had to work too.

Furthermore, the thought of the "task" Ueda gave him kept popping up every now and then as well. But, how could he even do that? Not only he would never and ever put even one single finger into his butt hole, but he also didn't have the time nor the right mind-set to even feel aroused enough to lose his mind and do that.

So, while hesitating or ignoring his task, the day of the meeting with the crew -thus, with Ueda as well- had finally arrived. And, along with that, a message from Ueda had arrived early in the morning. The first message after some days or weeks. That only was enough for Kame to have his heart race.

"I hope you did what I ordered you to, despite not sending me any proof. Meeting's this afternoon and ya know you'll be punished if you haven't done anything at all.”

Kame checked the mail he had just received and bit his lips. He had no way out. Even if he wanted to lie and tell Ueda that he had done it, how could he even prove it? And how could he even get aroused and do that all of a sudden? He didn't have any reason at all, so porn too would have been a big waste of time.

He sighed, he had no other choice but tell Ueda the truth and bear with the consequences. So he started typing his answer.

"I... I didn't do it. Since I've been focusing on the script all the time, I didn't feel the necessity to do that. If I'm working as hard as I've been doing, I just don't really feel aroused.”

Kame bit his lips, somehow he already pictured Ueda punishing him for not having obeyed him, and surely that wouldn't have been anything kind at all.

His phone rang again, Ueda replied back.

"Oh man, you shouldn't spend all your day studying a script. You should find some time for yourself, too. Just close that thing, lie down, take a deep breath and close your eyes. Let your mind fantasize a little and see how good that would turn out.”

As the idol read the message, he instantly followed what Ueda wrote him to do, but all of what his mind had showed him as soon as he closed his eyes was Ueda tying him down and blow him off and other things along those lines. That only was enough for Kame to quickly open his eyes again.

Another message arrived. Ueda again.

He thrilled.

"If that helps, then you can also imagine what we do. Wait, I try to help it and make it easier. Think of it: how would you like it if, while you have your eyes closed, I were to massage your back? Then, your chest and, as I let one hand slide down to your crotch, I softly bite your nape. Maybe this time it could be a handjob, so I could still play with your nipple as I rub your cock slowly and teasingly..."

Kame read the message slowly, taking time to read well each and every word. The scenario Ueda gave him was so vivid that he didn't even have to put any effort at all to picture it in his head.

"I'm reading this over and over so... I can try to picture it well too,” he replied. As if reading it the first time wasn't already enough for him to have some reactions.

He closed his eyes and imagined the scene again. He imagined how good would Ueda's body feel glued to his own, the tingles his hot breath would have given him as he spoke against his neck and how pleasantly painful those soft bites there would have been. How that scent Ueda has would have made him dizzy, driving him crazy. He imagined Ueda's hand caressing his body and pinching his nipple. He shivered. He knew how good it felt when Ueda did that, after all.

And then, he imagined Ueda's hand on his cock. How he would have placed it there, palming the whole thing first and then how he would have grabbed it with his usual rough manners. He shivered again and gasped, thrilling as if he felt Ueda doing that for real. 

Well, shit. That scenario worked more than well since Kame was feeling unbearably hot and needy all of a sudden.

He checked his phone since he thought he heard it ring and checked the message Ueda had sent him.

"I don't know about you, but that scenario worked perfectly on me.”

Before Kame could reply back, a short video suddenly arrived as well.

He opened it, once it was ready, and watched it with his eyes and mouth wide open. Ueda had literally sent him a video of himself while he was jerking off. He made sure to record his pleasured face and his hand stroking his erected cock as he let out some moans which were way too sexy for Kame not to feel even hotter than before.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

And he couldn't believe he would have ever thought that Ueda, a man, would look so fucking sexy while jerking off. He remembered himself wanting to witness it while Ueda did it back to when he had slept with him. But now that he did... well, he realised that it was too much to see. 

Before he could even try to take control of his own actions, he just couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his own erection to rub it, too, while watching Ueda's video of himself jerking off. However, what was crazier was the fact that he decided to call Ueda despite what he was doing. What they were doing.

When Ueda had picked up the call, Kame heard the other guy's heavy breaths too, which made him work harder on his erection and let out some pleasured sounds as well.

"Kazuya, what--?"

Ueda's voice clearly sounded surprised, yet it was so sexy as it was mixed with his heavy breath and low moans.

The idol surely was becoming braver and braver with time, Ueda thought. That was like the second or third time he himself had started something.

Kame didn't answer, he just took some lube out of his bedside table's drawer, used some of it on his fingers and slowly tried to slide one of them in his butt hole.

When he managed to slide it fully in, he let out a high-pitched moan which made Ueda thrill as he heard it.

"K-Kazuya... Are you--?"

Kame never felt as helpless as he was being at that very moment, for this reason he thrusted his finger fast in. But that only wasn't enough. So he added a second finger and pushed them fast, stretching and scissoring them just like Ueda did the last time they met.

"I'm doing what you ordered. This is the proof,” he said among his moans. Ueda bit his lips and rubbed himself harder, that image of Kame doing that was so vivid in his head and, not gonna lie, extremely arousing.

"How many are in?"

"Two.”

"Good boy! Do it hard, try to reach deep and rub yourself as you do this.”

"Yes, Master.”

Kame followed Ueda's directions and couldn't keep back his voice. He shamelessly moaned, he was becoming more and more helpless. He was a mess and so was Ueda, who kept working harder and harder on himself, not even trying to keep his voice back as well, while picturing Kame.

"Master... G-gonna come..."

Ueda chewed more on his lips, he was extremely close as well and Kame's voice was playing a big role as well.

"Me too. Kazuya, come for me,” he moaned as he stroked himself harder.

Kame pushed his fingers deep in, as he heard Ueda moan his name, reaching his sweet spot. He hit there a few times till he finally released himself, moaning a loud "Ueda-sama" as he did.

"Fuck, yes!,” was all Ueda was able to say -or rather moan- when he heard that and he came too not too long later.

Both of them were left breathless and were now trying to regain some breath.

"You...,” Ueda suddenly interrupted the silence despite him still trying to fully regain his breath, "you are full of surprises, I didn't expect this.”

Kame shivered hearing that, somehow he still didn't realise what happened and what he did.

"I..."

"You did a good job, really!"

Kame blushed. Ueda's voice sounded so warm and gentle, a tone he had never heard before.

"Thank you,” was all Kame could put together. He felt happy but embarrassed at the same time. He wouldn't have ever expected to become like that just because of a man. To lose all of his composure because of a man. He didn't understand what was going on with his own self and he was scared, but at the same time he liked what was happening to him.

"The meeting is in a few hours, so ya there, hm?"

Although Kame felt himself changing, he noticed that Ueda too was different from the Ueda he first met. He wasn't that bad anymore, actually, he was really kind and quite friendly.

"Ah, yeah, sure"

"Can you come there a bit earlier? There's something I'd like to do before we reach the crew.”

Kame gulped. He knew that those words meant that something would have happened, but Ueda was unpredictable, so the idol truly didn't know what to expect at all with that request. Regardless of what he had just thought, he eventually accepted.

"S-sure. What time should I be there?"

"Around 4PM, half an hour before the meeting should be enough.”

"Fine, I'll tell my manager about it"

"See ya later"

"See you later, then.”

Soon after he had ended the call, Kame took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

After some time, the right amount of time he needed to put himself back together, Kame called his manager to inform him that he needed to get to the studio earlier than the time previously set.

When he finally was with Koki, on his way to work (a.k.a. Ueda), the expected yet unwanted question had finally arrived.

"Why is it that you have to be there earlier?"

And Kame, who can't keep anything for himself and who isn't even good at finding an excuse on the spot, just nonchalantly answered: "Ueda told me", as if it was normal. Or better, it was normal for him, but for Koki.

"Huh?"

Kame widened his eyes when he realised what he had actually said. He truly started thinking that this whole thing with Ueda was having such a strong impact on him that even his brain lost some cells.

"E-erm... He... He wanted to revise some stuff of our script together and talk about the notes we wrote and stuff like that, nothing in particular".

Koki nodded and Kame took an inner sigh of relief. He was lucky he could find an almost-beliavable excuse just in time.

Finally, they arrived to the studio around 3:45PM, finding Ueda and his manager already chit-chatting out of the building.

Kame quickly reached him, leaving Koki behind who just followed him silently.

As Ueda had noticed Kame approaching him, he instantly turned to him and smirked.

"Hey, Kazuya, you're here! You're earlier than I thought! C'mon, t's go. I need you to give me your ass--".

Before Ueda could complete his sentence, Kame widened his eyes and quickly caught his attention, giving him signal to shut up since his manager was right behind. 

The other guy noticed the idol's troubled, red face and quickly made up for his "mistake".

"-istance. I want you to check the notes I wrote on the script".

Kame himself was surprised when he heard Ueda's excuse, which was exactly the same as he had invented just a while before and which he himself hadn't informed Ueda about.

Well, that's what you get when the blind leads the blind.

The idol finally took a sigh of relief and felt his face turn into a normal colour again.

"S-sure"

"Is he your manager, by the way?", Ueda pointed at Koki who stepped forward and just answered the question himself.

"Yes, I am Tanaka Koki, nice to meet you", he bowed and shook hands with Ueda after giving him his business card.

"Nice to meet you too. So, I'm gonna steal Kazuya for some time. This is my manager Taguchi Junnosuke, he's gonna take you company in the meanwhile. You'll become good friends".

After that, he took Kame's arm and pulled him in the building leaving the two confused managers alone outside.

When they reached a private and empty room, Kame finally spoke.

"Was that even necessary? Saying you need my ass? For what on the first place?"

"As if I knew you had your manager right behind you and that he doesn't know anything"

"There was your manager too there"

"Oh, he's used to that, c'mon"

"Mine isn't. Of course I couldn't tell him about this situation. Not yet, at least".

Ueda laughed at the embarrassed idol he had in front of him and gently patted his head, just to reassure him or to make him shut up, which is the most believable reason, perhaps.

"Well, enough words for now. Let's get to our business here".

The blonde guy took some stuff out of his bag. It was impossible for the idol to see and understand what it actually was since it was all well sealed into a sort of package.

"W-what do you have on your mind...?"

"Just a little play. You're free after this meeting, right?"

Kame nodded, still quite confused.

"Perfect. So..."

Finally, he revealed the content of that package and took out a bottle of lube and a strange little thing paired with a remote. Kame looked at that with a questioning face as he was having a hard time understanding its usage.

"Huh?"

"This thing I'm holding is nothing but a normal anal plug, one of those things you'd stick in of course, but in a smaller size as you see. It's small so you can have it in but can still be able to move and sit, while I have total control of it with this remote I'm holding".

Kame shivered and chewed on his lips. He felt his body getting hotter as he was slowly understanding what Ueda's plan was.

"What we're gonna do now", continued Ueda, "is putting this little toy in your ass. You're gonna keep it till we end the meeting and get to my house. Since you have no plans after this, I hope it's okay for you to come. Anyways, as I said, you're gonna have this thing in all the time and I'll just randomly switch it on and off or increase and lower its speed whenever I want".

"E-eh?! Why would you do this? Especially now?!", Kame blushed harder and took a few steps back. Not that he wasn't curious to try it, but why while he had to work?

Ueda smirked and walked towards Kame, then he raised his chin and whispered: "Coz I want to. This way the cute idol will remember what his place is, and that is to say my toy and not the usual God-nashi. Oh, forgot to mention: you're not allowed to come till we get home and I tell you it's okay to. If not so, you'll be punished".

Kame could feel chills run down his spine as Ueda talked. He didn't really have any control on his feelings at the very moment, he just knew that he felt quite bothered for being called "God-nashi" as if Ueda wanted to joke on him in his usual old ways. Yet, he felt quite excited as well for having been called a "toy" – or better, Ueda's "toy". He himself knew there was nothing to be excited for about that, he knew he should have been annoyed instead. However, he couldn't help himself and, as always, he just entrusted himself to Ueda.

Kame wanted to slap himself for being that way with a man. When had he become so submissive? And, on top of all, when had he ever let anybody take control over himself? Why was he being so weak to a man?

Nevertheless, he just let the search for the answers for another moment. Now it was time for him to focus on Ueda and his plan.

"Hey, ya got it?"

"Yes, master"

Ueda smirked and took the toy and the lube.

"I see you've already entered the mood. Good boy".

Kame slightly smiled. As always, Ueda praising him was one of the things he liked the most.

After having taken the things he needed, Ueda walked towards the idol and grabbed his waist.

"We won't need trousers for now", he whispered in Kamenashi's ear, making him bite his lips for the excitement. The idol quickly started undoing his trousers but, then, the other guy's hand rapidly stopped his and pulled it away.

"Stop. I'll do it for you".

Kame blushed and looked at Ueda while he unzipped his trousers and strongly pulled them down along with his underwear. The idol bit his lips hard, he needed to keep himself back in a way or another.

But Ueda wasn't playing it that easy for him. He grabbed his waist and forcefully turned him the other way round so he'd face the wall, then he pushed him closer to it.

Kame unintentionally let out a low gasp when Ueda did that, making the latter smirk satisfied. He just enjoyed the way Kame reacted to his slightest touch.

The blonde guy knelt down so he could face Kame's butt.

"M-master... if you kneel there, it feels embarrassing..."

Ueda gently caressed the idol's butt and bit it softly making the other guy mewl in pleasure.

"No need to be. It's such a nice view", he said while still caressing there making Kamenashi turn completely red now.

Ueda slowly spread Kame's butt so he could check his entrance better. The idol bit his lips and shivered as Ueda did that. That was new to him, so he couldn't help but feel uneasy and extremely sensitive to whatever the other guy did to him in that place.

"By the way, since you've already fingered yourself earlier, I don't have to do it for you, so we can save time and go straight to it".

He opened the lube's bottle to pour some of its content just where Kame's entrance was and, then, massage in it with his fingers so he could soften the hole. As the idol felt the cold liquid running down his skin, he couldn't keep a low gasp back. He shivered and thrilled as he felt the others guy's fingers massaging his hole. That surely wasn't helping him at all, if he wasn't supposed to come before they were done with the first reading session.

"Ready?"

Kame silently nodded, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Don't be scared, it's gonna be alright".

Kame could feel Ueda's soft and low voice reassuring him, tracing his spine and leaving chills on its way.

The blonde guy used some lube on the toy as well, so it would help it slide inside the idol without causing too much pain or whatsoever.

"I'm sliding it in, then. Don't tighten", Kame shivered and tried not to disobey Ueda. However, as he felt that foreign body's first half making its way past his entrance, he couldn't help but instinctively tighten around it due to the unknown sensation.

"Don't tighten, I said. You're gonna make it painful this way, and this thing isn't that painful".

The idol nodded and tried to relax his body again as Ueda slowly pushed the other half of the toy inside of him.

Kame mewled and bit on his finger as he felt it go deeper inside. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't that pain-free either. As it went fully in, the idol's insides naturally squeezed the toy in, making Ueda shiver and bite his lips hungrily as he was still there keeping his eyes glued to that sight in order to see Kame's body's reactions.

"Well, shit, Kazuya. If this is how your body reacts when you get something in, squeezing them this way, fucking you must be heavenly".

The idol's face turned fully red and he quickly turned away, so Ueda couldn't have his eyes glued on his back anymore.

"W-w-what?!"

The other guy stood up and smirked as he helped the idol fix his clothes again.

"Nothing, nothing. How does it feel, by the way? Can you move? It's different from fingers, of course"

Kame tried to walk and sit down. He had to admit that the idea of doing something "in public" was interesting, but having to bear with that thing inside of him all the day... could that even be possible?

"It... feels weird, kinda annoying"

"You'll eventually get used to it during the day. I mean, this is nothing since that thing is still turned off. Things will get real when I'll start playing with the remote".

Ueda's lips curled up into a mischievous smirk, which was enough for Kame to foresee how long and tough that day would have been for him.

"I guess it's about time for us to go to the others. The meeting is about to start".

Kame nodded and tried to follow Ueda as fast as he could despite that annoying thing up his ass.

They finally entered the room and some people from the staff and other fellow actors were already there.

Ueda just took a seat in front of Kame. He wanted to be able to see his face when he'd turn the toy on, hence that seat.

The idol, on his side, seemed to be quite nervous. He usually wouldn't feel as nervous as he was being at that moment, especially since they just had to have a look at their scripts only that day. Probably, that was Ueda's effect, or the toy's, after all.

Finally, the director started the meeting when the whole crew got there.

"Thank you all for coming. From today, we'll begin  _ Burning Danger, Slaughtering Melees' _ preparations. As you all know, we'll be checking out some parts on the script today, so there won't be any doubt about what's in it. Then, in the following days, we'll switch to costumes' and set design's preparations. And, finally, we'll start filming

Without further words, let's get to work".

Kame looked at Ueda as they began to read the script and discuss the various details about it. The guy in front of him seemed to be pretty chill and focused. Maybe he had forgotten about the toy? The idol took a sigh of relief.

However, when Ueda was sure that Kame was focusing solely on his script, at that very moment, he pressed the remote's button and turned the toy on.

As soon as it started vibrating, Kame couldn't keep a loud and surprised gasp back, which made all the other people of the crew turn to his side with a questioning face.

He covered his mouth and could feel his whole face turn red for the embarrassment.

"Kamenashi-sama, everything okay?", the director looked at the idol, he seemed to be concerned given the face Kame had at that moment.

What could he even say now to excuse himself?!

"Y-yeah... I'm fine. Just... chills, I felt a bit cold".

"If that's the case, then let us close the windows".

So, the director commanded that one of the staff members could close the windows, and Kame took a deep sigh. Luckily he was an actor.

He looked at Ueda with his eyes wide open and his cheeks already flushed. That thing was already becoming unbearable and it made things difficult for Kame. But the only come-back he received from the other guy was a sadistic smirk as he saw his expression.

The idol bit his lips as the toy kept vibrating and it didn't look anywhere close to stop.

He couldn't fully focus on the script, and even if he wanted to talk, he just couldn't open his mouth as he was afraid of the sounds that could have come out if he did. That toy was annoying, but he had to admit that it didn't feel bad under another point of view.

When the director called Kame to let him read and tell his opinion about a specific part, Ueda took the chance to increase the speed of the toy while the idol talked. As he'd done that, Kame couldn't foresee the quite loud whimper which came out of his mouth.

"I... I'm sorry, I just... Have some little cramps every now and then".

The director looked worried given the face Kame was making: "Are you okay? Can you make it till the end?"

"S-sure, I'm just fine. Nothing big".

Ueda smirked, he enjoyed the troubled face Kame was making and how he kept squirming on his seat.

The idol truly didn't know what to do with himself. His arousal was getting the better of himself, so he needed to control himself but Ueda kept playing with the toy inside of him, adjusting its speed however and whenever he liked.

He tried crossing his legs, but that made things even worse and manspreading (which seemed to be the only bearable position) wouldn't have been alright as well, nor polite.

So, he just tried tightening his legs and leaning more on the table, holding tight onto it. He covered his mouth using his full hand, pretending he was just resting his face on it, so he could try to muffle the noises he involuntarily produced.

Ueda was truly enjoying that helpless mess he had in front of him. Having control over him, being able to make him lose his composure while he was in the middle of his job, that was something Ueda enjoyed so bad and the part he was looking forward to the most.

The idol's face turned completely red and so were his ears, it had been pretty long since Ueda had turned that thing on and it was becoming more and more impossible for Kame to control himself. His insides were pounding, and he started sweating cold sweat. He felt a tight knot in his throat and stomach given all the moans he was trying to swallow in the meanwhile.

"Kamenashi-sama, are you sure you are alright?"

Ueda smirked and leaned towards Kame: "Yeah, the director is right. Your face is all red and you're sweating. You okay, Kazu?"

Ueda's voice was teasing and it had a blatant mischievous tone as well.

He smirked when Kame glared at him, his eyes were almost teary and he started breathing harder. He could barely speak.

"Yeah... I'm alright. Actually, it's quite hot in here. As expected, it's better to open the windows, after all".

Despite opening the windows, Kame didn't feel any better. In fact, he could feel his body become hotter and hotter. And Ueda's eyes glued on him every now and then weren't helping him at all.

He himself didn't know how was it that he had still been able to resist. He only knew it felt like hell for him and couldn't wait to finally be over with that damn meeting.

Time was passing, and Kame was about to cross his limit. He didn't even have any more energies left to let out any more sounds, only his breath had become heavier and heavier. Not to talk about his arousal which was killing him, it became too painful to bear. He kept biting on his own hand so he would numb all those sensations, but nothing happened.

However, he had to resist and not come despite him feeling himself closer and closer. He had been working hard till that moment to keep it back. The last thing he needed was one of Ueda's punishments right after that already painful session.

Finally, after a long, unceasing wait, the meeting was over and so was Kame's suffering. Or that's what he thought at least.

"We can call it a day! Have a good night and see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for coming and for your collaboration. I look forward to working with you all!", the director smiled and bowed, "Also, I hope Kamenashi-sama will feel better tomorrow. Please take care of yourself", he smiled warmly and bowed to him again.

Kame tried to pull himself back together, at least for those last minutes he had left in that hell.

"Thank you so much, I will do my best not to disappoint you. Also, I am sorry for making you worry, I'll surely be better tomorrow", he returned the smile and bowed, "Thank you for worryin--". Before he could finish his speech, he jolted and had to quickly cover his mouth, his legs almost gave in as that devil (Ueda) had increased again the speed of the toy for no apparent reasons.

"Kamenashi-sama, are you okay?", the director helped the idol get back up again and looked at the red cheeks and sweaty neck and forehead he had.

"Ah, thank you again. I'm okay, I just need to go home".

Koki and the director quickly helped the idol stand still, as his legs were shaking. He felt himself on the verge of coming, hence his body wouldn't let him move properly, it was becoming weaker and weaker.

Seeing that scene, Ueda quickly pushed the director and Kame's manager away and held him up.

"I'll help him, no worries. Manager... Suzuki, I-". Before Ueda could go on, Koki interrupted him. He looked rather annoyed, especially for having his surname mistaken with another common one. It was clear that Ueda had done that on purpose just to annoy him too.

"Tanaka", replied Koki in a dry tone.

"Tanaka! No need to worry, I'll take care of Kazuya. He's in good hands".

Koki looked at the idol, as to wait for his consent and, as expected, Kame was pretty quick to agree with what Ueda had just said.

So, the blonde guy quickly took Kame in the car together with him.

He smirked looking at the idol. He looked like the hottest mess ever, with his flushed face and his arousal blatantly peeking out his jeans. He could tell he was fighting hard not to come and he was so tempted to see how his cock was all throbbing. He truly enjoyed all that helplessness.

Ueda caressed Kame's leg, making him squirm and let out a rather loud moan. His body was way too sensitive at that moment, thus the slightest touch was enough for him to have any sorts of reactions.

"How's it?"

Kame glared at Ueda again. He looked mad, helpless and horny all at once. That expression he had was priceless.

"I can't anymore... I really really need to come, please make this thing stop. Turn it off, please. It hurts".

He complained and tried not to moan while talking, however, the only result he had was a messy speech accompanied by heavy breathes and moans interrupting him here and there. That situation made him even forget that there was Ueda's manager too driving the car. Luckily he pretended that he didn't hear anything. He was used to have Ueda do that stuff in the car, so he just ignored it.

"Oh no, Kazu, no. You gotta wait till we get home".

He smirked and leaned himself closer to the idol.

Ueda licked some of the sweat off Kame's neck, making him whimper and bite again his thumb so he could keep his voice back.

Then, the blonde guy sucked on Kame's neck. That was bad, that was really bad. Kame was really seconds close to lose it. Ueda's warm and moist mouth and tongue sucking and licking his neck were driving Kame crazy (especially given the state he was in), putting the embarrassment and surprise aside for that same action Ueda was performing on him.

But they reached the peak when Ueda decided it would have been alright if he put his hand on Kame's erected, rock-hard and painful cock. That only was enough to have Kame jolt and twitch his body as he let some sounds out. He was so close.

"You... You're not being fair, master...", stated the idol looking at Ueda with begging and lustful eyes, which were about to be filled with tears as he truly couldn't help himself anymore. His face was fully flushed and screamed sex in all ways.

"I never play fair. Also, you can't expect me to stay still when you're being so irresistible".

If Kame's face could have been redder than what it already was, then that comment would have been enough to make it happen.

Ueda proceeded to fondle Kame's arousal with the palm of his hand. He could feel how hot it was despite him touching it through the idol's jeans. He felt it throbbing, twitching right under his hand and that made him feel so accomplished.

He went on and kept fondling Kame's length, making the idol let out more sounds that he tried to muffle pressing his own hand against his mouth, but almost in vain.

The idol could feel tears in his eyes. The toy had been pressing deep inside his butt the more the car moved, and the vibrations were killing him just as much as his arousal. And now Ueda's hand as well wasn't helping his precarious state. He was breathing hard, almost breahtless, he had totally lost control of his voice and moans. His body was on fire and his dignity went to fuck itself despite having Ueda's manager in the car.

He could only pray to get to Ueda's house as soon as possible. 

The blonde guy, finally, tightened his hand around the other guy's arousal and, at the same time, increased the speed of the toy.

Enough was enough, Kame had completely lost control of himself and threw his head back as he swallowed a loud moan as much as he could. But in the end, he couldn't help his body's reactions as well, and finally released himself and came.

Ueda smirked when he realised what had just happened and when he saw Kame's face switch from the ecstasy after that strong orgasm he'd just experienced, to the fear after realising that he had done something he wasn't supposed to do yet.

"Game over, Kazuya".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed anything in the movie's name? Try to look closely at it, if not!


	15. Chapter 15

Ueda's voice felt sharp. Kame knew what was about to happen, he knew he would have had to deal with a strong punishment this time.

"I..."

"Shut up. Don't try to excuse yourself. We'll deal with this once we're home".

He turned off the toy and patiently waited for his manager to finally park the car in front of his house. As for Kame, he just sat there with his fists clenched on his legs and his head looking down.

He felt uncomfortable, not only for the whole situation itself, but also because he couldn't bear his dirty clothes on him anymore.

Finally, the car stopped. Before Kame could thank -and apologise to- Ueda's manager, the other guy just quickly grabbed him and pulled him in his house.

Once they were in, Ueda let Kame wait for him in his living room, while he was in his bedroom looking for something.

The idol felt nervous, he didn't know and couldn't even imagine what was about to happen from that moment onwards and that quite worried him.

Finally, Ueda came back and he held a box and a lotion, which he handed to Kame.

"Let's go to the bathroom first, so I can take that toy out of your ass".

"Y-yes...".

Ueda walked before Kame, who felt all embarrassed, especially at the thought of Ueda seeing the mess he let out.

"Turn around"

Without any hesitation, Kame followed Ueda's orders, then, he proceeded to lower his trousers and underwear just enough for Ueda to take that toy out. At least, he wouldn't have a full view of what else was inside.

The other guy knelt down and carefully held Kame's butt with one hand while he pulled the toy out with the other. As soon as the toy was finally out, Kame took a deep sigh of relief. That torture was over, at last.

Ueda proceeded to wash the toy, then, before leaving the room, he turned to Kame: "Wash yourself coz I bet there's a mess inside your underwear right now. Then, use that lotion on your butt, not inside, but on your skin. And wear that thing in the box. Quick".

Kame blushed and nodded his head.

After he had cleaned himself and his underwear, he proceeded to use that lotion Ueda had lent him, which was the same lotion he had bought the last time they visited that sexy shop.

"Body lotion, huh? What's this for?", nonetheless, he just massaged that lotion carefully all over his butt.

When he was done, he took the other box Ueda had given him and looked at its content with his eyes wide open. That was the thong (or better, the jockstrap as Ueda specified later on, and as written on the box) Ueda had bought that same day along with the lotion.

He blushed while looking at the shape that thing had: it looked like a normal pair of briefs on the front, but turning it on its back, there was just a rubber around the hips and legs, suggesting that the person wearing it would have had his butt fully exposed.

He took a deep breath, he had no other choice but obey whatever Ueda said. A double punishment would have been way too much in one day only.

He wore that "thong" and reached Ueda, who was waiting for him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"Done? Did you use the lotion?"

"Yeah... May I ask what is it for?"

"It's to moisturize your skin so it won't get too damaged because of what I'm going to do now".

Kame gulped and looked straight at Ueda, trying to hide his troubled face.

"What... what are we going to do then?"

The other guy smirked and gave Kame a sign to get closer to him. The idol quickly obeyed him and stood in front of him.

"Lemme see what does this jockstrap look like on you, first. Raise your shirt a bit".

Kame bit his lips and did as Ueda had commanded. He slowly raised his shirt so he could show the front part of his body better. Feeling Ueda's eyes studying him and staring at every centimetre of his skin, made him feel uneasy, yet quite excited as well. He somewhat liked to have Ueda's eyes on him only.

"Turn".

Kame turned and felt his body burn when he remembered that his butt was completely naked on the back.

"You look amazing in this", the other guy pronounced those words along with a long deep breath, which sounded way too sexy as well.

"Now, bend on my legs".

"W-w-w-what?!" 

The panicked idol turned back to face Ueda and had his whole face bright red.

"You heard it well: bend on my legs. Lie on your tummy so I can face your butt. We're gonna do some spanking as a punishment. That's called, precisely, OTK spanking, which stands for 'over the knees'. Just lie here and lemme do what I gotta do".

After hesitating for a moment, the idol slowly lied on Ueda's legs and covered his full face for the embarrassment that position was giving him. He felt like a freaking kid.

Ueda smirked when he had Kame's butt right in front of him and slowly caressed it, making the idol thrill right under his hand.

"Actually, I'm not only using this as a punishment coz you came when I told you not to do it till I allowed you".

As he talked, Ueda kept moving his hand on the idol's butt, causing him to shiver all the time.

"E-eh?"

"Y'know, I'm kinda bothered by the fact that you like commanding and using people however you like since you're the big Kamenashi Kazuya. Even at the meeting, with the windows or taking advantage of the director's kindness towards you pretending you weren't feeling well. Or with me, asking me to break you, to relieve you just to please your own self. How annoying. You're a damn spoiled brat and a freaking fake".

There they were again, Ueda's sharp words hitting Kame before Ueda had actually used his hands for it. Those words hit deep inside of the idol and made him shiver hard. He felt a knot in his stomach once again.

Suddenly, something interrupted Kame, making him squirm and jolt not only for the unexpected action, but also for the sudden pain: Ueda had slapped his butt as hard as he could, bare-handed, a clear shot which caused Kame to also let out a loud scream, both for the surprise and for the soreness.

"Always acting so perfect, so prim and proper. Trying to please the director and your fans as well. You're really annoying under that point of view, y'know".

Another snap, and then another and another – each one harder than the previous – hit Kame whose screams could be heard from afar for how loud they were. He could feel his butt burn already, his eyes full of tears. But, fuck, why did he even think he deserved that?

"Actually, it's not even for your audience that you're like this. But for your own self, so you can deceive yourself and think you're perfect but you're a fake".

Another bunch of slaps had followed this last statement, making the idol squirm and moan. Ueda hit always harder than before, yet, somehow that pain was becoming pleasing all of a sudden. The idol bit his lips eagerly.

"Kazuya, say it. Say it yourself. Say that you're a fake, repeat it after me".

Ueda's voice was so inviting, so sexy and husky. It sounded like he had just growled that command.

"Yes, Master", Kame's voice was trembling due to the excitement mixed to his pain, "I'm a fake".

Another slap.

"Louder! What are you?"

"I'm a fake".

A harder slap followed.

"I can't hear you. What are you?"

Ueda hit Kame's butt as hard as he could. The action had Kame scream and moan from the core of his lungs: "I'm a fake! A fake! A fucking fake!"

Finally, Ueda smirked satisfied. Kame was able to surprise him with something new everytime and that pleased him so bad.

"Hit harder, please! I deserve it", Kame felt his butt burn, yet he wanted more. He needed more.

Ueda bit his lips hard, he loved how submissive, how masochist Kame was. He hit the idol's butt harder for a few more times, till he thought it was enough for the idol to bear.

The other guy was breathless, with tears running down his eyes because of the pain of being hit. But he didn't hate it, he felt pleased, he was aroused by that.

"That's enough, okay? You did a great job today too, Kazuya. You're pretty good".

Ueda smiled and softly massaged some lotion on Kame's abused butt, making the idol shiver once again. Then, he made him sit back on the bed and licked away his tears, having as a result an even more flushed Kame than before.

Before pulling away, Ueda took the chance to check Kame's body and gladly noticed the erection coming from the idol's underwear.

"So, that's how it turned out, huh? You're really a masochist to the core", Ueda smirked at the confused idol in front of him. He pointed down so Kame could see it himself, and when he did, he quickly closed his legs and tried to cover his groin.

"I-i-it's not that..."

The blonde guy knelt down between Kame's legs, after pushing away the idol's hands and spreading his legs wide. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed. Actually, it's right on time since I wanted to eat something".

"E-eh?"

The idol blushed more and tried to resist Ueda's grip keeping his legs open.

"Don't be shy, just admit that you want it too, after all".

"Y-yes, I want it... No! I mean... I don't, I… Maybe…"

Ueda giggled and, before Kame could speak further,  _ killing the mood _ , he just took the idol's shaft out and took it in his mouth.

As Kame felt the warmth of Ueda's mouth around his cock, he leaned his head back letting out a deep and aroused breath. 

The other guy sucked the idol's length hard and fast, hungrily, pushing it down his throat every now and then making the idol become a moaning mess. He loved the sensation of being devoured that way by Ueda, he loved it when he hit the back of Ueda's throat, the warmth of Ueda's mouth, how rough he was when he sucked him.

"Oh God, that's so good".

As he felt that Kame was close enough to come, Ueda suddenly slowed his pace as he sucked, causing the idol to twitch his body more.

"Master... please... faster".

The other guy smirked and looked at Kame's begging face, how it screamed for more. He kept sucking it unbearably slowly, till the idol instinctively used his hands to push Ueda's head closer to his dick, begging for more.

The blonde guy widened his eyes for the surprise and let out a low whimper when he felt Kame's tip unexpectedly hit the back of his throat. Nevertheless, he sucked harder again, he couldn't resist as well.

Ueda smirked as he stared at Kame's face the more he kept sucking, devouring his length moving his head fast back and forth. He was in delight and that face he was making was so lustful, so erotic. It was alluring. Because of that, Ueda deep-throated Kame's length and sucked it more hungrily than ever enjoying the face the idol made and those delicious moans he let out when he had finally reached the orgasm and came in his mouth.

Kame was still trying to regain some breath, when Ueda stood up and placed himself on top of him, still keeping his mouth sealed. Once he was face-to-face with the guy beneath him, he smirked and used his thumb to disclose the idol's lips.

Kame looked at him with a questioning face as he got closer to him. Once Ueda's lips were dangerously close to his own, the idol widened his eyes and turned redder as he tried to picture what would have happened.

The other guy grinned as he noticed Kame's reaction, and once he was close enough, he spit some cum's leftovers in Kame's mouth. The idol looked at him in shock turning redder and redder and having his heart beating a thousand times faster.

"Serves you for commanding me~ Swallow it!"

Kame shivered and quickly obeyed Ueda, who looked at him with the hungriest gaze ever. He swallowed that trying to ignore that unpleasant and bitter taste and tried to focus on what Ueda's own spit tasted like, which, surprisingly for Kame, made it taste slightly better. Well, that was new: who would have ever said that Kame would actually swallow his own semen despite it being disgusting and not even feel bothered by Ueda spitting it directly into his mouth? On the contrary, Ueda's taste had made it easier to bear for Kame and that was seriously unexpected, almost impossible to believe given Kame's fussiness.

Ueda started to hungrily kiss all over the idol's neck, making him whimper and shiver.

"Kazuya, lemme try something", he whispered in his ear as his breath was rather hard due to his arousal.

He took the idol's shirt off, leaving him in that thong only, then he proceeded to take his own clothes off as well, keeping his boxer only on. Kame took a while to admire that exquisitely astonishing body he had in front of him, focusing on his groin as well for some time: Ueda's cock was fully erected and it looked so tempting, somewhat.

Once Ueda had lowered his boxer, letting half of his manhood out, he leaned on Kame.

"Can I try this?"

Kame nodded not even knowing how far exactly Ueda wanted to go, but he just couldn't reject anything he suggested. Especially if he asked it while he had that erotic face and while he used that sexy voice.

Once he had taken his boxer completely off, Ueda carefully positioned himself behind Kame, so that his groin would be at the same level of Kame's thighs.

Ueda leaned close to Kame's ear, licked and bit the lobe softly, making the idol mewl, then he whispered:

"Open your legs a little".

Kame gulped and quickly obeyed Ueda's command. Once he did so, he felt Ueda's warm body getting closer to him, then his erection making its way between his legs.

Kame shivered, what was happening?

"Tighten your legs".

Kame thrilled hearing Ueda's husky voice caressing his nape.

He tightened his legs around Ueda's cock, making the other guy whimper as soon as he had done it.

After this, Ueda leaned himself close to Kame and started thrusting his cock against the idol's thighs and testis, thrusting his hips so that his and Kame's dick would rub against each other. He kept a slow and teasing pace as he thrusted his hips, and closed his eyes while enjoying the sensation, as he let out some low moans as well.

Kame breathed deeply, he didn't even know what was happening, he just felt tingles all over his body and loved that sensation of having Ueda rubbing against him, his rock-hard dick rubbing against his body. He enjoyed the pleasured sounds Ueda let out. That guy truly couldn't be sexier than that, almost making the idol lose his mind.

Soon, those heavy breathes turned into moans as Ueda had increased the speed of his thrusts, wanting to feel more and making the idol wish the same too.

He kissed the idol's neck, his nape and sucked that spot behind his ear as he thrusted his hips harder against Kame's, making his cock thrust and rub against Kame's testis, mixing his moans with Kame's.

"Ah... shit, why's this so good...", Kame grabbed his hair and moaned as Ueda gave some heavier thrusts and groaned against his neck. 

Ueda smirked, that unexpected reaction coming from the idol couldn't be better and was enough for him to lose control and thrust his hips harder, holding the idol's hips closer to his own, pulling him closer to his cock.

Kame grabbed Ueda's arm tightly and leaned his head back, hitting Ueda's chest as he moaned more and more, feeling his full body being eaten up by the pleasure.

This moment was crucial for Kame since he actually started thinking that he wanted more of that. And with that, he meant that he didn't want it to rub between his thighs only, he didn't want a toy, he wanted Ueda to penetrate him and to ravish him as hard as he could. He wanted to feel what he was feeling at that moment but inside of him. He wanted, needed to feel his insides filled, filled with Ueda. Yet, he didn't have the guts to admit it out loud and even ask Ueda.

The other guy increased the speed and gave heavier and harder thrusts, while literally devouring Kame's neck.

"Master... God! I... Gonna come", moaned the idol while grabbing the sheets tightly. Ueda, too, seemed to be close to his limit, therefore he leaned himself closer and thrusted harder, thrusting more and harder. Then, as he held the other guy's hips tightly and buried his face against Kame's neck, Ueda let out a relieved groan as he released himself, coincidentally, while Kame came too, letting out a relieved moan as well.

After he finally set himself free, Ueda let his body rest against Kame's for a few minutes, just the time he needed to regain some breath. The idol turned his face to look at Ueda for a while: that post-orgasm face he had was definitely one of the best views he could have witnessed that day.

Once he had finally regained some breath, Ueda lifted his weight off Kame and took some tissues to clean Kame's body first and then his own as well.

The other guy looked at Ueda while he cleaned him and blushed. Why would he even clean him when Kamenashi was able to do it by himself? The so-called aftercare wasn't really necessary after what they just did anyway.

"Oe, Kazuya".

Kame shivered as soon as he heard Ueda's voice calling, or better, breathing out his name in a low tone.

"H-hm?"

"You can use the bathroom so you can clean your underwear and the leftovers on your body. I'll prepare some clean underwear and clothes for you to use after you're done".

Kame nodded and slowly stood up, still feeling dizzy after all of what he had just experienced in one night only.

Ueda checked the clock and, since he had noticed it already got pretty late, he just turned to Kame again and invited him to spend the night there.

"Since it's already this late, just stay here tonight. We'll go to the studio together. What do you think?"

The idol slightly blushed and looked down so he wouldn't let Ueda see his embarrassed face. It was still weird for Kame to have Ueda inviting him to sleep there.

"If you're okay with it, then I'll stay here", he paused for a while, then he suddenly lighted up, as he had just remembered something.

"Oh, right! I have the clothes you lent me last time, they're in my bag. I washed them, so you just need to take them back".

Ueda nodded and leaned himself back on the bed after having taken some clean clothes for Kame and giving them to him.

///

Once he had had a shower, Kame got back in Ueda's bedroom to ask him where he was supposed to sleep. But when he had stepped in the room, he found himself in front of a still half naked sleeping Ueda wearing his boxer only.

The idol sat next to him on his bed and took a while to admire Ueda's well-sculpted abs, his long and venous arm and hand resting on his pelvis. That part of him looked so manly, so strong and so perfect that it was impossible not to admire it. He let his gaze slowly go up, looking at Ueda's right arm resting under his head, he admired that bicep for a while appreciating its firmness. Then, he focused on his long lashes, his neck and finally on those pink, thick and juicy lips he had. He took a deep breath in front of that marvellous sight.

He let his eyes go down again, just to end up staring at Ueda's groin, picturing it without those annoying boxers on.

Kame gulped. Why was his mouth watery all of a sudden?! Again, his thoughts were making a fool of him.

He stood up so he could change room and go to sleep on the sofa. That would have been the best option for him if he wanted to sleep well and without any weird thought in the meanwhile.

However, before he could leave, a strong grip grabbed his arm and pushed him back so he'd end up lying down -dangerously- close to Ueda.

"Sleep here, bed is more comfortable"

Kame could feel his own blood going up till his ears making him turn clearly redder after Ueda's invitation.

"Gonna catch a cold and sleep without blankets on?"

"Oh, r-right"

He quickly got under the blankets, feeling a little uneasy to be lying next to that half-naked Ueda. But he couldn't lie about the fact that the warmth of Ueda's body and the fact that he was centimetres away from him were making Kame feel pleasantly hot.

When he had turned his face, however, he noticed that the other guy quickly fell asleep again. He just took a deep breath and tried to put his own self to sleep as well, without thinking too much.

///

The next morning, Ueda's alarm rang early as they had to go to work again that day.

Ueda had grabbed the phone with a slow and sloppy move and postponed his alarm without any hesitation. He, then, got back to his previous position and found the idol lying, or better, being glued to him sleeping on his arm and his face just some centimetres away from his own. He chuckled at that image in front of his eyes and eventually fell asleep, not changing position.

Barely some minutes later, Kame woke up feeling a pleasant scent so close to him. When he had finally realised where he was and how exactly he and Ueda had been sleeping, he froze for a moment.

How is it that he had fallen asleep that close to him without even noticing it at all?!

He took a deep breath, trying not to wake up Ueda. But, in the end, before Kame could even change position, Ueda's alarm rang again, making Kame jump off the bed as the other guy woke up.

When he had opened his eyes, Ueda woke up to a shocked Kame still staring at him with a blank, yet slightly panicked expression printed on his face. 

He truly couldn't help but feeling deadly embarrassed after all of what he and Ueda had done the previous night.

Ueda raised his eyebrow, clearly wondering what the heck was with Kame so early in the morning for him to stare that way.

"What?"

The idol tried to hide his embarrassment, but in vain as he had ended up stuttering as soon as he opened his mouth. 

"O-oh... n-nothing... U-uhm... You woke up! G-good morning!"

He rubbed his nape and tried to avoid Ueda's eyes as much as he could.

However, despite him having understood what was going on with Kame, Ueda just acted normally -so Kame would feel more at ease, perhaps.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom, having Kame's eyes still glued on him, following him in every move he made. 

Ueda took a deep -and annoyed- sigh as he had reached the bathroom's door, and, before getting in, he turned back to the flustered idol. He looked at him for a second and finished off with a dry: "Weirdo".

He, then, entered the bathroom without speaking further.

When he was finally alone, Kame took the chance to try and calm himself down; and, as the mature and adult man he is, he hit his head against the wall a few times. Just the right amount for him to realise how much of an idiot he actually is. Calming, indeed.

"Seriously, Kazuya! Didn't you say you'd stop thinking this much?! Then fucking do it or Ueda will think you're a sissy again!"

He took a deep breath and finally stood up to get some things done while Ueda was in the bathroom. 

So, he quickly tidied the room, cooked something for them to eat for their breakfast and provided them their lunch as well.

When Ueda had reached him, he sat in front of him and silently ate his breakfast, waiting for Kame to speak a single word that made actual sense that day.

"I... cooked our lunch too so we won't waste time while working. I hope that's okay for you..."

Ueda smiled as soon as Kame said that, yet he kept looking down at his dish and ate. Despite that, Kame could see that smile Ueda had made and couldn't help but being affected by it and blush.

"Thank you! I appreciate it! It's better to eat your homemade food, after all".

Kame smiled and bowed his head to thank Ueda.

"Ah, Kazuya do you know what's today's schedule? I mean, what are we supposed to do after reading the script?"

"Hmm... We probably have to meet the stylists so we check our outfits' drafts and they can measure us".

"Hmm~", a mischievous laugh coming from Ueda followed, making Kame raise his head and look at the guy in front of him with a confused expression.

"W-what?"

"So, we're gonna take clothes off"

Kame nodded and furrowed as he tried to understand what was the point.

"Well... of course?"

Ueda kept that mischievous and slightly satisfied smile on his face, still not giving any hint of what was going on in his head.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what will the stylists' reaction be like when they'll see all those marks on your neck".

Kame widened his eyes and touched his neck.

"W-what marks?!"

"Oh, just some hickeys here and there. Their reaction's gonna be fun".

Kame ran to check those marks Ueda was talking about, and, when he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn't keep his shock and embarrassment back.

He checked closer and truly had some marks here and there on his neck, some heavy red marks.

"How am I supposed to cover these now?!"

Ueda heard Kame's frustrated -and loud- complaints coming from the bathroom and couldn't keep his amusement back. He truly loved to tease him that way. He slowly made his way to the frustrated idol and leaned himself against the door.

"There's still time, hurry up and get ready so we stop by and buy some concealer or whatever to cover them".

Seriously, how could he be so calm whatever happened?! But, somehow, Ueda's calmness was able to relax Kame too. That couldn't have been that big deal, perhaps.

The idol nodded and, as Ueda had left the bathroom, went to have a shower and get ready.

When he was finally ready, he reached Ueda and they went to the car so they could drive to the first cosmetic store they found on their way.

Ueda followed Kame in the shop, as he tried some concealers that could match his skin tone and stuff Ueda didn't know and neither cared about.

"You seem to be an expert about this stuff, huh?"

Kame shrugged and chewed on his lips -perhaps he just realised that this isn't something a straight man would handle as well as he did-: "Just a little. Sometimes I used to do my make-up by myself for some music videos, but I'm not that much of an expert".

Ueda nodded and chuckled. "How lovely~", he patted Kame's shoulder, making him blush as he didn't really get whether he was being sarcastic or if he really meant that.

Whatever, once he had found his concealer, he made his way to the counter but Ueda was quicker than him and paid for it, then pulled the idol out of the store.

"E-eh?"

"It's on me. I'm the one at fault for those marks on your neck, so".

Kame blushed again and bit his own lips. Again, Ueda's kindness had him unprepared.

"B-but..."

"Oh, shut up and accept it. It's just a concealer, nothing big. Now, hurry and cover those things on your neck while we get to the studio".

Tsundere, that's what Ueda was. That reaction had Kame smile for a second. That wasn't the first time Ueda did something kind for him and tried to mask his kindness with an annoyed attitude.

Once they got back to the car, as Ueda drove to the studio, Kame took time to cover those heavy marks on his skin.

As all the crew members had arrived there, the director wasted no time and went straight to the first part of their meeting that day, the script reading.

This time, Ueda decided to sit next to Kame just so he could use him as his own pillow between a break and another. Which had Kame, obviously, almost lose his composure in front of everyone since he didn't expect Ueda to be that clingy to him, resting the head on his arm there, right in front of everyone.

But, somehow, Kame truly didn't displease that at all. Actually, he didn't even care much about it being too suspicious and the eventual explanations he would have had to give. But he obviously felt all the eyes on them while he had Ueda nonchalantly sleeping on his shoulder. He could hear people's comments about that. It's not like they were gossiping or what, but he just didn't like the fact that people talked about "How close they became huh?" or kept wondering what tortures Ueda could have done to him for Kame to let him sleep that way.

"Let 'em say whatever they want. 's not like you owe any explanation to them. They'd wish this treatment, you see".

Suddenly Ueda's voice whispered those reassuring words. He probably felt Kame's uneasiness, not caused by the position itself but by people talking.

"If that bothers you, though, I can move away of course".

Kame thrilled. He didn't want Ueda to think it was his fault, as it truly wasn't that way.

"Eh? No, don't worry. Just keep resting, you surely are tired since you haven't slept that much last night. And if this is comfortable for you, then you can use me as your pillow".

Ueda smirked when he heard Kame's words willingly allowing him to "use him". Actually, Ueda didn't really find it that necessary to be resting on Kame, but he wanted to do it in order for Kame not to mind what people around him would say and just let himself go and do what he liked. Let's say it was an alternative and new part of their usual sessions and of the "Break Kamenashi Kazuya's image" thing.

When the break was over, the director gathered all the fellow actors informing them about the second half of the meeting, which was the meeting with the stylists.

As they had to change rooms, Kame gently patted Ueda's shoulder and whispered in his ear, trying to wake him up: "Hey, Ueda. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to change room, so you should wake up".

Ueda almost shivered feeling Kame's hot breath and faint voice caressing his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded, then he stood up as soon as Kame did so and followed him.

As expected, they happened to share the same dressing room, hence they were supposed to take their clothes off in front of the other to have the stylists take their measurements.

And, let's say that the situation wasn't that favourable for Kame. Having naked Ueda in the same room was dangerous, and not because Ueda could do anything to him. Rather than that, it was because of Kame's mind which got wild as soon as Ueda took his clothes off, keeping his boxers only.

Since he was done first, Kame just stayed in the room while the stylist was busy with Ueda. He couldn't take his eyes off Ueda's body, he couldn't stop staring at those strong shoulders of his, those sinewy biceps and mighty abs. His bare back, his long and sturdy legs as well. His body truly was a work of art – his whole essence, his whole being was.

Anyways, Kame might have stared at Ueda's holy body for way too much and in a too detailed way, perhaps, as that sight only was able to make up some scenarios in his head. 

The idol licked his lips as he stared at Ueda some more before he got dressed again.

Some dangerous scenarios linked to his sudden desire while he was with Ueda last night started making their way in the idol's head. As those rather lewd thoughts filled his mind, his body had to bear with the consequences as well.

_ Shit _ .

That truly wasn't the right time for Kame to get aroused since he couldn't help himself and had to ignore it all the time they were there to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little something based off the story, so, follow the link below and you can see what it is about!  
Hope you like it and, as always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> https://twitter.com/UedaNoYome/status/1233950543065866243?s=19
> 
> Or, you can see it here:  
https://www.deviantart.com/uedanoyome/art/Sucker-for-pain-KAT-TUN-s-KameDa-832229343


	16. Chapter 16

The following days went on smoothly. They worked during the whole day, more or less, and kept practicing before the actual filming started.

And even in private, both Kame and Ueda were busy learning and practicing their characters, hence, except for some interactions here and there during breaks from work, they didn't have much time to keep in contact in private.

Luckily for Kame, he would be deadly tired after work so he didn't have much time to focus on the lack of Ueda during those days.

But his body was surely feeling the side effects of it.

Which pretty much showed when they started filming for the movie. Not only the character Ueda played was getting to Kame, but also the fact that he had to wear three-piece suits almost all the time.

The way those suits wrapped Ueda's figure so perfectly, highlighting his slim form caught Kame's eyes since the first day and that got more and more intense everyday during shootings.

The crew was busy filming the last scene of that day which was a fighting scene and Ueda was the main character of it.

Despite them being fake punches and the whole scene being carefully choreographed, Kame couldn't help but look at Ueda and feel his own body way too heated up.

There was something sexy and unbearably hot in the aura Ueda had. Kame could tell he was a good actor already since he managed to give off the mad aura perfectly, which already got Kame. Moreover, the way he moved while throwing those punches, the mad expression he had while doing it, his tensed muscles which were blatantly noticeable despite him wearing the suit -which made the whole thing even more enthralling to see - were able to drive the idol crazy.

And the final madman-like smirk Ueda had to make when the scene was over was just enough to knock Kame out as well. Especially because it reminded him of the usual face he had when they had their "sessions", which Kame was craving for so bad.

Anyway, while he watched that scene and after Ueda finished filming it, Kame felt his whole body on fire and suddenly felt breathless. He tightened in his shirt's collar, he felt so thirsty for Ueda's body right at that moment. He wanted him so bad to the point he didn't even question himself on the exact reason why he was feeling that way for him.

Before leaving the studio, the director had the crew sit at the desk so they could discuss about the following day's schedule before leaving. Kame sat in front of Ueda and couldn't keep his eyes off him. He bit his lips and could already tell his face was fully red. He could feel his trousers getting tighter and that was becoming unbearable.

Since Ueda wasn't paying attention to him at all, Kame decided to send him some signals to have Ueda notice him, so he could understand his current state. Thus, he stretched his leg and slid his foot against Ueda's leg, slowly rubbing it up and down.

This sudden action coming from Kame had Ueda almost jump off his seat and quickly turn the head to him. He blinked a few times as he felt Kame's foot still moving against his leg and saw Kame's state. He looked so alluring but Ueda truly couldn't tell the reason why he looked that way, yet he too couldn't take his eyes off the idol now. He licked his lips, enjoying that look.

Finally, the torture was over and they went changing clothes.

As previously mentioned, Ueda and Kame shared the changing room so Ueda could feel Kame's eyes still glued on him while they were changing.

Once he was fully dressed, he turned to Kame and pulled him closer, then grabbed his face and raised it, so he'd look at him in the eyes.

"What's this look on your face all of a sudden? Also, what was your footsie for?"

Kame chewed on his own lips and lowered his head. The heat in his body seemed to ignite even more once he was that close to Ueda, so much so that he couldn't take control of his own actions.

He grabbed Ueda's hand and placed it on his own butt, then raised his eyes showing him a deadly aroused, red, yet still begging face, which had Ueda rather shocked.

"E-eh? Kazuya?"

"Fuck me".

He pronounced those words slowly, breathing them out in a low tone of voice which had Ueda thrill, whilst scanning him with a surprised expression on his face.

"What?"

"Ravish me, fuck me. Fuck me hard in the ass. Now, please".

He opened his eyes wider.

"Kazuya, do you understand the meaning of what you're saying? Are you aware of it?"

"Yes, it means that I want your dick in my ass. Please, hurry up and take me to your house, I can't wait anymore".

After saying this, he tightened Ueda's hand around his butt and mewled feeling the grip.

Ueda bit his lips hard. Kame was definitely putting himself in danger making that kind of requests showing him that kind of face, doing that kind of stuff. Dangerous to be doing this to somebody who had been craving for that contact for way too long to resist one more second.

He forcefully grabbed Kame's wrist and, after quickly taking their stuff, Ueda rushed to his car and threw Kame in it.

As he drove, Ueda sneaked glances to the idol next to him every now and then. He had his hands resting between his legs, which were tightly closed. His face was fully red, his eyes shiny and he kept nervously chewing on his lips as he shook one leg. Ueda could make no mistakes in guessing what Kame's emotions were at that moment. Not when his lower lip, deliciously reddened from the chewing, was slightly protruding into an impatient pout. Not when his his arousal radiated out of his posture and expression in waves that stirred the heat pooled into the pit of Ueda's stomach.

Shit, he looked tempting by all means. He was so beautiful that way.

Ueda tightened his hands around the steering wheel, he needed to hurry up.

Finally, he parked his car and, after grabbing Kame's hand, he went straight to his bedroom and threw Kame on his bed. Then, he climbed on top of him, resting on his own knees.

Some moments of silence followed as they looked at the other in the eyes.

Lust filling the room, undying desire seeping through their eyes as they stared one another.

"Kazuya, I'm asking this one last time since I won't be able to stop once I'll start: are you sure you want this?"

Kame stared at Ueda, looking right into his eyes. That was the first time he was able to look at his eyes for so long, in that intense way. He wanted to show him how much he was yearning it and tried to see how Ueda was feeling too, looking at his eyes.

Without speaking a single word, Kame grabbed Ueda's trousers and started unfastening his belt in a messy way, to unzip his trousers right after. His hands were trembling, yet the idol himself didn't know whether it was for the heat of the moment and the impatience or if it was because he was actually nervous and unconsciously scared of what might have come from that moment onwards. However, whatever the answer was, that wasn't enough for him to stop.

He felt a knot in his throat and butterflies in his stomach: he needed that. He desperately needed that all of a sudden. Hence, he pulled Ueda's trousers down and looked at him with begging eyes, full of lust.

"Fuck".

Ueda thrilled as Kame was being so unexpectedly brave all of a sudden. Yet, he wasted no time and threw his own shirt away in a matter of seconds.

At the same time, once Kame had finally gotten rid of Ueda's trousers, he started to gently stroke the other guy's cock through his boxer. 

"Holy shit, Kazuya. You're gonna drive me crazy this way and I truly won't keep back if so and will do it rougher than planned for a first time".

"You have to be rough, master. Who said I want you to keep back and be gentle?"

"Kazuya..."

Ueda breathed out his name as the idol teasingly stroked his cock, putting more pressure as he talked in the meanwhile.

"I don't like it vanilla. Ueda-sama, tear me to pieces. Eat me up, skin to bone".

Ueda inhaled, a long deep breath. He was out of words, furthermore, Kame's persistence while stroking his cock was making it difficult for Ueda to be able to even think.

Kame finally got rid of Ueda's underwear as well, then he grabbed his manhood tightly, making the other guy mewl in pleasure, and he started rubbing it fast.

Ueda busied himself planting some wet kisses all over Kame's neck, sucking it here and there making the idol breathe deeply because of the arousal. Arousal due not only to what Ueda was performing on him, but also to those delicious moans the blonde guy was letting out as Kame stroked his cock, each time harder and faster.

Ueda buried his head between Kame's neck and shoulder as he kissed it. His breath got deeper and his moans louder.

"Kazuya, more... Am close to--".

Kame didn't even let Ueda complete his sentence and proceeded to rub his erection faster, tightening his hand around it while fondling his testis at the same time.

Ueda thrilled, his whole body shivered as he was reaching the orgasm.

As Kame moved his hand more, Ueda finally released himself and came while biting Kame's neck hard because of the excitement, making the latter thrill.

"Kazuya", Ueda raised his head to look at the idol in the eyes, his breath still heavy because of the orgasm, "Your hand– lick it. Lick the cum off it".

Kame blinked a few times, processing what he had been commanded and, unexpectedly, he obeyed. He licked some of the cum he had on his finger, having Ueda looking at him appeased.

As he licked Ueda's semen, he took some time to study its taste. It was bitter, maybe not the best flavour he had ever savoured, however he didn't hate it at all. Actually, he found himself quite fond of it in a way.

"Good boy".

Kame licked his lips and slightly smiled, contentedly.

Before going further, Ueda proceeded to undo Kame's trousers so he'd finally get rid of that annoying and useless coverage on his prey. As Ueda was busy undressing the lower zone, Kame took time to take his own shirt off. That way, they wouldn't waste any more time.

"Well done. Now, it's time for a small prize before the biggest one".

Kame thrilled, he couldn't wait. He nodded his head impatiently. Ueda, of course, noticed the idol's eagerness, thus he wasted no time at all. He himself couldn't wait anymore.

He grabbed Kame's hair, pulling it so he'd kneel. That action had the idol already moan in pleasure: he thoroughly enjoyed that pain Ueda caused him, all that force he put.

"Turn".

The older guy's husky, firm and deep voice commanding him had Kame feel chills all over his body. He quickly obeyed, then he felt Ueda's strong hand pushing his back so he'd bend down.

Kame bit his lips, he was on fire. His whole body was.

The other guy started planting some soft kisses and bites following Kame's spine, until he finally reached his tailbone. He licked that spot while caressing the idol's butt.

Kame shivered feeling Ueda's lips, teeth and tongue working on him, either licking, kissing or softly biting some spots of his butt. His whole body's temperature was rising, his blood was boiling. His whole self was on fire, he was being devoured by pleasure as Ueda started licking down his crack till he finally reached his perineum.

Once he had reached that spot, Ueda licked the hole and slowly spread it carefully sliding his middle finger in.

Kame thrilled as soon as he felt Ueda's finger making its way there. He let out a loud gasp once Ueda moved his finger, pushing it deeper enough to enlarge his hole so his tongue could fit in there. 

The idol shuddered once Ueda's tongue made its way right in that spot. He genuinely didn't expect Ueda to go that far, to do something as intimate as that.

Ueda grabbed Kame's butt tighter, squeezing it as he licked and sucked more the idol's insides, making him let out some lewd, luscious moans which made him perform that action even more avidly.

Kame held tightly onto the sheets, his whole body was shivering as it was feeling the effects of Ueda's skillful doing all over himself, causing him to even lose control of his reactions and voice.

As he was busy licking Kame's entrance, tracing his crack with his tongue, Ueda also busied his other hand caressing and playing with the idol's cock. Kame mewled. That pleasure all at once, Ueda playing both with his back and with his front had Kame become more and more of a mess. A hot mess, as Ueda saw it.

"Master... If you do this, I'm g-gonna--", as Kame tried to put a speech together, attempting to force out some words to make them have their way between his moans, Ueda smirked and proceeded to go harder on him. He squeezed Kame's butt with one hand, as he moved his tongue more inside of him, at an even faster, more persistent and eager pace. At the same time, he used his free hand to rub Kame's cock, giving some rapid strokes.

The idol held tightly onto the sheet moaning even louder, pleasure filling his whole being.

He pressed his head against the mattress as he arched his back, he quivered and finally came along with an high, relieved and steamy moan.

Ueda tightened his hand around Kame's tip while he came, so he'd try to catch his semen to, then, lick some of it and clean the leftovers with a tissue.

Once he had come, Kame let himself fall back onto the mattress, on his back so he'd face Ueda who was looking at him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The idol was still trying to regain his breath after the strong orgasm he had just experienced, when Ueda opened the drawer of his bedside table and extracted a bottle of lube out of it.

Kame faintly followed the other guy's gestures with his eyes and nibbled on his lip as Ueda opened the lube's bottle.

They gazed at each other for a moment, scanning right through their eyes. They both perceived all the lust behind that simple look, all the hunger in their eyes only. Kame shivered, he himself didn't even know how much he had been wanting it until Ueda finally disclosed his lips to speak. A muffled tone of voice tracing Kame's whole body, giving him chills as it caressed his skin.

"Open your legs and raise your hips a little".

Kame nodded and followed Ueda's directions.

Ueda poured some lube on Kame's entrance first. The idol gasped, his body fluttered once that cold fluid touched his skin, far more sensitive from the overstimulation.

The other guy, then, poured some more lube on his fingers as well. He bent closer to the idol beneath him, in order to have a full view of where to work on as he slid his middle finger back in his entrance.

Kame shuddered, he chewed on his lips eagerly when he felt Ueda's slim finger circling in his insides, thrusting in them as it rubbed against his skin.

Once that spot was soft enough, Ueda let another finger in, so he could use them, either scissoring them or thrusting them as he spread them.

He felt Kame's body reacting to his motions, his hole tightening around his fingers. He saw the idol's member getting up, throbbing as pleasure grew bigger inside of him. He heard his lewd yet erotic moans, his breath becoming harder, his body twitching in pleasure. That sight gave Ueda goosebumps, chills tracing all the way of his spine. He himself felt his own cock -painfully- reacting to that breathtakingly sexy sight he had in front of his eyes. That Kazuya was even more beautiful. He wanted to devour him till the last drop of sweat. He couldn't wait anymore, hence he just sped the preparation process up.

As he thrusted and scissored his fingers, Ueda kissed Kame's pelvis and legs making the latter shudder and groan in pleasure. Ueda's soft lips against his skin, his wet kisses, his fingers inside of him were driving the idol crazy, sending him to Heaven.

A third finger penetrated Kame, having as a result the idol arching his back and twitch his body more whilst his voice made its way out of his mouth with a loud sound.

"How's this? Painful?", Ueda's voice muffled by his aroused breath echoed in Kame's ears as he was lost in his own pleasure, making him thrill. That sudden kindness had him almost unprepared.

"I-it feels good. It's s-so good", the idol attempted to speak properly, choking his own moans back.

The sound of his voice had Ueda quiver. He found the way Kame tried to suppress his moans terribly sexy, irresistible.

He pushed his fingers deeper, reaching what he knew was Kame's soft spot. The idol let out an high-pitched moan as he twitched his body, arching his back even more. He covered his mouth using his arm and held tight onto the sheets.

Fuck, Ueda was dedicated to the mission of driving him crazy that night.

Ueda smirked observing Kame's -perfect- reaction, then he took his fingers out. He couldn't wait anymore.

He licked his wet fingers, not breaking the eye contact with the idol not even for one second, nor Kame did.

Kame breathed deeply as he looked at that erotic sight in front of him.

Why was he making him wait longer?

"Master..."

"What~?", Ueda smirked, he knew what was about to come out of Kame's mouth. But he wanted him to beg for it out loud, hence he just stalled for a moment.

The idol looked at him with begging eyes, his cheeks were coloured red making him even more appealing.

Ueda bit his lips.

Oh, how much he wanted to devour him, break him into pieces fucking him harder and harder. He wanted to hear him scream, beg him to break him more. He wanted to do that over and over till Kame couldn't take it anymore.

Ueda grabbed Kame's hair, pulling it tightly and growled. His face dangerously close to Kame's, his lips centimetres, no, millimetres away from the idol's.

"Tell me, say it out loud, Kazuya. What is it that you want? Ask for it, do it properly. Beg for it properly".

The other guy gulped, yet he kept staring at Ueda right in the eyes. He saw fire in them, he saw his hunger and, dammit, it was growing bigger the more they kept looking at each other. So fucking enchanting.

Even Kame didn't try to hide his own hunger, hence he kept the eye contact. He wanted Ueda to see and learn that he himself too was just as hungry as him and that he didn't want him to keep back at all that night.

"Please..."

"Please - what?"

The idol slowly -and reluctantly- placed his hand on Ueda's cock, whilst he placed some feathery kisses on his neck, going down to his chest.

Ueda thrilled and, hard for himself to admit it, he blushed as he saw and felt Kame touching and kissing his body. That was the first time he pushed himself that far, as if he had been thinking that touching him was a crime till that moment. Yet, that night he finally did it. He finally dared.

And, fuck, why something as small as those gestures had Ueda lose his mind, shiver in pleasure. Had his body burn, his blood boiling.

"I beg you, fuck me. I beg you to fuck my ass with your cock. Please, Ueda-sama, fuck me hard. Screw me, roughly".

Ueda leaned his head back as he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled.

That was enough. He didn't need any more words.

"Oh, you bet I will".

He grinned, he felt fire burning inside of him, especially when he saw Kame's content face once he pronounced that last sentence.

With a quick twitch, Ueda took a condom out of his bedside table's drawer. He used his teeth to bite the package open and, just as quickly, he put it on his erection. Kame kept following each and every move Ueda made, and, shit! The sexy way he opened that package -biting it off, the way he put that condom on... He couldn't get any more arousing.

The other guy proceeded to use some more lube on his own cock as well, in order to make it as easy as possible to let it enter Kame without any problems.

Ueda smirked when he saw Kame's eyes glued on him, his thirsty expression, his eyes which clearly begged him to hurry and take him already.

The blonde guy licked his lips eagerly and, then, he first caressed Kame's waist, both sides, tracing it slowly and teasingly as he let his hands go south.

Kame shivered the moment he felt those slightly cold hands on his skin, giving him goosebumps all over his body, making it twitch.

Finally, Ueda grabbed Kame's legs and placed them on his own, after having spread them.

"I won't be using any tool nor rope today, for this. Since it's your first time, it will surely be kinda painful for you. Thus, I rather let your body free to move so you can hold onto me, the bed or whatever when you feel it is too much".

Kame looked at him while he talked and for a second he felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed as those thoughtful, kind words echoed in his ears over and over. He knew Ueda was kind, but he truly didn't imagine to have Ueda -the Master- being so considerate even at that time. Kame's heart started beating faster after those caring words and, as Ueda proceeded to lean himself on top of him, ready to -finally- penetrate him, Kame felt as if it was about to explode in his chest on the spot.

"Kazuya, I'm putting it in then. You ready?"

Kame nodded. He tried to cover his still embarrassed face using his arm, making sure he could still see Ueda at the same time.

Ueda rested his hands on Kame's groin as he slowly let the tip make its way inside of the guy beneath him.

He shivered when he felt Kame's tight hole slowly welcoming his member in.

Kame squinted his eyes the moment Ueda's cock slowly penetrated him. Half of it was finally in and Kame couldn't keep back a loud sound as soon as Ueda's length made its way deeper inside.

It was painful, really painful, yet he didn't hate it at all.

Ueda held tight onto Kame's hips and slowly slid the other half inside, being careful enough to do it as gently as possible.

He finally buried himself into Kame, and leaned himself more on top of him when he did it. 

Kame looked at him, the face Ueda made and the groan he let out once he was finally fully inside left Kame breathless. That kind of blissful expression added to the pleasured and appeased moan he released were enough for him to even forget the pain.

Soon after he gave Kame some time to get used to him being inside, Ueda started to slowly move his hips thrusting his length in and out. He kept a slow and careful pace, so Kame's insides would become familiar to him.

Kame took some deep breaths as his voice made its way out of his mouth whimpering. He held tight onto the pillow beneath his head trying to get used to that pain.

Ueda looked at the idol for a moment, at the same time as he kept moving his hips cautiously. Shit, he looked so hot.

"Kazuya, painful?"

Kame opened his eyes and let them finally meet Ueda's, revealing one of the most erotic and aroused gazes he had ever shown so far, whilst he tried to let out a faint: "No".

Ueda bit his lips and grabbed Kame's hips tighter while he still thrusted his hips way too slowly considering his hunger at that very moment.

But, then, since that pain was finally becoming more and more pleasant, Kame's voice suddenly interrupted Ueda.

"More".

The other guy didn't speak a single word after that request, he just smirked. Then, in a matter of seconds, he grabbed Kame's legs so he could raise them over his shoulders and make it easy to deepen his thrusts.

Kame bit his lips and held his breath, he was so ready to be ravished and couldn't wait for Ueda to finally speed it up, to show him how deeply he could break him.

Ueda leaned himself over Kame and started giving some slow, yet heavy thrusts. When Kame finally felt Ueda's cock reach deep inside his body, he couldn't help but let some loud moans out, twitching his body at the same pace as Ueda's thrusts.

Ueda, too, let out some low groans as he reached deep inside Kame's body with each thrust. That was one of the best feelings ever, feeling that warmth tightening around his erection, hearing those delicious moans and enjoying that lustful face right in front of him.

When he felt that Kame's body was also getting used to heavier thrusts, Ueda finally sped up. He held Kame's legs tightly and started giving some deep and fast, heavy thrusts making sure to reach deep inside of the idol. Not keeping back anymore, Ueda just let himself go, roughly moving his hips and giving some bites on whatever place on Kame's body he could reach.

Kame felt himself burn, that feeling was amazing. Ueda's cock thrusting deep into him, rubbing against his insides was making the idol become addicted to that pleasure, to that appeasing sensation.

He needed that so bad and finally he was being served.

Kame became a moaning mess, sweat covering his body as Ueda thrusted as hard as he could making him hit the bed's headboard a few times.

Noticing it, the other guy placed both his hands on Kame's shoulders, holding him still while he proceeded to thrust even harder than before, hitting all the spots which made Kame go crazier for it.

"Ueda-sama... God! That's amazing!".

The idol lost control of his whole self as he felt fire growing inside of him at every thrust, making him moan those words from the core of his lungs.

Not only Ueda's undeniably good skills -which knew too well all the right spots to hit- were making Kame hungrier than ever, but the sight of Ueda's face and his muscles moving at each move as well.

Ueda's body was covered in a sheer veil of sweat, his face as well. His deep, enchanting eyes showed all his pleasure, all the lust and desire. And his moaning voice penetrating the idol's ears was making him pleasantly drunk.

Ueda smirked as he saw the idol scanning his body, then he tightened his hand around Kame's neck, slightly choking him.

The idol widened his eyes, trying to catch some air.

Fuck, why did that feel so good?!

He leaned his head back, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. All those actions were driving him crazy: Ueda's cock hitting hard against his spot and then his hand tightening around his neck, leaving him breathless, had Kame drown into an unending pleasure he had never experienced before.

Ueda grinned and proceeded to hit harder as he held Kame's neck tight, having the idol even losing his own composure and the last bits of control he had left. Kame moaned in pleasure, hitting the head against the pillow, his back arching more. That sensation was amazing, being filled like that was something he had never experienced before and, dammit, he loved it! He didn't even question himself anymore, he just knew that all that pleasure, the heat, having Ueda breaking him inside was unquestionably great.

The other guy leaned in to lick some drool off Kame's chin and bite it afterwards, making the other mewl in pleasure.

Ueda too was head over hills, he loved how Kame's hole was tightening around his cock and Kame's reactions to the whole thing were so satisfying and arousing. Making him want to do him harder and harder, more and more roughly.

Both of them truly couldn't get enough and they didn't even care about hiding it, they shamelessly showed it to each other just by looking in the eyes both speaking through them, asking not to stop yet.

Finally, Ueda let go of Kame's neck. The other guy took a deep breath and chewed on his lips eagerly, as Ueda's thrusts changed their pace for the nth time becoming even rougher than before.

"U-Ueda... s...ama... C-com-".

Before the idol could finish -moaning- that sentence, Ueda quickly tightened his hand around the base of Kame's throbbing cock, in order to refrain him from coming yet.

"Not yet, Kazuya", he grinned, an evil grin while he proceeded to give some heavier thrusts, hitting hard against Kame's sweet spot.

Kame looked at Ueda having an aroused begging gaze, his cheeks fully red and his whole body twitching as he was so close to reach the orgasm.

However, Ueda's hand right there was making it impossible for him to release himself and get rid of that pain right there.

He kept twitching his body the harder Ueda thrusted, moaning and begging to come.

Kame had truly lost himself, seeing the way he was shamelessly moaning, begging, twitching. He was in delight, all he knew was pleasure at that moment.

"P... please..."

Ueda smirked and, when he was satisfied enough, he let Kame's cock go whilst hitting harder against Kame's spot, leaning towards him in order to reach deeper.

"Oh God, Master!"

Kame arched his back, hitting the mattress with his head, burying it in the pillow. He held tightly onto Ueda's arm with one hand and neck with the other, scratching the latter's skin as he finally came moaning a loud "Ueda-sama.

When he felt the idol's nails pressing into his skin and his hole tightening and squeezing his cock in while Kame reached the orgasm, a few thrusts later even Ueda reached his limit. The idol's body was reacting so well, it was driving Ueda crazy, just like the relieved and satisfied, yet still lewd and erotic face Kame made once he had released himself. He was alluring.

The other guy pressed Kame's hips down while he was busy hitting deeper and, finally, pressed his pelvis against Kame's body when he reached the orgasm too. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth while releasing himself, letting a relieved groan out, along with an almost breathless "Kazuya, shit... so good", right in front Kame's amazed eyes which just witnessed one of the most beautiful faces Ueda had ever made.

When he had emptied himself, Ueda let his body rest on Kame's for a few seconds while the both of them tried to regain some breath.

Head resting on Kame's chest, Ueda closed his eyes for a while, taking some deep breaths.

The idol closed his eyes too while inhaling Ueda's scent, which, given how close he was and also the sweat, was even stronger, even more inebriating, exciting. 

He took some deep breaths, breathing Ueda's scent in, ready to get drunk with it.

When he had opened his eyes seconds later, Kame noticed some scratches he had left on Ueda's shoulders and neck. He bit his lips, he felt guilty for having ruined that perfect body.

"Err... Ueda... I'm sorry, I unconsciously left some scratches on you..."

Ueda slowly stood up and smiled as he took his condom off in order to knot it and trash it.

"It's alright, a little pain is not bad after all~".

Kame blushed and just speechlessly looked at him. He didn't expect that Ueda Tatsuya,  _ his _ master would come up with that kind of answer?

"By the way, Kazuya, I think it's about time to sleep. I mean, I could go on for longer than this but it's already late and we have to work tomorrow, so even if it's for a few hours only, we better rest".

The idol slowly nodded his head as he looked at Ueda putting his underwear back on, then walking back to bed in order to lie down next to him.

"I'll personally have a shower tomorrow, I'm beat after working today. But if you want, you can use the bathroom even now".

"Ah... Thank you, but I'd rather rest now. Maybe, if you have some wet tissues just to clean some leftovers though".

Ueda nodded and took some wet tissues out of his drawer then he gave one to Kame so he could clean his hands, and he himself proceeded to wipe the idol's body with other tissues before doing the same on his own body.

Kame looked at him for a few seconds: why was he so kind all of a sudden? Well, even kinder than usual, actually.

When they were done, Ueda turned off the lights and got ready to sleep. 

Kame stared at the dark room for some minutes, then, he turned to the guy lying next to him giving him his back, and placed his head against that smooth back.

Ueda thrilled when he felt Kame's presence behind him but eventually shut up.

"Am I weird...?", said the idol as he thought that Ueda was asleep, thus he didn't expect any answer.

However, Ueda couldn't just let him be: "No, you're not. Why are you saying this to yourself?"

The idol opened his eyes in shock: he didn't expect Ueda to hear him, nor to hear that kind tone out of the blue.

"Because... I liked it and I wanted it".

"And so? What's the matter with it? It's good that you liked it: it means that you have discovered more of yourself. It's not like you aren't allowed to feel any pleasure if it's not a woman giving it to you. A man can be pleasured by another man's doing, just like a woman could with another woman or a man with a woman. There's no law saying the contrary. There's nothing to worry nor to be ashamed about if you liked it, you should be happy coz you're finally letting yourself go to what makes you feel good. Plus, you wanting it is nothing bad: it means that you are fine with doing it with me. There's chemistry and it proves I'm doing a good job as a master too. Seriously, Kazuya, live your life the way you want ne? You only live once, so live your life to the fullest, without any regrets".

Kame pressed his head against Ueda's back, wanting to feel his warmth. Those words made him feel better, they were so reassuring and so was Ueda's warm and kind tone of voice. He couldn't help feeling protected whenever Ueda talked that way, he could get rid of all his doubts.

"Thank you".

Ueda turned to Kame and softly caressed his arm. Even though they were in complete darkness and they couldn't possibly see each other, Kame could sense Ueda's soft smile which made his heart beat twice faster, along with that soft hand touching his skin.

"I did nothing at all".

Ueda smiled and petted Kame's head. Then, not speaking further the both of them just went ahead and sleep. The idol leaned himself against Ueda (still wanting to feel his warmth, wanting to feel protected and reassured just feeling him close) finding himself sleeping having his forehead basically glued on the other's chest, when he woke up the next morning.

When he woke up to that scent, he had to admit that for him it was one of the best ways to start the morning. Ueda's fragrance right under his nose and all over his body; a sweet way indeed.

Kame took a deep breath and tried to put some order to his thoughts. After what had happened that night, he was feeling something different. While he'd usually panic whenever something had happened between him and Ueda, trying to step back, this time he felt a strange calm inside of him. Be it thanks to Ueda's words, be it because he himself had started it 100% sure of what he wanted, he felt lighter.

Since it was still early, the idol just let Ueda sleep some more and took the chance to wash himself first and tidy the room afterwards. He felt pain here and there, given the way Ueda did it that night and also because that was his absolute first time experiencing that kind of penetration. Nevertheless, despite that pain being almost unbearable, it still felt good for him to bear.

He looked at himself in the mirror after having taken a shower. He looked at the marks Ueda had left on his body, the hickeys, the bite on his neck the other guy left when he came, or the bruises, again on his neck, when he had been choked. Kame smiled while looking at his body, he caressed those marks almost feeling a sense of contentment.

Why was he feeling so joyful? The answer was not 100% clear yet, however Kame just didn't want to ask himself as many questions as he had been doing till that moment. As Ueda said: he had to live his life the way he wanted, hence, no more space for useless questions. Especially after he himself had arrived to the point of asking for the full thing with Ueda.

Before getting dressed, Kame took the chance to clean the room off the mess they left. He chuckled seeing that chaos after the hunger of that night. They really had been so impatient, huh?

When everything was all tidied up again, he leaned to Ueda and gently tapped his shoulder while talking in a soft tone of voice: "Ueda, it's morning. Please, wake up". 

After hesitating a little, the other guy slowly opened his eyes. With some sloppy movements, he sat at the centre of the bed and rubbed his eyes while mumbling a "Good morning", his voice still sleepy. Kame tried to keep a smile back, that Ueda was way too cute and childish compared to the usual cool guy he was used to see.

"I'll prepare breakfast and lunch for today, if that's okay for you. The bathroom is free so you can use it. Oh, and, can I borrow some clean clothes... please?"

Ueda looked at Kame as he talked, still trying to fully wake himself up: "You woke up in a good mood, huh? How talkative, I'm used to wake up to a panicky Kazuya but this one is less annoying. By the way, just do what you want and make yourself at home. I'm going to have a shower".

Kame slightly blushed hearing those words. Was he being blatantly cheerful? However, Ueda appreciating him was the main reason of his sheepishness.

He shook his head and quickly got dressed. Soon after, he provided to their breakfast and lunch while Ueda was getting ready.

When everything was already served on the table also Ueda reached Kame, who had been waiting for him sitting at the table already.

He sat in front of the idol and started eating while looking at the the other guy every now and then. He was glowing somehow.

Ueda smirked as he noticed it.

"How's your body doing?"

Kame thrilled. Talking about his body conditions or about the whole thing in general made him feel awkward, not because of what they did, of course, but rather because... having to comment it in details was just too embarrassing. Regardless of that, he just tried to play it cool. 

"E-err... Well..."

"Your ass hurts"

"Gosh, like hell", he finally ceded as he leaned on the table, trying to massage his back and used an exhausted tone of voice. 

Ueda laughed, that sort of natural reactions was what he looked forward to the most. Finally, Kame would just give in and open up rather than being all awkward and tense.

"Well, the first times will be kinda painful to bear. But with time you'll get used to it and it won't be as unbearable. I mean, granted that you think there'll be other times, of course".

Kame stayed still for a second and chewed on his lips. The fact that Ueda himself was hinting that there would have been other times made him feel somehow relieved. That meant that Kame himself wasn't the only one looking forward to a next time.

"I... Think there will be more times. I-I mean, i-if you want too".

The idol was so surprised of himself, of how honest and brave he was being, showing his true feelings, thoughts and desires for once. That had Ueda smile accomplished too.

"Of course I'm looking forward to the next time too. I wanna see how many more new and true sides of Kamenashi Kazuya I can bring out. Plus, you've been so straightforward ever since yesterday, huh?"

"Is... is it bad?"

Ueda smirked and leaned on the table, so he'd get closer to Kame and look at him right in the eyes. 

"At all. I like how honest you are and how natural your actions are. For once, you're listening to your own self without minding too much your image and stuff. You're getting out of your character and are finally becoming your true self. I'm glad to see this, also because it means that my job is bearing positive results too"

Kame, too, returned the gaze so the both of them stared at each other in the eyes for a while. The idol slightly blushed, those dark and deep eyes had an enchanting power over him, he could get lost in them for hours and hours. They were so profound and mysterious as well, making Kame wanting to dig deeper into them.

"Thank you for helping me"

Ueda smiled. A soft and gentle smile which had Kame's heart skip one or two beats. Those sudden smiles Ueda made, the kindness behind them always had that kind of effect on him. After all, Ueda's smiles were so beautiful, how could Kame not be captivated?

"It's also thanks to your hard work. You're doing so well, you should be proud of yourself".

He slowly got closer to the idol, whose eyes widened in shock as soon as he found the other guy's face millimetres away from his own.

Ueda looked at Kame's lips for a while, and the idol noticed that too. His heart beated faster and he squinted his eyes expecting who-knows-what. Which had the other guy silently giggle the moment he saw that reaction. In a matter of seconds, then, Ueda just bit Kame's cheek and stood up, enjoying Kame's surprised and frustrated face.

The idol thrilled when he felt Ueda's teeth sink into his cheek causing him a little pain. Once the other guy stood up, Kame covered his cheek, still trying to process what exactly had happened in the past seconds. And actually wondering why the heck was he feeling lowkey disappointed?!

"Let's tidy here, shall we? We should hurry up and get to the studio soon".

Kame shook his head in order to interrupt his thoughts and joined Ueda, helping him with the dishes and all the necessary stuff they need to bring with them for work.

Finally, the both of them grabbed their jackets and got ready to go.

Once they were about to exit the house, Ueda kept touching his jacket's pockets, having a confused expression printed on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wonder why the heck do I have two sets of keys in my pockets. One is my house and car's but the othe-- Oh..."

"Hm?"

Kame reached Ueda, who was already out of the house's gate. He then looked the way Ueda was looking at and found that there were two cars parked there. 

"Right... I got to work with my manager yesterday, so this means that the car I took to get back here is his... Since I was in a hurry I didn't notice it. That idiot even gave me his keys, so it's not totally my fault. Well, whatever, we'll reach the studio with this car and we're chill. Even though I wonder how the heck did Taguchi get back home at this rate".

Kame followed Ueda in the car, trying not to laugh given the situation. To tell the truth, he felt somehow satisfied to see how crazy Ueda went, to the point he himself hadn't even fully noticed his own actions the night before.

When they had reached their workplace, both of them had been assaulted by their managers. Taguchi going straight to Ueda, Koki pulling Kame away with him with a dry: "We need to talk".

Once Junno had finally reached Ueda, they both walked to the entrance, where there -luckily- was nobody around so they could talk.

"Ueda-sama", the professional and mature manager Taguchi had striked again showing all his competences, complaining and whining like a proper 34-year-old man, "you took my car yesterday and did not even tell me you were leaving!"

Ueda chuckled, even though his manager's whines annoyed him most of times, he had to admit that it was amusing to see him that way. A sadist is a sadist, after all.

"Well, you gave me your keys".

"I just asked you to keep them for me for a moment, I did not expect you to steal my car, forgetting about me and leaving me here! I tried to message and call you but you ignored me! If it wasn't for Kamenashi-san's manager, I would have spent the night here since it was already late for taxis!"

This time Ueda couldn't keep his amusement back and laughed right at his manager's desperate face. He just loved teasing him.

"Oh you see though? You made a new friend, don't thank me! Perhaps the two of you could get even closer sooner or later".

"Ueda-sama, please!", Junno tried -in vain- to stop Ueda from making a fool of him, yet the other guy didn't seem anywhere close to stop any sooner.

"May I ask why you were in such a hurry, to the point you even forgot me and the fact that it was my car?"

"Oh, I just had a little something to do with somebody, hence I rushed and used your car".

Junno's face suddenly changed expression; he knew what it meant when Ueda said that he was busy and the fact that his being busy had him take his car had big concerns growing in regards to his car's conditions.

"Please... tell me that my car is alright and clean..."

Ueda smirked and leaned against the wall, speaking as calmly and nonchalantly as always: "Yeah, no worries, I used it just to get to my house. It was Kazuya's first time, so doing it in a car would have made it even worse for him".

For a second, the manager took a deep sigh of relief: at least his car was safe from any thing Ueda could have done in there.

"Thank God! Also, how considerate of you, to even worry about the details of Kamenashi-san's first time. You can be so kind whe-", he stopped for a second, realizing and putting together what Ueda had just stated and what he himself was currently saying, "Wait". When he finally put together all the pieces of the puzzle he just mentally created, he concluded his talk with a loud "What?!".

Ueda tried to suppress his laugh and calmly turned to face him, adopting an unperturbed tone of voice once again: "What?"

Junno had his eyes opened in shock, he blinked nervously trying to understand what was going on, exactly. He remembered Ueda defining Kamenashi as "fuckable" and saying something along the lines of "not fucking him yet", however he didn't expect that he was serious about doing it any day sooner. 

"What did you say?"

Ueda kept using the same unshaken tone of voice as he put on a poker face, just to joke on his manager's nerves: "What did I say?"

"Y-you said something about it being Kamenashi-san's first time... W-what did you mean?"

"Eh~ I said something like that? Oh wow! That sounds interesting, please tell me more!"

Ueda was having an hard time suppressing his laugh the more he teased his manager, seeing his face and his reactions becoming more and more desperate and frustrated, thus too hilarious for him to stop yet.

Junno, on the other hand, just whined and even more dejectedly cried: "Ueda-sama...". To which Ueda promptly replied back with an always more composed: "Taguchi Junnosuke".

In conclusion, Ueda didn't dare to explain further and had his manager in a desperate and concerned state all the time, as he laughed it off.

///

Meantime, as soon as Kame had reached the building, Koki took the chance to grab the idol by his hand and drag him to his empty changing room.

He looked not amused at all, and had an heavy expression on his face.

He stood right in front of Kame, who was sitting on the room's sofa, blatantly restless.

"Can you tell me where have you been yesterday?! You disappeared without speaking a single word! I have been looking you for ages all over the building to find out that you had already left?! You could have at least warned me first, so I wouldn't have waited for you for so long like an idiot nor look for you left, right and centre!"

That was the first time Kame witnessed such a hassled and irritated Koki and that was the first time he was scolded and yelled at the way his manager did.

"I... I'm sorry.... I was in a bit of a hurry and forgot to tell you I would have left..."

Kame kept a low tone of voice, perhaps if he kept speaking in a calm way, his friend would have calmed down as well. But the whole contrary happened, as those words Kame pronounced had Koki's rage grow.

"What the heck is wrong with you lately? Seriously, Kazuya! You seem to be in another world! You forget interviews and come late to your scheduled meetings, you aren't focusing as much as you used to, even during meetings you seem to be lost in your thoughts all the time. And now what? You also disappear without saying a word, forgetting to warn?! Moreover, do you even check your phone and mails anymore? Coz I've been trying to contact you but you never ever replied me nor picked up any call!"

Kame took a deep breath, he tried to keep calm but, despite the sense of guilt, having Koki yell at him for something like that was hitting his nerves. Why would he be so worked up if he wasn't being all perfect all the time?!

However, the idol still used a low tone of voice, hoping those reprimands would be over after apologising. 

"I... I'm sorry... I was with Ueda last night so I forgot to check my phone..."

That last part had Koki lose his last nerve. He couldn't accept that his friend would ignore him and his career just because he had been busy with Ueda, out of all people.

"You should stop being so light-headed and get a grip of yourself. Ever since you have started meeting that Ueda and spend time with him you became a whole another person and are distracted all the time".

Kame bit his lips nervously, he was starting to lose his patience hearing his manager blame Ueda for no reason at all. Still, he tried to keep a composed tone of voice, which would hide his growing annoyance.

"It's not his fault".

"You say it's not?", on the other hand, Koki didn't even try to sound softer. Instead, he kept yelling at him: "Then why the heck aren't you properly focusing on your job the same way you used to? Are you learning from him, perhaps? You know, he doesn't have a good reputation, so you better not follow his steps! Furthermore, what kind of tortures is he even making you undergo? Not only you're always with him, but whenever you come back you have heavy marks, bruises-like, on your skin. Even now!"

Kame covered his neck using his hand, right where the most exposed mark was. He felt his blood boil the more Koki kept talking. He couldn't take it any longer, all those bullshits hit his last nerve and he was just exploding. Thus, he finally lost his composure for once and spoke his mind, yelling back at Koki with an even higher and heavier tone. He was so done with all his accusations not only to him, but to Ueda on top of all.

"Would you shut the fuck up for good?! Before talking shit about people you should inform yourself well first! You say Ueda has a bad reputation? Do you even know him? Just because he isn't a fucking marionette pleasing everyone and living up to everybody's expectations even if it's about what he hates? Well, I actually respect him for this coz he's not a fucking fake and is true to himself despite his job. And if people, even you, think he had a bad reputation and that he's bad then y'all didn't understand shit about him! He's a kind person, he's so thoughtful and nice to be with but how can you know that if you think that only being a puppet makes one a good person". He stopped for a second, just to take a deep breath. He was almost trembling because of his nerves, Kame himself couldn't believe it, that he had finally been able to speak his mind.

He started again, not letting Koki interrupt him: "Also... tortures? Do you even know what the hell you're talking about? He's been helping me all the time these last months, so how can you call them tortures? Perhaps, I was the one wanting these marks on my skin, don't you think so?

You think I'm losing my "perfect" image? Oh, well, at freaking last then! It was about time! It means that Ueda's help is working since I'm finally stopping to be everyone's puppet and am finally trying to show my real self! Finally speaking my mind too!".

Kame looked at Koki with fire in his eyes, he had finally got rid of an heavy burden he had been carrying for so long. Meanwhile, Koki just speechlessly looked at him. He had never seen such a confident yet enraged Kame. He had never heard him raise his voice that way nor talk the way he just did.

However, before Koki could even try to reply to all of the things Kame had just spoken, some steps entering the room interrupted them.

Since that was Ueda's changing room as well, they should have expected him to arrive there sooner or later. And, indeed, he had been listening to their conversation all the time, standing out of the door. Only when he had listened to Kame's last words, he decided to interrupt the discussion and walked in with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I couldn't help but listening to your conversation, especially given the loud noises you two made", he said while stepping in. Both Kame and Koki turned to face him as soon as they heard his calm, yet sharp tone of voice cutting the air.

"Ueda!"

The other guy grinned at Kame when he was by his side. He rested his arm on Kame's shoulder, just to show Koki who was the one having rights on him at that moment. Then, keeping his unbothered and sharp tone of voice, he kept talking, this time directed to Kame's manager: "Listen, I don't give a fuck about your or anyone else's thoughts, opinions and assumptions about me or my reputation. I still have my job, I still get lots of requests and I still have my fame. So, I couldn't care less. What I wanna tell you is: are you  _ Kazuya _ 's mother?"

Koki stared at him in silence, trying to hide the shock of having Ueda listen to all of what he said.

Ueda smirked and growled: "Answer me! Are you his mother or his manager and friend?"

"His manager and friend"

"Good. Then why the fuck are you yelling at him and spitting shit on him? He's doing his job properly, the director is pleased with what he has been doing so far, so what's the matter? He has been late for some stuff or he thinks about something which is not his job? Well, you know he's a human right? So he has also a life to think of every once in a while. He forgot to warn you last night, so what? He was with me, we were busy hence he had no time to waste. You're not his mum, so stop acting as if you were. Furthermore, as a friend, you should support him. Even more if he's trying to show what his true colours are. Scared he won't be liked? What kind of friend are you then? It's not like his idol self is any way better than his true self! So, stop talking nonsense, saying all these bullshits and fucking apologise to him before I lose my patience here!"

Kame looked at Ueda taken aback by his words. He would have never expected Ueda to even bother to confront his manager that way. To protect him, using that tone and those words, after listening to Koki scolding him.

Somewhat, that unexpected action coming from Ueda made Kame happy, though. 

Plus, he loved the sharp tone of voice he used. The way he defended him, subtly scolding his friend while still keeping that unbothered tone and his usual cool image.

The idol turned to face Koki, now, who seemed to have calmed down from the previous anger.

He had the impression that Ueda's words helped his friend finally reason, given his expression. Perhaps he understood that he exaggerated, making that scene out of nowhere and not showing him the slightest support over that change.

"I... You're right, Ueda-san. I might have exaggerated and made a fuss when it wasn't the case. I'm sorry for having been that harsh, but I was worried. I take back what I said before and will support you, perhaps asking you more in details about what happened since we haven't had the chance to talk properly".

Kame smiled and nodded. Who would have ever said that his tough manager and friend Koki would have been all behaved after being scolded by Ueda. The power of a master indeed.

"It's alright. We'll have a detailed talk about this matter, sooner or later. Until then, just support me. You'll see, I'm still taking my job seriously and giving it my all anyways".

Koki nodded and cracked a smile too. He, then, turned to face Ueda this time and deeply bowed: "I'm terribly sorry for what I've said about you. I don't really think of you as a bad influence, especially after listening to Kazuya's words. Thank you for helping him and taking care of him. I hope you can still support him and accept my apologies".

Ueda smirked contentedly: how much he liked holding the power, making the others bow to him and admit that they were wrong. 

"Yeah, yeah, raise your head now. We chill".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! After a loooong long time, I was finally able to complete this chapter!  
I'm sorry for having made you wait and I hope I could make up for it with this new update!  
From now on, the updating process will be a little slower (as you may have already noticed) but I'll try my best not to make you wait for too long.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you did!
> 
> See you next time!  
Oh, and remember to wash your hands and stay safely at home!


	17. Chapter 17

Ueda checked the room's clock as he leaned himself onto Kame's back, enjoying Koki's questioning expression scanning whatever the blonde guy was trying to achieve by performing that action.

"It's about time you leave the room, y'know. We need to change clothes and staff is gonna come soon. We have some work to do", as soon as he checked the clock, Ueda's calm, yet still scathing voice cut the silence in the room making Koki thrill for the sudden sound and Kame pleasantly shiver as Ueda's voice penetrated his ears.

Koki frowned while looking at his friend, as if he was trying to communicate with him, asking him why would he even let that guy talk to him the way he just did. However, the only come-back he had coming from Kame was a slight gesture with his head, suggesting him to go, just like Ueda ordered.

Of course Ueda looked at the whole scene contentedly, while still gluing himself to the idol. He loved how he was the one holding the power there, and how Kame would obey him even if they weren't having any "session" at the moment. Furthermore, he liked the confidence Kame was showing as he talked to his manager.

Koki, in the end, had no other choice but brace himself and obey what he had been told.

He bowed to the two guys in front of him and, without speaking a single word, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

When Koki finally left, Kame turned to face Ueda who also looked at him for some seconds. Kame could easily tell how satisfied he was and smiled, expecting Ueda to praise him for whatever he did.

The other guy took some time to look at the idol, he enjoyed the new vibes he was giving off that morning: not only he had a more confident aura surrounding him, but his whole appearance was even more appealing after all of what he saw that morning.

He slowly leaned closer to Kame with a slight smile on his face, then, when he was close enough, he just whispered in his ear a low: "Good job. I liked the Kazuya I saw this morning".

Kame quivered when Ueda's breath softly tickled his ear, but eventually smiled and softly murmured a "Thank you".

Some seconds of silence followed again, until Kame himself decided to interrupt it as he instinctively said, looking right into Ueda's eyes: "Actually... I... I wanted to thank you for earlier with Koki. I appreciated your words and... furthermore... the way you talked was so fucking sexy and it kinda arou--". Before he could go on, he himself realised what he was saying without even noticing it and stopped.

What the heck was going on with him?! Saying something like that so nonchalantly out of the blue?

Despite that, Ueda seemed to appreciate that kind of comment Kame just made as he kept looking at him grinning.

"Is that so~? How straight we are today, Kazuya. But, I gotta admit that the way you talked was pretty hot too. I would have screwed that self-confident Kazuya right on the spot, no lies". He grabbed Kame's face, getting closer to him and squeezing his cheeks as he tightened the grip: "Especially when you started talking about me, saying how much you respect me or how kind I am and how it was you asking for these marks on your skin", he kept a low and teasing tone, running his hand down to Kame's neck, as he talked, and caressed the marks he left there.

Kame felt his heart beating twice, thrice faster than normal and his blood rushing to his head, making his face and ears turn deeper shades of red. He bit his lips, trying to keep himself back, but he failed and, again, instinctively muttered: "Then why didn't you do it?", while facing the floor; his face and ears even redder than before, his temperature higher.

Ueda licked his lips at that sight and the sound of Kame's voice.

No words were needed. The blonde guy pushed Kame to the wall and started to hungrily kiss and bite his neck while letting his hand explore the other guy's torso and chest under his shirt, blocking him against said wall with his other hand.

Kame thrilled as he felt Ueda's skilled hand touching his body in a rough yet pleasing way, making sure not to miss any spot; feeling Ueda's moist lips literally eating every millimetre of his neck. He was in pure ecstasy, he loved that kind of hungry touches, he loved when Ueda was that forceful, showing him how much he desired him.

Those actions only were enough to have Kame already mewl in pleasure, his body already feeling the effects of that.

The idol chewed on his lips in delight. But he wanted more, thus, he slid his hands under Ueda's shirt and let one of them feel all the way of his chest to those hard and well-sculpted abs. Touching them only was heavenly already, and feeling how Ueda slightly twitched and mewled, as soon as his hands came in contact with his skin, made the idol even more greedy.

Kame let his hand go down and tried to unbuckle Ueda's belt.

"Hey, hey, chill down babe", Ueda smirked and talked against Kame's neck, using a warm but still unbearably sexy tone of voice. That sound made Kame thrill again and lick his lips eagerly, even that nickname Ueda suddenly gave him -for the first time ever- made the idol skip one or two beats.

"Are you hungry? Want more?", the blonde guy said as he forced himself more on to the idol, teasingly biting his lobe and neck.

Kame leaned his head back, almost hitting it in the wall as he moaned a low "Y-yes", to Ueda's satisfied face.

However, after the other guy kissed the idol's neck, making his way down to his torso and pelvis and holding his hips tightly, he suddenly stopped.

Kame slowly opened his eyes when he noticed that those pleasing touches had stopped abruptly. He blinked a few times trying to figure out what had happened.

He looked down at Ueda, who raised his head and returned the gaze with a teasing smirk on his face.

"W-why...?"

"As much as I want this too, it's time for us to get ready before hairstylists and make-up artists come here~", he stood up and walked to the clothes they had to wear, while Kame was still staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

Ueda turned back to the clothes in order to hide his laugh caused by that kind of reaction. He enjoyed teasing Kame, but now that he was showing those natural responses to that, Ueda had to admit that it became even more interesting for him to provoke the idol that way.

He threw Kame his clothes and smiled at him, not speaking further but internally took pleasure in seeing that childish pout the idol blatantly showed.

Once they had changed clothes, as predicted, the other members of the staff reached their changing room to fix their hair and have their make-up done.

Ueda sat down first, so the hairstylist could just do her job while Kame, on the other hand, seemed to be troubled for some reasons.

"Kamenashi-san, I cannot do your makeup if you won't sit..."

"Is it that necessary? I mean, to sit down for that long..."

A loud laugh came from Ueda after hearing the idol trying to find excuses for his obvious pains.

"What, Kazuya? Is your ass off today? Don't be so troublesome and let her do her job".

Kame glared at him but eventually sat down. The way Ueda was enjoying his uneasiness was so frustrating at some points since he would tease him or chuckle whenever he twitched on his chair because of that annoying and painful sensation.

After the hairstylist was all done, it was time to have their makeup done and along with that, other embarrassing and uncomfortable issues came up.

"Kamenashi-san... Is your neck alright? You are full of marks"

Kame jumped off his seat when the makeup artist suddenly queried him and quickly covered his neck with a hand. He completely forgot to hide it with concealer before somebody else could see those marks. And out of all people, why did the staff have to notice it?!

Ueda turned his head to Kame when he heard that question too, even he seemed rather troubled by that.

"O-of course I'm alright. It's only some bruises, it's not like I spent the night with somebody devouring my neck that way. Not at all".

As Kame tried to make some excuse up, Ueda couldn't keep a loud snort of amusement back. How could a professional actor like Kamenashi Kazuya be so poorly skilled when having to act in real life, and sound so hard to believe? However, that scene was way too funny, thus Ueda just enjoyed the view for a while. 

'For a while' was until his makeup artist interrupted the other two's discussion: "Ueda-san... I wouldn't want to annoy you with this question, neither I want to know your own businesses but... You have some scratches on your neck..."

"Oh those. Don't worry about them. I was boxing yesterday and it was unavoidable".

As expected, Ueda managed to keep calm all the way and sound convincing, adopting his usual unshaken tone of voice and not showing the slightest sign of hesitation while making up an excuse right on the spot. Kame gaped at him. That man was just too amazing to be real and always had a way to get out of uneasy situations in a blink of an eye. How admirable!

Finally, the torture was over. The staff members left before the two guys and, before going, Ueda turned to face Kame with an amused expression: "And you should be the pro actor here while I'm the newbie?", he laughed and walked out of the room leaving a confused Kazuya behind him.

Once they had reached the studio, they immediately started filming all the "indoors scenes" first. That day would have been a rough and full day since they would have filmed both indoors and on various locations, till late at night. From that day onwards the filming schedule would only become more hectic, stretching through most of their days and nights. 

They were expected to be done in less than a month or so, thus, that was only expected in order to launch the movie into the theaters as soon as possible.

The indoor shootings went on smoothly, both Kame and Ueda seemed in a great shape that day and the staff was amazed by the great performance they both served. They were in great harmony as well, hence the way they embodied their characters was more than perfect. Even the director wouldn't stop praising them once the first portion of the shooting had ended.

When they finally got their break, Ueda went straight to the sofas in order to rest.

Kame, who had been busy with the last parts of his shooting, tried to look for Ueda when he was done but couldn't find him, so he tried to ask his colleagues after searching him around the studio.

"Oh, he's gone that way, he probably went to sit or whatever. Need something, perhaps?"

Kame rubbed his nape wondering what exactly did he need from Ueda.

"No, nothing in particular. Just... wanted to talk about the next scenes to shoot. Thank you for your help!". He bowed and quickly went looking for Ueda, finding him asleep on one of the sofas there, lied in an apparently uncomfortable position as well. 

He smiled seeing him that way. Ueda must have been really tired after all. They slept for a couple of hours only the previous night and, in addition, Ueda isn't a morning person at all too so it must have been twice harder for him.

Before he could leave, he felt a strong grip holding his wrist and pushing him back.

"Don't go, sit here".

Ueda mumbled behind him, as he made some space for Kame to sit.

The idol shivered when he felt that grip, but eventually smiled when he heard the other guy's request. He sat down next to Ueda, who promptly placed the head on his lap. The other guy blushed. He didn't expect Ueda to do something like that, especially when their colleagues could see them.

"Is it okay if I rest my head here? I tried to sleep but it was too uncomfortable, your lap is much better".

The idol tried to hold a smile back, that sort of clingy Ueda was so cute, it was unbelievable to think that he, Ueda Tatsuya, could be so soft and adorable too.

Furthermore, the way he would always ask for permission despite him being the master always made Kame realise more and more how gentle Ueda actually is, and how much he respects him as well.

"Sure you can. Sleeping that way would have had your body rather sore, so just rest like this as much as you want while we're on our break".

Ueda smiled and snuggled his head against Kame's lap, as if to find a comfortable spot first.

"You know? Despite you making a fuss in the changing room because of your pain, you've done a great job while we were shooting. I could barely tell you had to bear with all that soreness", Ueda mumbled as he finally found the right spot to rest his head on.

Kame listened carefully to Ueda's voice. He was almost in disbelief since that was the very first time Ueda would praise anything related to his job. Up till that moment, he had always showed nothing but disapproval to that side.

"You're indeed a pro. We couldn't expect anything different from you".

Those last two statements had Kame's heart race faster. The old Ueda would have pronounced those things in a rather sarcastic and contemptuous way, yet, this time he was genuinely praising him. The tone he had used was gentle.

It shouldn't have been anything new for Kame to be praised for his job, he had long become used to hear that kind of stuff. However, hearing that from Ueda made Kame happier than receiving those compliments from any reviewer. That compliment meant more than anything, somehow, since it was Ueda saying it.

Before he could even answer and thank Ueda, Kame noticed that he had already fallen back asleep.

The idol chuckled while looking at him. Ueda's sleeping face was so peaceful and lovely, he looked so innocent when he slept, just like a baby.

He spent some minutes scanning that perfect face and couldn't deny himself that he truly appreciated those features. Ueda was so pleasing not only to look at, but also to be with, and the more time they spent together, the more Kame would realise that.

He took a deep breath while still appreciating Ueda's beauty and instinctively started to gently stroke his hair. It was unexpectedly soft to touch, despite it being processed who knows how much in order to achieve that blonde.

Ueda, on the other hand, slightly shivered when he felt Kame's light touch softly stroking his hair, however he just silently enjoyed those caresses while falling asleep once again.

Once the break was over, they both got ready to go to the next location. As mentioned, that day was busy, thus there was no time for any further interaction, except for some brief moments during their break for dinner. After that, Kame and Ueda kept working till late at night, then left to finally go home before getting some deserved rest.

///

After some weeks of hard work, keeping the two guys busy all around the clock, finally, they could have an half day to breathe as they had to film till late afternoon only.

"Kazuya, are you free after this? There's somewhere I wanted to bring you to".

Kame thrilled when he heard Ueda's voice inviting him out. It had been a while since they spent some proper time together and he had to admit that he had missed it.

Hence, Kame couldn't be nothing short of happy to accept that invite, especially because he himself had another invite he had been wanting to offer Ueda.

"Huh? Sure! It'd be great to me!".

Ueda smiled and quickly got dressed, then he waited for Kame to be ready as well.

Considering his intentions, that day Ueda went to work by himself -so he wouldn't have had to worry about minor stuff like " _ stealing Taguchi's car" _ and " _ leaving him there _ "-.

The idol tried to get ready as fast as he could, he was excited for some reasons and didn't want to make Ueda wait. Furthermore, he was curious to know where exactly Ueda had planned to take him to.

Once they had gotten into the car, Ueda set off to an unknown place.

They both stayed silent in the meantime, so Kame took the chance to feast on Ueda's handsome figure as he drove.

He was wearing some light blue sunglasses that day, which very well suited him and the white shirt and tight blue jeans he had worn. He looked so attractive while he was so focused on the road, even the way he drove was enchanting, if such a thing was possible. To sum it up, Ueda was truly a sight to behold, and Kame couldn't deny it. Having him beside him was like having a magnet: Ueda was able to attract the idol to his whole being without any efforts at all.

Finally, after half an hour, Ueda had stopped his car. However, Kame couldn't tell where they were yet.

"Err... Ueda... where are we?"

Ueda smirked and wrapped his arm around Kame's neck, pushing him to the front door of the only little building in that place. 

Kame gasped when he felt Ueda holding him that close. He suddenly became even more touchy and clingy, but the idol had to admit that he didn't actually displease that at all. Though, it was unusual to see.

"You'll see once we're in!", the blonde guy looked all fired up. Kame could tell that, whatever they were there for, it was something Ueda would have enjoyed or had been looking forward to. Somehow, seeing how excited Ueda was, the idol too felt his enthusiasm grow bigger.

They entered the building, which was impregnated with a strong leather or natural rubber's smell.

Even so, there was nothing like that at the entrance. They found themselves in front of a big desk only, behind which stood a closed door.

"Ueda...?"

"Pardon? I've set an appointment for today, is anyone there?".

Kame frowned, he was clueless and couldn't understand what Ueda's intentions were. Nor that place gave any hint about what exactly they dealt with.

Before the idol could ask again, the door behind the desk opened and a slim female figure entered the room.

"Oh, Ueda-sama! I've been waiting for you!"

Kame flinched when the woman spoke. He still couldn't get what was going on there. Why would Ueda even bother to take an appointment in that sort of place?

The woman turned her head to Kame once she reached the desk and gently smiled at him: "Good afternoon, Kamenashi-san! I can't believe you're here in my shop, in front of me! It's so nice to meet you!". She sounded overly cheerful, her voice rather high-pitched as well.

The idol slightly bowed and thanked the woman for her warm welcome.

"Can't believe you truly brought him here, Tatsuya!"

Ueda grinned and leaned on the desk, resting his elbow on it: "I need him here for what we gotta do. Surely I didn't bring him here for you".

Kame looked at the two of them chatting, he listened to them in silence. Ueda seemed to be close to her, not only because of the way they talked to each other, but also because that woman even called Ueda by his first name.

Could she be one of his partners? She was gorgeous, had a shapely body as well, so it would have been no wonder if Ueda actually had sex with her.

Somehow, Kame felt something inside of his chest and stomach as he started thinking about the various possibilities. He didn't know how to describe that feeling, though he was sure that he had felt rather annoyed for a second. Until Ueda decided to finally speak further, which relieved him.

"Kazuya, she's Erika, an old friend of mine. She's the owner of this place".

"What kind of place is this, if I may ask?"

Erika started giggling: "So you haven't told him yet? Well, just follow me in the back of the shop so you can find it out".

Kame slightly nodded. He reluctantly followed the woman and Ueda, walking after him. He was still confused, but curious as well. 

They walked past that door behind the desk. When they had entered the room at the back of the shop, Kame looked around himself, he blinked a few times before focusing better on what he had in front of him. He found himself standing in a room full of all sorts of whips, collars and other tools made of leather and natural rubber, and when he realised it, Kame slightly shrunk back.

"U-Ueda...", he whispered looking at the other guy.

"Chill~ Nobody is gonna tell anybody that you're here for what we need to do. I've brought you here because I want you to have your own customised collar".

The idol instantly blushed when he heard Ueda's words. Why was it even necessary? However, despite the uneasiness of other people knowing his position in whatever relationship he had with Ueda, Kame couldn't hide his feeling of contentment.

"You can have a look here and choose the type of collar you like the most, then, we will customise it with the details and accessories you prefer. Take your time and check them out", Erika took Kame to a wall full of different kinds of collars of any colour, material and size.

He bit his lips, he didn't know whether to feel excited, curious or embarrassed about that whole situation, nevertheless, he just let that feeling aside and looked around.

After some minutes of searching among all of those collars, he finally picked a black leather one, about 2/3 centimetres large and with a little metallic ring on the front.

After Kame picked the collar he preferred, they proceeded to measure it around his neck, in order for it to fit properly and cut the excess.

"So, choose the accessories you'd like to have and, if there's any, what would you like to carve on it", once she said so, Erika took a box with some little accessories. The idol looked at them closely, paying attention to each of them, before choosing a silver and little padlock, combined with its key.

He took it and scanned it for some minutes: "This one".

Ueda didn't speak a single word while Kame made his choices. He wanted to see what would he pick all by himself. When he saw his favourites, though, he couldn't help but grin, somehow he was satisfied.

"Perfect, would you like to carve something on the collar and on the padlock, before taking them?"

The idol took some time to think. He turned his head to Ueda and stared at him for a second.

That collar was a way to connect them, it was something between them two only, hence Kame wanted it to represent them and how he was around Ueda, the effects Ueda had on him.

"Sucker for pain, on the collar".

Ueda looked at the idol speechlessly. He blinked almost in disbelief. He knew the meaning of that collar, of course he did, and he knew for sure that the idol was aware of its meaning too, thus having Kame wanting to engrave those words right on it had caught him unprepared.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"And on the padlock?"

This time it took a second for Kame to answer. He promptly and confidently replied: "U and T".

Differently from earlier, Ueda couldn't keep his reaction back and jolted from his chair. It was hard to deny that he had felt his heart skip a couple of beats when he heard that answer. He bit his lips, that was new for him, to suddenly feel that way.

Kame turned to Ueda when he had heard the noise of his chair and his sudden reaction, caused by something Kame couldn't possibly know: "Ueda, are you alright? Something wrong?", he said with a naive tone, while Ueda was still trying to put himself back together.

He shook his head in order to put some order again and stuttered a low: "Yeah, it's nothing", to Kame's even more confused and questioning face.

Once they were done choosing the font for the carvings and the colours, (silver for the collar's write and black for the padlock), finally they were all done.

They went back to the other room so they could pay. 

Erika handed Kame the box with the collar and the padlock in it, but before Kame could take his wallet to pay, Ueda flashed his money in front of the woman.

"That's my present for you. You don't have to pay for it".

The idol slightly blushed and nodded his head.

A present... His own collar. That whole situation had Kame's heart beat faster and he didn't even try to question the reasons. He only knew the sense of happiness he was feeling at that very moment, and that was enough.

They got back in the car so Ueda could drive Kame back home. 

While they headed to Ueda's car, the idol interrupted the silence between them: "Ueda... Why did you bring me here and wanted me to have a customised collar? I mean, you have plenty of them among your stuff". As much as he had somehow deduced the meaning behind that sudden present, Kame wanted to have Ueda tell him.

Nonetheless, after taking some time, Ueda's answer wasn't exactly what Kame expected.

"Why...", the other guy repeated Kame's question as if he wanted to have some more time to think. He looked around as he started talking again: "Well, those are general collars. Something used by anyone, y'know. I can't give that rubbish to a diva".

As he was done, still looking opposite Kame while answering, Ueda sped up and got to his car.

Again, his tsundere side was blatantly stepping in. Kame giggled at that reaction.

Once they were in the car, heading back home, Kame suddenly remembered of something he wanted to ask Ueda and used that as an excuse to invite him out for a dinner.

"Would you like to have dinner together?"

"Well, why not? There's a nice place around here, we could stop by it".

Kame merrily nodded, Ueda's positive response put him in an even better mood, if that was possible.

Few moments later, they arrived at a restaurant and got themselves a private room, so they could peacefully eat while chatting.

Halfway through the dinner, finally the idol gathered the courage he needed to invite Ueda. He clenched his fists and chewed on his lips nervously. Actually, he didn't even know why was he feeling so anxious to ask Ueda what he wanted to ask.

"Ueda... I have an invitation".

"An invitation? For what?"

"Tomorrow... I'll be a guest in a music show, it will be open to the public, so... I wanted to ask you if you would like to come too. I mean, always if you have nothing to do, of course".

The other guy didn't raise his head, he just kept staring at his dish with a slight smile on his face. He took some seconds before answering, which made Kame quite anxious. He knew Ueda didn't like his idol side at all and for that reason he expected him to, not only have his invitation rejected, but also to be laughed at the old way.

Since Ueda wouldn't answer yet, the idol tried giving some more infos just to catch his attention and tease a reaction, at least.

"It's starting around 6PM, at ○○ tv station..."

Kame's voice slowly lost that slight confidence it had, and got lower and lower the more he tried to catch Ueda's attention and arouse whatever reaction and response from him.

"You want me to come and see that side of yours", finally Ueda dared to say something, however the way he started it made Kame lose all hopes he had, given the suddenly sharp tone.

"If you don't want to..."

"I'll see what I can do", the blonde guy interrupted him, not letting him speak any further. He smiled when he saw the idol's eyes instantly becoming bright again, though, he kept his head low not to show it.

After that short talk, Ueda took Kame back home. The both of them were standing in front of the idol's house, ready to part ways.

"Before you go", Kame stopped Ueda as he was about to turn his back and walk back to his seat in the car, "I have something I want you to do". 

"What is it?", the other guy looked at Kame with a questioning face as he turned around for a moment.

When he faced him again, Ueda noticed Kame had put the collar on. The way it looked on his neck made the latter appear even more delicious, it was inviting somehow.

The other guy handed the padlock and its key to Ueda: "Would you put this on the collar?", he said in a soft tone of voice, almost inaudible.

Ueda smirked and took the padlock. As he put it on the collar, just as requested, he left some feathery kisses on the idol's skin. He couldn't help but give in when he was that close to the sweet vanilla scent the idol emanated, furthermore, his neck was too irresistible for him to hold off.

The idol surrendered to that slight pleasure, he leaned the head back as he held on the other guy's arm. The way Ueda could turn anything they did into something unbearably appeasing was insane, but what was crazier is that Kame himself loved it and wanted more and more everytime. He silently demanded it.

When Ueda finally got what he wanted, he slowly let go of the idol's neck and put the padlock's keys around his own necklace.

"You're officially my toy now, huh?", he smirked and put his necklace back on, while the idol nodded his head and bit his lips. Fuck it, why did he love it to that extent when Ueda referred to him that way?

"I'm off now. Have a good night, Kazuya", he whispered in a low tone while tracing the idol's neck and playing with the lock on his collar.

"G-good night. Don't forget about tomorrow..."

"We'll see tomorrow".

Then he got back in his car and drove away.

Despite it not being a fully affirmative response it was enough to fill Kame with joy. He felt his chest getting warmer and spent the rest of the night hoping that Ueda would actually come and see him, he wanted him to see that side of his too. He wanted Ueda to appreciate his talent, he was all ready to show the best performance he could ever serve.

In spite of that, Ueda didn't give him any sign for all the day, not even before the scheduled time for the performance.

Kame felt a bitter sensation growing inside of him, he expected him to go and see him, to tell him that he would have reached him.

He had his hopes high, but Ueda was nowhere to be seen, nor he had contacted him to, at least, tell him he wouldn't have made it there.

It was almost time for him to go on the stage, yet the idol felt discouraged, he was about to give up and pretend he wasn't feeling well. Nevertheless, something inside of him actually convinced him to step on the stage in any case and was still determined to perform the best show he could make.

Kame took a deep breath and reached the stage, he felt all fired up for some reasons.

///

Of course Ueda wouldn't miss a chance to have his eyes on Kame, especially when the latter himself wanted him to go and see his performance that bad.

He took a seat not too far from the stage, so he could enjoy the view properly. He looked around and there were many fans holding Kame's uchiwa: they seemed to be so excited despite it being a simple performance. Ueda knew how famous Kame was, but seeing it with his own eyes was a whole another thing.

He smiled looking at all those girls in the crowd, then he focused on the stage.

Purple lights all over the place, a bed covered with a silky blanket and a pole, nothing else.

He was starting to be genuinely interested and curious about what Kamenashi was planning for that performance.

Finally, a catchy intro started playing and the doors to the stage opened. Kame came in, walking in a catwalk pace, rather sexy.

He wore an asymmetrical white shirt, one side longer than the other, gray and skinny faux-leather trousers highlighting his firm and tempting legs, and pointy shoes. His hair was slightly wet to the extent of becoming curly at the tips, a messy after-sex style somehow. He looked rather sexy that way. But what caught Ueda's attention, almost making him loudly gasp for the surprise, was the fact that Kame was truly wearing the collar he had bought. There. On the stage. In front of all people in the audience and people watching from home.

Ueda widened his eyes in shock, he felt something in his chest when he saw that, but it was a pleasant feeling.

The song officially started, Kame's husky voice singing some rather naughty lyrics, the song itself was dirty and the music powerful, catchy. Ueda smirked, so that's what the idol Kazuya does on stage?

He focused on the choreography Kame was dancing: it was a sensual performance, including erotic moves. The way Kame touched his body while singing, the way he rolled his hips. Ueda couldn't keep his eyes off that enthralling view.

He would have never thought that side of Kame could be as tempting.

After the first chorus, Kame walked to the bed placed at the centre of the stage. He turned around showing his bare back. Fuck, that sinuous back, those dimples of Venus, and that round, firm butt when Kame bent in front of the bed as he danced were showing at their best shape. That sight was driving Ueda insane, he felt chills all over his body, his mouth was watery all of a sudden.

Second chorus, Kame climbed on the bed and, after covering himself with the silky blanket, he started to wildly grind against the mattress, rolling his hips and singing even more powerfully than earlier.

Then, he laid back on the bed taking his shoes off. He walked to the pole, slowly taking some pieces of cloths off it as he made some kiss-like sounds. He hopped on the pole and, breathing deeply - suggestive sounds that gave Ueda flashbacks-, he climbed over it. He started moving against the pole, climbing upside down or swinging against it. Ueda felt goosebumps over his whole body, hearing those moans he let out as he sang and seeing him pole dancing like that. The idol looked unbearably sexy, those graceful yet sensual moves, the rusky voice he had once he had started singing again, the hip-rolls before the song ended, the erotic performance in its whole was getting to Ueda so bad, leaving him almost breathless once it was over.

The blonde guy kept staring at the stage speechlessly, he felt his chest heavy, his breath too. He couldn't deny that seeing Kame move in that erotic way, moaning and singing with a damn husky voice that kind of dirty and naughty lyrics, wearing those clothes and the collar right on the stage had him end up rather aroused. He was thirsty, so thirsty. He wanted Kamenashi. He wanted him so bad, he wanted to break him. How dared he be that way on the stage? How dared he tease him that way?!

Before they'd switch the lights on, Ueda quickly made his way to the backstage: the last thing he wanted was being noticed by people there and be showered with useless questions or whatever. Plus, he was in a hurry to meet Kame, he had no time to waste.

He talked to the staff so they'd let him off without any problems and swiftly walked to Kame's changing room. He didn't knock, he wanted to "surprise" him since he, purposely, hadn't told him anything about his presence there. With that being said, Ueda slowly opened the door so he wouldn't make any noise, and just as silently he stepped in the room and closed said door again.

Kame was busy taking his makeup off and all his accessories, so he didn't notice Ueda's presence there at all, even more when the door wasn't in his field of vision.

While Kame wasn't looking at the mirror, Ueda took advantage of it to go behind him and softly bit his nape. He felt the idol thrill under his touch, yet he didn't stop and eventually let his tongue trace all the way from Kame's neck to his ear, biting his lobe at the end, before whispering a warm but still blatantly hungry: "What an amazing show".

Kame blushed and quickly turned to face him, astonishment obviously showing all over his face.

"You came!?"

Ueda smirked and ran his warm finger against Kame's neck, making him shiver already, and then against the collar: "How could I miss such a tempting performance. However, you gotta bear with the consequences".

Kame licked his lips, he felt the atmosphere around them suddenly becoming way hotter than before. He liked where it was going already.

"What consequences?", he whispered, excitement and eagerness vividly showing in his tone of voice.

The other guy slightly grinned when he noticed the idol's evident excitement in his gestures, which were just giving in to him and in his voice as well. He grabbed Kame's face, squeezing his cheeks as he got closer to him, almost like a wolf about to bite, no, eat its prey. He growled: "What do you think? After seeing you whoring yourself on stage of course I'm hungry now. Take your responsibilities".

The idol shivered as he felt Ueda's strong grip tighten; he slowly ran his hand over the other guy's chest, letting it slide down until he reached his firm and sculpted abs. Following that, he kissed Ueda's neck, feeling the other guy slightly twitch under his touch. His lips slightly curled into a smile, he was self-satisfied whenever he was able to have that kind of reactions coming from his master.

"Let's go to your house first, master", he whispered against the blonde guy's neck.

Ueda bit his lips, those soft lips coming in contact with his skin and Kame's hot breath caressing his neck was just about to let him lose the last bit of containment he had left. Moreover, Kame willingly calling him that way, without him having to order or remind it anymore, was making his desire burn even more.

"Take your stuff, hurry up".

Not wasting a single second, Kamenashi took his stuff as fast as he could. He couldn't deny that seeing Ueda that way had his lust grow as well. He hoped he would catch his attention with his performance. Was he looking forward to have full sex with him again? He bit his lips as he questioned himself about that sudden thirst. But, hell yes, he wanted it and he didn't want to deny it at this rate.

"I'm done, let's go".

Ueda grinned at the other guy's impatience and pulled him to his car. As he was driving, he kept eyeing the idol every now and then, finally ceding to the impulse of touching him: he started to slowly stroke Kame's thigh, after squeezing it with his hand. He heard the other guy squirm and was already feeling appeased by that reaction. However, he wanted to tease him more: he put his hand on Kame's groin, tightening it around the crotch. When he felt the idol squirm and twitch under his hand, he started moving it so he could caress and rub that spot.

Kame surrendered to that pleasure, he buried himself in his seat as he leaned the head back, already letting some pleased sounds out. He closed his eyes and chewed on his lips. He couldn't bear that sensation, feeling it only through his clothes wasn't enough.

"Master... speed up, please... Drive faster", he said, choking with his own words.

"As you wish", Ueda smirked and finally hurried to get back home.

Once they got there, it was Kame the one leading Ueda to his bedroom to, then, push him on the bed.

His eyes were screaming for more, just as much as Ueda's. Both of them were taken by a sudden hunger, they couldn't control their own instincts. 

As he pushed Ueda on the bed, Kame proceeded to take the other guy's shirt off.

"Hey, how brave today".

"I want to give you pleasure first", the idol stopped for a second, holding Ueda's black shirt's collar as he looked at him right in the eyes.

"You know how to?", the blonde guy smirked, he wanted to tease the little and thirsty idol he had in front of him just to see how far he wanted to go.

"I can try..."

"Let me guide you, then", Ueda slowly caressed the other guy's cheek, tracing his neck and collar -which he himself had decided to keep- with his fingertips, feeling Kame's goosebumps right under his touch.

"First things first, I don't want hesitant touches. Be confident, go straight to what you want".

He started speaking while the idol made his way to his neck. He started leaving some feathery kisses from his neck down to his chest.

Kame felt Ueda slowly twitch as he proceeded to kiss there, his voice started to be slightly breathless as well. 

Once he was in front of Ueda's chest, Kame stopped for a second. As Ueda noticed the other guy's uncertainty, he interrupted him: "I said you gotta go straight for it. Nipples are an erogenous spot too".

Kame nodded and started to softly nibble on Ueda's nipple while letting his hand feel the other guy's abs, loving to feel them twitch right under his own touch.

As he started sucking Ueda's nipple, the blonde guy's voice started to interrupt the silence, blessing Kame's ears with some deliciously sexy, yet still low, moans.

Ueda licked his lips, the idol's moist mouth working on him was having far better effects than he thought. He let himself go, leaning his head back as he took some deep breaths.

Once he thought it was enough, Kame licked all the way down to Ueda's abs, taking the chance to trace their dips and curves with his tongue. The other guy grabbed the sheets with both his hands, he felt some unusual tingles all over his body the more Kame went down on him. Tingles which developed to become a sudden high-pitched moan the moment the idol reached his navel and either kissed or licked all the way down his pelvis.

That sound had both Kame and Ueda himself surprised. Even Ueda wasn't aware of how sensitive that part of his was, which had Kame filled with a growing sense of contentment. He was able to make his master that way, he was able to make him "weak" with his touch.

"Kazuya", Ueda's breathless and husky voice interrupted Kame for a second. The idol, who was now kneeling between Ueda's legs, raised his head to face him. He was astonished by how beautiful Ueda was at that very moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes were on fire, the whole aroused expression he had was mesmerising.

"Yes, master?"

"What you wanna do down there?"

Kame's cheeks instantly coloured of a bright red. He knew his own intentions, yet he felt himself slowly become more and more unsure given his lack of knowledge and experience in that matter.

As he saw that kind of reaction, Ueda slightly smiled, understanding Kame's feelings, nevertheless, he waited for him to give an answer.

"I... wanna suck your dick, master".

The blonde guy grinned, but it was undeniable that hearing Kamenashi say that out loud had him rather unprepared, he was pleasantly shaken by that.

"Before you do, then, lemme teach you how", he talked with a low and warm tone, which gave Kame chills all over his body. The way that voice only could move everything inside of him amazed Kame himself.

As Ueda pronounced those words, he caressed the idol's lips using his thumb. Then, once he completed his sentence, he bent his finger in and slightly disclosed Kame's lips.

Kame quivered, yet, once he felt Ueda's finger making its way in his mouth, he instinctively used his tongue to lick it and then he sucked it in, not breaking the eye contact. 

Ueda smirked as he looked at Kame, not breaking the contact as well. He loved to see that helpless and thirsty expression on that cute face of his. The way his eyes spoke more than he did, telling him just how much he was into that and how much more he desired.

"I see you're already practicing, huh?", he grinned. Then, he slowly took his thumb out of Kame's lips and offered him his index and finger.

"Practice on these first. I'll tell you how to do it when you wanna suck it, all the foreplays will be up to you and on my actual dick".

Kame nodded, he felt his heart beat a thousand times faster than normal in his chest. He was excited.

He slowly got closer to Ueda's fingers, holding onto his hand. Then, he raised his eyes to look at him, waiting for him to give orders.

"You gotta use your lips only, don't gimme your teeth or you'll be punished. Go, take them in".

Kame slowly leaned closer to the other guy's fingers and carefully took them in just as ordered.

"Very good. Now, the rest is not that difficult: you have to suck them, just the way you did before with my thumb. You can move your head back and forth in order to help yourself with taking it. Plus, this way is even better for the one who's being sucked. Of course, you gotta remember to breathe through your nose while you do it".

The idol inhaled deeply, and started moving following Ueda's instructions. He went slowly, but eventually managed to keep up with all the stuff he just had been taught.

Ueda rested his head on his fist looking at Kame practicing on his fingers. He looked rather erotic while doing that, so he was just picturing how much better he would as he was busy sucking on the actual thing.

Not being able to keep himself back any longer, Ueda took his fingers out of the idols mouth.

"Enough, you can switch to the real thing now", he smirked and licked Kame's saliva off his fingers, leaving the idol looking at him with a surprised expression on his face. The image of Ueda licking his spit had his desire grow even bigger, if that was possible. That guy was able to be so dirty in such an arousing way, it was unbelievable. 

Finally, Ueda started undoing his trousers but Kame was quicker than him and, in a split second, he took the other guy's manhood out of his trousers.

He gulped when he saw it, standing still right in front of his eyes. Never had he ever felt that way when he saw it. He felt hungrier than ever just looking at it and wanted to savour each and every millimetre of it.

Before he himself could realise it, Kame had already got fairly close to Ueda's length and licked the full thing. It had a rather strong taste, but it wasn't foul at all.

In a while, the idol could already say he became fond of that taste. And for this reason, he didn't wait much before taking the tip in his mouth and suck it hungrily, wanting to taste more of it.

When Ueda felt the warmth of Kame's moist mouth wrap around his member, he couldn't keep a loud gasp back. He didn't expect the other guy to become so brave all of a sudden, and suck his cock in that greedy way.

The blonde guy noticed Kame's hair getting in his way as he was working on him, and how the guy was trying to tuck it behind his ear every now and then. He smirked at that sight and softly held Kame's hair back to help him.

Kame closed his eyes, somehow he liked the way Ueda was helping him, holding his hair for him. Moreover, he was enjoying that funny sensation even more as he took more of the guy's length deeper in his mouth. He felt like choking almost, nevertheless he didn't despise that sensation. He tried to take more of it, as he sucked Ueda's cock more eagerly than before, rubbing what had been left out.

While he was busy devouring Ueda's manhood, he looked up to him in order to have a little view of Ueda's reaction to his job.

He thrilled when he saw the expression Ueda had as he looked at him too. His cheeks were slightly pinkish, his eyes were full of lust, bliss. He was in ecstasy and that look on his face was sublime, just as those low moans he heard.

Given the view he just witnessed, Kame became even more avid, hence he helped himself sucking the other guy's length harder moving his head back and forth, rubbing the remaining part faster, getting even more drunk as he heard those luscious moans.

Suddenly, he felt Ueda's grip get tighter around his hair and push him down his length, so he'd take it deeper, almost choking him. Kame couldn't keep a pretty loud whimper back, he loved those forceful manners, ordering him to do this and that.

"Kazuya, I'm coming. You better move your head if--", before letting him finish his sentence, Kame proceeded to speed up his job, going harder on him until Ueda finally tightened his hand around Kame's hair, pulling it hard. He, then, pushed the idol down his member, holding his head still till he finally released himself and came in the idol's mouth.

Kame quivered and slowly let go of the other guy's cock, keeping his mouth shut as he still had it full with Ueda's cum. He slowly made his way up to Ueda and swallowed the liquid. Once he was done, he opened his mouth just enough for Ueda to see what he did.

Ueda looked at him in a slight disbelief, his eyes wide open for the surprise. He bit his lips: the way the idol had been provoking him each time was driving him crazy.

He smirked and stood up: "Well done~ As a prize, today we'll be playing a new game. Are you up to something new?"

Kame quickly nodded, he felt thrills all over his body already, excitement growing more and more inside of him.

The other guy went to his closet and, after searching for some seconds, he took out a red candle out of it.

"Want to try some wax play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
Finally, the new chapter is here! I'm sorry for taking so long, but these last months have been a little busy for me. I hope you guys can forgive my delay. Also, thank you for your patience!  
With this chapter, I officially announce that we're heading towards the end of the story! If things go as planned, in three chapters we'll reach the end of this journey~
> 
> By the way, could you tell what song was Kame performing? :P


	18. Chapter 18

The idol gulped and licked his lips, he didn't know what that was about but he had sensed something even more exciting would have come with that. He nodded his head, feeling himself already breathless and dizzy from the arousal.  
"Basically, this play is good to spice things up a lil' bit. The heat of the wax and the sensation of it coming in contact with your skin will make it more sensitive. It can be a bit painful, but unlike regular candles, these ones have a lower melting point, thus they won't be as bad if you come in contact with hot wax. They'll still produce a slight pang of pain which will feel great. You up to it?"  
The idol gulped as he looked at the candle Ueda was holding, already picturing what that play would have been like and how possibly good it would have felt. He shivered and nodded, feeling his excitement reach higher peaks.   
"Say it properly, then. I can't hear you.”  
"Yes, master. I want to do it.”  
Ueda grinned and slowly made his way to Kame.   
"First things first, we better take some useless layers off", he smirked, kneeling in front of the idol. Ueda grabbed the other guy's shirt and, with a swift move, quickly threw it away, not even caring whether he had ruined it or not.  
Kame nibbled his own lips, those forceful manners were what he preferred the most, making him always become eager for more. He quickly threw his own trousers away, he didn't want to waste any more time and just wanted to go straight to the so-called wax play.  
"Before we go on, we need to choose a safe word since this play might be rougher than what you're used to", Ueda smirked, "However, this time it won't be you choosing it, but me. You gotta make sure to remember it when you need it, though.”  
Kame felt chills run down his spine. That would have been another challenge yet, nevertheless he was all fired up all of a sudden.  
"Yes, master.”  
"Good boy. So, this time's safe word is 'Chain', make sure to remember it, Kazuya", he whispered while tracing Kamenashi's lips with his fingertips.  
The idol thrilled feeling those cold fingers touch his lips, he gulped. He couldn't contain his hunger anymore.  
"Yes, master", he tried to push out the words, despite his excitement and impatience making it difficult to do so.  
"Then," Ueda's warm voice cut that silence once again along with the sound of his steps, walking towards the other tools, "we gonna use these too, just for fun.” He took out a pair of adjustable faux-leather handcuffs and got back to the idol, who kept staring at him with a longing expression printed on his face. That kind of expression never failed to make Ueda lose the last bits of control he had left. He wanted to break the idol more and more whenever he dared to show him that face. He licked his lips and growled as he walked behind the idol: "Hands crossed at the back, quick!"  
Kame shivered as soon as he had heard that firm tone of voice. He had to admit to himself that he was completely fond of that sharp pitch commanding him that way; the warm and husky voice Ueda made whenever they were in the middle of their sessions was able to click something inside of him every time.  
The idol quickly obeyed what he had been commanded and, just as quickly, Ueda put the handcuffs around Kame's wrists.  
"Now, kneel", he growled again which was enough for Kame to just do it on the spot. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster, as if it had reached his throat and was about to explode.  
Finally, he could sense a sweet scent, which had a somewhat rather sensual note, if that was the right way to describe it. When he had turned his head, Kame noticed that Ueda had finally lit the candle and was checking it, probably waiting for the wax to melt properly.  
As Kame looked in his direction, Ueda slowly reached the idol and stood in front of him. When the candle had started melting, Ueda raised it high and let some drops of wax fall on his own arm and wrist first.  
The other guy looked at him with a puzzled face since he couldn't really get why wouldn't he just let those drops on him already.  
"W-why...?"  
Ueda slightly grinned and lowered himself in order to properly face Kame: "I need to make sure it's not too hot for you, hence I shall try it on myself first. If I don't check the temperature of the wax beforehand, you could get permanent bruises if it happened to be too hot and we don't want it. So, I need to check how it feels on my skin, testing it at the same height I plan on dropping it on you: if it hurts me then it hurts you too. If this happens, then it means I need it to be a bit colder.”  
Kame blinked for some seconds. The fact that Ueda would be as thoughtful even at that moment had the idol's heart race thrice faster than before, to the point that Kamenashi himself was afraid it would have exploded for real this time. He felt his cheeks get redder and quickly faced the opposite direction for Ueda not to notice just how red he had actually turned.  
Despite Kamenashi's -vain- efforts, Ueda obviously noticed the other guy's sudden reaction, and he deeply enjoyed that face he had which invited him to go for him the sooner he could.  
"If there's nothing else to add, then let's just get it started already. Shall we, Kazuya?", he whispered as he walked behind the idol, ready to finally mark him.  
"Yes, Master, please", Kamenashi felt his own breath become heavier, impossible to control. The excitement was devouring every crumble of his being already: he couldn't wait anymore, he wanted Ueda to finally bruise him. He wanted to feel the burning wax, the pain coming from it.  
The blonde guy smirked and lowered the candle the way the wax could fall on Kamenashi's left shoulder and then go down his collarbone.  
When Kame finally felt the red hot wax on his skin, he slightly flinched when it came in contact with his shoulder. However, as he felt that warmth slowly slide down his shoulder, he realised how good that pain felt and bit his lips eagerly.  
Other drops had slowly reached his shoulders and back, but this time Kame couldn't keep his voice back and slightly moaned because of that sensation. Who would ever say it would have felt that fucking good?!  
Ueda gladly noticed the reactions he got from the idol, which made him eager for more. He wanted to mark him properly, the "Ueda way" of marking him.  
"I see you're enjoying this, huh?"  
"Y-yes, master", he licked his lips, almost trembling from the rush of adrenaline, the excitement, the arousal he was feeling at the moment. The idol leaned the head against Ueda's trousers, on his leg, then he slightly raised the head, begging the blonde guy just looking at him: "Give me more, please.”  
Ueda slightly widened his eyes for the sudden request; he didn't expect Kame to become that brave all at once that day. Nevertheless, he managed to keep his composure even at a time like that.  
"Fine. Since you're so demanding, I'll grant your wish. Let's take that useless underwear off. Lie on the bed. Hurry the fuck up, Kazuya.”  
The other guy stood up as fast as he could and swiftly made his way on the bed, waiting for Ueda to give him some help getting rid of his underwear (which was becoming tighter and tighter the more his master teased him).   
Ueda twisted his lips, he was enjoying that show beyond expectations. The aura Kame gave off that night was unbearably irresistible, the air in the room felt thick with sexual tension and Kame’s scent mixed to it, making Ueda rather dizzy with each breath. Overall, that guy screamed "sex" from every pore of his skin, and it would have been no lie saying that Ueda was being badly affected by that. He was becoming excessively desirous of that soft, lean, milky body the idol had, of that sweet scent of his. The mere sight of the pleased face Kame made whenever he made a move on him and that voice and moans he let out, the delighted screams made Ueda see red.  
As he was lost deeply in his desires, Ueda himself didn't notice how he had vigorously grabbed the idol's underwear, literally ripping it off him. But, even if he were to notice it, he wouldn't have been sorry for having ruined it. It was useless anyways.  
Kame slightly gasped when he saw the way Ueda had torn his boxer off. He bit his lips keenly: those manners Ueda had made him lose his mind and control everytime, his manliness was too much for him. Yet, he couldn't get enough of that at all.  
Ueda pushed Kame backwards, so he could lie on the bed. However, before going on with the play, the blonde guy took a blindfold first.  
"Master...?"  
Ueda grinned: "Let's make things even spicier, then. If we put this on, you're gonna feel it double the way you just did. Oh, I truly can't wait to witness this show, if so~.”  
Kame gazed at Ueda, looked at him in the eyes. He could tell that them both were sharing the exact same excitement just by his eyes, which were way brighter than the other times. Fire had just lit up in them, and even the tone of his voice suggested just how much he was into it as well.   
"Your gaze right now... You're making such a lewd face, it's almost a pity covering it with a blindfold. However, I don't mind risking, given the positive results this is gonna bear", Ueda slightly grinned as he slowly proceeded to put the blindfold on Kame. Before going on with his plan, though, he wanted to take a while to admire the splendid, tasteful idol in front of his eyes wearing nothing but a collar and a blindfold. Well... That sight was something to die for. Nevertheless, that wasn't enough yet, he wanted to make that pretty idol scream and mark him, see the signs of his presence there stain his pale skin for a little while. He smirked, feeling his blood boil even more. Suddenly the room became even hotter and that wasn't the candle's fault, not at all.  
Kamenashi impatiently nibbled his lips. That wait seemed to be never-ending, Ueda was taking way too long for whatever else he had on his mind and that was driving the idol insane, almost.  
Naturally, the other guy noticed Kame's restlessness, yet he wanted to make him wait longer, so he could surprise him the moment he let the wax fall on him again.  
And, indeed, when Ueda had finally let the first drop fall on the idol's torso, the latter let out a loud gasp and flinched as soon as the wax came in contact with his skin. Yes. That was the reaction Ueda was yearning for. Now that he had started again, the blonde guy slowly traced some lines with the dripping wax, marking all the way from Kame's torso to his pelvis. He didn't tell the other guy what exactly he was doing, that those weren't random lines at all, as he wanted to see what reaction he could get later on.  
Ueda smirked looking at the guy beneath him, twitching whenever a drop of wax touched him, even moaning as he felt how it burnt. That play was undoubtedly giving him more than he expected.   
When he was satisfied enough with his job with the wax, Ueda finally blew the candle out.  
The idol took some time to regain control of his own body and breath. Somehow, that play had clicked something inside of him, making him enjoy that pain even more than he would have ever expected. And, as Ueda had previously mentioned, the blindfold just helped making him feel it even more than before.  
Ueda slowly took the blindfold off Kame, so he could show him the results of that wax play, which he was so proud of.  
"Stand up, Kazuya. Look at yourself in the mirror", he smiled, satisfaction coming out of every pore of his skin while he looked at the idol as he carefully made his way to the mirror.  
When he had finally seen his own reflection, Kamenashi's blood rushed and arrived to his ears, colouring his cheeks of bright red. He looked better at what was right on his skin, just to make sure he hadn't just misread it. But, no, he was right. Ueda really wrote characters saying "Ueda no" all over his torso.  
《Ueda's...》  
Kame heard the other guy's steps slowly get closer to him, until he felt his cold hands lightly touch the still burning marks on his skin, right where the writing was. Then, he felt those soft lips' touch gently brush against his nape, making his heart race way faster than normally.   
"You like it?"  
Kame quivered, his full body covered with chills when Ueda touched him, and they grew more when Ueda's warm voice caressed his ears.  
"Y-yes, master", he said in a faint voice.  
"Since you're my toy, I wanted to mark it properly on your skin as well, even though it's temporary. It looks hella good on your body, even better than I expected.”  
While he pronounced those words, Ueda let his hand run down, until he reached Kamenashi's manhood to, then, grab it tightly causing the idol to let out a loud gasp. Once he grasped the idol's length, Ueda gave some rapid strokes, making the idol twitch in pleasure while his breath got way heavier than before. He pumped the other guy's manhood every now and then and used his other hand to caress and trace the tip, having Kame slightly spasm under his touch and let out some irresistible sounds already.  
Before long, when he was satisfied enough with the tease, finally Ueda started moving his hand fast and rubbed the other guy's length. His hand moved swiftly, his fingers tightened around Kamenashi's cock, almost squeezing it. Yet, the idol found himself rather fond of that sensation. He leaned the head back on Ueda's shoulder, since it was the only possible way, given the cuffs, he had not to fall on his own knees, as his legs were getting weaker.  
The idol closed his eyes, enjoying the way Ueda's hand touched his cock. His technique was far better than he expected: his rough manners made it even more enjoyable.  
While he had the idol's head resting on his shoulder, Ueda took the chance to devour Kame's nape and shoulder while tightening his fingers around the other guy's cock, rubbing it fast.  
The idol's body kept shivering as he was about to reach his limit. And the way Ueda kept biting and sucking on every inch of his skin was just enough to speed up the process. Kame bit his lips and clenched his fists, he was so close yet he loved that sensation way too much, he wished he could endure longer.  
"Master...", he softly moaned, breathing it out, while pressing his head closer to Ueda's shoulder.  
The latter bit his lips, the aroused face Kame had, close to the orgasm, and the excited voice he let out were driving Ueda insane. He himself was about to reach his limit. Enough foreplay, he wanted to fuck him already.  
With that being said, while he busied himself with the task of rubbing the idol's length, in order to speed things up, Ueda licked two fingers so he could slide them inside Kame's entrance.   
Kame twitched when he felt them making their way inside of him in a painful, yet rather arousing way. He pressed himself closer to Ueda, grabbing his trousers tightly.  
"Oh god, Master!", he almost screamt the moment Ueda started thrusting his fingers and scissoring them to stretch his hole, while pumping his manhood at the same pace.   
The blonde guy smirked enjoying the reaction he was able to arouse from Kame. He pushed his fingers deeper, where he knew Kame's sweet spot was, and stretched them a bit wider. At the same time, he moved his other hand faster around the idol's cock, pumping the base every now and then.  
When he reached the right spot, finally Kame flinched and, with a loud moan, he came in Ueda's hand.  
Ueda smirked and licked his hand while sliding his fingers out of Kamenashi's hole.   
The latter turned his head to face Ueda, still trying to get a grip of his breath, still in ecstasy after the strong orgasm he'd just experienced.   
He looked at the other guy with begging eyes, already expecting him to do what he knew would have been the next step.  
Ueda grinned and grabbed Kame's face, squeezing his cheeks: "Say Kazuya... Are you perhaps waiting for me to fuck you, now?", he kept a low tone, with a slight teasing note. He knew what the answer was, given the way the idol was basically praying for it, yet he wanted Kamenashi to properly say it out loud. Just a way to please himself, of course.  
Kame chewed on his lips. He, then, fully turned himself to face Ueda properly. He looked at him in the eyes for a second, so he'd see the mess he had turned him into. He stepped closer to Ueda's body, glueing himself to him as he busied himself licking behind the latter's ear until he reached his neck.  
He felt Ueda shiver under his touch, which made him eager for more. He wanted to see the pleased face he would have made while penetrating him, hitting deep inside of him.   
Ueda squirmed when he felt Kamenashi's moist tongue trace his skin. That guy was becoming sexier each second, trying to seduce him and make him lose control with the slightest touch.  
"Say it, Kazuya", he breathed with a low tone of voice. He was so close to losing the last crumble of control he had left. He wanted to devour that delicious meal he had right in front of his eyes, who was making himself even more appetising every move he made.  
"Ueda-sama, please, fuck me hard", said the idol, whispering into the other guy's ear, hot breath softly caressing it, giving chills down Ueda's spine.  
Now, that was the peak.  
Ueda quickly opened the idol's handcuffs, to close them again afterwards after moving the idol's hands to the front.  
"So you can hold onto the wall while I fuck you, since I intend to do it here, in front of the mirror. I want you to see the kind of face you make while I fuck you. I want you to see how fucking tempting you are.”  
Kamenashi slightly blushed and clenched his fists. Was he really ready to see that side of him in front of a mirror?  
Before he could even try to say anything, Ueda's strong grip turned him the other way round. He pushed the idol against the wall and tightened his grip around his hips.  
"Raise your hips, Kazuya", he leaned close to the idol, sticking his crotch against his butt.  
Kamenashi quickly obeyed what he had been ordered, he wanted to take it so bad.  
Finally, he heard Ueda's trousers zipper's sound and the rustle of his clothes while he took his manhood out.  
The idol leaned the head against the wall, while impatiently holding onto it, waiting for Ueda's dick to penetrate him at long last.  
The other guy smirked noticing how restless the idol was. He himself was surprised at how blatant he had been ever since they did it for the first time, or even before that. Useless to say that that new side was driving him crazy, he loved to see Kamenashi Kazuya, Japan's most beloved idol, being so eager to be submitted and fucked by him.  
He quickly took a condom and, even more hastily, he put it on.  
Ueda proceeded to rub his length against the idol's crack first, as he held tightly onto his hips, so he'd tease him a little more before going for it.  
As he moved his cock back and forth, he could feel the other guy's body slightly twitch, inviting and ready to welcome him inside.  
He nibbled on his lips. Kamenashi was truly testing him and his hunger.  
Ueda pulled the idol's hips back towards his crotch, and just like that he shoved his full length in.  
Kame tightened his fists and let out a loud gasp as soon as he felt Ueda's cock penetrate him all at once.   
While Ueda's manhood was penetrating him, Kamenashi hesitantly raised his gaze to the mirror. He looked at his own face while getting filled by the other guy's dick, the way he squinted his eyes from the pain, and how they looked terribly satisfied when he opened them. That look of satisfaction, of lust and greed for more he had on his face had the idol almost incredulous. He couldn't believe that what was in front of his own eyes was he himself. He couldn't believe how pleased he looked while Ueda's dick was getting inside of him.  
The slender pain when the blonde guy buried his length deep in felt so unbelievably good, even more so when Ueda started moving his hips, roughly thrusting inside of him, already hitting against his spot. That only was enough to have Kame quiver in pleasure and groan rather loudly.   
"What a cute voice you're letting out right now~ What about going louder, then?", Ueda growled while forcefully pulling Kame's butt so he could reach deeper inside of him, as he gave harder and rougher thrusts each time, making the idol moan out of his lungs. That sensation was making the idol feel as if he could have melted soon. He felt his whole body being set on fire and become hotter at each thrust. Dammit, how good that felt!  
Moreover, he couldn't help but look at Ueda's face through the mirror, loving to see how he clenched his teeth whenever he reached deep or felt the idol's insides tighten around his cock. Even his voice, despite Ueda keeping it low while moaning, was able to give Kame butterflies in his stomach and arouse him even more. That sight and those sounds Ueda was letting out, along with those rough thrusts were pleasing Kame more than he would have ever thought, he was getting so addicted to that sensation.  
But that was nothing yet.  
What drove him even crazier was Ueda suddenly slapping his butt, hitting it with the hardest smack he could give and squeeze his butt tightly afterwards.  
Kame's voice wouldn't stop coming out loudly, the whole room was filled with his moans, his uncontrollable breath.  
Then, Ueda grabbed Kamenashi's hair, tightening his hand around its length. He pulled it hard while squeezing the idol's butt more roughly than before and mercilessly thrusting deeper inside the idol.  
As Ueda did so, he raised Kame's head so he'd look at his own face in the mirror. The idol took a while to recognise himself once again. The Kazuya he had in front of himself at that moment was yet a different one than before. He looked at his aroused face noticing the red cheeks and the even bigger lust coming from his eyes. He had never seen himself like that before. The way Ueda could make him lose control of himself was incredible. Yet, despite him never witnessing that sight of his, Kame couldn't feel ashamed of that image he had in front of his eyes. He had never felt as good before, so what was there to be ashamed of?  
In fact, he could only feel even more aroused thinking of it. Seeing how hungry he was for that, seeing how Ueda made him look like a fucking mess.  
"Fuck, you're tightening so much around my cock, Kazuya. Feel good? Gonna come soon?", Ueda leaned himself closer to the idol's ear, moaning, growling those words in his ear with a low and almost breathless voice. He increased the speed of his thrusts, changing the pace and harshly hitting against Kamenashi's sweet spot, making him scream a loud: "Master, coming!", when he hit there with the roughest move of them all.  
Ueda shivered, the idol's insides literally swallowed his manhood in when Kamenashi finally reached the orgasm, and tightly wrapped around it, making Ueda moan more soundly as he kept thrusting.  
When he knew he was closer to coming, Ueda pushed the idol against the wall and pitilessly hit deep inside of him. Finally, he pulled the idol's hips back, so he could stick his butt closer to his crotch and came, pressing his own hips against the idol's, letting out a relieved and satisfied groan.  
Kame couldn't help but admire that beautiful expression printed on Ueda's face as he reached the orgasm. The freed face he made, the ecstasy coming from it was one of the best sights Kame had ever witnessed before. He couldn't ever get tired of admiring it everytime.  
When he gained his breath back, Ueda slowly took his length out, making the idol slightly shiver as he felt it slip outside.  
Kamenashi turned himself to face Ueda. He silently looked at him while he was getting rid of the used condom he just took off. Seeing his figure made him feel a knot in his throat getting tighter and tighter, and which ended right on his cock, making it almost fully up again. He chewed on his lips: he desperately wanted more of that, he wanted to be fucked more.  
Once he trashed the condom, Ueda walked back to Kame and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer to his body. He brushed his lips against the other guy's neck and talked against it with a faint, yet sensual tone of voice, while he busied himself taking the handcuffs off the idol: "I know it's already late, but, Kazuya--",  
"Master, more", before Ueda could go on with what he was about to say, Kamenashi couldn't help but interrupt him. He just wanted to be screwed at least once more that night.  
"Do me again, screw me more", he repeated with a more confident tone.  
Ueda smirked against Kame's neck: "I was about to suggest another round as well. So", he grabbed the idol's arm and threw him on his bed, "let's just go for it already.”  
Firstly, he took something out of his closet, a leash that he promptly attached to Kamenashi's collar.  
Kame gulped when he had seen it and looked at Ueda for a second, before the other guy started speaking again.  
He sat on the bed and, pulling the leash, he dragged the idol towards him, making him sit on his lap.  
"For this round, I want you to ride me. Since you've had other experiences with it, I believe there's no need for me to tell you how to do it. Am I right?"  
He quickly took another condom and put it on while waiting for Kamenashi's answer.  
Kame took some time to admire Ueda, who was sitting among some pillows, his chest and abs perfectly in front of him. That position was perfect to hail Ueda's face, to say the truth.   
"Yes, master.”  
"Very good~", he grinned and caressed Kamenashi's hips until he reached his butt. Then, he used one of his hands to stretch it, in order to help Kame take his cock in.  
"Go ahead, lower your hips and take it in", he whispered. He used his other hand to hold his cock so it would have been easier for Kame to sit on it.  
Kame felt his heart beating a hundred times faster while he slowly lowered his hips. He bit his lips when the tip was in.  
He rested his hands on Ueda's chest and carefully lowered his hips more, until he finally took the full thing in. Both of them let out a low and relieved moan when Ueda's cock was completely inside.  
They looked at each other for some time, both of them being swallowed by each other's lust. They desperately wanted more from the other. So, without speaking a single word, Kamenashi started moving his hips in circles first, so he'd get used to Ueda's cock, while Ueda held Kame's hips as he gave some soft thrusts in order to help the other feel it deeper.  
Ueda breathed heavily, he was already moaning while Kamenashi was either moving his hips back and forth or going up and down. Kame looked at the face Ueda was making at that moment, he was in pure ecstasy. Furthermore, that was the first time he heard Ueda's moans so loud and clear while they had sex. So, he apparently loved being ridden.  
"Shit, Kazuya, you're so good at this", he had a hard time suppressing his moans while trying to talk, which made Kame move even more avidly than before. He smiled, he was so satisfied when he saw how good he was making his master feel, even more when Ueda praised him.  
Hence, Kame started moving his hips faster, pressing himself closer to Ueda's cock, tightening more around it. Somehow, whenever Ueda praised him, Kame couldn't help but feel even more aroused than before, pleased as well for having done a good job, and this made him thirsty for more every time.  
He moaned in pleasure, Ueda's thrusts helping his cock reach even deeper were hitting all the right spots, making the idol lose his mind.  
"Say, you've got quite the praise kink, don't you?", Ueda grinned while grabbing the idol's legs as he increased the speed of his thrusts, moving at the same pace, if not harder, of Kame.  
The idol blushed: he actually didn't know there was something like that. Yet, that would have explained why he enjoyed it that much whenever he did something which bore positive results.  
"I like it when I can make you feel good and when you say I'm doing well", he talked trying to make his way among his moans and hard breath.  
Ueda licked his lips and grabbed the leash. Then, he pulled it as hard as he could, with as much strength he could put in that, so that the collar would have pleasantly choked the idol.  
Kamenashi leaned his head back, letting a loud, yet delighted, satisfied moan out. He moved his hips even faster than before, holding onto Ueda's chest, while the latter hit deeper inside of Kamenashi. Both their moaning voices were perfectly mixing together, making the room a mess.  
When Ueda pulled the leash harder, choking him more while repeatedly and heavily hitting Kame's sweet spot, the idol threw his head back and came along with an even louder groan.  
Ueda shivered. The thrilled face Kame made as he came was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He looked so beautiful, it was breathtaking. Not to talk about that satisfied moan he let out, which gave Ueda goosebumps.  
"Fuck, Kazuya, keep moving", he moaned as he hit harder and harder. He needed to come so desperately. The sight of Kame reaching the orgasm pushed him to his limit.  
Kamenashi obeyed, and moved his hips fast, either going in circles, back and forth or up and down.   
While doing so, he felt a weird tingling sensation inside of him. His body wouldn't stop spasming, Ueda's thrusts felt more painful than before, yet way too good at the same time, almost making him feel uncomfortable for the excessive stimulation. Yet, he could tell he was enjoying that funny sensation, the pain Ueda's cock was giving him never felt so good.  
The idol kept moving until Ueda grabbed his butt tightly and pushed it down while he came, letting out a rather loud and appeased moan. The sexiest moan he had ever let out, along with the most alluring face he made, as he clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes. Kame kept staring at the enthralling face he had in front of him, and almost gasped when Ueda opened his eyes again after he came, showing a pleased look in his eyes he had never seen before, which had something unbearably sexy as well.  
The blonde guy took some tissues to quickly clean himself before going to bed; he then leaned the head back against the pillows for a second and smiled: "That felt great, god! Well done, Kazuya.”  
Kame widened his eyes for the surprise, somehow that sudden appreciation caught him unprepared, yet it made him feel even better.   
"Thank you! I enjoyed it all the way as well", he softly smiled while shifting his weight off Ueda, then he lied next to him.  
"I'm glad~", the blonde guy chuckled lightly, then turned himself to Kame after checking the time. He leaned his head on the other guy's chest, who was desperately hoping he wouldn't feel his heartbeat going like crazy because of that sudden, yet well welcomed action.  
"We only have around two hours left to sleep, it seems", he said while resting the head on Kamenashi's chest.  
"Ah, right! Gosh, I almost forgot.”  
Ueda giggled, he truly enjoyed how Kame would forget about something as important as his own job whenever they were together. That meant his work was bearing really positive results, far better than he expected.  
"At least, we have only some days left before the crank up, which means a bit more freedom... Well, kinda, since there's other stuff to do.”  
Kame stayed silent for a second thinking what would Ueda have done after finishing filming. He didn't -officially- live there, so what would have happened in the meantime before the premiere?  
"Ueda... What are you doing after we're done shooting the movie?"  
"Uhm... I accepted an offer for a stage play at the Imperial theatre. We'll start rehearsals right after the movie's shooting, and the play ends around the time of the movie's premiere, I guess. What about you?"  
Kame bit his lips for a while. Somehow, he felt relieved that Ueda had accepted another job, since it meant he would have stayed there till the premiere.  
"I have a tour coming soon after filming. We'll be rehearsing and planning all the other things first, of course. Speaking of which... I should have announced it after my performance, but I totally forgot..."  
Ueda laughed: "You're becoming so distracted, aren't you~? I wonder what was on your mind~"  
The idol looked in the other direction and mumbled: "I was all worked up coz I thought you didn't come, since you haven't told me anything", he slightly pouted. Ueda smiled when he heard Kame's whiny tone of voice, and found that little pout rather adorable: he truly looked like a spoiled kid when he acted that way, which amused Ueda.  
"You surely have become so straightforward. I like how honest you are now", he cracked a soft smile which, added to what he just said, coloured Kamenashi's cheeks of a lovely red shade.  
"T-thank you", he stuttered in a low voice, still quite awed because of those unexpected praises.  
"Since you're being so honest, say, Kazuya, did you want me to come and see that performance on purpose?"  
Kame chewed on his lips when he had heard the question. It's true he wanted Ueda to see him on stage, to have a taste of what his idol-self is like, and it's also true that he had purposely chosen to perform that kind of kinky stuff in order to arouse any kind of reaction from him, yet he almost felt ashamed of admitting it to Ueda. However, denying it would have been useless: Ueda would have understood it anyway.  
"Y-yeah... I wanted you to see that side too and, in order for you to enjoy the show to the fullest, I've chosen to perform that song to catch your attention and have some positive results as well", he spoke in a muffled tone of voice: he himself couldn't believe he had just admitted his naughty intentions out loud in front of Ueda.  
Ueda, on the other hand, was quite surprised to learn that, and even more to hear Kamenashi admit it so directly. "Well, I'm flattered to know this. So that performance was for me only? Hence the collar too?"  
Kame slightly nodded, still avoiding Ueda's eyes.  
The other guy smiled, he was visibly happy to hear that. It doesn't happen everyday to have a top idol, your own submitted, perform such a kinky performance for you while also wearing a collar with your initials on its padlock in front of millions of people, on national tv moreover.  
"Thank you, I've genuinely enjoyed the show and, I guess, you saw how much I have", suddenly his tone got naughtier the more he talked, "so, you also looked forward to me fucking you?"  
This question caught Kame off-guard, making him cough for the surprise. It was obvious that, given the performance, what his main goal was, so why ask it so directly?  
He whispered a low: "Kinda" while rubbing his nape.  
Ueda grinned, he enjoyed that new and honest Kame he had in front of him, even more when he was so blatantly thirsting over him. It was rather self-satisfactory to see how he wanted to be fucked despite him having labelled himself as straight till not too long ago.  
"You're sly, you knew how to achieve your goal and pressed all the right spots~ Well done!", Ueda laughed, while Kame tucked his hair behind his ear. He was happy he could fit Ueda's tastes, yet he was still quite shy for having admitted all those things out loud.  
Ueda patted Kame's head, chuckling: "By the way, it's got even later now so we better sleep, you thirsty man.”   
"E-eh?", the other guy widened his eyes and became fully red. He was a pervert, apparently, but pointing it out like that...  
"Hey, it's nothing bad. Furthermore, I'm way worse than you, so don't worry! You're not indecent, I like it dirty and naughty", Ueda smirked and lied back in a comfortable position. It didn't take Kame too long before doing the same as well, and, just like that, they quickly fell in a deep sleep.  
In spite of that, they didn't have time to actually enjoy their sleep properly or fully rest, as the alarm had started ringing not too long later.  
Kame woke up first and dismissed the alarm. He was used to this kind of no-sleep routine thanks to his hectic schedules and his wanting to do as much as he could to please everyone even if it meant having crazy itineraries, so that was nothing new to him.  
He slowly sat at the centre of the bed and, while doing so, he had started feeling all the after effects of that night's session since his body was extremely sore. Yet, he didn't despise that pain at all, especially thinking of what caused it.  
He turned to Ueda, who was still sleeping next to him, and looked at him for some moments. He couldn't help but gwap at that beautiful sleeping face he had the luck to witness and the glory of those muscles since he was shirtless. He stared at him for a fair amount of time, feeling a funny tingling sensation deep inside of him the more he looked at Ueda.  
It took him a while to come back down to earth and realise that they needed to hurry and get ready for work.  
Hence, Kame tenderly touched Ueda's arm and then his hair while he got close to him and used a soft tone of voice: "Ueda, I'm sorry to wake you up, but we need to get ready", he sweetly stroked the other guy's hair and neck, feeling him shiver under his touch, which made him smile. He kind of enjoyed seeing the rough and tough master be so sensitive to some light touches.  
"Don't hate me for this", he said with an amused snort.  
"Too late", mumbled Ueda whilst tightening himself to his pillow.  
Kame chuckled and stood up: "I'll go and wash myself first, so you have more time to sleep then", he walked to the bathroom, when he heard a faint "Thanks" behind his back.  
When he was all done showering, Kame got back to Ueda, finding him deep asleep once again. However, this time he covered his head with a pillow and his phone was inside his bedside table's drawer.  
Kame had a hard time suppressing his laughter. Ueda had always been rather grumpy in the morning, so that day would have been even worse given the short amount of time he had to sleep. Now, that sounded fun to see.  
"Ueda, I'm sorry but now you should get up for real", said the idol while leaning himself closer to the pillow placed on Ueda's head.  
After an annoyed mournful groan -and something like five minutes of slow and sloppy movements- finally Ueda was sitting at the centre of his bed, still visibly sleepy to the point he couldn't fully open both his eyes. But, despite that, he still looked kind of cute given the plump pouty lips he had when he just woke up, and the drowsy expression as well. Cute until focusing on his naked body, which was way too far from being cute.  
Kame smiled and spoke in a soft tone of voice: "Good morning", to which Ueda replied with a slight nod of his head accompanied with a low grunt.  
"Want to eat first before getting ready?"  
Ueda hummed in disagreement as he shook his head. Apparently, he was still unable to speak properly, which amused Kame. That was rather cute and funny.  
"Then, would you like to take a bath first? Should I fill the tub?"  
An affirmative grunt and a nod followed this time.  
"Great. Would you like something to drink?"  
Ueda nodded again.  
"Water?"  
The other guy shook his head, still not speaking a single word.  
"Juice?"  
A whine followed that option, so Kame patiently thought of yet another choice. It truly looked like he was dealing with a grumpy kid.  
"Coffee?"  
Finally Ueda nodded in agreement, so Kame rushed to make some coffee. Given that that might have been the way Ueda would have, most certainly, used to communicate at least until he had finished his breakfast, Kame decided not to ask him about what he should cook for breakfast and lunch, or else they would have wasted the whole morning just for that.  
When coffee was ready, the idol reached Ueda's bedroom again finding him half-asleep (jokes on him, fully asleep) while he had his legs pending on the edge of the bed -apparently to put his slippers on- but the rest of his body lied once more on the mattress.  
"Ueda, don't fall asleep again, please!", he snorted in amusement and handed the other guy a cup of coffee.  
"Here, drink this and go get ready. I'm going to prepare our breakfast and lunch in the meanwhile.”  
Once Ueda had finally, and with some big efforts too apparently, shifted his weight off the bed and drunk his coffee, he reached the bathroom sloppily dragging himself till its door. Useless to say he didn't even try to walk properly, as he had literally dragged his feet on the floor.  
Kame looked at the whole scene fighting hard with himself not to laugh at him and his goofy predicament. That was the first time Kame had ever seen such a goofy yet still cute Ueda and he fully enjoyed that new discovery.  
Since Ueda took a fair amount of time in the bathroom, the idol had the chance to not only get fully ready, but also clean the room off the mess it had been in since the previous night and also provide their meals for that day. He, then, sat at the table and patiently waited for Ueda so they could have breakfast together.  
When he was ready, Ueda reached Kame and silently sat at the table, in front of the other guy.  
"G' mornin'", finally Ueda spoke for the first time that morning, even though he had still mumbled those words.  
The idol flashed a soft smile: "Oh, you finally spoke! Good morning", he said in a joking tone of voice.  
The two of them had their breakfast in silence, only the tv's low noises as background.  
"How much have we slept, anyway?", the blonde guy suddenly broke that silence after he had finished his cup of coffee.   
"Around one hour and a half, I guess.”  
"Eeh?!"  
As soon as he heard Kamenashi's answer, Ueda quickly stood up and walked his way to the door just as quickly, while complaining and mumbling an exhausted: "G'nite.”  
"E-eh?", the idol quickly reached Ueda before he could throw himself on the bed again. Once more, Kame was having it difficult suppressing his amusement that morning. Never had Ueda ever been as childish and cute before, hence Kame was genuinely enjoying that show. However, he didn't have the time nor the chance to go back to sleep since they had to go to work as soon as possible.  
Kame held Ueda's arm, trying to pull him back: "Ueda, it's not the moment to go back to bed, we gotta go.”  
"Fine, fine, I got it", he snorted and took his phone. Kame looked at Ueda composing some numbers and then raised the phone to his ear to call somebody.  
"Ueda... You're not calling sick, are you?"  
Ueda bursted into a loud laugh in front of Kamenashi's worried and confused face.  
"I wish I could.”  
The idol took a sigh of relief, yet he kept his eyes on Ueda as he walked around the room waiting for the person he was calling to take up the call.  
Finally, said somebody took the call and, after some clumsy noises, Ueda heard a faint: "Hello, this is Taguchi Junnosuke.”  
"Oh, you finally took the call! I hope I didn't wake you up.”  
Taguchi's voice was actually still clearly sleepy. It was obvious he had just woke up, or his sleep had been interrupted, to say the least.  
"Well, I set the alarm twenty minutes from now, so I was still sl-"  
"Ah, that's great to know I haven't woken you up, then!"  
A low: "Yeah, sure", followed Ueda's words.  
"Listen, since I almost haven't had any sleep last night, will you take me to the studio today? I believe that if I were to drive now it would be quite dangerous, given how sleepy I am. So, will you?"  
"Sure, I will be there in some minutes then.”  
As soon as Ueda had hung up the call, he let himself fall on the chair again, while Kame proceeded to wash the dishes.  
"You don't have to wash them yourself, Kazuya. Just relax, you didn't get enough sleep as well, so chill. The dishes can wait.”  
Kame, who was giving his back to Ueda, instantly smiled after hearing those thoughtful words coming from him. He liked how Ueda would worry about him even for the slightest thing, despite him acting all rough and tough.  
"It's alright, I'm used to this.”  
"Eh~ Isn't it great~?", he suddenly heard Ueda's steps getting closer. When the noise had stopped, he felt the other guy's soft lips gently brush against his nape as he let his hands run down his hips.   
"Just as you'd expect from such a workaholic like you~ Why don't you take it easy?", Ueda whispered into Kame's ear, hot breath tickling it and causing him chills down his spine.  
The blonde guy planted some feathery kisses on Kame's nape and shoulder, arousing soft sighs from the other guy, as he had closed his eyes and leaned his head back, placing it on Ueda's shoulder.   
As the idol did so, Ueda took the chance to bury his head closer to Kamenashi's neck and suck it roughly, leaving some marks all around that spot, causing the idol to let some pleasured sounds out   
However, the moment Ueda let his hand reach the other guy's crotch to fondle it, his phone started ringing.  
Kame widened his eyes, surprised by the sudden noise. Useless to say that both of them couldn't help but be annoyed for having been interrupted right when things were about to become spicier.  
"Who the fuck is it now? Seriously, out of all moments-", Ueda snorted but eventually took up the call.  
"Ueda-sama, I'm in front of your house", Junno's cheerful voice was quickly shut by Ueda, since he had promptly cut him off and hung up the call.  
Once both Ueda and Kame had reached the car and got inside, the manager smiled cheerfully as he turned back to face the other two guys.  
"Oh! Good morning! Kamenashi-san, you're here as well! I didn't expect it! By the way, yesterday's performance was amazing. Good job!"  
Kamenashi awkwardly smiled and bowed his head to thank the overly-cheery manager.  
Then, Junno turned to Ueda, who was sitting with his arms crossed, looking out of the car's window; his big black sunglasses making him look even more intimidating, especially considering his dark mood.  
"Good morning, Ueda-sama!", he smiled joyously to the blonde guy, who quickly replied with a: "Fuck off", not even turning his face to look at his manager.  
Junno coughed and slowly got back to his seat: "I think you are in a bad mood this morning, are you not?"  
"Would you be happy to be interrupted before you eat?"  
"Guess not... Want to stop by and have breakfast? Did you not eat?"  
Ueda snorted and started shaking his leg: "I'm not talking about breakfast."  
"Then what?"  
"Cock."  
Junno almost choked as he had heard Ueda's answer, yet he wanted to believe he had misheard him, hence he tried to ask once more.  
"Excuse me, what?"  
"Cock, Kazuya's cock. I was about to get some and you interrupted before I could."  
This time it was Kame the one who nearly choked at Ueda's words. He jumped off his seat and turned fully red, widening his eyes in shock.  
"U-Ueda..."  
Ueda turned to face Kame and patted his leg softly, whispering: "Don't worry. He won't tell anybody and won't treat you any differently."  
Kame gulped, but he eventually nodded. After all, Ueda's manager knew all the stuff Ueda was used to do, yet he seemed to always treat him respectfully.  
As for Junno, he was still trying to realise Ueda's latest statement, but the only thing he could say as a response was a stuttered: "S-sorry...", followed by Ueda's annoyed: "Shut up.”  
Finally, they had reached the studio and they were, luckily, in perfect time as well.  
So, without further ado, they started another full day of hard work, shooting as many scenes as they could that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?  
Thank you as always for reading this chapter, and, on top of all, thank you for your patience! I'm so sorry for having taken so long to post a new chapter, but this year has been rather rough on me, not only because of the current circumstances with the virus, but also because some months ago my family had to deal with a terrible loss... so I just couldn't go on with anything else...  
Anyways, I hope you're doing well and taking care of yourselves and I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter after so long! If you want, please let me know in the comments!  
With this, I want to announce that we're approaching the end of the story, as the chapter I'm currently working on will be the second to last!
> 
> With that being said, see you next time!  
I'll try my best not to take as long again!  
Thank you so much for reading and take care of yourselves!  
Bye!


End file.
